Caught in the Flash
by Inukagchick11
Summary: COMPLETE IKMSSR Kagome is a model,cracking into the world of high fashion. She is somehow untouched by love. When she meets the toughest photographer she ever knew, she is hit with something she never even knew existed... Rated for potty mouth and citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in the Flash**

Kagome is a supermodel, gracing the covers of Vogue and Cosmopolitan alike. She is known for being a hard ass when it comes to her business but somehow is untouched by love. When she meets the toughest photographer she has ever had to work with, she is hit by something she never knew existed...

**Chapter 1: The Bargain**

"That's it honey! Just stick your chin out a _little _more. Fabulous! Okay now just turn round for me! Good! Excellent! Diamond!" The photorapher gushed excitedly as the disarmingly attractive young model before him struck seductive poses, turning this way and that.

The bright white lights bounced off reflective panels flooded the entire, busy studio with harsh halogen glare, shimmering off of the other models shiny, overblown makeup, and highlighting everyonw who busily strode around the studio, talking into small headpieces.

She wore a bright red halter neck dress, with four inch silver heels. The makeup on her face was incredibly melodramatic, with lots of kohl and eyeshadow, and next to no other makeup. She simply didn't need it. Her skin was already flawless. Due to her intensive cleansing routine of course, but who cared?

Suddenly, the girl sagged, slumping with weariness.

"Aw, Myouga, can I stop now? As great as this is, a girl's gotta eat!" Kagome pleaded with the flea photographer in front of her. Her brown eyes sparkled with ulterior motives as she clasped her hands to gether in front of her, as though praying, as she leaned down to face the little flea.

"Honey, you aren't a girl. You are a SUPERMODEL!" Myouga stated dramatically, straightening his beret.

"Come on... Sango'll be there" she replied cheerfully. "For supervision's sake of course" Kagome quickly added, having nearly unmasked her and Sango's real relationship (AN: don't worry, like I'd ever write KagSan!)

Yeah, well, Myouga, fabulous photographer as he is, still didn't know that Sango was not just Kagome's publicist and manager of her blooming modeling career, butwas her very best friend.

Myouga melted at his best protege's wheedling tone, and as always, he let her off to go and enjoy a carefeully calorie balanced meal with her publicist.

A tall, beautiful woman, with gorgeous angular features came around the corner. She was dressed in a black turtleneck, with expensive, tailored wide-leg pants. Finished with heeled black boots, she looked the epitome of cold sophistication. She held a clipboard to her chest, and with a quick breath, which looked like it hurt the tight bun held with glittery hair sticks, she asked, "Kagome, are you ready for lunch yet? You know this is the only time we get anywhere without you being caught out."

"Yeah sure Sango. Let me just go change and put normal clothes on and then we'll be set to fly!" Kagome spoke back, oblivious to the girl's clipped tones.

8888

Kagome charged through the huge mass of chattery people around her, cheerily making her way to her dressing room. There was the guy with the pink mohawk who she had always thought was so totally weird, but she could let it pass for now. Right at this current moment in the cycle of time, Kagome Higurashi was deliriously happy.

As she opened her door and began to change into jeans, a t-shirt, heeled brown boots and a baby blue shrug, she thought about why in the seven hells she was so happy today.

Despite the fact that she could well do something else today other than modeling, she was happy. She was twenty-three years old, making plenty of money, she had a wonderful best friend, makeup artist, and photographer. All of whom she loved to shreds.

It was only a shame that the delirious happyful was about to be shattered into a million pieces. And all was down to one man...

8888

"Okay. I think we can make it round the corner now. Shades?" Sango whispered to Kagome, who crouched behind the potted palm with her.

"Check" Kagome affirmed. She flexed a little, prepared to make a run for it.

The wide lens disappeared as the evil changed position. There was their window of opportunity.

"GO! NOW!" Sango stage-whispered urgently.

Kagome dashed across the marble tiled floor of the Restaurante D'Italianio, where she and Sango had come for lunch, only to be cornered by the Starz Bazaar, the trashiest of the trashy weeklies.

The only way to avoid being caught was to play spies.

Sango watched Kagome dash across to the maitre'd, then as she arrived, flustered and red in the face, she flicked her hair over her shoulder in a vain manner so unlike her, flashed the man with the fake accent a huge Hollywood smile, and claimed their table. Sango peered round the corner, silently cheering her best friend on. The photographer had disappeared, now that Kagome had gone through the heavy red velvet curtains to the dining area. That was the best thing about this place. NO PAPARAZZI.

Sango stood up, and brushed down herself. She had changed completely, from the hard nosed executive she had been at the studio. She wore the same outfit, but with a shocking pink cord coat on over the all black outfit and her hip length, ramrod straight hair hanging loose down her back, free from the sticks. This was the real Sango. Myouga had a strict policy about business relationships, so Sango and Kagome had to keep theirs secret, just as Miroku couldn't flirt with Sango around Myouga. Not that she minded that at all. Just thought about it. A lot. Felt something that seemed a whole lot like regret and wistfulness. But it totally wasn't. That was that. And that was how Sango continued on her trail of denial all the way to Kagome and their guests.

8888

Inuyasha Mireshi stood up lazily, following a prod from his father and publicist, Inutaisho Mireshi when he saw the model he "needed" for his career boost. Not that things were going badly or anything. Nothing ever went wrong for Inuyasha Mireshi.

That was what was so perfect about him. Well, that and his hair. Nothing beat THE hair.

Whoa...

8888

Dear God, was it legal to be so hot?

Kagome thought this as she took tiny steps towards the imposing man standing up, staring at her darkly, his silver bangs falling over the most amazing amber eyes.

She took both hands and combed her hair quickly behind her ears as she put on her interview smile (bright, wide, and totally fake) and stuck out her hand to the hot guy, trying not to let her knees buckle as a strong hand gripped hers, before swiftly dropping it and sitting down.

She looked around, anxiously, fiddling with her shoulder bag straps as she peered around for Sango. She would save her. Kagome didn't trust herself to keep her head around this guy. The raw power had her heart spinning already.

8888

Good, she was intimidated.

He did that to people a lot. But in this business, being ruthless is essential. In the years he had been a professional photographer to the stars of high fashion, Inuyasha hadn't learnt much, but that, he'd learnt. At twenty-six, he was flying high. And knew he should be less cranky all the time.

No one ever seemed to learn that Inuyasha just didn't do warm and happy. Sure, he was happy, but did he have to let people know that? Lust, he could definitely do. Grouchy, he could do. Overflowing with inspiration, sometimes. But happy, no. There was a reason he wasn't an actor.

8888

Sango came up with her equally fake interview smile plastered onto her face, as she also shook hands with Inuyasha, and was in complete awe of Inutaisho Mireshi. He was a legend in publicity, and his most high profile product, was his hugely talented son, Inuyasha. Sango was small fry compared to him.

She rubbed her wrist lightly as she pulled out her chair, shooting a quick look at the fallen maitre'd, who had refused to believe she was actually here with Kagome Higurashi. Well, Sango didn't take crap kindly, so she had stashed his unconscious self behind some huge potted palm. Maybe no one would see him.

As she sat down, and shook at the beautifully folded napkin out and put it over her lap. She glanced over, and nudged Kagome, who had the blankest look on her face, and seemed to be looking at nothing in particular.

God, she couldn't really mess this up before it even started could she?

8888

"...And that is how I hope this arrangement will work." Inutaisho finished, clasping his hands on the table in front of him, in great satistfaction that an old mind like his still had it.

By now, Sango and Kagome had both dropped their forks, and Sango's eyes were narrowed in fury, while Kagome's eyes simply gleamed with confusion and sheer disbelief.

The smile slowly fell from Inutaisho's strong face as he realized the girls weren't saying anything. Inuyasha simply sat there, eating Ramen. Actually, Inutaisho thought, that was a little irritating. They come to one of the fanciest restaurants in LA, just so Inuyasha could eat Ramen. Ramen!

Sango was the first to break the ominous silence (aside from Inuyasha's slurping).

"So, let me get this straight." Sango hissed in a sinister voice.

"You want me to let my client here, masquerade as your son's GIRLFRIEND? All for a few pictures. Come on. Kagome's a new model. She's new talent. She NEEDS this. And you want her to play the girlfriend for a whole month, go to most award shows with him, including the Emmys, wear an engagement ring for the last two weeks of that month, and then play the ditched bitch at the end. And in return she gets 30 free, high fashion photos for her portfolio. At the risk of damaging her reputation, integrity and heart purposely, and putting Inuyasha off as the hot heartbreaker, star of the tabloids. Heightening his own publicity. Could potentially ruin hers. Hmmmm... I like risk though. We'll do it!" Sango had on her gotcha grin now, whenever she sealed a deal. Like now. She stuck out her hand, and shook Inutaisho's firmly, and went back to eating and talking details.

Kagome still hadn't gotten over the shock. Now she glared with sheer venom at the cheerful Sango, who was completely oblivious to Kagome's death glares shooting her in the back.

Kagome had to take action. Now. So, she pulled a classic line.

"Come on Sango, let's go POWDER OUR NOSES!" Kagome said brightly, but meaningfully.

"Are you sure? I mean, Kagome, you known how much this means! We..."

"I MEAN NOW." Kagome growled, determination flashing in her chocolate eyes.

"Ummmm..okay." Sango whimpered. " Excuse me gentlemen." She quickly recovered in her business voice. With a smile she grabbed her purse and was yanked out by a small tornado known as Hurricane Kagome to the ladies' room.

8888

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kagome whirled on Sango practically the second they were in the door of the pink, floofy bathroom.

"Think about it, Kags. Odds are, this can't go wrong. You'll get free pictures, which you know are damned hard to get now. You get to spend a whole month with the hottest guy I think you've seen for like six months. For all you know, you might get lucky!" Sango finished this super-fast tirade with the brightest, most pleading smile she'd ever worn.

Unfortunately, that was not going to tame the raging beast.

"You seriously think I'm so desperate that I need to spend a month in a complete STRANGER'S house?" Kagome shrieked, throwing her bag up in the air.

Sango winced. This wasn't going to be easy, and they didn't have time to mess around. She'd have to play her trump card.

"Well, if you don't go then I'll have no choice but to...get rid, shall we say...of BUYO!" Sango grinned triumphantly at Kagome.

The girl paled instantly.

"You wouldn't!" she whispered with her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah? You know I hate cats." Sango smirked evilly.

" Awwww. You wouldn't do that to your best buddy ever." Kagome pleaded, all anger gone.

"Did I care when I "accidentally shot" my brother's spider?" Sango asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Good point. If I have to then...Just DON'T touch Buyo!" Kagome ground out.

"YAAAAAAY! But I'm keeping that cat until this is over." Sango cheered.

"Dammit..." Kagome cursed lightly under her breath. She had been hoping she could kidnap the cat and back out of this twisted bargain.

"I heard that!" Sango yelled back as she slammed out the bathroom, leaving a deflated Kagome in her wake.

Kagome slumped against the pink porcelain sink, expelling a breath slowly. She put her head in her hands as she worked out the situation, eyes closed in defeat. She and Sango _both_ knew what she'd meant. Sure, she wouldn't hurt Buyo, but in truth, Kagome's workload was lightening up, lightening fast. If she didn't get hold of some high quality, high brand name photos soon, Kagome would only become another wannabe model lost in the shuffle.

And that couldn't happen.

8888

The maitre'd almost collapsed again when he saw the wave of destruction go through his beloved restaurant. Cutlery flying, tablecloths torn, tables completely overturned, one passed out waiter with a tray full of gorgeous desserts all over his face. Broken pot plants, terrified diners, and a weeping chef over by the fried dessert chiller. Chaos, and then sheer utter silence.

Inutaisho stood amidst the mess, his head in his hands. All he knew was that the receipt was going to be huge.

8888

Sango felt now like all that hard work and threats had been for nothing. Now, Inuyasha had cursed his brains out, whizzed through the restaurant, into his Nissan Skyline and sped away.

Great. Now Kagome wouldn't even get to meet her future "boyfriend" before she moved in.

Her shoulders sagged as she towed Kagome out to the car and to her apartment so she could pack. Inutaisho had assured her that Inuyasha would be fine by the next morning. Sango was now actually worried, but her publicist's mind told her to ignore this, and take precautions. She could talk to Kaede about some kind of demon restraint. There had to be one...

8888

That BASTARD! What kind of father is he? How can I keep hold of all my other models with THAT one under my goddamn roof? Doesn't he KNOW that? Fuck it, now I have to live with THAT for a month. Yes, she's hot but so are Bernadette, Jennifer, Lucille and Gloria. Only Lucille and Bernadette are willing to share me, but like, just in one area. This one even looks like a virgin.

Screw it. I have to find Jennifer. She did always give a good lapdance...

8888

"So, all I have to do is put this around his neck, and then say the word?" Kagome clarified, rolling the kotodama rosary her old mentor had given her around in her hands.

Kaede sat across from Kagome in her living room. Ever since Kagome had moved in next door not too long ago, the woman had been like a grandmother to her, bringing her snacks and being around for general advice whenever Kagome had needed it. She'd even helped Kagome hone her miko powers a little bit. And it was the fact that she was a miko that was giving Kagome this chance.

"Yes, my child. You are free to use the miko ability within you to transport the rosary onto him, but the most important thing about this spell is the need to have a command word. A subjugating word, so to speak." Kaede explained, laying her hands over the rosary.

"The first command I speak once he has it on?" Kagome checked, nodding in agreement.

"That's it." Kaede said, smiling happily.

"Alright Kaede, I'd better be going now, I have to pack. Thank you so much for giving me this necklace. It's just I don't know him, and it makes me feel so much safer to have a way of subduing him if things go wrong." Kagome hugged the old woman warmly.

"Ye never know with youkai my child..." Kaede replied, waving as Kagome jogged up the stairs to her own penthouse.

"Ye never know how they'll change your life..." Kaede finished in a whisper, winking at Kagome's back as she shut the door.

8888

Better get packing... Kagome thought as she flopped down on her bed. As Sango excitedly got out her suitcases of course. She was in for a rough ride, that much she knew.

But Kagome didn't know, that when the limo arrived at nine the next morning, a journey more epic and wondrous than she had ever dreamed of, would begin.

**AN: Do you like it? If so, REVIEW! If not, REVIEW!**

**Luv Inukagchick11 xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

**4.15.06 – Hey, any new people who are reading this story, or anyone who's rereading this, I have made a few changes to the first few chapters of this story, and some others to repair some plotholes, and major spelling mistakes, okay? I hope you like the little changes I've made, and I also hope they make things a little clearer for you!**

**I'm leaving the original author's notes here, though!**

**OMG! I am so happy with the response for the last chappie! When this chapter is published one of my random reviewers, (I'll get my little brother to choose), someone will get the first paragraph of the next one, for you guys effort in reviewing for me. This way, it makes me keep a little bit ahead of myself as well.**

**Disclaimer: Please. Do you even need to ask. I don't own the Inuyasha.**

**Here ya go! Xxx**

**Chapter 2 : Moving In**

Inuyasha snickered with amusement as he watched the short girl hike up his half mile long driveway, with a box in each arm. He could just see her red little face through the space between the boxes.

At least he'd gotten a good laugh out of today, if nothing else. Well, and a good morning blowjob, but Jennifer had gone home now, where her pimp lived. There was that fun gone.

Watching her dump the last boxes at his doorstep before making her driver leave in the totally feminine Lexus, he decided to stir things up a little.

Wearing nothing but the pajama bottoms he'd put on when he'd woken up, he sauntered down the stairs, and threw open the door, grinning widely, and flexing, just a little.

If she thought that just because his cursed father had _decided _he needed a muse for the new line he'd been chosen to photograph, she had another thing coming.

No one, but no one, crossed Inuyasha Mireshi. As far as he saw it, he renounced the right to feeling ten years ago, on New Year's Eve 1996. He'd be fucked if anyone broke through that barrier.

8888

Kagome had just heaved a huge sigh, and was still repeating her mantra: Buyo's life, just remember, Buyo's LIFE. It was after sighing yet again, she noticed Inuyasha's HOUSE. If you could call it that. More like a mansion-palace-castle-thingy. Kagome grinned to herself at her great powers of description. But seriously, the place was palatial. You could see the grounds stretching out well behind the house, which had two staircases leading up to the porch and double front foor. The windows were many and huge, and if Kagome craned right round, she could see a massage room filled with hazy steam. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

Hell, she thought SHE'D been living it large. Her apartment was large and in a good neighborhood, but what Kagome loved most about it was that it was messy, cluttered, lived-in and screamed the essence of herself. She didn't feel like she'd get that about this place at all. Sure, it was all frills and perks, but Kagome needed more out of a place where she had to live. She needed emotional security.

Next thing she knew, the door was thrown open a particularly sadistic looking hanyou, with...pecs of steel, she had just noticed.

But of course, now was not the time. Suddenly, the resentment that Kagome had been holding back all morning and all night before that came rushing out upon seeing the very cause of this whole upheaval. If he did anything, ANYTHING at all to piss her off within the next five minutes, he wouldn't live to see his next whore. Who by the way, was strangely high classed, or at least had looked so on her way out.

"Well, just look what the cat dragged in!" Inuyasha said brightly, like he was just talking about the weather.

That was it.

Kagome's world-famous eyebrow began jumping, her mouth hardened into a thin line, and her fists clenched. Anyone who knew her well, knew to RUN when Kagome got like this. She was pissed, and you were due for a total earful of tirading yelling full of cursing and long words, just to confuse you. And on rare occasions, you didn't even have to know her well.

Now was one of those occasions.

"DON'T talk about cats to me! Not now! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for cats, so if you're going to fucking start playing on me about my fucking cat whose life I am fucking saving through this goddamned charade. Yes, it might be true that I have never fucking met you before, and I don't really know why I'm yelling at you, seeing as I've never even heard your stupid-ass side of the story, despite the fact that judging by the sleazy bimbo going commando I just saw leaving, it's not gonna be that great anyway! But..."

Yeah, and on odd occasions, this happened to Kagome as well. She ended up thoughtlessly yelling herself into a hole. Like now. Just her luck, she thought, as her head flopped into her hands as she prepared for the smart ass comments she was expecting, pointing everything that was wrong with everything she just said.

The whole world seemed to collapse in on her, as she just realized the stupidity of what she had just done. Kagome didn't even know this man, yet she felt so familiar with him already she'd made all these assumptions about him based on his behaviour yesterday, which up until he found out about the bargain, had been completely impartial to her.

For all she knew, he probably hated her now. Great way to make this whole month a living hell, and she had brought it all on herself.

She only just recognised the silence following her outburst, and she slowly raised her tomato-impression face up to him, an apologetic look all over it.

8888

No one, but NO ONE had spoken to Inuyasha like that in a very, very long time. Not since the days of Sesshoumaru and his father. And now, for some strange, uptight, hard-assed, pint sized in MANY ways, WENCH, to come, to LIVE in his own house and talk to him like that pissed him off. If she wanted it...she had it.

He strode right up to her, looking as intimidating as he could and bent down, till he was mere inches from her face.

"Oh yeah? Well, tough shit, bitch, it's not like this is exactly cloud nine for me either. What makes you think I would give two flying craps about your goddamned cat? Ain't my fault you're looking like the wrong side of a cat's ass right now!"

Unexpected. She gave as good as she got.

"YOU ASS LICKING MOTHERFUCKING TURD!" Kagome screamed, sweeping her hair back angrily over her head.

Now that he could see her entire face, Inuyasha's rage subdued a little, and he truly looked at the beauty that beheld him.

Chocolate colored pools that were now rippling with indignation. A teensy little button nose with a dashing of freckles across the bridge. High cheekbones, but just a little chubby. Full lips, now quivering in anger. Clear light skin, with flushed red cheeks under his scrutiny. Long, shiny raven hair down to her mid-back with natural blue highlights, gleaming in the sun.

Great, he thought, as his jaw began to slacken. She was now officially classified as: hot. Every day for a month...A hard on...every day...he would never sleep again.

8888

Kagome stood, breathing hard, waiting for his smart ass response. Until the staring got so intense, she began to study what she was looking at.

Amber eyes, aglow with anger, intelligence and...confusion? Fluttery silver eyelashes almost touching the startlingly dark eyebrows he possessed. A fine, straight nose, coming down into lips...well, lips made for kissing. High, sharp cheekbones, the morning sunlight glinting off of them.Twitchy, furry little triangles of white hair sat atop his head, ears that she just longed to reach for and squeeze. And the hair. The scent of male shampoo glided across the gentle California breeze, lifting locks of effervescent silver hair to the skies. It ran down to the small of his back, brushing the tops of his ass seductively.

Great, a whole month with this man. Daily contact. Daily.

She would never sleep again.

8888

The moment between them was lost when they both heard a car pulling up through the entrance gates, and made its way to the front door. The driver's and passenger's side of the Audi TT Roadster opened up, to reveal Sango, along with Kagome's wonderful make-up artist, Miroku.

Sango was dressed down for today, knowing that she'd probably have to console her best bud all day. That, and she didn't need Miroku drooling after her more than usual. Ever since he'd told her how much business gear turned him on, she avoided it as much as possible. The denim capris and pink t-shirt with "Bad Ass Strippa" emblazoned across the front teamed with white flipflops worked perfectly.

Miroku Yumihata had been working with Kagome for a year, since she had started modeling. She had instantly liked him, and thought that the lecherous little glint in his deep violet eyes would be worth some fun in the future.

And she was right.

8888

Inuyasha cleared his throat, and blinked, trying to clear the lusty fog out of his eyes, and focus on the two people who had approached. One with an insanely evil grin upon his face, and one with the brightest, fakest smile masking the scent of pity around her. Guess who's who.

"Yo, Inu!" Miroku greeted Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned at the sight of his long-time best friends and (though he was the only guy Inuyasha would ever do this to) hugged him quickly. Then, of course, crossed his arms over his pecs like he was trying to be conservative and suave again.

Sango was casting her critical gaze around the expansive grounds of Inuyasha's. She wheeled her head round and round, pulling strange faces every few seconds. She didn't even realise how much attention she had been attracting whilst she was doing this. Inuyasha was hitting Miroku for watching her chest move as she breathed ("You shit ass pervert!" SMACK upside the head) Kagome was looking at her watch, seemingly immersed in the face.

"Five...four...three...two...one" she counted down quietly under her breath.

"Flashy, and pricy I guess. Not a lot of class though, huh Inuyasha?" Sango said in a condescending, sharp voice. No one thought she had noticed Kagome's flaming face and curled fists when Sango'd driven in. She might be her client, but Kagome was also her best friend.

"Sango, sweetie, breathe... Don't insult him, you'll make him mad." Kagome attempted to soothe, brushing Sango's hair with her hand.

"I'll insult him all I want, he's treating you like shit, Kagome." Sango said, briefly turning her back on Inuyasha.

"Watch it, whore, she's not the only one I'll be treating like shit if you keep this up. And, in case you were wondering, if _I'm _ the one with no class, how come _you're _ the one with the "Bad Ass Strippa" t-shirt on. For someone who claims _not_ to want men chasing after you, you certainly make it seem otherwise." Inuyasha snapped back venomously.

Sango's face flushed beet red, and her fists clenched and unclenched threateningly as she tried to get herself under control. Hiraikotsu was just in the trunk of her car, it wouldn't take five seconds to get...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned, struggling to maintain her composure as she saw Sango's face.

Miroku cleared his throat meaningfully just as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his fists curled.

"Inuyasha, really, calm down, I wouldn't piss her off, she's a miko, and I won't be held responsible if you get your ass purified..." he warned.

"Fuck that, she's not even a very good miko, by the smell of her." Inuyasha said condescendingly.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome challenged, pulling the rosary out of her pocket and clenching it in her hand as she backed away quickly, hoping he'd do what she was hoping.

"Let me demonstrate." Inuyasha said, running at Kagome full tilt, claws extended out towards her face. He wasn't going to kill her or anything, he thought, just scare the living daylights outta her.

Kagome's breath hitched as he came running at her, his beautiful eyes flashing as he closed in.

She was gonna die. She was gonna die. She was gonna – unless...oh yeah, she had planned this...

Kagome shut her eyes and concentrated, ignoring Miroku and Sango's yells of "Get out of the fucking way!" and "You baka, the hell are you attacking her for?". The rosary flashed pink and transported around Inuyasha's neck. He never even looked down, he was so focused on her. Or, more urgently, tearing her to ribbons.

"Uh...command word, command word." Kagome racked her brains for a suitable one. Her eyes darted to the ears atop his head, pointed intently at her as he came closer, and she said the one word that came to mind.

"Sit, boy!" she yelled, cowering as he came face to face with her.

The silence as Inuyasha crashed into the concrete ground echoed throughout the premises, only broken by everyone's harsh breathing.

Kagome put her hands on her knees and continued breathing, proud of herself for having done it.

The silence continued as Inuyasha pried himself up off the floor after a minute or so, glaring daggers at Kagome.

"_What the fuck did you do to me, wench?" _Inuyasha asked, all too calmly for Kagome's liking.

"I...I..." Kagome stuttered, unsure of how to explain this without getting flattened.

"Kagome, is that a kotodama rosary?" Miroku piped up, trying to alleviate the pressure for the poor miko.

"Yeah, Miroku, how..how ever did you know, how about _you_ explain it to Inuyasha?" Kagome started nervously, making a dash to cling to Sango before he killed her alone.

"I did train as a monk for a whole year, you know..." Miroku said, slightly offended at Sango's ensuing snort of laughter. "Inuyasha, stop trying to pull the damn thing off, you can't do it." Miroku started surely.

"Why the fuck not?" Inuyasha growled his hand still wrapped around the fanged chain.

"Because that miko put it on, and only that miko can take it off you, dumbass." Miroku stated.

"Why does it slam me into the ground face first?" Inuyasha continued in the calm, crooning tone?

"You were trying to kill me." Kagome said dryly. "Obviously, you can't be trusted to remain calm around me, without endangering either mine, yours or anyone else's safety. Therefore, I have something that can subdue you when you get out of hand."

"I'm not a fucking dog, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, wrenching at the rosary with all his might. " I don't need a magical _leash!_"

"Could've fooled me..." Kagome muttered, feeling lighter than air all of a sudden. Domination was liberating!

"It's on you now, so I'd watch your step around me, dog boy..." Kagome said sweetly, walking around him to the front door.

8888

You know what, Inuyasha thought, I don't have time for this. I just need to go sleep and then go and wash my hair. I'll deal with this wench later. Maybe she'll have died by then...

8888

As soon as Inuyasha stalked away and slammed the heavy mahogany door without a word, Kagome looked at it, stunned strangely. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her little daze by her 5'10 best friend, who was squealing at her,

"Kagome! I can't believe I let you do this! Well, you know, I can, seeing as I have your cat and all, but if he hurts you, hurts you at all, just let me know okay? You know I'll kick his ass anytime!"

All of Kagome's plans to not talk to Sango flew right out the window as she turned around, looked into the pretty brown eyes only to find fear and apology in them.

Dammit, no way she could be mad at poor Sango anymore. She really had to learn to be less of a pushover. Make that next life goal.

"Fine. You're forgiven. But as of now, you're on probation, understand?" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Sango and gave her a warm hug.

As the two friends made up, Miroku once again cleared his throat meaningfully. How dare his two favourite ladies on the planet have a little make up hug without him in the middle?

"Oh Miroku, I'm sorry!" Kagome gasped, looking at her make up artist's stricken little pout. She jumped over her suitcases and ran to hug him warmly as well. They were fine, until of course, Miroku's you-know-what went you-know-where, and before Kagome could even step back, SANGO had slapped him for her.

"Just can't help yourself can you..." Sango muttered evilly as she stepped over Miroku's prone body on the marble porch.

Just then, the door swung open, and a teeny tiny, red headed kitsune stood at the door. They all sweatdropped at the sight of tiny thing, and then Kagome squealed and picked him up.

Sango jumped into Miroku at the shrill sound, and went beetroot colored as she realized how tightly she was clinging to him. They locked eyes, and a roaring came up in Sango's ears...

"Hi sweetie! What's your name?" Kagome asked him, as Sango disentangled herself from Miroku and brushed herself down, still blushing and refusing to make eye contact. Miroku just grinned to himself and thought how he would begin the seduction...

"Shippou." The little kitsune said, smiling broadly.

"How come you're here?" Kagome asked him, just as brightly.

"Inuyasha sent me to help you with your bags and stuff." Shippou mumbled around his thumb, which he was sucking away at.

"Did he now..." Kagome's smiles instantly fell as she said this. "Well a little thing like you can't possibly help. I have a lot of crap...I mean junk!" Kgaome covered her mouth quickly, cringing at her choice of eloquent language.

"Oh don't worry, I can. Kitsune magic and all. And feel free to curse in front of me. Inuyasha does all the time. And he makes other funny noises too, but I don't see him when he makes those ones. It's usually after the weird ladies arrive..." Shippou trailed off, totally distracted and lost in thought.

"Anyways, let's get you in, Miss Kagome." Shippou said after making a few faces, and shut his eyes, concentrating.

8888

Okay, as much as I hate him, Kagome thought as she walked slowly around every inch of her suite of rooms, he can totally decorate.

The opulent gold and royal blue furnishings set against the huge floor to ceiling windows were amazing, as was the view. Kagome gasped and ran to the nearest window, amazed when she could see the whole of New York.

To be able to see such a legendary city, the city of dreams from one place seemed so magical to Kagome, and just for a split second, she was eternally grateful to Inuyasha. Shippou had told her she should be really happy that she had got this suite, seeing as it had belonged to Inuyasha's mother. She didn't know what that meant to him, and also didn't know that she would find out in time...

As Kagome's eyes filled with tears at the wonder of the view, Sango knocked gently on the door, a very familiar look etched across her face. Yup, the look of guilt and coming bad news. Kagome's heart sank. Just when she thought this couldn't get any worse...

"Uh, hi Kag! Nice digs!" Sango began brightly.

Kagome could feel the temper building in her again. Buyo's life, Buyo's life, BUYO'S LIFE.

"What have you got up your sleeve now?" Kagome growled out, the exasperation showing.

"Um, well, that was to the point. Okay, maybe it's best if I whisper this. Part of the deal I made with Mr. Mireshi. Uh, yeah, you have to..." then Sango leaned down to whisper in Kagome's ear, almost pulling away when she became aware of the tremble of anger spreading through her friend's rigid body.

When Sango pulled back, all that could be heard was a ear splitting scream that rattled throughout the mansion-palace-castle-thingy.

**AN: Tune in next time to find out this horrible, horrible consequence. I love cliffies! Remember, someone will get the chance to find out what this is at least three days before everyone else! Love you, and review! Xxxx POSSIBLY, IFYOU GIVE THE BEST REASON WHY I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW AHEAD OF EVERYONE ELSE, I COULD ARRANGE THAT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Complications and Clubbing

**4.15.06 – Hey, any new people who are reading this story, or anyone who's rereading this, I have made a few changes to the first few chapters of this story, and some others to repair some plotholes, and major spelling mistakes, okay? I hope you like the little changes I've made, and I also hope they make things a little clearer for you!**

**God, you guys, I am beyond grateful for all the great responses I've been getting. I would reply to every one of them if fanfic would let me, but i'm just too lazy to go through and answer you all. No really, though, I really do appreciate all your comments, but come on, 484 hits and 19 reviews...Grrrr. STILL LOVE U ALL!**

**Just know that I love you all, and keep reviewing! This is my best yet, and I want it to stay that way...**

**And now, to avoid wasting any more time when you find out what Kagome has to do as a part of this bargain, without further ado...**

**Chapter 3: Complications and Clubbing**

Sango backed quickly around, cowering behind the heavy oaken door, holding her clipboard over her head protectively. Please, Kami, if he didn't let her find her, she would actually stop thinking about Miroku, for like, EVER.

Yeah well. God didn't play that way. Karma ALWAYS came back to bite you in the ass, Sango thought to herself as she felt quivering footsteps come towards her hiding place, and prepared herself...

8888

"YOU COULDN'T TELL ME I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED? HUH? ANSWER MEEEEE!" Kagome bellowed down at the diminutive-looking Sango.

"Ummmm, no! That's the good news! See we have these,umm, maids you see, and umm, they're working undercover for, ummm a tabloid, and ummm, they're going to publicise your relationship so it looks solid when you guys go to the Emmys! And so, ummm, Mr Mireshi thought it'd look better if they could get pictures of your bedroom! Yeah! And I swear, that's ALL I have to hide from you!" Sango squeaked out, at great speed.

Kagome growled again, turned round, stalked over to her chaise longue, and covered her face with her hands.

In..out...in...out. Kagome knew she had to calm down, and was just descending into a fantasy of green leaves, candy cane trees and babies, when a sudden, dark thought occurred to her already totally frazzled brain.

Her chocolate eyes narrowed and her hands curled into fists as she stalked over to Sango, who remained in hiding behind the door.

And very, very quietly, and very, very menacingly, she asked, "WHICH tabloid, Sango?"

There was no way out of this hole now, Sango thought. She gulped heavily, and shakily stood up, once more squaring her shoulders and standing nose to nose with Kagome

"Starz Bazaar."

"Why?" Kagome hissed out, sounding worryingly calm.

"Well, come on!" Sango drew herself up to her full height, getting annoyed with Kagome's attitude to this whole thing. "Everyone reads it, and we want to make sure EVERYONE knows about you and Inuyasha's "relationship"."

"But if anyone KNOWS I'm actually going out with that man whore, good for nothing, thick headed, teeny weenie-d, egotistical-"

"Ass-licking bastard? Thank you." A cocky voice rang out from behind the other door leading through to her bathroom. Both girls' heads whipped around to glare at the man dressed in a T-shirt and crinkled jeans in the doorway, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Singing my praises, are we?" Inuyasha quipped, before stalking into the room. "Get your ass downstairs. We have a press conference on you being my brand new photographical muse. Take your publicist, and go see the stylists by the pool. God knows they have a LOT of work to do..." And he was gone before Kagome could even start cursing.

"Sango..." Kagome whined, looking out over her delicious surroundings. "Why is he having the press conference? It's not like he's HUGE yet, or else we wouldn't be having this deal, so why would it matter that I'm his muse?"

"Kagome, did you not know?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Would I be asking if I did?" Kagome replied snippily.

"Kagome, you're representing Giorgio Armani with these pictures." Sango said, grinning at Kagome.

"No, I'm not. How could _he_ be photographing for _Armani?_" Kagome asked in disbelief, unable to believe her good fortune.

"You know how designers like to change photographers for new lines? Well the Summer 2006 Fantasia line is being photographed by an unknown, for freshness or whatever, and they chose Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha's father chose you!" Sango explained patiently.

"Oh." Kagome replied in a small voice, worry building inside her. "Is it really necessary? Couldn't I maybe be his muse in secret?" she asked in a small voice.

"Honey, you have singlehandedly, well not really, Inuyasha too, have created a small storm in the world of fashion. Armani is usually clean, sharp and understated. Unless you're really paying attention, you never know when the new lines actually come out. That he's creating a line with as much publicity as Fantasia, is huge enough. Anorexic little robots have been fighting tooth and nail to get what you just got Kagome. Take it!" Sango gushed.

"Aw honey, that's why I'm your publicist. Now let's go find that stylist!" Sango said cheerily, glad that smiting was at least put off until tomorrow.

8888

Inuyasha collapsed onto the bed in his room, covering his face with his hands. The enclosing red walls and the black sheets seemed to swallow him up as he thought about this dilemma. If his own father hadn't made sure he couldn't kick the girl out of the house once she was in (stupid Kaede, stupid spell), he would be sleeping here either alone or getting laid tonight. But nooooooo.

Fucking bitch just HAD to encroach on what he thought was a pretty good life. Sure there wasn't any laughter that wasn't at the expense of others, or just plain happiness, but it was still pretty damn good. He was young, hot, rich, successful and loving it!

Funny though, he thought to himself. If he was so happy, how come, ever since that New Years' Eve 1996, he had never slept through the night?

8888

FLASH Kagome blinked heavily through her layers of black eyeliner as she was pushed into the conference room she didn't even know existed. Camera flashbulbs started going off in front of her eyes, and as she kept a fake smile plastered onto her face, she turned around, searching wildly for Sango.

She had never been in a press conference before, and had also never seen Sango so goddamn hyped up, like a kid on five sugar hits at once. She tiptoed forward at the feel of the insistent push at her back from the bouncing Sango. She seriously thought her knees would collapse under her, she was that scared!

A wave of relief washed over as a strong, secure hand grabbed and squeezed hers, calming her instantly. She turned to thank whoever had rescued her, a warm grin already on her face. Well, that grin didn't last very long as she looked into the golden eyes of a dashing white haired man she knew and hated SO well.

"What in hell's name is wrong with you!" Kagome hissed from between her widely-smiling teeth. Couldn't look bad for the cameras now could she?

Through equally bared teeth, Inuyasha hissed back, "I can't exactly have your ass collapsing all over my lounge now can I? People will think that I should really take care of my goddamn muse better!" he said as he hauled her on her merry way towards the press desk where their pristine water glasses and microphones sat atop a perfectly creased red tablecloth. Fancy bastard, Kagome thought, turning up her nose briefly.

"Besides, we have an arrangement. You're supposed to like me, remember?" Inuyasha hissed as they advanced to the table.

"Screw the arrangement, at least until I cool off. I hate you." Kagome whispered, wrenching out of Inuyasha's hold.

"Fine, not a problem for me." Inuyasha retaliated, stalking ahead to the table, grabbing her hand and hauling her behind him none too gently.

8888

As they sat down, Kagome ripped her hand from his grip under the table, still smiling, and making a huge show of wiping off her hands of her Dolce and Gabbana jeans, smirking at him beneath her bangs. He didn't have time to retaliate before the visibly shaking Sango gave the press the signal to begin their questions, and selected a plump woman in a salmon colored skirt suit, seeing as she'd already knocked the two male reporters either side down in her vicious excitement.

"HELLOOOOOOOO! Yura Jutinabe, from NYC Today. Inuyasha, where did you come across the lovely Miss Higurashi?"

"Ummm..." Inuyasha began stupidly. Kagome resisted the sudden need to cackle behind her hands at the man's obvious genius. "I just met her at my club, you know, YouKingdom, youkai and guests only, and I invited her into my VIP area, and told her she should be a model over some drinks. When she told that indeed she was, I just knew I had to get her for my photos! The Armani opportunity required someone truly..special...and I found that in Kagome here, the second I saw her!" Inuyasha finished proudly, knocking back a sip of water and a cocky grin, realxing into his chair.

Kagome nearly slapped her forehead. Miroku had just told her this, whilst doing her eyeshadow, Rule #1 of press conferencing: never introduce the concept of romance unless there IS one. Which there sure as hell wasn't! She cringed as she waited tensely for what she knew was coming next, pinching Inuyasha's firm thigh to release some anxiety. She didn't even know she was doing it, but Inuyasha red face and teeny squeak of pain as his father answered a few technical questions let her know in a hurry. She let him go with a sharp twist, nearly driving Inuyasha's face into purple regions.

"OOOOOOH!" Yura squealed, as the other reporters either continued taking their photos or covered their ears from Hunya's high pitched squeaking. Kaaaaami, Kagome thought, every dog in the country HAD to be in tears now.

"Does that mean there's a little...shall we say...liaison between you and Miss Higurashi then Mr Mireshi? After all, you ARE quite the playboy!" Yura waggled her eyebrows at the pair, who twitched uncomfortably in their plush chairs.

"Oh GOD, no!" Kagome hotly denied, forgetting everything Miroku had ever told her about the powers of denial in the paparazzi.

"Yeah, uhh, what she said!" Inuyasha exclaimed, once again doing a fabulous impression of ketchup.

Yura looked down and made some notes on her notepad quickly, whilst Sango told her to sit down now and looking for all the world as though she wasn't quite finished mauling the pair of them.

"Ummm, how 'bout you sir, at the back, in the blue jacket?" Sango asked brightly, feeling the excitement wear off faster by the second.

"How were you feeling when Armani told you that you were his new hopeful for the Fantasia line, Mr Mireshi?"

8888

And so the conference continued, Kagome getting easier and more fluid in fielding the reporters' questions, with the ever-irritating Inuyasha putting in his supposedly suave two cents' worth every question.

Finally, Kagome heaved a huge sigh as Sango, returned to her bounced-out self from Kagome's fantabulous conference following Yura's shocking presumption.

When everybody had left, Kagome hefted her way out of the chair, stealing a sideways glance at Inuyasha, now attractively getting up and scratching his ass through his jeans. Ugh, guys, Kagome thought to herself in disgust.

She went to make her way back to her room, only to find it entirely empty. Her heart sank on the outside, as she growled loudly and stomped off to search for Inuyasha's wing for the next hour. Little did she know though, on the inside, her heart leapt with excitement.

8888

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha bellowed as he smirked, having caught Kagome looking at him just a few minutes ago. Yeah, thought he wouldn't conquer Kagome-panty-land now did she? He gave an evil chuckle as he considered the thought. Mwahahahahahahaaaa.

"What could you POSSIBLY want now?" Miroku asked, already in pajama bottoms at five in the afternoon.

"Are you SLEEPING now?" Inuyasha asked, beginning to change into a dark red silk shirt and black jeans.

"God, no, what am I, four? I was actually doing a little yoga and meditation to enhance my sexual prowess." Miroku replied haugtily.

"Man, NOTHING exercises your dick better than experience, and we all know you're not getting any of THAT." Inuyasha quipped as he hauled on a black sport jacket and black boots.

"Ha ha. Very funny...Sango's warming to me anyhoos. What was it you wanted again, other than to diss my man skills?" Miroku asked tiredly, fairly frightened of whatever Inuyasha could possibly want of him.

"Well it's two things. First, I need you to persuade Kagome to come to YouKingdom so we can be "seen" together. Plus it'll piss her off no end! And then I need you to keep it secret that it's my club and that I'll be there. She doesn't even know it exists yet. Stupid wench..." That there was the closest Inuyasha had ever come to saying please.

"Let me get this straight. You want to skip over to one of my best friends, and lie to get her to go out with you? That's a little desperate for THE Inuyasha, king of pantyland, master of the nookie and world-class seducer extraordinaire." Miroku smirked at him, sitting on the bed next to Inuyasha.

"Bastard! Just do it would you?" Inuyasha clocked Miroku over the head twice and stalked out angrily. "I'll be with the Aston." He ground out before slamming the door heavily.

8888

"Yeah, so you wanna come to the club? It's hot, it's new, it's happening and both of your pretty little booties will be in there!" Miroku chirped brightly at the two females in the sauna. Naked under towels, he might add...

"Where is it?" Kagome asked, warming to the idea. Models were great in clubs and Sango would love her for it forever. She conveniently forgot that if anyone owed her a favor, it was Sango...

"Called YouKingdom. Down near Rodeo Drive." Miroku replied, craning his head ever-so-subtly to see down Sango's towel. His discretion was rewarded by a tightening of the towel, a slap and a declaration of "Pervert!"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kagome. YouKingdom sounded familiar. Um...YES! It was Inuyasha's club! Oh, so he thought he would lure her there as a publicity stunt huh? Well, she'd go, like the good girl she was, but if Inuyasha thought he could play her just like that, he had another think coming!

She let Miroku continue, not saying a word about her little piece of knowledge.

8888

Kagome towelled off quickly, after chasing Miroku from the room, guiltily gripping Sango's towel, with a ridiculous grin spread across his face.

After moisturising and all, she shimmied into a denim mini skirt, knee high tan spike heel boots and a gold, sequinned halter neck with a plunging, draped neckline until you could just see the diamond lodged in her navel. After a nick of mascara and eyeliner, and some lipgloss, she was up and ready to go. She knocked on her powder room door, and Sango came out, looking gorgeous in a simple, but knockout strapless black minidress and silver spike heel court shoes.

"Are we ready?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. And are you whooping Inuyasha's sorry ass tonight?"

"Yuh huh!" Kagome replied excitedly, looking hugely forward to her and Sango's great plan.

8888

As they sped along to the club in Kagome's borrowed Porsche convertible, whilst Miroku claimed to be taking a separate car, for convenience.

Liar, Kagome thought to herself as she and Sango sang noisily and totally off key to Shania Twain's Man! I Feel Like A Woman!...

Combin my hair, doin the dare...

8888

The atmosphere was FABULOUS, as per usual, Inuyasha thought to himself as he and Miroku walked in and ordered their free beers.

Strobe lighting darted in careful patterns around the dancefloor, which was surrounded by a bar which went all the way around. On the upper balcony, stood the VIP area, where Inuyasha and his guests had their own dancefloor and bar. Plus the strictest bouncers. Couples gyrated on both floors to recent R n B music, right now Rihanna's Pon de Replay.

He craned over the top of the balcony and finally glimpsed Kagome and Sango wandering around carrying strawberry daiquiris on the lower floor. Well,they obviously found the liquor easy enough. He practically shoved Miroku down the stairs to go and haul them up there. He watched with a smirk of glee on his face as he nodded at the camouflaged photographers in his area and saw Miroku cut throught the throngs of happy, drunk people to offer the girls one of his arms each, and get entirely rejected.

"Well well well! Who would've guessed that Kagome Higurashi would be living it up in my club? I thought you hated me, so I gotta ask, why are you even here?" Inuyasha drawled out.

"Well, SOMEONE didn't exactly tell me this shithole belonged to you, giggle giggle and I wasn't exactly in the mood to pass up a good party when I found that out. Besides, I've never been a VIP before. Come on, Inuyasha, dance with me?" Kagome asked sluttily, playing for all she was worth like she was drunk off her rocker.

Completely taken aback, Inuyasha looked for his support crew of one, who was conveniently pressed up against a wall, held there by a tall woman in a black minidress and silver heels. She happily purred, as Inuyasha could hear with his twitching white ears as she stroked his tie.

So, he pondered. The bitches had thought to get drunk before they came out here. He would conquer her panties after all, he thought, as he took her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

8888

God, he had never been so turned on in HIS LIFE. Funny, he couldn't even smell much alcohol coming off her, yet the seductive purrs coming from her as they danced, her back to his front, made him feel so alive, and he gripped her hips, feeling the deep sways on every pounding beat of Mariah Carey and Jermaine Dupri's Get Your Number.

As she gyrated her ass into his crotch, placing her own hands over his as the dancing got hotter and hotter and more explicit. They began to attract themselves quite a crowd, when she decided to conteract her own arousal by whipping around and kicking things up a notch. If this was going to work, she needed to have as many people looking as possible.

If she knew business, and by god she did, Inuyasha would have photographers and reporters planted all over the place, especially this VIP area. The bouncer was otherwise indisposed by breaking up Miroku and Sango, amidst remarks that this was NOT a brothel. Even people from downstairs had begun making their way up the glass escalator to watch this hot young couple doin' their thing.

Kagome turned around, wrapped her arms tight around Inuyasha's neck and whipped one long, creamy leg around his lower back, until he was supporting her, and she was standing on one leg. They were practically nose to nose, and Kagome gulped nervously, praying he wouldn't hurt her too much after this, considering how much she wanted to jump him right now, it was that hot. She ground her upper thigh of the leg on the ground into his own thigh, instigating his hands tightening round her hips and heavier breathing from him. Gooood, she had him off his guard. Now, into the best part.

Suddenly, Kagome unraveled herself, allowing her heel to catch in Inuyasha's belt buckle. Having skilfully manoeveured the heel (and totally twisted her ankle in the process, practically falling flat on her face) under the buckle, she found the belt undone.

A twisted little smirk crossed Inuyasha's face as he realized what he thought she was planning. Jeremy would be getting a workout tonight!

8888

Kagome grinned at him, pushing him gently back into the plushy red loveseat, and loosely pulled the curtain after shoving him, with his loose pants onto the chair.

Good, that should be enough of a gap for the photographers to see.

She twitched her eyebrows, and put her head down to his trousers. She really really hoped he was horny enough that he wouldn't smell how nervous she was, you know, being a virgin and all.

She undid the zipper with her teeth, waggling her left foot as she did, signalling the photographers she had hired herself to come huddle around the slightly opened curtain.

Hmmm. Bright red boxers. Who would've guessed...

As she located the little slot that he peed from, she prepared to not scream, and move aside for the photographers. She looked up at Inuyasha, and asked in her most sultry voice, "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha nodded, running his hands through her hair.

"If you're sure..." Kagome said. And she quickly tore open the front of his boxers, leaving little Jeremy at the shameless mercy of the cameras.

Inuyasha gave an almightly roar the second he realised what went on.

He looked over at Kagome for a second, red flooding into his irises. And all she had to say was "Got milk?"

**AN: Hope you all like, as this is a little longer, to make up for the super slow update! I love you all, and I'd like maybe five reviews? This isn't as great as, but I still had fun writing it! Love y'all! Next chappie: Apologies and Hangovers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Barbie Girls and Apologies

**4.15.06 – Hey, any new people who are reading this story, or anyone who's rereading this, I have made a few changes to the first few chapters of this story, and some others to repair some plotholes, and major spelling mistakes, okay? I hope you like the little changes I've made, and I also hope they make things a little clearer for you!**

**Omg you guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am really proud of this story as it's going so far, and I just want to make sure I can plan ahead, so I want to know if you guys want a lemon or not, or to have any other pairings other than what's in the summary, okay? Let me know either by email or review, and some of you may have noticed, I replied to lots of my reviews, so I DO care soooo much about your feedback!**

**If you remember, Kagome just pulled an insanely evil stunt on Inuyasha, and is about to celebrate, before facing the consequences...**

**I recommend you have the song that crops up later on playing to get you in the atmosphere, as most of you won't have heard it for a long, long while, and you need to hear it to make it work.**

**OH YEAH, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! (I had totally forgotten about these disclaimer thingies)**

**Chapter 4: Barbie Girls and Apologies**

Kagome quickly slipped out from behind the heavy red velvet curtain, into the dark strobe lighting, abandoning her prey to the vicious camera flashes in front of him. She kept ahold of his pants until she was safely around the corner, before dumping them out of the nearest window, giggling softly as she did it. Her plan had gone off without a hitch, and now, guilt-free, she could get down to some MAJOR PARTYING!

As soon as she was free of the huge crowd that thronged around a dumbstruck Inuyasha, who of course, still had his pants WIDE open, for all the world (literally, by tomorrow) to see, first! Slipping her curvy body through all the pretty people, she went to seek out Sango, to tell her how FABULOUSLY this had worked and how NOT sorry she was for Inuyasha. Ignoring the fact that she was, of course. Since when did THAT count for anything, considering the way he had treated her. She didn't care...no sirree bob...uh uh...Hey look there was Sango!

Ummm, or at least her body. Her face seemed, ahem, otherwise occupied. Kagome however, was simply too high to care and literally _skipped _up to the pair, in her four inch heels and all, and ripped Miroku off of her best friend's face. She completely ignored the quizzical and slightly embarrassed look the two were giving her, and regaled her entire tale of deception and plot to the both of them. Both were collapsed on the floor alongside Kagome with laughter by the time the whole thing was finished.

"Kagome, you think we should see how his lordship is handling this little, uh, scenario?" Miroku asked, waggling his eyebrows michievously, his purple eyes dancing with fun.

"Hmmm, you know what, I think he has enough people looking at him in strange places, we don't need to add to that. I say we go and get our groove on! It _is _the world-famous YouKingdom you know. The only place more famous is like, Nobu, in London. Let's party it up? Oooooh, are those Flatliners?" Kagome said really, really fast, due to her earlier daiquiri and all.

Sango, equally dizzy, due to making out with Miroku and her daiquiri, looped her arm happily through Kagome, and the two of them, with the widest grins on their faces skipped off to the VIP bar where Flatliners, the knockout cocktails were being sold. Miroku, being the only currently sane one, had to buy them, and they all clinked glasses to "Little Jeremy's coming out party!"

8888

Okay...coast was clear...maybe. Inuyasha crept out from behind the chest-sized beer keg he had at a far corner of the VIP section, usually reserved for making out and sometimes, sexual favors.

His silver hair was knotted and sweaty from running away from the sea of reporters. Despite his level of fitness, Inuyasha was heaving from the effort, and if he was correct, there were three of Kagome over by the VIP bar. Exhaustion was getting to him again, and this was bad. If a hanyou like him was tired, he really had to get out of this situation and go throttle Kagome for all he was worth. Then, he had to get on to his dad, and have him pay off all the tabloids, whether they'd seen Jeremy or not.

Of course, all of the above was a little more difficult without pants.

Sure there were his boxers, but they, ummm, had little pictures of Barbie on them...Hey, some chick, uhhh, Eiko maybe, had given them to him. Stupid laundry bitch wasn't goddamned fast enough, and these fucking panties were all he had left.

He'd lost his slacks to the hyena pack he had just managed to ditch, and who were now taking pictures of th bottom floor. No doubt, he thought bitterly, to add the the spread of which Jeremy would be the centerpiece in every newspaper!

As he thought of that, and what this could do to the career he loved so dearly, the rage bubbled up inside him, threatening to take over his entire being. All he could think of was the demise of his photos, the disappointment for his father, the loss of his only purpose in life, and the letdown to his beloved mother. That was all he loved in the world. His photos and his mom. And now, one sneaky little sleaze of a wench had ruined all that. All he could think of now was getting to her, and punishing her. Punish her...punish her...and with that thought, Inuyasha the hanyou descended into his own body, locked away, and Inuyasha the full-blooded youkai came out to play...

8888

"Come...(hiccup) on Miroku-ku-kuuuuuuu!" Kagome cajoled with a slur to her words. A drooling Sango snoozed on her shoulder, hand wrapped around a shot glass.

"Let's go sing a song! OOOOOOH my favorite, how 'bout Barbie Girllllll?" Kagome squealed excitedly, grabbing hold of Miroku's arm.

Miroku coughed once or twice, and then, to the astonishment of the entire VIP area, got up onto the bar, knocking down everyone's drinks as he struggled to walk in a straight line down to the DJ. He bent down unsteadily, slung off his own black sport coat and violet shirt to reveal a toned, muscled chest underneath, hauled a very merry Kagome up with him, and whispered to the DJ. He got them both two microphones, and got confused as to how to switch them on, eventually getting a sober person to do it.

"AHEM! Ladies and gentlemen, in honor, of (hiccup) or wonderful club owner tonight, Inuyasha Mireshi's choice of underwear, (hiccup) me and Kagome have a ...song for you!" Miroku said loudly and proudly into the mike.

"It's an old classic," Kagome chimed in, her arm gripped around Miroku's waist, seking the stability neither of them really had right now. "You're gonna love it I promise!"

The familiar engine revving began, and they launched into the song, Miroku as Ken in a deep, gravelly voice, and Kagome hamming it up in a voice that sounded like a slutty mouse on helium.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

The two burst apart now, and strutted up and down the bar, Kagome grinding her hips for all she was worth, and Miroku doing his little stripper dance, consisting of pelvic thrust and disco "moves".

Kagome began her verses, working the mike.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_

Miroku grunted out:

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Miroku ran around to her, grabbing her waist and jamming her ass into him, creating gyrating movement all down the bar. This set all the guys whopping at the pair dancing to the obviously slutty song.__

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  


Miroku, gyrating, and really putting his hips into it, sang out:

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_  
_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

The pair launched into the most famous section of the song with gusto, Kagome turning around and draping her arm around Miroku's neck, giggling insanely.

_(uu-oooh-u)_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

They were briefly interrupted by a huge crash, which was closely followed by a snore. On closer inspection however, it just turned out to be Sango crashing to the floor without Kagome as her support. The two continued!

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
_

Miroku pulled out his "sexy" Saturday Night Fever moves:

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  


Kagome turned around and waved her butt at the VERY appreciative crowd, strutting back around to Miroku to finish their song._  
_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Miroku grabbed onto Kagome's ass, and the two pulled a round the world with their hips in sync to round off the song. She was too hyper to even bother slapping him for groping her.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

The applause for the collapsed pair was THUNDEROUS. This however, making the two friends laugh, attracted the attention of someone who was, right now, much more sinister.

8888

Kagome…Miroku…the bitch…needed her….get her down…make her pay…

8888

"Oooooohhhh….." Sango moaned, holding her head, and trying to blink away the stars dancing in front of her eyes. If she wasn't mistaken, she had been hearing Barbie Girl two seconds ago.

She hauled her stiff body up from the floor and peered, with squinty, bloodshot eyes around her. Kagome and Miroku were collapsed together on top of the bar. She felt a twang of jealousy go through her, until she saw the mikes and remembered that it was Kagome, her best friend who had a tendency to sing total crap when she was drunk.

Such as Barbie Girl. And she wouldn't put it past Miroku to join in wholeheartedly.

Sango stumbled to her feet, gripping the nearest bar stool for support. Silver four inch heels were SO not meant for being drunk in, she thought, as she wobbled.

Wait…Sango's taijiya senses prickled as she felt a full-blooded youkai's approach close by. And she was right, which even though she was drunk she always was. This wasn't good, not at all…

Sango's taijiya senses that she had been rearing since she was a child were so finely tuned that they had developed into a sixth sense, startlingly close to the sense of feeling a youkai had. All she had to do was focus, and she could feel small parts of what those closest to her was feeling.

That, and great big dangerous youkai, like the one getting closer and closer…

8888

Inuyasha crept stealthily along the floor, on the opposite side of the circular bar to his enemy: the taijiya. She was strong, that much he could sense. He would get his prey, no worries about that…

8888

Sango fumbled around for her little silver clutch, still dazed from her four Flatliners. She had to find the youkai shot. It was their only hope, as wild youkai on the prowl were nearly impossible to stop without it.

Lipstick, mascara, cell, money, money, keys,… YES! One youkai shot, at her service.

Sango took the hypodermic needle in her hand, taking off her ridiculous, yet HOT shoes to be just a SMIDGE quieter. She crept round the bar, locating the youkai's hiding place.

8888

The taijiya was homing in. She really was good. Inuyasha didn't know where to turn. His primal instinct told him to run, fast and far, but he didn't know what kind of weapon she had. That could get him into more trouble that he was prepared for. So he did something stupid. He stayed right where he was, prepared to lunge for her if what she had was for distance disarming. The taut muscles flexed and twitched. He was ready for her.

8888

She had him now. If Sango knew youkai, he would be waiting for her to make the first move. And she would. Just not all of her. Sango crouched behind the corner she knew the youkai was hidden. She stretched one long, lean arm with the plunger all set around, and jammed it into the nearest piece of flesh, shoving the orange liquid in the syringe home.

Score, she had him. When she heard the collapse she went round to observe who the hell this bastard was, who thought he could get past Sango. Pffft.

8888

Shiiiiiiit…needle, he should've guessed…Orange pupils dilated into crimson irises as Inuyasha's eyes slid shut, his limbs became heavy and he collapsed under the force of the sedative.

8888

Sango gasped in horror, placing trembling hands over her mouth. For in front of her, lay a comatose Inuyasha. Except, he looked…terrifying. Veins stood out proudly all over his face which seemed tense even in unconciousness. Jagged purple markings marred his chiseled cheeks and his very eyelashes had turned a vicious red. Dark claws had burst from his fingers, much longer and darker than his normal ones. Pearl-white fangs had now lengthened over his bottom lip, grazing his chin lightly. Down to the white fur on his ears had now turned to a black, leathery substance, with sharp points at the ends. Frankly, Inuyasha looked like a monster. But it wasn't his appearance Sango was worried about. Inuyasha had gone youkai on them, breaking his excellent levels of self control. He could've, and would've hurt someone, he hadn't done that though, not since that New Year's…Could it have been the harmless little prank they'd pulled on him?

8888

Miroku hauled his face up from Kagome's stomach heavily, blinking blearily up at the bouncer who told them they had to leave, and now, as there'd been a medical emergency concerning the owner of YouKingdom.

At that, he sobered up and shook Kagome awake.

"Nnnnoooo Mom, just two minutes, peeeeezzzz. I like sheep…" Kagome murmured, swatting Miroku's hand away.

Dammit, if something had happened to Inuyasha, he didn't have time for hungover models. Lumping the limp Kagome over his shoulder, he scouted around, looking for Sango. On the floor, where she'd last been, he spotted a scrap of white lined paper with "Miroku" written on the front. Setting Kagome back on the bar, he picked it up and read quickly:

_Miroku,_

_Inuyasha went youkai whilst you guys were asleep, and this sounds as bad as New Year 1996, Miroku._

_It's awful. We're at the demon infirmary and you guys can meet us there. I left you Kagome's car keys so you can run yourselves over. I need you both. _

_By the way, give Kagome time before you wake her. When she's drunk, she has the sheep dream, and you have to let that play out, or she just gets steadily more violent with you. We'll talk more when you get here,_

_Love, Sango_

_P.S. I'm okay, by the way, I got him with the youkai shot._

All right, then, no time to waste obviously. He had to get to his best friend, and the woman he loved. Hauling his other best friend, who was dead to the world over his shoulder of course.

8888

Sango rocked on the uncomfortable hospital chair, her stomach wrought with worry. The second the ambulance got there, they had wheeled him out and into some treatment room. They said he had to be alone for this one, so she was stuck out here with no-one but equally upset people and trashy magazines for company. All she could hope was that Miroku and Kagome would be there soon.

Well, ask and ye shall receive, she thought, as a worried looking Miroku and Kagome rushed in. Kagome, looking a lot more sober now began talking at hyper speed.

"Sango, it's all my fault. I embarrassed him and I just made things two squillion times worse than they would have been. I read your note and I feel so bad, and I can't help but think it had something to do with the fact that I've been so horrible to him lately. I've offended and embarrassed him, and now this! The whole world is gonna know, and he'll be ruined, and I'll be ruined, and you'll be ruined and Miroku'll be ruined and it'll be all down to me. HELP ME SANGO!" Kagome gushed, in tears.

Sango held her shaking friend stoking her hair.

"Shh Kags, I promise, he'll be okay. And, fantastic publicist that I am, I have already called his father, and gotten him, and us onto the tabloids. We are paying them off from both of your bank accounts as we speak. You know some will run the Jeremy thing anyway, and possibly the song I'm guessing you two sang, but not the youkai thing, and at least EVERYONE won't know what Jeremy looks like."

"Yeah Kagome, think about it this way; we might get a recording deal!" Miroku grinned roguishly at Kagome, who flashed him a wet smile.

"YO MONK! How come everyone fucking knows who fucking Jeremy is!" A loud, gravelly voice yelled out from a nearby hospital room.

All three shot up from their seats and jogged into the room at the sound of their favorite hanyou's voice. All except Kagome.

"Fuck am I doing here?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his eyes with a hand that felt like lead.

"All I remember is a certain two bit whore pulling the nastiest of fucking dirty tricks on me, and then I draw a blank. Fill in monk." Inuyasha gruffly ordered, struggling to sit up.

At this, Kagome slid down the wall, in tears once again, outside the door. So she had caused it. Inuyasha was in the hospital now over a petty little prank. She KNEW he was hanyou as sure as she knew she was Kagome Higurashi, miko and model. And yet, she had deliberately incensed him, run the risk of causing him to hurt others, possibly herself. And the more she thought about it, the more she believed she had been his original target. Just Sango had caught him first. She didn't know how Sango wasn't dead, but sobbed harder at the fact that she could have been responsible for her death. She was a terrible person, and she didn't deserve all she had…

8888

"Hey Miroku. Uh, could…could you send the wench in?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, playing at being the sick invalid for all he was worth, in the hopes that Miroku would leave him alone with one of his best friends.

He had heard her sobbing outside, after she heard what had happened to him, and though he was pretty disturbed about it, he did have to SLEEP in his room with it (Kagome), so he couldn't have it all miserable.

"Are you SURE?" Miroku asked, one eyebrow raised. "After all this "trauma" are you sure you wanna be seeing the source right now?"

"Well goddammit, I have to sleep with it tonight, I can't have her all weepy and sappy. I'm not in the mood for back patting and girlie chitchats!" Inuyasha snapped, the tips of his ears going red at the thought of patting her back. He really did need to get some, or he was gonna go crazy…

It was totally unlike Inuyasha to be forgiving in the slightest, and Miroku knew it, despite the fun he and his best friend had. Sometimes. If you called being chased down the street by a horde of angry transvestite dudes fun.

"Sleep?" Miroku waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up. Just send her in, then you and Sango can go find a cleaning cupboard and neck in it, okay?" Inuyasha snapped, though a smile was beginning to drag up one corner of his mouth.

"Fine. I warn you, she'll be distraught." Miroku warned. Before Sango could even protest, he groped her ass quick and repetitively, effectively chasing her out of the door and as Inuyasha said, into the nearest cleaning cupboard.

Just before he shut the door, and Sango could unwedge herself from the disinfectant bucket she'd fallen into, Miroku poked his head out and said "Inuyasha's calling. Beware!"

"I heard that, bozo!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Time to face the music, Kagome thought to herself, smoothing her skirt and wiping her eyes on her bare arm.

"What do you have to say?" Inuyasha asked, arms crossed, looking straight into her eyes. Never before had he been less mad at someone for something like this. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to yell at her. He should. That much he knew, but he couldn't do it. She just looked so forlorn and vulnerable and he couldn't bring her down further.

"I…I'm so sorry. I never knew." Kagome began tentatively.

"Never knew? How couldn't you? I can smell you're a miko, so you had to know this could happen!" Now this was more like it Inuyasha thought! He could smell the fear now.

"Well, don't get after me for being ignorant! It's not that I didn't know! It's that you couldn't be assed to get to know me properly, 'cause then you would now I've never been trained in the miko ways. I wouldn't know about the whole "If I get poor Inu-poo mad, he could turn into a big scary youkai beastie" thing!" The fire was building in Kagome now. In truth, she knew he could've gotten scarier if she got him mad, but nowhere NEAR this extent.

"Someone needs to teach selfish bitches like you a lesson. Here I am rotting in this godforsaken HOSPITAL because of your stupidity. And now, I hope you're happy, I think you've well ruined the both of us. The only thing I care about in this world is my work. And YOU took that from me. I had every RIGHT to go youkai on you guys. YOU'VE taken away my goddamn life, and I HATE YOU FOR IT!" Inuyasha screamed at her, standing, once again towering over her, regardless of his drip having crashed to the floor in the background.

Dammit, he thought. He'd shown weakness, and now she'd prey on that. All females were the same. Yet to his surprise she didn't.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began in a softer voice, her head bowed contritely. "I won't let that happen. I promise. I promise you. Sango and your father are fixing it as we speak, and I will take care of the rest. I'm sorry. I won't let you lose your career." Kagome said, looking up into his eyes with conviction.

Somehow, the determination flashing through those brown eyes made him feel safe, sane and something he knew had to be an effect of the youkai shot, loved. However, he could only be weak so many times in the one night.

"Bitch." Inuyasha turned around, climbed back into bed, drew the covers up under his chin and turned over, pulling the light rope.

Kagome's jaw set angrily, prepared with a comeback, but thought that she had already hurt him enough, so she could drop this. And she thought as she went out to go tear apart her best friends again, and steal Inuyasha's water bed for the night, at least until tomorrow. After all, couldn't let Inuyasha think he'd stamped out Kagome Higurashi's spirits!

**AN: Whooo all in one night! I'm proud of this, and it's extra long for your reading pleasure. Remember to give me your verdict on the lemons and any EXTRA, not different pairings. Continue reviewing please, and I love you all!**

**Inukagchick11**

**xxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Couple Issues

**A very nice reviewer said to me that slow updates plus a long story equal loss of interest, and I am not in the mood for that. So, I plan now on sticking to, as my New Year's Resolution, one update per week. That way, I can make this story fairly long, and I can make sure that you all keep with it. Thank you, kind reviewer, you know who you are! By the way, I am actually planning on around 15-20 chapters, so it's not that bad!**

**Great response last chapter, have faith in you all just as much as usual, so thank you so much! Here, three days after Chapter 4 came out, is Chapter 5: Couple Issues, of Caught in the Flash!**

**Chapter 5: Couple Issues**

"Oooooooh... my aching head!" Kagome groaned out. As she rolled out of red silk sheets onto the black carpeted floor, her head gave a sudden lurch, like her brain was roling aorund inside it.

Honestly, she'd never felt worse. Her tongue felt like a furry mammal was in her mouth, her hair was...well, it wasn't safe to start on her hair. Each limb was like an iron pole in its sheer weight, and all Kagome Higurashi had her mind on was how she was going to get to the ensuite bathroom from the bedroom floor. Which, she observed groggily, wasn't incredibly clean. Yeah well, Inuyasha_ does _kinda equate to ooky housekeeping Kagome thought.

Fine, crawling it is, Kagome thought, as she dragged herself along the floor to the nearest toilet bowl.

8888

"Okay, is it just me, or has Kagome FORGOTTEN SHE HAS OTHER WORK TO BE DOING?" Sango shouted as she paced the room, back and forth, in front of Miroku's appreciative eyes.

Back in business mode and hangover free, unlike her best buds, one of which was puking on the other side of the house, the other of which held an ice pack to his head and only had one eye open, Sango was pissed. As she strode up and down in her short black pinstripe mini, and knee high black boots, teamed with a simple white fitted button down shirt, she yelled, and vented, and shouted, and growled and screamed once of twice. Here was an OFFICIAL breakdown.

And all this was because Sango had one of every tabloid produced across the country strewn across the bed. Miroku's ass held a small portion in the centre of the bed, but that was all he was getting after his behavior last night. A cleaning closet? She was gonna bruise later from that disinfectant bucket. Horny ass.

But Sango's biggest problem now was the tabloids. The tabloids that showed edited pictures of Jeremy, and a vanishing Kagome behind his back. Funny you know. When they wanted to lie, they lied outrageously, but when they told the truth, they got every little thing right. They knew that everything Inuyasha had said about his and Kagome's friendly relationship in the press conference upon her arrival had been a lie. They knew that Inuyasha now had no aversion to having sex in public. Manwhore. And now they all knew what Jeremy looked like, for God's sake! This had to be fixed, and this had to fixed NOW, or else neither of the two would have jobs in this business again. Sango already had Inuyasha's father coming, and was already regretting her classy, yet sexy choice of the pinstriped miniskirt. You know, sometimes, it would just be easier to be a man, she thought to herself.

8888

"KAGOME! GET YOUR DRUNKEN ASS INTO YOUR QUARTERS AS OF RIGHT NOW OR DON'T YOU DARE THINK I WON'T COME DOWN THERE AND DRAG YOU UP THESE STAIRS BY YOU PRETTY LITTLE THONG MISSY!" Sango's shrill voice came over the house intercom system.

Wow, she didn't there was one of them around, Kagome thought to herself as she put on her underwear, having had her shower and emptied her stomach of everything she may have eaten in the past week.

Eyeing the thong in her hand, Kagome replayed Sango's hostile little message, and shuddering in horror at whether or not Sango really would haul her anywhere by her thong, she replaced it in her drawer and pulled out hipster shorts instead. Better safe than sorry, right? Shimmying into jeans and a pink baby tee and flipflops, she tossed her damp hair up into a ponytail, and took the elevator up to her quarters, thinking goddamned hard all the way up.

What had she done last night? She remembered a mike and squeaky voices, and then...Oh, Inuyasha...That had to be what this was about. She'd done her apologies and she was now going to keep to her promise and help Sango fix it. The elevator pinged, and she stepped out into her lush lobby, filled with tall palm trees in pots, and a trickling waterfall below. So serene Kagome thought, as she sighed. Yeah, well, screw serenity right now, because Sango stomped up to Kagome, grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her into the bedroom, "accidentally" kicking down a meditating Miroku on the floor. Amidst the various curses coming from Sango, a wave of shock came over here as her eyes landed on the heap of tabloids on the bed, not only with her face on but with a completely different part of Inuyasha on it.

And that's when it came back to her. Barbie Girl, the prank, the photographers, the whole youkai phase. She was in deep, deep shit. And now, just to make things worse, here was his father at the door. Looking mighty displeased, she might add.

8888

Mr. Mireshi stalked into the room, immediately fixing Kagome with an accusing death glare. If there was one thing Kagome hated doing, it was pissing off her elders. But obviously, she thought bitterly, that one moral value hadn't come to mind any time last night...

"So." Mr Mireshi said to her, as soon as he stood in front of her nose to nose. Or rather, nose to chest. Kagome, just as with Inuyasha, had to look right up into the crinkly, dull amber eyes. What was it with the Mireshi men and using their stupid large amount of height to their advantage?

"Uh, hi, Mr. Mireshi!" Kagome greeted, clenching her fists behind her back and grinning at him brightly.

"You're the little hussy who drew my son's excellent name through the mud are you? Kagome gasped, and tried not to look indignant. Contrary to what her fists were doing now. "You are the one who allowed youself to ignore your line of work through intoxication, made a thorough embarrassment of yourself in regards to your makeup artist," here he cast a sideways look at Miroku, now flat on his back holding his ice pack to his head. "And left my son to voracious paparazzi, risking BOTH of your careers. All for one incredibly inane, and childish prank?" Mr Mireshi finished accusingly.

"Yes...sir." Kagome squeaked, crumbling under the allegations. "But, I have already apologized to your...charming son (Here, the eyebrow jumped once or twice) and I just came up here to help my publicist here fix this mess, half of which Sango and you have already...conversed on I presume?" Kagome said, gaining a little in confidence.

There was a long, long silence after this, and it was the most awkward five minutes Kagome had ever been through.

After Sango loudly kicked Miroku for groping her, Mr Mireshi took a breath.

"Girl, you are a good model. I can see that in your eyes and portfolio. I don't do second best. Not for either of my sons. That's why you were chosen. I have to say, I'm disappointed." There was the big D word, Kagome thought as her heart sagged. "But...I'm willing to give you another shot at this. You need it and he needs it, so I'll let this one slide. Just." Mr Mireshi shot her a craggy smile, and Kagome felt a huge wash of relief slide over her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much sir!" Kagome squealed and jumped up and hugged the poor old man.

"Hello! Steady darlin', we haven't all got such young legs!" Mr Mireshi grunted out, patting Kagome on the back lightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome apologised profusely.

"Sango and I have already spoken, and I presume you'll fix it up between them Miss Yamura?" Mr Mireshi enquired, winking at Sango, who was once again twiddling ehr hands and smiling like a twelve-year-old fangirl.

Disgusting, Kagome thought.

"Oh and before I leave, Kagome dear. I have to congratulate you. You almost had me going there for a minute. I honestly thought you found my ill-mannered oaf of a son to be a semblance of charming. Excellent lying!" Mr Mireshi said heartily, pointing his gold tipped walking stick at her.

As soon as he had shut the door behind him, Mr Mireshi thought about just how good this little spitfire would be for his most difficult son...Someone who'd give him tit for tat, as good as she got every day of the year. Just what his lordship needed...

8888

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Kagome figured that Sango and Mr Mireshi had set her up this time. And now, retribution, the bitch, held her to whatever it is they wanted her to do. With Inuyasha.

Her skin prickled with anticipation and suspicion at the thought of Sango having something horrible and embarrassing for her to do again. Well, may as well take the goddamned bull by the horns...

"Sango..." Kagome called in a singsong voice. She looked up from her place on the desk flipping through Starz Bazaar.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss Kagome?" She replied in the same singsong voice

"WHAT is is exactly you have SET UP for Inuyasha and myself?" Kagome asked, her tone sugar sweet.

Sango knew that voice. And she wasn't sure she would survive the aftermath. Nice knowing you, world.

"Ummm, well, to...dispel any rumors about you and Inuyasha hating each other because of a certain someone's actions last night, we have agreed to plant ten tabloids' photographers all over the city to take pictures of you both!" Sango said chirpily, all in the same breath, standing up, so Kagome at least wouldn't have the advantage when she got down to the final detail.

"What's the catch?" Kagome said dryly, crossing her arms, looking for all the world like she DIDN'T want to strangle Sango right about now. "Other than the fact that I will sit him into kingdom come?"

"Well, we weren't gonna start the whole couple thing until next week, but due to the... the..ummm. developments, we have to take a few...hundred...candid shots of you guys looking very couply!" Sango squealed out and ran to hide behind a dazed Miroku, who was leaning against the doorjamb, having missed the whole scenario.

"Couply, you say?" Kagome hissed out. "Couply...WITH THAT TWO BIT SON-OF-A-BITCH WHO COULDN'T TELL ONE SIDE OF HIS OWN ASS FROM HIS GODDAMN FACE AND WHO CAN'T –"

"Get his own dick up if you ground pure sex against it?" A voice drawled out from the doorway leading from her lobby. Oh no.

"I always seem to walk in on you giving me such wonderful compliments," Inuyasha exclaimed sarcastically. "I have to say, I'm really flattered."

And not only was this totally deja vu, Kagome had never felt less like being mad at him simply because of how he was looking right now. He had his lustrous hair tied up loosely in a black rubber ponytail holder, and wore low slung jeans, Converses and a navy blue T-Shirt with the slogan "Barbie is a slut – but she gives great head!" slashed across it in an almost violent pink. Ironic really, Kagome thought, when he tries least, he looks the hottest.

Screw that for now.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that. How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"I flew." Inuyasha quipped.

"No seriously." Kagome said, getting a tad peeved now.

"Fine. I actually stole a five year old kid's pogo stick hopped down to the horse and carriage place in Central Park, took one of them to Fifth Avenue and then rode a pink elephant here." Inuyasha said, just as tonelessly, despite the broad smirk spreading over his face.

"Okay then. Sango has something to tell you, by the way." Kagome ground out, losing every inch of her self control by the minute.

"What bitch?" He quipped, hauling Miroku up from the doorjamb out of his way, thumping him on the back on his way to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, asshole, but that's my goddamn friend, have a little respect!" Kagome yelled, outraged at his attitude to Sango. "Or else I will sit you into your next life!"

Down Inuyasha went, face planted into the soft carpet. The stream of obscenities coming from his muffled mouth went on as Kagome put her hands over her mouth in shock and embarrassment.

"You really have to learn how to control that, before I help you. Spit it out Sango." Inuyasha snapped.

"Ooookay then...Basically, we have to get pictures of you and Kagome doing couply things all day and looking all cosied up so that all this ruckus can blow over in layman's terms." Sango said shortly.

"And I couldn't get this version because...?" Kagome asked, subconciously walking up to stand next to Inuyasha.

"Well because..." Sango strode up, put her arms around Kagome from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "You are my bestest best friend, and it's my job to tell you things right."

"Oh please, spare me the sentimentality." Inuyasha growled, ignoring the warmth that came up in his stomach seeing Kagome smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So where we going first?" Kagome asked, feeling, all of a sudden, surprisingly chipper about all of this.

8888

"I HATE HORSES." Inuyasha ground out, standing six feet back from the horse and carriage he and Kagome were standing in front of in Central Park, in full view of the hidden camera the "driver" (photographer) had attached to the harness.

Kagome had changed into a white halterneck knee length sundress, and super tall wedges, along with a lightweight denim jacket.

"No you don't, bastard, and we are doing this for a reason. Don't know what you're complaining about anyways, it's not like you have to touch it at all." Kagome laughed, taking his hand, after Sango, posing as a a helpful footman, zapped her with a low voltage stun gun she had for this very purpose.

Shooting Miroku a filthy glare, Inuyasha put on a nice fake smile and gripped Kagome's hand. He was shocked at how warm and soft it was, and how, just holding her hand, made his tortured soul feel a little more at ease.

8888

He was so strong and safe, Kagome thought. She could've sworn, that she had never felt better with a guy. Sure Hojo was...chivalrous and all, but honestly, if someone came along to mug them, he would be the kind to wet his pants then run away screaming, leaving her to the big ol' baddies. No matter how Inuyasha felt about her right now, and what she felt about him, she could count on him. She was sure of it.

8888

Great. The female race had finally won one over on Inuyasha Mireshi. In the form of a 5ft 9 beauty called Kagome Higurashi. Damn he loved women like her, really. He might like the submissive type in bed more, but this one...this one was different somehow. But he couldn't let down his guard, not for anyone else, and certainly not for her. No matter what.

8888

After MUCH pushing and shoving, plus a couple stun gun attacks, Kagome managed to shove Inuyasha into the carriage and allowed him to sulk in the corner, arms crossed and scowling fit to burst.

And it was a shame too, cause he actually looked half decent, Kagome thought looking at him with a half smile on her face. Leather jacket, black turtleneck, blue jeans and loafers made him look a preppy kind of sexy that somehow, someway worked on him.

Yeah well, he could hide no more.

"Dog boy, what's wrong with you?" Miroku hissed from the back of the carriage. "Does couply mean NOTHING to you? Cause right now couply and your CAREER are one and the same, and you need to get busy! Plus, I don't need to be seeing my poor friend here looking lonely, cause that makes Sango mad, which of course makes her less receptive to my wily charms, which means that all my sexual prowess exercises will have gone to waste, which means-"

"Shut up, Miroku, will you?" snapped Inuyasha. He turned to Kagome, who was looking right back at him, a kind of dazed look on her face. Confused bitch. No way she was lusting after him, right? Of course, that was if you fully ignored the sharp tang of it in the air, radiating off of her.

Well, the formerly un-conquerable had just become a little more conquerable, Inuyasha thought, a devilish smirk spreading across his features.

"C'mere Kagome." He commanded in a sultry voice, beckoning her with his hand.

"Excuse me? You ignore me this whole ride, kicking up some drama about trusting a wild, unpredictable beast with your precious life and hair, and now you want to get all intimate. Please." Kagome scoffed, turning her head away, only to be met on the other side by Sango's furious face, hanging on to the back of the carriage for dear life.

"Are you not paying ANY ATTENTION? Camera, there, on the two of you, non stop, constant multishot. Get together NOW. OR I SWEAR BUYO WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, MUCH LESS EVER SEE YOU." Sango growled out, holding the stun gun threateningly.

Suddenly, her expression softened and she winked at Kagome and gave her a reassuring smile. "Go get 'em, tiger. You suit him. God knows no one else does..." Sango said quietly.

"Heard that bitch." Inuyasha leaned out, right over Kagome's chest to glare at Sango, who folded her lips to keep from laughing, and ducked back behind the carriage.

Kagome shuffled up the plush velvety seat, and almost shuddering with supposed revulsion, leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes behind her huge yellow shades.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, nearly had a heart attack at practically lying on Kagome's pert cleavage and was just about to have a coronary when she rested into him. He found it amazing how she could fit him so very well, like the missing piece in a puzzle. Maybe...the missing piece in something bigger.

8888

"Arms, Inuyasha, your arms." Miroku hissed out helpfully.

He draped one of his arms around her curved waist and once again, was shocked by the perfect fit. Damn her, for being all Inuyasha shaped.

And you know, they didn't move all the way to Fifth Avenue.

8888

"No." Kagome said shortly.

"Ditto." Inuyasha said just as shortly.

"Please?" Miroku and Sango whined in unison. Their little waiter/ess outfits were rather cute, Kagome thought, but that wouldn't help their case any.

"Do you not think it bad enough that you made me walk down Fifth holding hands like lovesick teenagers, made us share a three course meal, and a drink with ONE straw, and ice cream with two spoons and everything, and that we have had pictures and people all over us all day. I'm not kissing him Sango, and that's that." Kagome finished stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Really, it's not like I need any more wench germs in my system." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hello, need we remind you?" Sango snapped shrilly, poking them both roughly in the foreheads. "Careers and small furry pets with death warrants hanging over their heads."

"Yeah, but if we lose those, you're out of a job as well, Sango." Inuyasha reasoned, proud that he'd got a point on her. Didn't often do that one now did he?

"Screw that. Get to it, and get to it now, or else the cat gets it, Kagome." Sango whispered menacingly, indicating where they were to the photographers in the bushes around the beautiful, exclusive open air cafe.

And with that, Miroku moved around to the back of Inuyasha, Sango to the back of Kagome and both simultaneously zapped their lower backs with jolt of electricity.

It had the desired effect too. They came together, and their lips met surprisingly, in front of the restaurant's Italian-esque fountain.

And the world stopped.

Kagome was dumbstruck by what a good kisser Inuyasha was. He wasn't pushy he wasn't weak, he didn't make her do anything before she was ready. He was perfect. Her arms came up around his neck and she was rewarded by him holding her closer, arms tight round her waist. The world and this stupid bargain seemed to melt away around her as they kissed, and as his tongue swept out the inside of her mouth, making her knees go weak. She would've fallen if he hadn't been holding her up, enveloping her, entirely.

8888

A kiss was a kiss, but this...this was a mini miracle. She wasn't afraid to take the lead as she deepened the kiss, inserting her own tongue alongside his, running her hands through his hair. All his instincts told him to hold tight, to live within this moment forever, and to never let her slip away from him.

8888

"See Miroku!", Sango whispered as they stood head to head, watching the making out couple in front of them, the camera flashed going crazy. Holding their order pads so it looked like they were doing work, the two began observing the pair in all seriousness.

"If you make out long enough, you _do _stop needing to breathe. They've been at it for like five minutes now!" brandishing her pen at the joined-at-the-face couple.

"Yeah but they're like superhuman. At least, he's a hanyou, she's a miko. Added stamina all round." Miroku shot back.

"But come on. Basic breathing is necessary, no matter what. They haven't even separated yet. I swear you can't breathe through you nose like that all this time. You know, I actually think it's time they stopped. Remember, they hate each other." Sango said.

"Oh but Sango, you and I, don't you remember the hospital closet?" Miroku said suggestively, dragging his finger down Sango's spine, making her arch away in surprise

She flushed red and hissed "That was a completely different thing. I couldn't breathe right anyway, in case I sucked up some ammonia or crap."

"AHEM!" Sango cleared her throat very, very loudly, still bright red.

"Feel like giving her her face back now, Yash?" Miroku quipped.

"Shut up. Uhhhh, let's, go then. Yeah." And with one last confused glance at Kagome, he dragged Miroku behind him to go walk to YouKingdom for an early drink. The girl could've used his hard-on as a bench after a session like that.

8888

"Yes Kagome, I hate Inuyasha, I wish he were dead, I couldn't care less if he did die, he's this he's that, and you are a big fat hypocrite!" Sango exclaimed, lightly slapping Kagome's arm on each of the last three words.

"I am not!" Kagome replied, feeling the lie in her very bones.

"Uh huh. I don't believe you. Do you know, you guys made out, with tongues, that were fully visible I might add (Kagome cringed at the point), for seven minutes thirty nine seconds?" Sango asked shrilly, tapping the face of her watch with her finger.

"It wasn't that long. I'm telling you Sango, it's just sexual tension. Now, it'll all blow over, and we'll be back to our normal hatred level ASAP. Just as well we separated anyway." Kagome smiled, trying to avoid more confrontation.

"SEXUAL TENSION. I didn't even know there WAS any between you. Though obviously, I've just been missing something. And I think you're forgetting something that's going to contribute to this new found sexual tension." Sango said, a michievous grin on her face.

"Whaaaat?" Kagome asked warily.

"You guys are sleeping in the same bed tonight." Sango said conclusively.

**AN: Wow, that's it for this chappie. Hope you like. I have to say, I'm on a roll here. I love you guys and will try very, very hard to keep to this update pace for you guys, cause I love this story as much as I hope you do.**

**Inukagchick11**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_ You know something, I'm a little cheesed off by the response of a flamer (my first, awww). Apparently, the plot is unrealistic and has "so many plot holes you could drive a truck through them". Really, read it and check it out. I don't think this is quite true. Okay, it's a little unique and yes Kagome did agree easily to the deal, but think about it. Inuyasha is a new, but hot photographer. Kagome is a new, but hot model. Neither has gained any artistic publicity for their respective careers. They haven't had a chance yet. And it's Sango's job, as Kagome's publicist, to try and get the best for her. Modeling is like the Olympics, you have to have lots of money to start. I thought it was clear that Kagome was just your average girl with a whole lot of talent for this, as I've stayed away from talking about Kagome wearing designer labels and such things. 30 free photos is huge for today's models, and it would give Kagome something other than amateur shots for her portfolio, which is vital for getting contracts. (Yes, I did research before I started writing this.) Inuyasha would have girls coming in by the truckload after Kagome shot to the top, as everyone likes up and coming models. They both get what they want. **

**One of the best ways to hit the news is through celebrity romance, as you'll see if you pick up any of the huge number of celebrity magazines there are around today. This way, as outlined by the deal, Inuyasha shoots to the A-List, and gets all the publicity he could want, whilst Kagome does it her way, just as she'd like. Sango was at her wits end. The fact that they are such good friends with Myouga says something doesn't it? If they're photographing for the same person, Kagome isn't getting varied work, so she isn't getting a whole lot of publicity. Sango was desperate, plus the whole fact that she was completely starstruck and probably would have done anything he asked at that point. Like I said, Mr. Mireshi was a legend in her circle of work. Shown by how easily he managed to get Sango to agree to this on Kagome's behalf.**

**Oh and by the way, Sango would NEVER actually harm Buyo. He was just a humorous cover up for the real reason behind the acceptance of the deal, which is because Kagome and Sango were desperate, which I thought was pretty obvious. They knew it, I knew it and I hope you knew it.**

**So, missy, I think the plot IS believable (though only just) and I think it's working out pretty well, seeing as you guys seem to appreciate it. Back me up here, people, and I love you all. People really need to think about what they say to people. Flame if you must, as I said you could, but don't be rude or sarcastic about it. That's all I ask. A little respect.**

**Just had to get that off my chest. Damn flamers, out to knock me off my bandwagon…Grrrr…**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, I know that was insanely long for one complaint, but it really, really pissed me off. Thanks for reading, (if you even did! Xxx)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! I never thought that by Chapter 5 I would have over 50 reviews! It might not seem like much on the grand scale, but it REALLY means a lot to me, and I hope this story will continue to succeed. If anyone doesn't like something that's going on, or can think of a little something they want inserted, let me know, and I will seriously consider it. Okay?**

**Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 6: The Aftermath, of Caught in the Flash!**

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

Red flashes, a burning heat heading through his body. Drenched in sweat, hot skin against hot skin, rubbing, sliding, all over. Feminine hair draping over his chest, black on silver, creating a sharp contrast to his own.

Inuyasha was blind, but he could feel, could hear , could almost _touch _everything. The sheer arousal was mindblowing, and all she was doing was lying on him. He could feel her breasts, soft mounds pressed against his pecs, the light in-and-out touch of her stomach as her breathing rate matched his own, perfectly. Legs entangled, and pure, raw sex emanating from both of them. He could feel her heavy, humid breath on his ears, making them twitch rapidly. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, just when he was going to take her right then, he felt the red flash through his irises, his blood boiling...

And Inuyasha Mireshi sat bolt upright in bed, looking at the dark haired girl strewn across his pillows, blinking in the dark.

8888

As Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and tried to return his heavy breathing to normal, he panicked. Sure, he had sex dreams, I mean, would he be human if he didn't? Jeremy needed his exercise. But he hadn't had the red dreams since...well, since Kikyou.

No one had ever lit him on fire like her. No one had ever been able to make his pulse race and his blood churn like she had. And she had almost caused his own self-destruction. Inuyasha felt tears prick at the back of his eyes, and forcefully blinked them back. He couldn't start breaking down, not now. He hadn't done it for ten years, and he wasn't about to start now. Not Inuyasha, brought down by history. No matter how devastating it had been.

Actually, Inuyasha thought, as he got up and looked at the clock. Two a.m. Great...He wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. Just as well, the Beast was coming today anyway. Something about his new muse. As he crossed to his spacious black marble bathroom, he decided to tell himself the truth. Honestly, no one HAD lit him up like Kikyou had. And flicking one last glance back at the person in question, he began to strip off and turned on the shower. Once inside, he leaned against the cool tiling of the cubicle. No one had, until Kagome Higurashi.

8888

"Shut up! Put your pants on already!" Sango screeched. She had woken up in Kagome's digs, having spent a delicious night hopping up and down on the water bed and kicking both Kagome and Miroku out of the room.

"Can you possible be saying, darling Sango, that you don't appreciate my choice of daywear this fine morning?" Miroku gasped, seemingly appalled.

Sango's mouth dropped open, gaping at the stupidity of the whole question. Well, come on, anyone had to admit, he looked drool-worthy hot, but that wasn't the point! Who turns up in the bedroom at some godforsaken time in the morning of a girl you made out with twice in a leopard-print man thong, and a red cape covered with faux leopard fur (AN: I'm totally anti-fur guys!) plus a little Alice band with - god! – teeny leopard ears on it.

And that was how Miroku stood in the doorway. Sango had fully considered telling the man she liked him, but she had to say, this was almost enough to make her reconsider. Seriously. Reconsider whether or not she wanted that sex change operation.

See, Miroku had thought that this would not only turn Sango on, and make his sexual prowess exercises and techniques worthwhile but allow him to hear her laugh again. He loved that sound. As he looked at her shocked face, the grin on his face grew wider as he twirled, showing the ass he had worked so hard on underneath the flying cape, and he heard his lady love emit a small squeak. Yeah, he had her now.

Under the covers, Sango was overheating, and knew she had to come out reasonably soon, or else Miroku would come in with her, and she knew she couldn't restrain herself once that happened. Okay, umm, number one, quit squirming, he was gonna be loving that. Number two,she had to get that idiot out of that outfit. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru and his mate Rin were coming to assess Kagome today, and there was no way ANYONE could make her look bad. Least of all someone who didn't look bad at all...

"Okay, umm, Miroku. You're indecent, so I'm not coming out, but Sesshoumaru's coming today, so you have to get out of that... outfit...if that's what you could call it... before –" Sango paused as she felt a different youkai presence in the room. Yup. She'd know that musky feeling anywhere.

"I have to say, this Sesshoumaru is a tad confused..." boomed a deep voice, from a head around the side of the door. Miroku practically gasped, and wrapped his hip length cape around himself, and sidled out of the door, practically purple and mumbling incoherently. A short, pretty brunette came round the door, squealed and jumped onto Sango's bed. She wore a pink, embroidered peasant top, a floor length, tiered white skirt and flipflops. Sango also squealed and the two hugged each other excitedly, babbling nonstop. Sesshoumaru, in his sharp business suit, looked on, thoroughly bemused.

"Ummm Rin? Care to explain to this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked, dumping the large duffel bag the two had brought for their two-week stay.

"Sesshy, remember I told you about Sango? We were in college together! She was my roommate!" Rin said excitedly, still holding onto the girl, who she had conveniently not noticed had been sleeping in a super short pink t-shirt with "SupaBitch" strewn across the front plus teeny tiny blur short shorts.

"Yeah, whatever Rin. Hi Sango, this Sesshoumaru find it pleasurable to make your acquaintance. Where's my rat's ass of a brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, his upper lip curling with obvious disdain.

"Uh, you might want to go and check his room." Piped up Sango. Though, she thought, she could make this just a little bit more difficult for Kagome. Just a little, you know, extra punishment for nearly throwing her career in the trash. Retribution and regret counted for nothing. Ain't nothin' like a good dose of karma to bite you in the ass, reasoned Sango.

"But you know, you might want to scent the room out first, they were...a little...busy, shall we say, last night..." Sango smiled michievously at Sesshoumaru, pinching Rin when she tried to protest.

"Okay, this Sesshoumaru is entirely grossed out now, thanks Sango." And shaking his head, the tall youkai made his way to his baby brother's quarters.

8888

"Sango, I have the weirdest feeling Inuyasha wasn't the busy one last night..." Rin whispered conspiratorially as soon as she heard the elevator ding.

"Me and the drag queen you saw leave here are not involved in any way, shape or form, thank you very much!" Sango said positively.

"Uh huh, and I'm not sleeping with Sesshoumaru. You were a bad liar in the Beta Gamma Beta sorority, and you're worse now. Spill." Rin sat expectantly, waiting for Sango to tell all, juicy details inclusive.

"Rin?" Sango stage-whispered.

"Yeah?" Rin replied.

"Come a little closer." Sango beckoned with her finger, looking around for any possible eavesdroppers. Rin scooted up the bed.

"Closer." Sango continued. Rin scooted some more.

"Closer." Rin practically came nose to nose with Sango.

"Guess what." Sango whispered, her eyes glittering excitedly.

"What!" Rin was practically quivering now with the excitement.

"I know you're still a virgin, honey."

"Hello, mated to Sesshoumaru!" Rin protested.

"Damn." Sango muttered.

8888

Struggling to ignore an indignant screech from Rin three floors up, Sesshoumaru continued on to his brother's rooms. However, he didn't make it unnoticed.The incredibly tall, imposing youkai had a slight tendency to terrify those around him, and it wasn't his style not to play on that. Twas a stinkin' shame thought that the only people he didn't intimidate, even a little, were Rin and that insufferable half-breed brother of his.

But, Sesshoumaru thought, gleefully rubbing his hands together with a dark chuckle, he could sure as hell embarrass his brother...Busy, were they?

8888

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, smiling, just a little as she cursed and swatted his hand away.

"Nnnnnhhhh...Pishyanaka..." Kagome mumbled, rolling over and curling up inside the luxurious bedding.

"Come on. Sesshoumaru's ass is dragging itself in here today." Inuyasha said dryly, shaking her again, only to be met by a flying hand, and a large cobweb of black hair with no face behind it.

"AGGGH!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping back from the bed, hiding behind the pillow he had clutched to his bare chest.

"What...?" Kagome said groggily. "I'm not in the mood for yelling this morning, not since you spent all of last night KICKING me."

"Wench, I was NOT kicking you! You just kept getting in the way. I'm and active sleeper, what do you want from me?" Inuyasha protested, getting a little indignant now. How dare the wench question his goddamned sleeping habits! Could he do NOTHING right?

"Well, for one thing," Kagome said, clearer now, brushing her hair back from her face. " Stop parading around in front of me with a pair of Daffy Duck boxers on..." A mischievous grin spread across her face, and she laughed at Inuyasha as he went beet red and growled at her.

"You BITCH!" Inuyasha replied, throwing the black pillow in his hands at her head.

"Hey!"

"Taught you, huh?" Inuyasha smirked, looking proudly at the fallen model before him.

"You wanna challenge me?" Kagome asked cockily, getting up on her knees with a pillow in her hand.

Trying to ignore how hot she looked in the purple short shorts and tank top, complete with mussed hair and cocky grin, he took her up on it. "Yeah, bitch. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"You wanna challenge _me_?" Kagome asked, adding in a body roll for good measure, advancing towards the end of the bed, where he leaned, arms crossed.

"What, you didn't hear me the first time?" Inuyasha asked. Putting on a Forties' mobster accent, he told her, "Yeah little missy, I got some beef witchu. Let's roll..."

"Alright then tough stuff, you asked for it." And with a carefree squeal, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's head with her pillow, which promptly burst, scattering feathers all over him.

Jeez, he hadn't actually expected the wench to jump him, Inuyasha thought disbelievingly. Alrighty then, if she wanted it, she had it. Spitting feathers out of his mouth, looking for all the world like an oversized moulting chicken, Inuyasha blindly seized the nearest pillow and clocked the little lady cackling away at him.

Soon, the pair had come into a full-fledged, fully childish pillowfight, beating at each other until the feathers whirled, enveloping them in a white, fluffy maelstrom.

For the first time in years, Inuyasha laughed, as in truly laughed. Not at the expense of others, but simply taking joy out of his company. Once again, hadn't happened since Kikyou, Inuyasha thought briefly, coming down a little from the pillow induced high. But screw that, and screw her. She had betrayed him, and now, he had her replica right here in his bed, and he was seeing love again, but wouldn't allow love to take him. Yeah, he liked her. Yeah, there was some kind of connection. But he wouldn't get taken by that shit again, not since that New Year...

Suddenly, Kagome felt the carefree mood dim, just a little, as Inuyasha dipped his head slightly as he hit out blindly with his huge throw pillow. He was a great person, that much she knew, despite their minimal conversation. He was in a lot of pain though, lots of it. And Kagome would be damned if she allowed any person she considered her friend to be in pain if she could fix it. She liked him, she really did. As more than a friend. But neither he, nor she wanted that kind of relationship.

Inuyasha suddenly rolled over on Kagome, panting heavily, and holding his pillow triumphantly over her. He pinned her down with his knees, straddling her stomach, and laughing. Kagome laughed too, squirming underneath him, blinking away the falling feathers. Funny, she never thought someone like him could actually make laughing sound so natural. She tingled underneath him, as their laughter died away, and the feathers fell like snow around them.

On impulse, Inuyasha leaned down, almost touching her nose with his, breathing hotly onto her moist lips. Kagome let a small whimper escape her mouth, and unconciously arched her back a little up towards his chest. Using one hand by her head to balance himself, Inuyasha came down, capturing her lips with his own.

Or rather, he would've, had Sesshoumaru not just walked in, gleefully holding a Polaroid camera, and shaking a small square piece of photo paper around.

8888

"Shut up." Inuyasha said, pouting heavily on his inflatable mattress in his Olympic sized swimming pool. He was wearing blue and red trunks, and lay, with opaque shades on, scowling in the centre of the pool. Kagome wore a bikini, and was chatting by the poolside with Rin and Sango.

Meanwhile, he was getting hell from Miroku and Sesshoumaru, who, unfortunately for him, got along like a house on fire, and took it out on him, due to his, somewhat, compromising situation that he'd been found in two hours earlier.

"Come on, Inuyasha, I haven't seen a pillowfight that cliche since...well, some movie with an insanely sentimental and dream-like pillowfight, okay?" Sesshoumaru chuckled, bouncing on his feet next to Inuyasha's lilo, with Miroku at his side, in purple Speedos of course. Somehow, he managed to get away with those...Just...

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled out between gritted teeth.

"Oooooh, Inuyasha got a girlfriend?" Miroku asked in a baby voice. (AN: I'm sure you know what's up next.)

"INU AND KAGOME, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sesshoumaru and Miroku sang, pushing Inuyasha's lilo for every syllable of the song.

"Trees huh," Inuyasha barked. "I'ma see your ass in a tree in two seconds!" He clambered off his lilo and into the water with his best friend and brother. Throwing the shades into the foliage by the poolside, he began the vicious chase...

8888

"Sango, I DID NOT have sex with him!" Kagome protested, sitting up and glaring at her best friend.

"Uh huh." Sango said coolly, shifting underneath her ray of sunshine.

"Come on, don't you remember our slumber party two months ago, and we had a pillowfight? It was just like that I swear!" Kagome said, grinning confidently.

"Yes Kagome. Except I'm sure you and Sango were fully dressed." Rin said dryly, chuckling and high-fiveing Sango.

"Shut up!" Kagome screeched.

And into the cacophony of shrieking women and the loud splashes/thuds of fighting men using foam inflatables, walked a women, who immediately shouted,

"SURPRISE!"

Six jaws dropped.

**AN: Sorry folks, you all know how much I love a good cliffie! Have fun guessing who it is! Love you all and review. Sorry about the sappy pillowfight, but I thought it was cute.**

**Love you all, Inukagchick11**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: New Faces

**OVERJOYED at the response for Chapter 6, and giving you this on nice and on time for you guys. You get to find out who our mystery woman is! It's not Kikyou, jsut to dispel the worried of any of you guys I didn't tell already. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Oooh, look a flying cow on a pogo stick with yellow polka dots on it, just over there! Oh wait...in that universe, I own Inuyasha too...shoot.**

**I don't have a lot to say this week, so without further ado, Welcome to:**

**Chapter 7: New Faces**

Kagome was the first to speak. Once she'd pried her jaw up off the floor, and had thought of something coherent to say, she whispered hoarsely,

"Ayame! So...so nice to see you! What a...pleasant surprise!" She jumped up from her sun lounger and shot up to hug the girl lightly. The young woman before her had bright green eyes, dark red hair down to her hips, a long, lean body and dark, twitchy black ears atop her head, just peeking out of her bouffant ponytail.

Shoot. Kagome thought to herself as she gritted her teeth in a fake smile over Ayame's shoulder. If Ayame was here, then so was Kouga, and if Kouga was here, things could get messy. As in Inuyasha-drop kicking-innocent-but-not-so-innocent-wolf-youkai-till-his-head-could-no-longer-come-up-off-the-floor messy.

8888

Ah, speak of the devil. It came sauntering around the corner, driving Kagome's knees weak again at his cocky smile. Even after this year and a half, he could still make her feel like a teenager again. The glossy, black hair, as long as Inuyasha's but the complete color opposite. Unlike Inuyasha however, he possessed deep cobalt blue eyes, and a physique that was all muscle and sinew. Lotsa beef. Inuyasha was lean and strong, athletic in a...beautiful way. God, Kagome thought, it really hurt your system to have two hot men on the brain at once. So, concentrate on the nearest one, she reasoned.

"Kouga!" Kagome said, even brighter than she had at Ayame, who now walked over to greet Sango. Also grimacing painfully, shooting terrified glances at Miroku in the pool, who completely ignored her, through looking at Kouga with shock.

"Ah Kagome, honey! How are you doing lately?" Kagouga asked in a friendly, deep voice. Then in a lower, more umm...seductive tone, Kagome guessed he was going for, he added, "All those curves still intact, I see..." Kagome went beetroot colored, (she did that a lot recently, she realized) and slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Kouga! Ayame's right there! We broke up a long time ago!" she exclaimed, turning away from here, and aiming her right index finger at her throat, making throw up actions at Rin, who giggled inanely, typically. Sweet little airhead.

8888

"Umm, no offence or anything," Inuyasha piped out in a small timid voice totally uncharacteristic of him. "But, umm...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY FUCKING PROPERTY, WOLF!" He jumped out of the pool without even going near the sides, and landed perfectly, nose to nose with Kouga, sniffing wildly at him, and screwing up his face in disgust.

"Excuse me, Inuyasha, but calm your stinkin' ass down!" Kouga snapped, shoving Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"Okay. A: Touch me again, and when you next see your balls it'll be in pictures! And B: How in fuck's name did you get in, why in fuck's name are you here, and when in fuck's name are you leaving?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes accusingly, shaking with the anger coursing through his body.

"Umm, did you forget something? Your doorman is a crack addict, shitface. He was asleep and left the barrier up. I'm here to see Kagome, and I tracked her down by myself thank you very much, and I don't intend on leaving any time soon, cause it's still my house dogbreath!" Kouga snapped, standing back and smiling triumphantly.

All the people looked on with confused expressions from their places at Kouga's last point.

"Uh, last I checked, mortgage bills came to me, dumbass!" Inuyasha snapped back, crossing his arms guardedly.

"See, now, dogbreath, this is how Kikyou got around you. You don't pay attention to detail, you always have to do things in a rush,now matter what the hell you're doing." Kouga prodded Inuyasha's forehead, only to be fiercely slapped away and growled at.

"If you'd paid attention when you and your father bought the house and you signed the contract, you'd have realized that you only pseudo-own this pad. In the event that you ever have other people under this roof living here for three days or more, I become the caretaker and official owner of the house. It's just so you don't get yourself into trouble, you know, like getting drunk and gambling away your women here, or your ears or somethin'. So yeah, puppy, I'm your babysitter for as long as everyone here stays here!" Kouga grinned, slapping Inuyasha chummily on the shoulder, and whistling for his chauffeur to bring the luggage.

8888

"Turn around Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled at his retreating back.

"What, you pickin' a fight now? Puppy." Kouga scoffed back at him, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Bring it!" Inuyasha yelled, stalking up to him, and socking him, square in the jaw.

Kouga flew across the poolhouse, clear over the length of the pool and landed heavily on the other side.

Roaring in anger, he took a running leap into the air above the pool, flipped over midair as a blur, bringing both of his sneaker-clad feet down onto Inuyashas broad, damp shoulders, efficiently knocking him down, winding him and pinning him at once.

"Feelin' so hot now, punk?" Kouga challenged, heaving as he stood on Inuyasha's shoulders, bending over to speak to him upside down.

"Actually," Inuyasha grinned nonchalantly, grabbing a tight hold on Kouga's ankles. "Hotter than ever, wolf crap!" And with that he hauled on his ankles, using Kouga's weight to propel himself upwards. Sending Kouga's chin crashing on to the wet tiled floor and into the pool, Inuyasha stood up and dusted off his hands, retrieving his cellphone and shades from the potted palm he'd put them behind when they'd first come out.

Once he flipped open the cellphone, all hell broke loose around him.

8888

"FUCK!" Kagome screamed out, looking at Sango for reassurance, her face crumpled in disbelief and horror. Not only had Inuyasha, the photographer she was severely crushing on, jumped her equally hot ex-boyfriend and engaged him in a youkai testosterone fight, but he knew the man! Personally!

This really, really couldn't get any worse. Not even if Miroku suggested they all sit down with alcohol and talk about this reasonably. Which of course, being Miroku, he promptly did.

8888

Having all heaved out of the pool and put on real, but light summer clothing, everyone sat in Inuyasha's smaller, more intimate den on plushy sofas, chair and beanbags, complete with a jug of margaritas and glasses.

Kagome began the great discussion, ignoring the piercing eyes boring into the floor, and the bottom lip belonging to the owner of said piercing eyes poking out beneath his bangs, as he bowed his head in obstinacy. Three guesses who this child is...

"Okay, YOU, mister, have a tad bit of explaining to do!" Kagome started, holding her glass of the communal margaritas Ayame had made.

"Why does he get to go first? It's my house!" Inuyasha protested indignantly, sitting up from his slouch on his cushy armchair.

"Uh, excuse me, but it's not. Or were you not listening before you socked him?" Kgaome snapped icily. " Kouga, how do you know _that_ over there?" she said kindly, swirling the ice in her glass with a plastic stirrer.

"Well, you know how his father is his publicist? Yeah, I'm on his books as well, and we always kinda got along. Yeah well, me and the dog breath over there (Inuyasha's forehead twitched and his fists clenched) fought from the onset. All like, I'm a better photographer than you, I have more money, I'm hotter, I have more women, the usual bullshit. I'm so sorry you have to be subjected to this behavior, my sweet. (Ayame's forehead twitched here) Like I said, Inuyasha signed this house over to me when there are people around, and I'm legally bound to come. Property's good for us SUCCESS STORIES lately..." Kouga finished, eyeing Inuyasha evilly out of the corner of his eye.

"Right, so generally, you hated him, he hated you, but you like this house, understandably, so you came anyway. How'd you know I was here?"Kagome asked, smiling.

"Yeah, well, let's just say, Mr Mireshi will say anything after a few Jack Daniels and Coke." Kouga chuckled, and so did Kagome, much to Inuyasha and Ayame's infuriation.

"Thanks Kouga. Now this is for all of you. How do you ALL seem to know him? And didn't tell me about it? Except Sango, who knew him when we dated." Kagome asked, sitting back against the plush cream cushions.

"HOLD UP." Inuyasha snapped out from his dark, bleak little corner of sulking.

"You DATED wolfass here? God, I think I'll go find the nearest bucket of ammonia and drown my head in it, I'm that sickened." Inuyasha said bitterly, shuddering with genuine disgust.

"Oh shoot, Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru isn't all that surprised you don't think Kagome would dare have said she ever dated someone else now she's met you! Charmer that you are." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically from his seat between Miroku and Sango, for the safety of Sango's booty.

"What's it to you?" Kagome asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Hello. Now who's no listening?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Alrighty then!" Sango interrupted the silence. "Ummm, me and the girls have a spa...thingy...planned. Have done for weeks! You know us ladies. So while we go...prettify...you can...do whatever the hell it is you guys do when we aren't around to punish you for it!" Sango said quickly, ushering her three friends out of the room.

"Sango honey, feel free to punish me whenever you want, baby!" Miroku called out behine them. For the first time that day, laughter broke out between the four men in the room. Warmed the atmosphere right up.

8888

"Spa thingy? Imaginative, I have to say." Kagome said, putting on her shades as she hefted her purse over her shoulder in the bright sunshine as they walked across the bridge over Inuyasha's lake to the parking lot.

"What? Male tension's infectious. We don't need that right now! Not now we have our two favorite girls with us to take a trip to the spa!" Sango said merrily, draping her arms over Rin and Ayame, resting her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh but come on, don't you think he'll hurt Kouga?" Kagome and Ayame asked in unison.

The two girls looked at each other in that moment. One with jealousy and protectiveness flashing in her eyes. The other with indignation and embarrassment gleaming in her own. They laughed nervously and continued walking across the grassy area of parkland.

Rin, sensing the new found tension between the two friends, decided to change the subject.

"Which car do we take guys? I could take Sesshy's Spider, or Sango, you can borrow Miroku's Porsche or we could take one of Inuyasha's!" Rin said in her trademark bright, sweet tone.

"I don't know how to get to Inuyasha's stash." Kagome quipped.

"Jeez, you make it sound like he's hiding pot or something!" Rin rolled her eyes at Kagome. "I know the code; I mean, his brother does know some valuable tricks!" Rin said, winking at the girls, and hurrying ahead to Inuyasha's personal underground parking lot.

"Not the important ones," Sango muttered under her breath with an evil grin.

Rin pushed the green button below a little speaker at the door. Which, Kagome thought wryly, had a huge, gold and red "INUYASHA" emblazoned over the front. "Egotistical show off..." she muttered, but was soon distracted by what Rin just said after the password request.

"Jeremy is knocking for a road trip!" Rin said into the speaker.

The door slid upwards, and the lights flooded on, showing the most extensive selection of cars Kagome had ever seen.

Convertibles, jeeps, low sports cars, saloons, estates, minivans...everything, in crystalline perfection, sunlight glinting off of every single shiny surface, nearly blinding Kagome. They all looked around in awe, stroking the car hoods, or peeking into the lush interiors. Suddenly, something occurred to Kagome.

"Who the hell's Jeremy?" she asked the girls.

They all looked at each other, and then burst into fits of laughter. Kagome stood, confused, amidst the merriment, not knowing the vital fact she'd been missing.

When Sango finally recovered enough to whisper in her ear, "It's Inuyasha's name for his weenie." Kagome, too, pissed herself laughing, and was soon formulating an evil plan to use this against him, despite the lesson she was supposed to have learnt about that. What could she say, she just couldn't resist!

Well, maybe if Ayame would stop glaring at her, she would be able to carry it out.

As the girls jumped into the nearest convertible, Sango took the wheel, with Rin riding shotgun. Leaving Kagome and Ayame at the back. Alone. With no airbags. And Kagome had PMS. And the sparks began to fly.

"So, I guess you and Kouga were pretty close before me, huh?" Ayame said, feigning a friendly smile, as Sango and Rin sang along happily to Mariah Carey's Shake It Off. All that womanly independence thing. Sango was waaaaay into it. Especially since Miroku. And Rin just liked Mariah Carey right now.

"Uh, yeah, we were. He helped me become a model." Kagome said nonchalantly, not making eye contact.

"Oh yeah?" Ayame asked, pretending to be interested, whilst tensing up against the white leather seat.

"Yeah, he got me my first go-see, (model's interview) and he took my first ever portfolio pictures for free for me." Kagome said, remembering the time fondly. She'd only been young at the time. Struggling, more than she was now. Except, this deal should be the last sacrifice. Although, Kagome thought, it was feeling less and less like one every day she was there.

"Did he now? Kouga always did talk about how if it weren't for him you'd have had a much harder time getting as far as you have done. Saw your spread in _Wedding _magazine earlier this month by the way. Very classy." Ayame said, smiling self-satifiedly.

"_Wedding_, huh? You and Kouga thinking of...getting married then?" Kagome asked conversationally, trying to cover up the tightness in her voice at Ayame's implication with a smile in the other direction.

"Well, he hasn't asked yet, but it's only a matter of time," Ayame said. "Kouga would've any valuable girlfriend of his, he said. And apparently, I'm the first, and hopefully the last!" she finished with an air of immense, nauseating pride.

"Okay, you know what Ayame, I like you and all, but I've had enough of your bullshit!" Kagome exclaimed, whipping off her seatbelt and moving up closer to Ayame.

"What bullshit? Cause the only bullshitter I can see is you! All up and over Kouga like the whore I know you are!" Ayame flushed red and brought herself up close to Kagome.

Sango turned round, hearing the cursing, but couldn't look for long on account of the fact that she was the freeway, driving at aroundabout 90mph , (not the safest driver), and poked Rin into action instead. Hey, who said she couldn't have minions.

"Guys! Guys!" Rin piped out, poking the both of them from the front seat.

"SHUT UP!" Both turned to her and said simultaneously. Rin shrunk down behind the seat, and thought it'd be best if she just let it play out. See, now this was why she never got involved in any of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's many, many fights. Always either got yelled at or caught in the middle. Damned violence...

"It's not like I see YOU in any magazines! What, too old for the business already, or is that just the plastic surgery holding your boobs up?" Kagome bit out, shoving Ayame's shoulder roughly.

"You wanna talk plastic surgery? Honey, you had a wrinklier forehead when you were twelve! Botox much?" Ayame retorted.

"Bitch! You actually think I'd inject chemical crap into my head the way I can hear the silicone swishing in your chest, and that I still have feelings for that insensitive, arrogant asshole of a pretty boy who's now your wannabe fiance!" Kagome screamed, yanking a chunk of Ayame's lustrous, unusual red hair.

"Whore! How fucking dare you?" Ayame slapped Kagome, and soon the two were embroiled in a rolling, messy, fully physical chickfight. Things were getting bad now, and Sango could see it. She pulled off the exit to the spa, and shot into the nearest side road. The road was narrow, and the sides of it were steep banks rolling away down into dark woods Sango could barely see into.

Stopping with an incredible jolt, Sango and Rin were both catapulted forward, only to be seized sharply backwards by the force of their seatbelts. However, the two at the back, who had taken their own seatbelts off in their fury, weren't so lucky.

With a huge yell, Kagome's back landed on the door handle as she was tackled by Ayame's superior wolf youkai strength. Her shoulder blade painfully hit the trigger open, and the screams of indignation and fury quickly turned into screams of shock and terror, as the two clung to each other for dear life. Sango wrestled her way out of the car, after checking on an unconcious Rin, who'd fainted from the impact. Hurtling over the barrier Kagome and Ayame had rolled underneath, Sango clutched onto the nearest rock and crouched down, craning her head, watching the rolling pair in static, numb shock.

She could've sworn her heart stopped for a full five seconds when the two hit a huge boulder just before they reached the forest and the screams halted abruptly. Sango barely breathed when she saw them crumple apart from each other, and lie limply on the muddy ground. Then the world seemed to begin moving again, like it was in color again, and her world straightened out.

Her eyes began swimming with huge tears and she took great, agonising sobs, hiccuping miserably as she fumbled back to the car for her cellphone. She had to let people know. Someone had to save them. She couldn't let her best friend die. She just couldn't.

She dialed.

"I...Inuyasha...T..There's been a t..t...errible accident...It's bad..."

**AN: That's it till next Sunday ppl! I hope you liked this one, and I think it went reasonably well. I hope you liked who our surprise guest was. Review! And I love you all to shreds. Fingers crossed, you aren't too mad at me!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Tense Times

**SORRY SORRY SORRY, I MADE A MJOR MISTAKE I JUST COULDN'T LET SLIP, SO IT'S THIS CHAPPIE YOU WANNA READ! JUST REPLACED IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Inuyasha? I think not.**

**I know you all hate me for ending where I did last chappie, and I promise, this one will end on a good note, maybe just a teeny, tiny little cliffie. And just so we're clear, I know that was OOC for poor Ayame, but I needed someone to get Kouga in, and she came to mind first, and as it's my first fic, I don't wanna be making up new characters just yet, that are too complex. Besides, I needed someone to take up bitch time until Kikyo turns up. Which will be a while, sorry to anyone who actually WANTED her in sooner...I sure didn't...Anyways, I know you're all anxious to see how our girls are doing so here ya go:**

**Chapter 8: Tense Times**

"Sango, stop crying, come on, it can't be that bad. Just talk slower and tell me where you are." Inuyasha said calmly down the phone, sticking his other finger in his ear.

"NO! Goddammit Inuyasha, it IS that bad! You tell me: Is Ayame and Kagome lying unconscious and unmoving at the bottom of some steep ass hill not that bad?" Sango yelled hysterically, her hand trembling, shaking the tiny cellular device it held.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears vibrated horribly at the screech, and as his brain became numb as he realized Kagome might actually be hurt, hurt seriously.

"Sango, just tell me where the hell you guys are, and I'll bring everyone down. Tell you what actually, call an ambulance and fucking get down to them!" Inuyasha reasoned. He became aware of a funny presence behind him, and turned around to see Sesshoumaru gesticulating like a madman on crack at him. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Sango!" Inuyasha said loudly, above Sango's coughing. "Sango! Is Rin okay?"

"Uh...uh yeah, she's just coming round. She passed out when we stopped." Sango said, her voice still thick with terrified tears, but decisive and sensible, like the Sango he knew and...liked.

"Good." Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru the thumbs up from behind his head, and then indicated that they should go and get one of his cars, preferably the fastest and one most likely to stand up to bloodstains without costing a bomb to replace.

"Inuyasha, you'll have three bodies down there if I go down, and I think I just saw Ayame breathe!" Sango calmly.

"Dammit, what about Kagome?" Inuyasha clenched his fist, and slammed down on the marble countertop, and then pacing away.

"Well, I don't know! Don't get your panties in a twist at me!" Sango said indignantly at him. "But Kami's sake, Inuyasha, she's my best friend. My first and last. I can't lose her either." Sango continued forlornly, sounding as though her heart was breaking.

"Dammit Sango, I...she can't die. And it won't happen. I'm on my way, so make sure Rin called 911 and fucking keep both eyes on them! Got it!" Inuyasha snapped, breathing away the clenching he felt in his chest.

"Gotcha." Sango replied, sounding bolstered by Inuyasha's confident problem solving.

"Good. What would you do without her? What would Miroku do without her?" Inuyasha asked, allowing a slight smile to reveal itself down the line.

"Not a whole lot." Sango replied, and promptly hung up.

"What would I do without her?" Inuyasha asked himself, as he jogged out the door, towards the pale Sesshoumaru and the nauseous looking Miroku. And when he came back, he would've changed, for the better or for the worse.

8888

"Broken humerus, fractured pelvis on the redhead, moderate concussion and six broken ribs and a possible collapsed lung on the dark one. Coulda been worse, sir, you're lucky your girl there got off so easy." The paramedic read off his clipboard with a friendly smile at Inuyasha.

"Umm...I'm going to guess that everything you just said was in English (AN: that's what they all speak in the story, btw) and that it means they'll be okay, right?" Inuyasha asked, yawning rudely in the man's face.

The EMS guy screwed up his nose in disgust and said, "Sure..." and walked away, mumbling something about hotshot stars and spoilt asses robbing the government etc.

Secretly, Inuyasha felt like jumping for joy inside. Kagome would be okay! She wouldn't leave him alone to cope with the crazies he was forced to socialize with!

He turned with a small grin on his face towards the ambulances working on loading the two girls up for the trip to nearby Inikada Hospital, and his face fell when he saw Kagome.

She had her head strapped down to the pillows and a plastic oxygen mask placed squarely over her mouth and nose. Her eyes were shut, her eyelids a pale tint of blue. Her chest was strapped up with pristine, sinister looking white bandages and her legs, peeking out from under the filthy, ripped miniskirt she still wore, were pale and bruised.

Inuyasha recognised the coldness that washed over him seeing her unconscious body. He'd felt it before, at all the women who had meant anything to him in his life. Guilt.

As he pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, he smirked gently when he returned to the car to follow them to the hospital. He hadn't even remembered to correct the EMS guy when he'd called Kagome his "girl"...

8888

"Ayame?" Kagome croaked out, as she opened her eyes to bright halogen lighting above her head, spotting the other girl in the bed across from her.

"Kagome? You're awake?" Ayame asked in a flat voice.

"Yeah..." she agreed, and rolled over, wheezing as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position.

"We have to talk," Ayame started, squinting at Kagome under the harsh lighting.

"I know." Kagome said, unwilling to start this.

"I...I've been somewhat unreasonable, concerning Kouga." Ayame started, staring at her hands sheepishly, scratching at the cast on her arm.

"I'll say." Kagome agreed flatly, still unwilling to forgive the girl as yet. Here she was, meant to be launching her career to the stars, and she was in hospital with a semi-collapsed lung and broken ribs.

"And I realize, I'm to blame for what's happened to us." Ayame said, ignoring Kagome's coldness. She locked her glowing green eyes onto Kagome's, gentle pleading in them as she spoke. "It's just, well, it's a long story, but cliffnotes version, I don't have a lot of luck with men. Not since I was a teenager. But then I found Kouga, and he...I felt what all those cheesy love songs are talking about Kagome. I have possession issues, I know, and I am so sorry I let those get out of hand this morning, and please believe me when I say it's nothing to do with you, it's all me." Ayame's voice was thick with held back tears as she finished her speech.

Kagome was silent for a few seconds after Ayame finished speaking, before doing what she believed to be right.

"Ayame, sweetie," she began, tentatively using the petname. "Please, don't shoulder all the blame for this yourself. I had no right to say what I said to you, or to rise to the bait. And it was my own carelessness that unlocked the door and sent us down the cliff in the first place, so for the injuries at least, I take the blame." Kagome put up a silencing finger as Ayame tried to protest. "Please, don't argue with me. I don't think we could take it if we argue anymore. I'm going to say this once and once only, so you can remember it, okay?"

Ayame nodded.

"I don't have feelings for Kouga anymore. He hurt me, I won't deny that. I'd never been cheated on before him, but neither of us were happy before that happened, and I've come to terms with that now. It doesn't matter about us, we're on civil terms, at least. He's still a friend, and I value that. But there's no more in it, Ayame, and you are free to him."

"Thanks, Kagome," Ayame said, nodding in deference. "All I hope is that you can forgive me for busting your entire chest, and that we can be friends from now on. We have a lot in common, you know." She said hopefully.

"Only if you can forgive me for breaking your hip and arm. Consider yourself my friend, Ayame." Kagome agreed with a glowing smile.

"I'm gonna hobble over and give you a hug okay, seeing as you can't physically get up right now, okay? Expect me in about fifteen minutes." Kagome joked as she eased herself out of bed and started wheezing.

As Kagome reached the bed, both heads turned when Sango came hurtling through the door, bearing down on them as she began yelling,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO GODDAMNED STUPID AS TO BE ROLLING AROUND TWEAKING EACH OTHER'S PLASTIC BOOBS AND YANKING EACH OTHER'S HAIR JUST SO YOU COULD FALL OUT AND NEARLY KILL YOURSELVES! AND FYI, I AM A **PERFECTLY** SANE, SAFE AND ALCOHOLICALLY AWARE DRIVER! I'M DISGUSTED WITH THE BOTH OF YOU AND FUCK ALL, DON'T EVER CONSIDER THAT I WILL NOT HAUL YOUR ASS UP IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHER, KAGOME AND TELL HER ALL YOUR FILTHY LITTLE SECRETS AND AYAME, DON'T THINK I DON'T **KNOW** ALL YOUR FILTHY LITTLE SECRETS, YOU PINT SIZED HOE!" Sango screamed down at the cowering pair in neighboring hospital beds.

Both wounded women clutched each other in terror (AN: deja vu anyone?) under the forced of the tall, fire breathing, messy beast known as Sango.

"Ummm..." Kagome raspily squeaked out, unable to cope with one of Sango's worst outburts yet.

"Sorry?" Ayame tried, shooting Sango the best charming smile she could from beneath her black eye.

A deep breath was drawn in, and two waited in anticipation, ready to tune out what was coming next.

"SORRY! YOU THINK SORRY CUTS IT? HOW IN HELL'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU COULD POSSIBLY ESCAPE MY WRATH BY SAYING SORRY! THE PAIR OF YOU CAN'T MODEL FOR AT LEAST A WEEK NOW, NOT WITH THAT FUCKING DOORKNOB ON YOUR FACE AYAME, AND I GUESS YOU COULD ALWAYS MODEL SITTING DOWN, MISS I-CAN'T-BREATHE-DUE-TO-ONE-OF-MY-VITAL-ORGANS-BEING-AN-EMPTY-BALLOON-RIGHT-NOW! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"Sango screamed, exhausting herself and sinking into Ayame's nearby wheelchair, for her broken hip.

"Are you done yet?" Kagome asked wryly, hoisting herself into a sitting position, grinning down at her best friend, who sat in a mudstained peasant top and miniskirt still, and couldn't have looked less threatening if she tried.

"Sure." Sango said, panting in the chair.

8888

"Am I the only one here whose ears are ringing?" Kouga asked in the lush, private waiting room Inuyasha had demanded (obnoxiously, of course), his clear voice piercing the silent tension in the small room.

"Let me just be the first to say this, okay? I will never drive in one of your road-eating shiny monsters again, you hear me Inuyasha? If it does THAT to Sango, I don't wanna be a part of it!" Miroku said, pointing at Inuyasha "threateningly", standing up and pacing around the room.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but if you think that's bad, you should've seen what she did once the tabloids came through a couple days back. I heard 'em on the way up there in the cab. Something about dragging thongs places, and no hesitations..." Inuyasha shuddered at the recollection, and relaxed back into the chair, pulling the baseball NY hat with built-in ear covers (AN: Kawaii, no?) down over his head, and promptly decided to snore. Loudly.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru said dryly, smirking gently at Rin, who sat smiling in the chair next to him.

"Ah please!" Shippou piped up from his little corner where Inuyasha had banished him after he'd fount out Shippou had been in the trunk the whole time. "Disgusting are the noises he makes when he's with the strange ladies with beachballs on their ribcages!" he said innocently.

Amidst a loud chorus of snoring from one corner, four jaws dropped, and four faces flushed red.

"Uhhhh...How about we wake foghorn over there and go and see the ladies!" Mr Mireshi exclaimed nervously, having just regained his voice. "I'm s..sure they're awake now!" And with a nervous laugh across the room, they all rose for the door, Sesshoumaru kicking Inuyasha as he went past to get him out the door. Miroku however, hung back a little until everyone had turned the corner leading to the elevators, and ran full-tilt towards the hospital store.

8888

"Well – " Kagome was cut off when a small herd of people swamped into her and Ayame's airy room. Yup, it was all of them...

Inuyasha, Mr. Mireshi, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin and even tiny Shippou had turned up, most with sheepish smiles on their faces, some with shocked glances at Sango, who was still heaving in the wheelchair, and two with filthy scowls on their faces.

They all filed into the room, Miroku jostling in behind everyone with the hugest bunch of flowers you ever saw, just to be his usual conspicuous self, with a large message of

"Congratulations" spelled out in carnations. After all, since when was Miroku ever subtle? Ever?

"Mwahahahaha Kags, who's your daddy now?" Miroku said proudly, nodding his head in the direction of the hothouse flowers, his trademark smile on his face.

"Uh, that'd be me, I think!" A confused, humorous voice said from the doorway. In the door stood a tall, mature man with gray sideburns, and short dark hair. He possessed the same dark eyes as Kagome did. He had a small woman next to him, who smiled in at the nine pairs of eyes staring back at them.

Kagome squealed happily, albeit a little hoarsely (not easy to squeal with one lung you know) and stretched her arms out towards the couple in the door.

Watching the happy family with jaw agape, Inuyasha quickly regained his "manners".

"Uh, hey, hi you guys, my name's Inuyasha Mireshi, up-and-coming photographer, and the guy who's paying for your daughter's healthcare! Who are you?" Inuyasha said, his plastic smile plastered all over his face.

"Oh, young man, I've heard plenty about you. Starz Bazaar is an excellent read these days!" Kagome's mother said brightly, earning a scowl and eyebrow twitch from the collapsed Sango. "I'm Kinira Yanura, and this Kagome's father Hanoko Higurashi, nice to meet you!" She held out her hand to him.

"Um, great." Inuyasha said, unprepared for the cheerful response.

"Inuyasha, for god's sake, be nicer to my parents!" Kagome snapped at him, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him disapprovingly, like a mom reprimanding her young son.

"Well, helloooo, I wasn't told they were coming, and like I said, I'm paying, I deserve to know this kind of thing!" Inuyasha snapped right back, determined not to lose to a girl again.

"Who asked you to pay, can I just ask?" Kagome said, threatening to stand up to face Inuyasha.

"Well if you decide to have some lousy catfight to make up for it and damn near kill yourself doing it, do I have a choice?" Inuyasha said, striding up to Kagome's bedside, forcing the small crowd of people around her to migrate backwards, and slowly, ever so slowly out of the door.

"Bye guys!" Kagome said brightly, changing her cold tone completely to bid her friends goodbye, including Miroku who was carrying Sango out of the room bridal style. Kagome chuckled briefly as she realized what Sango would do when she realized people would have actually _seen_ her in Miroku's arms.

"Excuse me bitch, but what's funny?" Inuyasha scoffed, lightly poking her shoulder.

"Excuse ME mister! I don't know who you are, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my baby girl while I'm still kickin' boy!" Hanoko snapped, stepping between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha was about to give the old man a piece of his mind, when he glimpsed a horrifying, horrifying scene before him...

Yup, it was really happening. There was HIS father, his WIDOWED, LONELY, FAIRLY CHARMING old man, GIGGLING, yes, GIGGLING with Kagome's mother!

He had to be kidding me here! No way his father could choose NOW to practise his elderly flirting skills! No, not like he didn't have enough problems!

"I wouldn't be worried about MY touching sir, if you look behind you..." Inuyasha said weakly, pointing behind Hanoko.

"KINARA!" Hanoko yelled, striding up to his wife, who blatantly ignored him, turning to face Mr Mireshi, laughing merrily.

The two easily walked out of the room, talking quietly, and the second they were out the door, Hanoko ran out after them as fast as his cane would let him go.

Inuyasha swept a clawed hand through his beloved hair in exasperation, of course checking for split ends once he finished, and turned back to Kagome, forgetting they had been fighting before his father decided to get himself a girlfriend.

He was met with a pale, pale face of a shaking female before him. His blood ran cold and his skin prickled as he jumped to Kagome, kneeling by the bed.

"What? Tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Nothing...Just...I swear my MOTHER was just flirting with your FATHER...unless this morphine has me hallucinating or something..." Kagome said breathily.

"Umm no, you saw right I'm afraid, wench. Ain't nothin' you can do about it..." Inuyasha sighed with relief.

"By the way, sorry for asking, but are your parents married?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. They hate each other. Born out of wedlock, bastard that I am! " Kagome giggled.

"Well that's one thing we have in common." Inuyasha said, his grin falling a little.

"You think they'll get married?" Kagome asked airily, giggling slightly.

"FUCK, NO!" Inuyasha yelled, until something dawned on him...this seemed a little familiar. Could Kagome be...high?

He looked around him for the little button the nurses had given Kagome to administer morphine herself, saw it, and groaned.

It was just under his knee, where he was kneeling next to Kagome's bed. Great, he had just gotten some chick he seemed to have adopted lately totally high on her morphine. Inuyasha quickly eased up off the button, and turned back to the now sleeping Kagome, who now sniggered in her sleep. Flicking a quick glance at Kouga who was asleep in the chair next to a gently snoring Ayame. He looked at the youkai's grip on his girlfriend's hand, and the peaceful way their breathing synchronized in the evening light, and he felt wistful. He looked at Kagome and noticed that maybe, just maybe one day soon, he could have something like that with someone...someone like her...

And with that thought whirling through his brain, Inuyasha quietly shut the door, and went to find his psychotic "family".

8888

"Yeah...uh huh...TOMORROW?" Sango screeched down her cellphone, for the second time in a day.

Miroku decided to take apart the bomb that was Sango before it really exploded.

"Shhhh..."

"Tomorrow?" Sango said more quietly. "Since when? Did you not hear about the accident? That BASTARD'S presenting an award and is nominated? Okay, you know what, I have to yell at you tomorrow night, but for now, as sure as my ass is tight and Miroku's groping it, we'll be there! Don't worry about that last sentence now actually...Bye." Sango cut the man off abruptly.

"What?" Miroku asked simply, looking at his distraught love in front of him.

"Remember the awards shows Kagome and Inuyasha have to go to together for the next three and a half weeks?"

"How could I not? Obsessive much?" Miroku replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, think of one coming up, fairly soon." Sango said, her hands still over her face.

"Ummm, Academies, Golden Globes, ummmm...UH OH." Miroku said in a low voice as he realized what Sango was getting at.

"You got it?" she asked.

"Only if you do." Miroku replied.

"After three." Sango stated, raising her head from her hands, her eyes meeting Miroku's.

"Three..." Miroku said, looking at Sango with an identical troubled face.

"Two..." Sango's stomach began to churn as she choked out the number.

"One..." Miroku whispered.

"The People's Choice Awards" the two intoned together, with a low moan of despair.

**AN: That'd be it peoples! See, I am two whole days early, I'm really proud. Hopefully, you all liked this, and you'll review for me, with any questions/comments/suggestions you might have. I love you all, and tell me what you think of the new pairing! Love you to shreds, once again!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: The RazzleDazzle of Tinseltow

**Okay you guys, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed with the response for last chapter, but having said that, I am well aware that it wasn't my best writing, and I probably should have taken more time over it. So for that, I'm really sorry!**

**IN RELATION TO THE ONESHOT: For those of you who don't know, back in Chapter 6 or so, Miroku was talking about an incident where he and Inuyasha were running from a horde of angry transvestites, and a very nice reviewer gave me the inspiration of a story behind this. So I'm going to ask you guys: Would you rather I do this as a separate oneshot at the END of the story, or have Miroku tell the story later on in Caught in the Flash as part of the story itself? Let me know, okay?**

**And by the way, I'll be taking out the other pairing I had mapped out, seeing as it's too complicated, but I fully plan on having some humorous moments involving the parents of our favorite twosome!**

**Be warned there is MAJOR FLUFF this chapter! sniff**

**Okay, so here ya go, in hopes for a response more like the ones I usually love so much, is:**

**Chapter 9: The RazzleDazzle of Tinseltown!**

"This is a joke."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Honestly sweetie, it's not."

"Well, you know what, I'VE decided it is a joke, okay, cause...cause I'm a bitchy model and I have decided that there is no way in hell my torturesome best friend and publicist is making me attend The People's Choice Awards with one working lung and a ribcage that looks like the Grand Canyon right now." Kagome stage-whispered rapidly, holding her hands over her ears the next morning in the hospital bed.

"Do you not REALIZE how many holes I could point out in everything you just said?" Sango said dryly, looking at her friend cockily, arms crossed.

"Of course, but you tell me, when have I ever said anything fast that made sense?" Kagome asked, taking her hands from her ears.

"Good point." Sango agreed, "But ANYWAY! Let's get you out of here, I have your early release forms all filled out, so if we can just get you into your clothes, then we have to get you to Vivienne's for your hair, then we should-"

"SANGO!" Kagome screeched hoarsely, cutting her off. "I wasn't kidding when I said I can't go with no breathing system!"

"Since when do you need to breathe?" Sango asked, turning to face Kagome with a pair of shorts in hand. "You just need to walk in, looking pretty, sit down and nurse your ribs, and come home again! It's just like recuperating easily in a safe, homely environment, except you're tramping up and down a red carpet hounded by dozens of vicious paparazzi and subjected to horrible judgement from the media the next day!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Gee, I can't see the difference there!" Kagome scoffed, sitting back in bed stubbornly.

Sango couldn't believe she'd have to do this again, but Kami Almighty, she really didn't have a choice. Out came the damn trump card...

"Okay, Kagome, think of it this way." Sango started threateningly, her magenta eyes flashing coldly at Kagome. "If you continue sitting on your ass licking your wounds like some rabid raccoon, then fine. But just let the world think that when you and Inuyasha turn up to the Grammys that you are both nothing but inconsiderate party crashers, desperate to hang on to a little fame, desperate to be famous for being famous. You're a serious model, Kag. That's why we're in this position, so the whole WORLD can see that. And you could blow it unless you play Hollywood right. Pull her strings a little, mess with her head... Come on!" Sango finished triumphantly (AN: deja vu, Chapter 1), her hands on her hips.

Kagome had to stop and think about this...On the one hand, Sango was right on EVERY level. She could blow her career by not being there. But that...that would mean getting close to Inuyasha again...And really, Kagome couldn't cope with more heartbreak. Kouga had been so difficult for her, her first real heartache, and she saw Inuyasha as even more dangerous to her heart than Kouga had been. As intrigued as she was by Inuyasha, and as much as she figured she saw him for who he really was, not who he wanted everyone but his nearest and dearest to see, she couldn't put herself up to be shattered again. It couldn't happen. But then again...all she had to do was make sure that Inuyasha COULDN'T sweep her off his feet, in that way he was slowly doing it. All she had to do was fake it...

"You know what, fine." Kagome replied grouchily, hauling herself out of bed with a wince and rub of the bandages around her chest.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sango screamed happily.

"Shut up, calm down and give me my fucking clothes, woman." Kagome growled from gritted teeth.

8888

"No."

"I think not."

"Excuse me, but no."

"Man, you don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, and I'm picking the fun one. No."

"How much do you love your job?" Miroku decided to change tack. Damn, it was like negotiating with a five-year-old...

"You need to know that, why?" Came the sulky reply.

"Cause you won't have it much longer if you don't go."

"Since when?"

"Yeah, your father is a smart, smart little man..." Miroku continued wistfully.

"Damn him!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pelting a throw pillow across the room, hitting the nearest Van Gogh painting at the other end.

"Thought you'd see it that way!" Miroku said happily. "Now come on, Yashie-poo, we have tuxes to pick out on Rodeo Drive!"

"Call me Yashie-poo again, and I swear, you will have NOTHING to grope Sango with anymore!" Inuyasha said angrily, slamming out the door of his bedroom, the bang echoing throughout the castle-house-palace-mansion thingy.

As Miroku shook his head, once again having been subjected to Inuyasha "lightning-fast" wit, he felt around his pockets, listening out for the familiar jingle he usually heard from his carpenter jeans. Damn it, where had he left his keys...Come to think of it, where had he left his car?

8888

"Are you ready yet?" Sango called from outside Kagome's room, where most of her clothes still were.

"You're lucky I'm getting ready for anything at all missy, so stop rushing me!" Kagome snapped raspily back, feeling the evident effects of her PMS coming on.

"Well excuse me hon, but did we forget to mention you get a pretty new dress?" Ayame wheedled persuasively from outside the door. Being a full wolf youkai, her broken bones had healed overnight, being minor injuries for her kind.

"We WHAT?" Kagome asked, sounding a hell of a lot more excited now there was a dress involved.

"What, did you think we were sending you to the People's Choice in a paper bag?" Sango asked sarcastically, smiling at her friends' obvious happiness.

"Somehow, I wouldn't put it past you..." Kagome said darkly. Bursting out of the changing room in a long, electric blue peasant skirt, a long, matching blue beaded necklace that reached her navel over a plain, fitted white tank top and flipflops, she looked fresher and even her breathing seemed a little easier.

"I resent that!" Sango exclaimed, looping her arms through those of Kagome and Ayame.

All three slipped on their shades, and sauntered out of the private hospitals's revolving doors, towards Miroku's favorite Porsche.

Rin ran out to catch them up, from a cab that had just pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Sango? The car?" Rin asked immediately, not bothering with nice things like hello and how are you. After she was answered with a smug look from Sango she gave them all a quick hug and smile and looped her arm through Kagome's.

"Sango, I do believe you have a little explaining to be getting on with?" Kagome asked suggestively, much better natured now there was a new gown involved.

"Well, Miroku decided to take a taxi with Inuyasha, seeing as Inuyasha hates not being allowed to drive, and well, I just kind of...borrowed Miroku's keys..."Sango said mischieveously, winking at her girlfriends, and jogging ahead to unlock the car, closely followed by Rin.

"She picked his pocket, right?" Ayame asked, leaning her head in to Kagome and speaking out of the corner of her mouth.

"She totally picked his pocket." Kagome agreed.

The two girls laughed and hopped (well, Ayame hopped, Kagome had to pull off more of a rheumatic crawl) into the backseat behind their friend. Seatbelts intact.

8888

"Miroku, I'm not fuckin' John Travolta!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking incredulously at himself in the mirror. He and Miroku had stopped at Armani first, against his will of course. Inuyasha had wanted to go to Macy's – it was easy, cheap and fast, but nooooooo, Miroku said the stupid fashion sections would be all over him for that. So here they were in some stuck up man boutique where Miroku was sipping complimentary champagne and Inuyasha had been shoved into the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen outside of Miroku's graduation suit.

"What? John Travolta should not be your fashion icon Inuyasha!" Miroku said in mock horror.

"Okay, but come on! Look at me!" Inuyasha said.

He was clad in a white suit with a flared neckline, and a black button down shirt underneath it. The white silk tie it came with made it a slightly more formal version of John Travolta's outfit for Saturday Night Fever.

"What's wrong with it? It's very eclectic!" Miroku said, downing the rest of his champagne flute and dusting off Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, you look hot!" Sesshoumaru said dryly, not a hint of smile on his face.

"Eclectic my ass! Why can't I wear a normal colored tux?" Inuyasha asked, already ripping the suit to shred around his feet.

"Cause then you'd blend in, and if you're going to collect your award for Best Newcomer to Media Presentation (AN: not a real category, I know), you have to stand out!" Miroku said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shut up, man, I'm getting a real tux!" Inuyasha insisted, having slipped his shirt and pants on and barrelled out the door already. Miroku simply poured himself some more champagne and downed that one, and whilst nursing his third, he thought that shopping for himself was a world Inuyasha knew NOTHING about...

8888

Inuyasha swept through all the racks of clothes, suddenly finding himself in a completely alien situation.

He'd never bought formal clothes for himself before. All his clubwear and casual wear, sure, but Miroku was always around for the important stuff, or one of his maids chose for him.

Dammit, he thought. Memo to self, learn how to internet shop!

Okay, something black and red, something black and red, easy right?

Easier damn said than done.

Inuyasha shuffled through the racks, placing minor rips in each suit without realizing with his claws.

After a few frustrated flicks, Inuyasha attempted to stalk back to the changing room, unaware of the mannequin's pant leg he had tucked into the back of his cargoes.

Attempted being the operative word here, Inuyasha continued walking, unable to believe he was actually going to ask Miroku for his help, he yanked down the mannequin behind him.

Wincing at the harsh crash he heard behind him, he turned around, a look of anticipation on his face. What he wasn't prepared for was the domino effect.

Not only had the mannequin come down. Oh no. But in keeping with Inuyasha's bad day the mannequin hooked on to the nearest rack of slacks. And that rack collapsed into the one filled with jackets, and that one fell into the shoes, and so it continued, a raging cacophony of clattering and crashes, with one very lonely, sheepish hanyou standing in the center, a pant leg still wedged in his waistband.

Surveying the damage around him, Inuyasha groaned and hauled out his credit card, hannding it to the man with slicked back hair and a fake French accent he just _knew_ was standing behind him.

8888

"It's perfect!" Kagome said, a wide, genuine smile on her face as she looked at ehrself in the mirror.

"Okay Miss Self Centered, so's mine!" Ayame exclaimed indigantly from next to her friend.

"I know I look great; I don't need telling from you guys!" Sango said, fluttering her eyelashes and acting vainly.

All three girls stood in a wide room in the Vera Wang boutique, twirling and gazing at their dresses.

Ayame's was a knee length, chiffon emerald green creation, a babydoll dress layered in three shades of green down to her knees. It suited her attitude to life perfectly; fun, funky and full of spirit. It hugged her figure elegantly, and contrasted beautifully with her flaming hair.

Sango's dress was a deep, intense purple, a velvet, one shouldered sheath that came down to the floor, but was pulled in to create a cinched in waist using a CD sized diamond and amethyst brooch arranged like a rose. It possessed a short train behind it, just enough to prevent Miroku from walking too close behind her...Sango LOVED that about the dress.

Rin, sweet as always, was wearing a white, knee length prom style dress with intricate beading and a high, neckline, looking almost virginal. From the front. Not one to be a prude, Rin had selected a dress she just KNEW would turn heads. For the dress actually didn't possess a back. It sloped down into a slight V just above her buttocks, and with every step she took the V moved slightly lower, only to return to where it was on the next step. Tonight, tantalizing was her middle name.

But Kagome's was the most stunning piece and the only one to serve a dual purpose.

Vera herself had come in to see about Kagome's unique situation, and so had shown them a Chinese flower patterned black corset dress. The silk skirt swept down to the floor in abundant wonder, and the strapless corset held the whole rainbow of colours embroidered finely in silken thread. There was extra boning in it to provide support for Kagome's ribs and she was just going to have to cope with her reinflating lung. The thin ribbons crisscrossed at the back over a bright red silk underfabric. It accentuated Kagome's hips and waist, and she looked amazing in it.

Each of the girls had towering, matching shoes to wear with their dresses, and as Kagome thought, it was just as well they were getting them free, seeing as they were paying $17,000 for the dresses. All charged to Miroku of course. Another thing Sango had "borrowed". It was okay though, HE made good money putting faces on supermodels...

8888

"We set?" Ayame asked, sounding like an army major.

"Yes, Kami!" Inuyasha said, grumbling at the strain on his credit card, but decidedly happier with what he was wearing.

He looked delicious in a black suit jacket and slacks, with a deep, shimmery red stain shirt and a black silk tie underneath. See, he'd even remembered to tie his hair back with a small black ponytail holder.

Miroku, flamboyant as always, was dressed in a typical black tuxedo, but with a bright yellow shirt and a red tie underneath it. And he said he wasn't gay...

Kouga had on a pale blue shirt under his black suit, and considered himself too hot to wear a tie. He left his long dark hair loose for a change.

Sesshoumaru, of course, just put on his penguin suit, and wore it with dignity and pride, silently scoffing at the three clowns he was forced to socialize with.

However, what none of them were prepared for was the vision that descended down the stairs towards them.

Ayame began the line up, descending the stairs in her four inch heels masterfully, her gleaming emerald earrings set off by the majestic chandelier above her head. Her long red hair hung loosely down her back. Her skin looked clear and milky and the spaghetti straps of her dress outlined her elegant shoulders. She smiled at the guys confidently, and strode into Kouga's arms, amidst a sea of hollering and catcalls from everyone except Sesshoumaru.

Rin was next down, to the same reception of yells, which were hushed in shock when she twirled in the dress, revealing its lack of any back. Sesshoumaru grabbed her before she could even take the last step and brought her face to his for a sweet kiss, which soon turned into a full blown make out session.

Miroku rubbed his hands in glee as he saw the tall shadow of Sango coming around the corner, but his entire face went slack when he saw her for real. The amethyst tiara in her curled up-do made her look like a princess, and Miroku was the first to tell her so when she walked up to him, smiling shyly, unusually. Miroku glowed when he felt her soft hand slip into his.

Kagome made the most entrancing entrance of all however. Her hair was done simply, in a side ponytail, but it was brushed and shone to within an inch of its life, and had a huge, sparkling metal flower embedded in her hair. Despite the obvious labour in her breathing, Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. The dress emphasized her figure and bust, and yet she could still move freely and beautifully in it. The embroidery added a touch of colour to the midnight dress, and the intense, dark eye makeup added an air of mystery and intrigue that Inuyasha had never seen before. However, this strange, new, sophisticated Kagome soon returned to normal, when he saw the twinkle in her eyes and the broad smile she shot him, as she walked up and gave him a warm hug, much to his surprise.

"Rin, get off Sesshoumaru, you've trashed your lipgloss." Kagome scolded hoarsely.

"Shut up!" Rin exclaimed, peeling herself off Sesshoumaru. "Look, it's all still there!" She pointed out.

"On him, you mean." Inuyasha remarked dryly, his arm draped around Kagome's waist.

"You know what, seeing as we just ruined this profound moment, let's go to the limo." Sango sighed, walking out towards the doors.

No one noticed Kagome's chesty cough as she shut the door behind her.

8888

OOH. LOOK. Purple blobs, orange blobs, yellow squares, blue diamonds all kinds of shapes and colors. It was only once Kagome had blinked a few million times that she saw the sheer awe of what an awards ceremony really was.

Leslie had dropped them off right in front of the famed red carpet, like all the other celebrities. Kagome felt a tingle through her veins as she thought about this fact in anticipation.

The next few minutes all seemed to go buy in a blur, with constant crass yells from the media, asking her to "give him a little mouth to mouth, sugar!" and "let's see your back, sweetie!" Yet somehow, she and her friends made it up the carpet in their respective pairs, rubbing shoulders with all of the biggest names in showbusiness. Cate Blanchett, Catherine Zeta Jones, Nicole Kidman, and to Kagome's immense joy, Jake Gyllenhaal (AN: Brokeback Mountain, people!). Kagome looked back at her friends every so often to see that they were doing fine.

Ever the seasoned professional, Miroku guided Sango gently, resting a reassuring hand on the small of her back, posing for minor pictures for the smaller, more specific journals, like MakeUp Today, and PublicismMajors.

Rin was having the time of her little life, posing over-the-shoulder for the cameras by a suave Sesshoumaru, fully overexcited at all the attention they were getting from paparazzi who wanted to know who this mysterious young man was, who looked so like Inuyasha Mireshi.

Ayame and Kouga looked as though they'd done this all their lives, posing and laughing together, playing it cool for all they were worth.

Meanwhile, Kagome was being ushered along by Inuyasha who simply whispered little instructions in her ear, and laughed at her not-so-perfect efforts to follow them exactly.

"No see Kagome, waving goes more like this. Use your HAND, not your hair." Inuyasha smirked evilly, keeping his tinted red shades on.

"I'm not using my hair for anything asshole!" Kagome replied jokingly.

"You know what, you can't be trusted out here anymore, we're going inside to our seats now. I give up with you..." Inuyasha muttered darkly, seizing her arm and dragging her under the opulent blue canopy leading into the halls.

Kagome stood, amazed, in the entrance, her eyes consuming the huge theater.

The stage was lit with with all kinds of blue lights, with smoke coming from the machines under the stage and dancers warming up and nerdy little tech guys running around.

There were tons of the rich and famous sitting around already, laughing and chatting, eating the sumptuous dinner that had been laid out for them all before the ceremony began in two hours.

Although Inuyasha found her starstuck gaze kinda cute, he snapped " Come on wench, let's go find our table. It's somewhere near the middle...I think..." he finished unsurely.

"Okay, you know what Mr. I Know Everything There Is To Know About Damn Awards Shows, it might help if we ask this helpful looking Italian man looking at us pointedly!" Kagome said decisively, turning around to face said man, dragging Inuyasha by the hand.

"Yess madame?" The man intoned, a stiff frown on his face.

"Umm, Mireshi?" Kagome tried, suddenly unsure of how to handle this little situation.

"AHHHH!" The man said, a look of recognition and deepest respect on his face all of a sudden. With a pristine smile, he turned towards the couple and held out his arm, ushering them between the many round tables in the dining area. "Mireshis, come this way. After you, Madame Mireshi?" the man said kindly.

Kagome blushed at the title she'd been given, whilst Inuyasha conveniently started straightening his tie, and looking behind him for the other six.

Catching them up, the eight friends made their way to one of the biggest tables, midway from the stage, and dead center.

"Inuyasha, can I just say, these are amazing seats!" Rin exclaimed, looking around admiringly. "We'll be able to see Cameron Diaz's Botox from here!"

"Oh come on, there's always Michael Douglas' facelift!" Miroku countered.

The two continued to banter about which celebrities had the most obvious plastic surgery facial or not, until they reached and sat down out their table, only to be greeted by a roar from Inuyasha that had Hilary Duff quaking in her Jimmy Choos.

"WHAT in fuck's name is wrong with you?" Kagome hissed, glaring at him over his menu.

"There's no Ramen!" Inuyasha whined at her angrily.

"Since when did you expect there to be?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Whenever I'm ANYWHERE, I have to have Ramen, you should know that by now, bitch!" Inuyasha replied scathingly.

"Oh my god, we come to THE PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS, and you insist on eating a 2 dollar cup of noodles!" Kagome shrieked angrily, crushing the wine list in her hand.

"I want my damn noodles for chrissakes! I didn't come to this jumped up ego parade to get fed "braised duck liver basted gently in a bechamel sauce!"" Inuyasha yelled back just as heatedly.

"Well fine then, ask the damn waiters for your damn noodles!" Kagome shrieked back. "You are SUCH an embarrassment!"

"I'M an embarrassment!" Inuyasha yelled!

And the argument raged on, and on, and on, and on, and on, whilst Miroku gently egged the others on to ignore them, order their food and eat, cause neither of them were letting up any time soon. Really.

"You'd think that with one lung, she'd have run out of steam by now," Sesshoumaru whispered to Miroku.

"She's getting a little raspy now, and she kinda coughing too, so it shouldn't be long..." Miroku said, glancing at his watch as the waiters took their dessert dishes away, in preparation for the start of the ceremony.

"GOOD-FOR-NOTHING –cough-, SCHEMING, LOWLIFE-cough- BASTARD!" Kagome screamed as best she could.

Suddenly, as though sent down from the gods, a very red faced waiter appeared with a bowl of steaming Ramen on a gold-gilded plate, complete with monogrammed chopsticks.

"Thank you Lord of mercy and fucking deliverance!" Sango cheered, slumping over the table in ecstasy at there being no more noise.

Then the lights went down, and the music began to play, cameras rolling over the vast amount of people sat at the tables in front of them.

Kagome gasped in excitement, and sat forward in her seat as the presenter began to make the opening speech, complete with trademark corny jokes.

However, in the middle of the opening speech, Kgaome became aware of a weird sound behind her, looking back only to see Inuyasha slurping at his noodles like a vacuum cleaner. And it wasn't just her looks he was attracting, and most of the surrounding tables within a ten yard radius were glaring at him.

Inuyasha, in typical fashion, simply said, "Mind your own business! I paid for my goddamned noodles and I'll eat 'em how I want!"

The awards were wonderful, each person looking fantastic (mostly) and Kagome found the very atmosphere crackling with creative energy.

"And now...for the Best Newcomer to Media Presentation, the nominees are..." Holly Marie Combs read off the autocue (AN: Who else loves her in Charmed?)

"Kouga Chikara" Inuyasha growled at this.

"Ichii Tomoda"

"Gengi Hotai"

"And Inuyasha Mireshi!"

"And the winner is...Inuyasha Mireshi, people!" Holly announced, clapping her hands.

Inuyasha rose to thunderous applause kicking Kouga under the table "discreetly" (i.e. making the whole table rattle), and on glancing at Sango, who held the stun gun threateningly (where did she find space in that teeny tiny little purse, for THAT thing? Inuyasha wondered), and hauled Kagome up with him, towing her to the stage.

Kagome tripped over her own feet almost all the way up the huge glass staircase, and to the acceptance podium. Inuyasha grabbed his award, kissed Holly on the cheek briefly, and held Kagome's hand, squeezing it surpisingly gently, for having dragged her up there so fast she nearly broke her ridiculous heel. Or maybe that was just the dizziness talking...

"I'd like to thank a lot of people for this award, but I'm really not in the mood. So y'all get drunk tonight and get laid, and I'll see you at the Grammys!" Inuyasha said loudly, grinning roguishly into the mike.

And with that, Kagome's hand slipped out of his own, and she crumpled to the floor.

8888

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed quietly, echoing in the shocked silence of the crowd.

He swiftly put two fingers to her neck, feeling a weak, rapid pulse.

He cursed again, and decided there was no time to lose. Screw the complete inability to even put on a Band Aid right, he was going to fix this himself, seeing as it was the hospital that got her here in the first place.

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms, limp as a rag doll, and ran down the stairs, around the tables, down the red carpet and into the night...

8888

"Miroku?" Sango said forlornly, breaking the icy silence left in Inuyasha's wake.

"It's okay, I promise." Miroku said, strking her back soothingly. "Inuyasha'll keep her safe. He wouldn't have taken her if he didn't think he couldn't." Miroku wasn't half so sure though, and looked out into starry, crisp night his best friends had fled into the depths of.

8888

"BREATHE DAMMIT!" Inuyasha said, pumping another lungful of air into hers, pumping on her breastbone.

"For GOD'S SAKE KAGOME! Don't leave me..."Inuyasha said, his face crumpling slightly, just a little.

He breathed for her again, and again, and again, and felt for her pulse. There was none.

And it was with that apparent realization, Inuyasha sat back on his haunches, and released a bloodcurdling, agonising howl of deep loss into the air.

8888

"Did you hear that?" Ayame piped up, bringing her head up from Kouga's chest.

"Sure as hell. Can't be good, dammit..."Kouga said, feeling bad for the hanyou, despite their differences.

8888

"Inuyasha?" Kagome thought weakly, gripping onto the side of the black abyss that seemed determined to suck her in.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled out, not knowing how to make him stop hurting her soul with that howling.

"Dammit, I WANT TO LIVE!" Kagome screamed, her own agonising scream.

And Kagome returned to the land of the living.

8888

Dammit. He'd lost her. Once again, karma was being a bitch to him, and had taken the fastest friend he'd ever made, and someone he believed that maybe, just MAYBE, he copuld have had a future with. A real one. A beautiful one. And she was gone from him now. Forever.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said disbelievingly, looking into her once pale face, only to see rosy color leaking into the cheeks.

"What?" she replied groggily.

"That's the best you got?" Inuyasha said, shaking her gently, and checking her over, sniffing and prodding her body.

"You nearly die, and all you have to say to me, your savior, is What?" Inuyasha asked, laughing at her.

"I didn't nearly die, you were just slow in saving me..." Kagome said, rubbing her eyes and collapsing against Inuyasha strong chest, enveloped in his arms.

"Slow my fucking ass!" Inuyasha said goodnaturedly. "Come on, let's go home." He said, loading her onto his back.

Kagome squealed in surprise, as Inuyasha gripped her legs, holding her safely to him.

"Home..." Kagome thought sweetly, as she rested her head between Inuyasha's shoulders.

8888

"So, I can keep her here then? Just make sure she rests...Who do you think I am, some asshole, jeez sure she can sleep...Whatever, piss off." Inuyasha said grouchily into the phone, and hung up.

He turned round to the sleeping girl on the other side of the bed, raising his eyebrow at te puddle of drool she was creating near his pillow.

No time for inappropriate ogling though, he thought, eyeing Kagome's breasts spilling out from her bustier due to her position on the bed.

"Get your ass up, you need to get out of that dress before you kill it." Inuyasha said, shaking Kagome awake, already being in his "So What?" pajama pants.

As Kagome peeled her eyes open from Inuyasha's bed, she said groggily, "Somehow, I wanted Jake Gyllenhaal making me get out of this dress tonight..."she said jokingly.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed, the challenge flashing in her eyes as she sat up.

"Well, can Jake Gyllenhaal do THIS?" Inuyasha said, swooping down and covering her mouth with his own. He held one hand up behind her head, supporting her neck , and pulled her torso to him with his other hand. The kiss turned fiery passionate almost immediately as Kagome gelled herself to him, their toungues battling for dominance in this kiss. All physical harm was forgotten in the depth of the moment.

Unlike the last one, which was all about exploration and first times, this was all about the desire, all about the passion, all about the feeling charged in that one moment, charged in that one night.

This was different from all the rest, and should have followed on so, but Inuyasha, miraculously, pulled away. (AN: It's too early for a lemon!)

"Well?" Inuyasha said, panting, taking in her flushed face and swollen lips, the dark gloss of desire in her eyes.

"Not a damn thing on you." Kagome said, smiling slightly in her disheveled state.

"Didn't think so." And with that, Inuyasha closed the door gently, going to sleep on teh couch in his lounge, to nurse his hard on into submission.

He'd be awake all night...

**DAMN I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY LOL! 15 pages in Microsoft Word. I hope you appreciate this one, as a LOT of time and feeling went into it, and I consider it a landmark chapter. Let me know of any questions you might want to know the answers to, and let me know about the oneshot idea (see top author's note) Love you all so much! **

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: The Aftermath II

**You guys, I was totally out of my head screaming with joy when I got the response for last chappie! It's my fourth highest number of reviews for a chapter at 17 reviews. I know it's not a whole lot, but it mean a whole bunch to me, especially now that you've all helped me past 100 reviews! I aim for 200 by the end of Caught in the Flash, so keep it up guys, and thank you so much!**

**I'm aware I'm a little late this time, but I was taking time out from my schoolwork to reel out Chapter 9 for you extra fast, so karma has come back to bite me in the ass as usual, so I had a little catch up work to do! It's not toooo late though... Deep, deep conversation for Inuyasha and Kagome later this chappie, though I'm trying out a different chapter structure, just this once, I promise!**

**There is a huge vacation after this, which will be the scene of all good things happening!**

**FACTS TO CLARIFY:**

**All of the stars are in LA, California, not New York as previously mentioned.**

**All are aged 23, except for Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga who are 26, and Sesshoumaru is 29.**

**Sess and Rin WILL RETURN**

**VVVVV IMPORTANT: Anyone wanting to know the TRANSVESTITE STORY, read this chapter! It's Miroku's way of cheering the gang up okay? Kagome won't know until it's of more use to her though...hehehehe (insert evil laughter)**

**Disclaimer: Dammit, I thought Inuyasha was mine...Guess all I own is the screensaver...**

**So okay then:**

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath II**

Sango looked blearily around the corner, her spike heels tapping gently on the marble flooring.

"SStttttthhhhhh Miroku!" Sango snapped, lisping at her staggering companion.

The two were making their way down towards Inuyasha's room to visit Kagome, being worried, like the wonderful and devoted friends they were. Well, before the five apple martinis and three vodka shots...Now they were more like foggily concerned...

"Don't touch that!" Sango gasped lightly, swatting at Miroku's hand.

"Whhyyyyyyy? Ish so shoft and squishy Shango!" Miroku said, shooting Sango an inane grin.

"If you'd shtop toushing it, I'd shtop hitting you for toushing it!" Sango said quietly, swatting at Miroku's hand again.

"Doeshn't hurt..."Miroku mumbled out, continuing his actions.

"Don't push it in, Miroku!" Sango gasped, her face flushing.

"I'll pussssh as hard as I want, I'll have ya know, missy!" Miroku said indignantly, his slur still evident.

"Well what if I don't want you to push so hard?" Sango asked coquettishly.

"Shango, I will push in, and out, and in and out, as much as I can until I feel like shtopping, undershtand?" Miroku said, stroking with his hand now.

"Okay then, don't blame me if it comes out too early though..."Sango said, putting up her hands in defeat.

"YAY!" Miorku cheered like a five year old. And he continued fingering the Action Man action figure with the retractable sword he had found laying around in the hallway.

8888

"Kouga?" Ayame asked in the darkness, dumping her bag and light jacket on the stairs.

"What?" Kouga replied gruffly, panting heavily.

"I think we lost them again..."Ayame said sheepishly, tapping into her youkai night vision to catch sight of her boyfriend.

"Gee...you...think?" Kouga choked out, looking at her with a sarcastic glare, the twinkle in his cobalt eyes betraying his stern look.

"Well they're like babies! They get everywhere, have sticky little hands and can't talk right!" Ayame said in her defence.

"Well, you ever see a baby run that fast?" Kouga asked, standing up and walking over to dump his suit jacket.

"Oh come on, Miroku was threatening to put Sango over his knee and spank her! Wouldn't you run away if I said that to you?" Ayame asked, laughing lightly, crossing her arms and looking pointedly at Kouga.

"Not necessarily..." Kouga murmured sensually in her ear, placing his strong arms about her, pulling her close.

Ayame squirmed, feeling his hot breath glance across her chin. "Oh yeah?" she managed to reply breathlessly. "You want a spanking later?" Ayame asked coyly.

"Maybe, maybe not..."Kouga said, playing along. "Depends on who's spanking who..." Ayame giggled.

"Oh, believe me, I'll do the spanking..."Ayame whispered in his ear, before darting her tongue out and licking it gently, running away to find her lost friends.

"YOU TEASE!"Kouga yelled, jogging after her laughing back.

8888

"We founded them!" Sango cheered squeakily, peering around the door into Inuyasha's bedroom.

"I love Hide and Go Peek!" Miroku replied.

Two people lay, spooned together under warm wool blankets, breathing softly, each looking content and peaceful. The scene was truly touching, and looked like the Band-Aid for Inuyasha's wounds caused by his past.

The two overexcited, totally drunk people, crept gently into the room, looking at Kagome's face intently (AN: You know, in that totally disrespectful, yet cute way little kids do it when you're asleep?).

"Does her lipsh look funny to you?" Sango asked Miroku, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I shink sho?" Miroku asked.

"They're all red and big, like she got a plunger shtuck on her face..." Sango observed.

"You think she got the vacuum on her mouf?" Miroku asked, beginning to giggle, yes giggle, uncontrollably.

"Shhtthhhhhh Miroku, you'll wake Beastie up!" Sango said urgently. She grabbed onto Miroku's hand and hauled him out of the room, waving at the still sleeping Kagome.

As the exited the room, Sango and Miroku came face to face with the people they had been avoiding all night...

"Uh oh." The two said simulataneously.

FLASHBACK

"I LUUUUUURVE ROCK N ROLL, SO PUT ANOTHA DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sango sang out, a vodka shot in one hand and her tiara long since gone. Her hair hung in sumptuous curls down her back, highlighting her flushed face and maniacal grin.

Miroku had also long since lost something important, namely anything worn on his upper body, and lay flat out on the floor, cheering and whooping for Sango.

The after parties at awards ceremonies were wild, and Sango and Miroku were playing it for all it was worth.

Once they couldn't take the uncertainty and worry gnawing at their consciences over Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshoumaru, (he later left for his wing of Inuyasha's house with Rin) sick of seeing the two so damned miserable over what was nothing, (Sesshoumaru knew what Inuyasha wanted to do), "suggested" (i.e. forced down their throats) a couple of apple martinis to calm them down.

Unfortunately, one apple martini turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into five. And then, it was Sango's bright idea to have a little shot contest with Miroku...It all went downhill from there.

See, what nobody knew before, was that when Sango and Miroku were drunk TOGETHER, things tended to go one of two ways. They either could not keep their hands off each other, or they tended to...regress, shall we say.

And this time, it was regression, hands down.

"I wanna peeeeee..." Sango said, climbing down from the table, landing unsteadily on Ayame. Little did SHE know, Ayame was good at dealing with the drunk and disorientated.

"Come on Sango, we'll go to the bathroom, and then me and Uncle Kouga will take you home, 'kay" Ayame said soothingly, leading Sango towards the ladies' room.

"Otay..." Sango said, plunging her thumb into her mouth.

"Miroku get your ass up, I ain't got the time to be messing with you!" Kouga snapped, holding out his hand to a comatose Miroku.

"UH OH, Kouga, you sayed a bad word. Ima tell Ayame!" Miroku gurgled out, giggling at Kouga.

Kouga knew as sure as Miroku had no weener that Ayame would kick his ass for destroying the "innocence" of a helpless Miroku like that.

"Shhh, just don't tell...Auntie...Ayame and I'll take you to the vroom vroom, got it?" Kouga replied, hoisting Miroku up, and dumping his arm over his shoulder.

Spotting Ayame on the other side of the room, across the red haze that was the only light, he nodded towards the door, grinning at his girlfriend.

Ayame nodded back, and continued with Sango to the bathroom.

The second Kouga got outside with Miroku, and Ayame came out holding up Sango, the two passed a weak glance between each other, winking mischievously. Miroku wriggled out from under Kouga's arm, Sango leapt from Ayame's grip out into the cool night air. The two turned to their captors, blew huge raspberries and ran away across the parking lot, Sango with her shoes in her hand.

"SHIT." Ayame and Kouga cursed simultaneously. Working together, the two whipped off anything that could slow them down against two adults who figured they were babies right now, and hurtled after the rogue growed ups.

**WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING, BACK AT THE MIRESHI MANSION...**

"Boy, get back here!" Kagome yelled, stepping out of her shoes, hitching up her skirts and jogging after Inuyasha, watching her breathing carefully.

How on earth did he think he could kiss a girl like _that _and then just LEAVE with no explanation? Who the hell did he think he was?

"Hello? Romantic significance... Did you never read those anime fanfics as a kid?" Inuyasha said, nervously hiding his lower half behind the doorway of his living room.

"What do you take me for, of course I did!" Kagome scoffed, looking shorter and more delicate somehow, in her expensive dress but barefoot, with mussed up hair and makeup.

"Not the point, however! Explanation, if you please?" Kagome said, tapping her foot in the doorway.

"Ummmm...you know what, you were there, and I'm horny. Simple as that." Inuyasha said, kicking himself inside. Why was it then whenever things got a little emotional with women he just turned into an asshole automatically?

That kicking just turned into a full out beating as he watched Kagome's face. The infuriated, fiery glare in her eyes melted, dissolved into something Inuyasha wasn't used to seeing in girls' eyes. This was different. This was pure, unadulterated, childish, hurt. He'd hurt her, and he could see it now. Kagome exhaled hoarsely and pushed her way into his room, slumping on the bed, her face a picture of misery. Inuyasha silently followed her, standing above her.

"You know, that is entirely typical of you. I just knew it. Knew it. For once, since Kouga, I picked myself up, dusted myself off and was prepared to put myself out there. And then I met you. And of course, once that happened EVERYTHING changed. I started feeling things, saying things I wouldn't normally do around a new guy. Just ask Kouga how long it took before I would actually go OUT with him! And you know what, I'm gonna shut up now, before this gets even more embarrassing." Kagome sniffed and prepared to walk out of the room, ignoring Inuyasha's confused face.

Wait, Inuyasha thought to himself. What was it he'd thought that first, magical time he'd kissed her. That he could never let her go. He was slowly, but surely beginning to get that. He wasn't sure if it was love, or just the connection, but he felt just like that now. Except they weren't joined at the lip, they were joined...at the heart. He could feel the tug between them as surely as he could hear her heart beat rapidly.

Somehow, someway, he knew that if he let Kagome walk out that door now, she'd never return to him. Their flower would have perished before it'd even had a chance to bloom.

"Stop." Inuyasha said in a strange, quiet, gentle voice, placing his hand on her arm.

To his relief, Kagome stopped dead, and turned to face him, pain etched all over her soft features.

"Why?" Kagome asked, staring at him accusingly.

"Because...because I can't leave it like this. I'm an ass, but not that much of an ass. We have to talk." Inuyasha said, forlornly, pushing her gently out of the door and down towards the nearest door out of the house. If he was going to tell her things, it should at least be somewhere where he wasn't liable to jump her.

So yeah, taking her to his private section of beach was definitely the smartest choice here.

Kagome plopped down in the sand, the black silk of her dress spreading out around her like a blanket, and stared out across the black ocean, lapping gently at her toes. Low tide was tonight, and it meant that Kagome could look out across the ocean for ever.

Inuyasha eased himself down next to her, and began to talk in a low pitched, quiet voice.

"Kagome, this hasn't been easy." Kagome snorted sarcastically, but he had her attention now. He continued, fingering the tiny shells embedded in the smooth, flowing white sand.

"We haven't gotten along, not from day one, and I don't think there's any point in saying we aren't attracted to each other. I mean, in a huge way, as in sexual tension whenever we're within ten feet of each other. I'm sure Sango's let you know. Girls..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"To the point, please." Kagome said curtly, although her heart was beating fit to burst adn it wasn't the night air making her sweaty.

"Getting there. Don't rush genius, thank you. Anyway, I think we have to come to some sort of deal. We can't keep going like this for the next three weeks, unless you and I don't see each other, which I do believe is impossible. Cause can I just say, I am THIS close to jumping you right here and now." Inuyasha finished eyeing Kagome with a lopsided, sheepish smile. Not grin, not smirk, not leer, but a smile.

"First off, that's disgusting. Secondly, a deal, you say?" Kagome said, getting into the idea, all of a sudden glad Inuyasha had brought her out here to discuss their "situation".

Inuyasha just got the biggest sense of deja vu, smack in the face.

"Hey, I don't like where you're taking this, bitch..."Inuyasha warned, his eyes narrowing at the grin on Kagome's face.

"Oh, you will!" Kagome laughed. "But first, we need to talk this through alll the way. No shortcuts. So you know what, I'll start now."

"Go ahead." Inuyasha said, somber once more.

"Yes, there's a whole lotta lust. And a whole lotta chemistry, I have to admit, but I also have to say that I'm not ready. I can't do this. All my life, I've been tossed around like a toy, like a doll. I searched all over for the right guy, and I got hurt each and every time. Kouga was the last and the messiest, but that's another story for another night. My heart is in NO shape to take the likes of you now, no offence, (Inuyasha scoffed at this point), and I have to leave this. Truth is, I'm scared right now, and I can't, just...can't let you break me again. I just put myself back together, and I'm gonna stay that way." Kagome finished decisively, her voice thick but her eyes steely.

"Okay." Inuyasha shrugged, as though she'd just told him the ocean was blue.

"Okay? I pour out all of that and all you ahve to say is Okay?" Kagome asked incredulously, sounding hurt.

"It's not that I don't care." Inuyasha said, just as nonchalantly. "It's that I do."

Kagome was stunned into silence

"Anyhoos," Inuyasha changed the subject quickly. "What's your plan for this deal? I'd just like to know so I can call my lawyer to fix it when it goes wrong."

"FYI, it has NOTHING to do with the law!" Kagome said, forgetting all about Inuyasha's last comment. "Besides, your father is your lawyer, and he likes me! What I did have planned was that seeing as you are me are so very sexually frustrated, we should go away somewhere with the gang, maybe Europe for the last two weeks of the month. Besides, that gives us time to go to the Grammys, and the Emmys are in Europe anyway, so we'd've had to go anyway."

"How does that cure horniness?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"Well, we have to get laid before we go back." Kagome said matter-of-factly, hoping she didn't sound like too much of a slut. For a virgin, this was baaaad behavior.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sounded dumbstruck.

"You heard! No hookers though, that's cheating." Kagome went on strongly, going all the way.

"Oh damn it!" Inuyasha hissed sarcastically.

"I figure, if we both have sex, we won't want each other anymore! Problem fixed."

"Good luck." Inuyasha said spitefully, feeling strangely rejected.

"I'll do fine. It's YOU who will be leaving Jeremy high and dry on the abstinence plateau!" Kagome said, rising to the bait, and stalking off the peaceful beach, back towards the mansion.

Inuyasha watched her leave, scowling foully. Once she turned the corner though, it dissolved and was replaced by a look of confusion and anger.

Did he just do what he thought he'd done? Did he just make a HUGE mistake? Even huger than that night with Miroku and the transvestites? Yeah, bigger. Kagome now knew he cared about her. Dammit! He hadn't even made that mistake with Kikyo!

Ain't nothing he could do about it now...

Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Where were this year's Emmys? Oh no...No...Milan,Italy. Italy was where...mean "ladies" had chased him through Milan. This COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!

Inuyasha let out a loud cry of anguish as he began the mourning ceremony for his balls.

8888 STILL IN THE PAST

"Get your little fanny back here, Sango!" Ayame screamed

"NOOOOOOO!" Sango screamed for the nine zillionth time.

"Oh fuck this!" Ayame wheezed, her hands on her knees as she fought for breath. Jesus for a human, the bitch was fast. God, she was a crappy excuse for a wolf demon.

"I know. Just...give...up." Kouga heaved, collapsing on the floor next to her.

"Nu uh! If those little rugrats think they'll beat me, let them hold on to their damn diapers. Just breathe for a few minutes, and we're back after them." Ayame growled out, snarling a little as Sango and Miroku stuck out their toungues and ran away towards the steam room.

"Hey, Ayame?" Kouga asked after thirty seconds of heaving.

"What?" Ayame said shortly, her mind focused on the mission at hand.

"How come you'll talk dirty to Sango, but not me?" Kouga asked, playing the forlorn cub for all he was worth.

"You want dirty, puppy?" Ayame asked, flirtation flashing in her eyes.

"Sure." Kouga said, getting comfortable.

"GET YOU FUCKING LITTLE ASSHOLE AFTER THAT PINT SIZED FUCKING RUGRAT KNOWN AS MIROKU, WORLD CLASS FUCKING PERVERT AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK HERE UNTIL YOU FUCKING HAVE HIM!" Ayame hollered loudly in his sensitive ears.

"Understand, sweetie?" Ayame smiled at him sweetly, cocking her head, before running off to find Sango again.

Once she was gone, Kouga muttered to himself, "Last time I ever ask for sexual favors..."

"Thank you, baby!" Ayame yelled from several storeys down.

8888

Having spent some time thinking on the beach, (mostly about Kagome, he was sorry to say), Inuyasha dragged himself up to his room, conveniently forgetting Kagome would be in there.

As he looked round the door, he noticed the sleeping figure in his bed, still in her dress, and for once, didn't flip out. He thought she looked cute...

And suddenly, as though some lovesick beast had taken over his mind, Inuyasha crawled into the bed quietly, slipped beneath the blankets, placed a strong tan arm around her waist and pulled her to him, spooning her gently.

Inuyasha sighed with happiness when he was rewarded by Kagome squeaking gently and pressing her back into his chest, holding onto his arm with one of her hands. And Inuyasha left the foggy bliss that was his brain right now, and drifted off to sleep. And for the first time in seven years, Inuyasha slept all the way through the night.

8888 BACK IN PRESENT TIME

"Didn't think we'd find you, huh?" Ayame said merrily, glad she'd finally caught up with them.

"Noooo..." Miroku said sheepishly, looking at his feet.

"Hahahahahaha, well we did!" Ayame said gleefully, trying to march the two of them to bed.

Sango and Miroku squirmed and squealed, and Kouga prised Ayame's hands off them.

"They'll wake everyone, believe me. I figure we should just take them downstairs and give them some bread and water to help sober up." (AN: It works for me!)

"Fine, fine, fine." Ayame agreed.

Once they got down to Inuyasha's huge kitchen with glasses of water and slices of bread nearby, the four sat on the floor, making sure Sango stopped pouring her glass of water down Miroku's pants.

"I wanna tell you guys a story!" Miroku said merrily, just a tiny bit me sober.

"Sure Miroku..." Kouga said tiredly, sure it would be something about groping Sango in the sandbox.

"It was the time me and Inuyasha went to a transvestite bar!" Miroku squealed chirpily, leaning in to tell the story.

Kouga sat bolt upright at this and shook a sleeping Ayame roughly. "What the fuck...?" she asked groggily.

"Miroku...story...good...Inuyasha...listen!" Kouga said, too excited to speak in full sentences.

"Ooh when, where, how, why?" Ayame asked, interested as her green eyes lit up.

"Ooooh, Sango's sleeping now...Anyways, my story, yes... Well, I thought it'd be funny to kinda go to a transveshtite bar when we went on this clubbing vacation in Italy a year or so ago. Needless to shay, we where a little tipshy." Miroku started off.

"Uh huh, uh huh, what happened then, huh?" Kouga asked like an excited child.

"Well, we went, in and danced with some "chicks" (Miroku made air quotes in the sir) and I kinda didn't tell Inuyasha we were AT a transvestite bar. You know, it's amazing how convincing they are these days, the wonders of cosmetic surgery...Yeah, well, anyways, Inuyasha started making out with this one "girl" (air quotes again) and after a little groping, little touching, little feeling, he found the "girl"'s dick. To say the least, he was not pleased. At all. He was so not pleased in fact, that he stood up, on the bar, banged glasses for attention and told the entire bar they were all fruitcakes and should all learn to enjoy dick and pussy as one (AN: SORRY FOR MY CRUDE LANGUAGE, I WON'T USE IT IN THE LEMON, PROMISE)."

"Don't just leave it there!" Kouga said incredulously.

"I wasn't planning on it, my dear," Miroku siad, taking another gulp of water. "So, I know you all know how trannies generally take comments such as that, and the chase across downtown Milan with at least eighty angry "women" (air quotes) tearing after them brandishing spike heel shoes, bras and jockstraps in the air."

"That's it?" Kouga asked, a little disappointed.

"Oh noooooo! See, Inuyasha ran out of steam after an hour or two, and well, they kinda caught up with him, I hid in a tree, but they caught him and kinda made him crowd surf in the Italiano Plaza with...Jeremy on show...floppy, no doubt...in the bright and early morning of August 12th, with all those happy families being all touristy...More than a couple corrupted kids, let me tell you...That's when Jeremy was christened however, he figured that if he was ever abused like that again, he should at least have some kind of name."

"I LOVE YOU MIROKU!" Kouga cheered, thumping him on the back.

"I hope sho..." Miroku replied, crashing out on the ktichen floor next to Ayame and Sango.

Meanwhile, Kouga skipped upstairs to the office, booted up on of the laptops in there and began his Internet search for seven first-class tickets to Milan, Italy. After that search, he then searched for the names of all the transvestite clubs in Milan. Time for a little reunion, he figured...

**AN: Hope you liked, and it wasn't too crappy a follow up from last chappie, which I'm so glad you all liked! 8000 hits people and 133 reviews! Over the damn moon! Sess you maybe this time next week okay? Be prepared for hot Italian boys and screwed up Italian ramen! **

**Love Inukagchick 11 forever xxx REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! Clicko el button...**


	11. Chapter 11: Viva Italiana! LEMON

**Thank you so uch you guys for such a great response to Chapter 10! I wasn't how you'd take the depth of the last chapter along with the depth of Chapter 9, so I'm glad you liked. Our gang are relocating for a little while, so expect all the humor and fluffy, awkwards moments you usually get from me. BTW, I'm glad Jeremy's so popular with you guys. I figured it was too hard to keep referring to it as "manhood" or "erection" or "penis" or "down south" or whatever, so I figured they should just have names so I'd get to avoid dick and cock and other meaningless terms. Jeremy gets a run for his money pretty early on in this chapter by the way!**

**BTW: I know how bad of me this is, but I'm having the Grammys in Italy as well next chapter...bad writing slap on the wrist... xxx**

**I did get a question from a reviewer about how come I let Inu and Kag get so close to a full out love proclamation last time and didn't let it happen. Firstly, I don't want my baby to end so soon, and like I said, they really aren't ready yet. Soon, but not yet. Remember Inuyasha has his issues, and Kagome told you hers. I have already written the scene where they say "I love you" to each other on a sudden burst of inspiration, and have started their lemon (which is a whole lot more difficult to write than I thought!). Sango and Miroku will get together prolly next chapter, so no worries for them. P.S. V.IMPORTANT** **After our couples hook up, I'll write at LEAST three more chapters, as I hate when they hook up and you don't get to see how they function in a relationship in fanfics, so no worries on that point!**

**P.P.S. VVVVVVVV IMPORTANT: I need song ideas for each of our characters for Chapter 12/13 okay? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COULD YOU GIVE ME SOME, CAUSE I WANT SONGS EVERYONE CAN RELATE TO. NOT DJ MIXALOT BIG BUTTS SONG FOR MIROKU PLEASE! Sorry, but everyone says that song... THANKS XXX I HAVE SOME IN MIND FOR THEM ALREADY, BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE INVOLVED TOO, SO ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE WELCOME. Well known songs please, seeing as I want as many people as possible to know the song, or at least get the lyrics. So scroll through your music people! xxx**

**LEMON CHAPTER Sango and Miroku! For you minors out there, I'll say when it begins and ends, okay?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boy, I just drool over him, got it?

Alrighty then, presenting (drum roll and mariachi band):

**Chapter 11: Viva Italiana! LEMON**

"Oooooh Kagome!" Kouga trilled out the next morning, sauntering down the hallway towards to Inuyasha's room. The early morning sunlight filtered through the huge bay windows and Kouga could hear the sounds of Inuyasha's twelve-foot waterfall in the little glade he had in the grounds. All was right and grand with the world, and would be righter and grander once he'd gone to deliver his news to Kagome.

"Kouga, WHAT CAT ARE YOU STRANGLING DOWN THERE?" Sango squawked out over the house intercom, making Kouga's lip curl in distaste. Typical, he thought, that Inuyasha would have an intercom so he could have wannabe phone sex with his hoes around his house. He KNEW Jeremy couldn't really stay up nine hours straight...

"Well didn't SOMEBODY get up on the wrong side of Miroku's bed this morning, sunshine!" Kouga said cheerfully. Hey, he figured, as long as he was on a trail of destruction, he should at least make it count. Besides, the two toddlers belonged together. They were good drinking buddies at least.

"Excuse me asshole, but Miroku's not IN this...AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sango screamed out, zipping off the intercom, presumably to pummel Miroku out of the bed. Kouga grinned with satisfaction, and continued on his journey down the hall to find Kagome and wake her up.

Not that he didn't love Ayame or anything, but he'd always have a soft spot for Kagome. Or rather, a hard spot, that went by the name of Myron. (AN: YES IT'S JEREMY'S ARCH NEMESIS!). Myron began to wake up a little as he thought back to their time together.

Kouga arrived at the door, and banged it open, yelling for all he was worth. "Morning Kag! I gotta suggestion for ya!"

Shock.

Horror.

Disgust.

From stiffing up to limp as a noodle in two seconds flat.

That was what Kouga felt when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome nestled up together in the vast bed, clinging to each other like pieces of a puzzle, fitting almost perfectly.

And yet, they snored on. Yes, they both snored, Inuyasha huge chesty ones, and Kagome breathy, soft, baby snores. How disgustingly adorable...Kouga figured it wouldn't last much longer now, as he cleared his throat extremely loudly and obnoxiously, leaning in the doorjamb, grossed out not only with what was in front of him, but with Myron's lackluster performance.

Hehehehe, Kouga chuckled to himself, as all hell broke loose in front of him...

8888

"YOU SICK, DISGUSTING, TOUCHY FEELY, ASS LICKING, MAKEUP SLATHERING, USELESS, SON-OF-A –BITCH! HOW DARE YOU PLACE YOUR ASS IN MY BED, WHEN WE WERE DRUNK FOR GOD'S SAKE AND EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION? HUH? ANSWER ME!" Sango screamed, whacking Miroku with her discarded spike heel shoe every other word.

"Sango, honestly my dear, I have no recollection of how we ended up together!" Miroku cried plaintively as he cowered in Sango's wardrobe.

"Like hell you don't!" Sango insisted, her hair dishevelled from the effort involved in hitting the poor pervert whilst trying to keep from puking at the same time. Vodka and apple martinis, never a good thing...

"I really don't!" Mirok insisted, slowly standing up, and grabbing onto the wrist that held the shoe, standing eye to eye with Sango.

Their eyes locked under the morning sunlight of LA, and lit up their orbs, alerting each other to what swam within them. Though Sango's were covered in stale mascara and eyeliner, and Miroku's were all red and watery, they saw things they never expected to see.

Sango glimpsed in Miroku's eyes emotions of hurt, love, forgiveness, admiration, confusion and of course, that ever present sparkle of perverted mischief. Sango's heart glowed with warmth, the feeling spreading to the tips of her toes, making her feel like she could fly.

Miroku saw the guard and yet the passion in Sango's deep magenta eyes. He saw the happiness and yet the apprehension. He saw the arousal and yet the icyness. He saw Sango. His Sango. Fiery, passionate, loving, serious. Everything he loved, had loved, and would ever love stood before him in this moment.

"This can't keep happening, Miroku..." Sango said under her breath, keeping eye contact.

"We have to do something..." Miroku agreed, nodding slightly, keeping their otherwordly connection.

"How 'bout this?" Sango said, not a hint of a smile in her mouth, but complete joy in her eyes. Miroku's heart leapt into his throat as he saw the hidden elation, and was ready for her when she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around her waist, her arms around his neck. She looked into his face for a long moment, searching for any sign of apprehension, any sign of not wanting what she about to do. She sighed in relief upon finding none, and plunged in, and for the first time, kissing Miroku first.

Not one to beat around the bush, Sango finally, after years of being a tough nut, dissolved her wall against the world, and opened it for Miroku, and poured all her love and devotion to him into that one kiss.

She dominated the kiss from the beginning, bringing his body closer to hers, stroking his jaw as she swept her tongue around his mouth. Miroku responded by letting them lean against the wall, returning her slaughter with his own mouth, pouring everything he had ever loved about the angel in his arms in her mouth.

So struck by the beauty and intensity of this kiss, which was so unlike the other they had shared, drunken, or bored, or just a little bit of satisfaction, tears began to run down Sango's cheeks, and she began to sob into Miroku's mouth.

Confused, Miroku made the kiss much gentler, almost nibbling on her lips, stroking her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Unable to cope with this realization, Sango jumped down from Miroku, and with one last damp glance in his direction, and a choking sob, she ran from the room, slamming the door on a collapsed Miroku, who knelt, weeping on the floor.

(AN: God I'm crying...)

8888

"AFTER I TOLD YOU ALL OF THAT, THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS LEAP INTO BED WITH ME? AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT THIS WASN'T ON PURPOSE? IT WAS YOUR INNER DOG SPEAKING TO YOU?" Kagome yelled incredulously, standing on the bed, STILL in her dress, brandishing a pillow in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha stood with his own pillow, his shirt wrinkled from the efforts of fending off Kagome and her nasty pillow right hook, and spitting up feathers YET again, stupid chickens...

"I didn't touch you bitch! Were you not paying any kind of attention at all?" Inuyasha asked.

"TIME!" Kouga yelled, making the time out motion with his hands.

"THE FUCK?" The blaring couple asked, both shooting daggers at Kouga with their glares.

"Well before I interrupted your little, " Kouga raised his eyebrow at this, " love nest, I was coming to tell you that I booked first class tickets for us all to leave for Italy tonight! I believe Inuyasha knows some...friends there, don't you?" Kouga smirked evilly, reveling in the look of horror and the vein in Inuyasha's forehead, twitching away.

"Friends? What friends? All the rest of Inuyasha's friends besides us are the WHORES CONSTANTLY WORKING TO GET JEREMY TO STAND UP!" Kagome yelled shaking her pillow at him again.

"You WHAT? You know who Jeremy is?" Inuyasha yelled back, almost dropping his pillow in shock.

"Oh yeah, and believe me, he's not so big..."Kagome said, smirking at him.

"I'll have you know, Jeremy's..." Inuyasha cut himself off before things got embarrassing.

"Listen wolf, what do you know?" Inuyasha hissed, grabbing Kouga's collar and pulling him towards him.

"Now now now, Inuyasha, you don't want me to say anything in front of the lady now do you?" Kouga wheedled, completely unfazed.

"Why in fuck's name are we going to ITALY?" Inuyasha asked, with Kagome walking up beside him, having dumped her pillow on the mussed bed.

"Good question. I was thinking we'd have to go anyway cause of the Grammys and Emmys but if we left now we'd have vacationing time I guess..."Kagome considered, rational all of a sudden. PMS mood swings, evidently, Inuyasha thought to himself.

Screeching harpy to level headed human being in ten seconds flat, had to be a record.

"Uh yeah...that was why I figured we could go! Make a vacation out of it, you know!" Kouga said rapidly, a nervous smile plastered over his face as he kicked his feet, seeing as Inuyasha had hoisted him off the ground.

"That's a great idea Kouga!" Kagome said sweetly, scaring Inuyasha even more. She pecked him on the cheek, and leaned in close to Inuyasha's ear, speaking so softly even Kouga's youkai hearing didn't pick it up.

"Inuyasha...I don't care if they're Italian hookers you've had before, it's still cheating..." she said in a singsong voice, crossing over to her dresser, pulling out some clothes and heading to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

After showering, adding some mascara and lilac eyeshadow, alongside a cropped t shirt with "Kiss This, Bitch" streaked across the back, jeans and sneakers, she went to go and find her best friend.

On her way to what had been her rooms, (Kagome let out a very Inuyasha like growl at that thought), Kagome heard ragged, dry sobbing coming from the bathroom adjacent to the elevators in her lobby.

Curious by nature, Kagome knocked lightly on the door, and upon hearing no answer, she opened the door, only to see Sango curled up leaning against the bathtub, in floods of tears.

"Sango sweetie, what happened?" Kagome gasped, putting her arms around her friend and sitting on the floor next to her.

"I...I...I kissed Miroku..." Sango sobbed out.

"You do that all the time though!" Kagome said kindly.

"But this, this was huge, this was totally different. I couldn't release myself from this one. I ...I think I love him Kagome." Sango said, her terror of this new found fact shining in her soaked eyes.

"Sango, I could've told you that six months ago." Kagome said, smiling warmly at Sango.

"But how am I supposed to face him? I've been such a bitch to him, how can I just go up and say I love you?" Sango asked, throwing her handsup into the air.

"Listen Sango, and listen good. No shrink could ever tell you this." Kagome said, tilting Sango's chin up towards her face,

"If I paid them enough." Sango said, making her own joke.

"Shut up. Listen. You need to know in your heart that you love him, and judging by the fact you're in your pajamas at one in the afternoon and haven't even taken your makeup off, and in tears you do. Say what you want to say when you want to say it; fate will lead the way, honey. I know he loves you, and take it from me, I know love when I see it. So come on, we're flying to Italy tonight anyway, Kouga paid for us all, okay? I'll help you pack whilst you fix yourself up." Kagome grinned and patted Sango's back soothingly and left the bathroom after helping her up.

Sango smiled at her crusty reflection in the mirror, and feeling light as a feather, she chuckled to herself as she searched for her makeup removing wipes.

"If you know love when you see it, Kag, how come you can't see the love dancing around right under your nose?" Sango said quietly to herself.

8888

(AN: Yeah I know it's a rush, but no one needs arguments about packing, Sango and Miroku avoiding each other and other unimportant gunk...)

"How can one tiny person have so much CRAP for two weeks out of the country?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, as Kagome helped the plane pilot push in the last of four suitcases into the back of the first class section.

"Simple. I'm a girl." Kagome said nonchalantly, fully mellowed out and merry now, due to some vodka Inuyasha had slipped into her orange juice when he'd finally got sick of her walking around behind him with that pillow and beating him over the head with it just for elbowing her with his own when she wasn't looking.

Lucky she was a lightweight, Smirnoff vodka didn't go that far...

"Y'know, Inuyasha, it's really cool that you can get American Airlines to fly you places in this itty-bitty little plane area all by ourselves!" Kagome trilled, skipping into the plush interior and gazing round appreciatively.

The first class area was indeed a mini masterpiece. The seats were extremely wide, and reclined a full 180 degrees, with wireless internet services, electric points and drinks holders, plus a little butler all on board. The twelve seats were arranged with tons of legroom inbetween, in pairs fused together at the bottom. Inuyasha sighed upon seeing this, thinking that now he had to pair up with somebody, and seeing as no one was supposed to know he'd spiked Kagome (for her own safety and his sanity, he kept telling himself) that that someone would have to be her. It was a long flight to Italy too, 13 hours...With her...Well, he figured to himself, shrugging as he plopped down into the nearest seat, he'd either jump her bones right there and then, or they'd argue till the cows came home. Or at least till the plane landed.

Inuyasha sat. with a bored expression, straightening his black jeans and his black t-shirt with the phrase "Demonic Rage" strewn across the front with a opened button down red shirt on top. Complete with red Converses, Inuyasha pulled off the whole angsty rock dude.

Having yanked a now staggering Kagome down beside him and belted her in, he watched as the rest filed on. Lately, he'd been so preoccupied with his issues with Kagome, he hadn't paid much attention to his other friends. Memo to self, schedule guy time with Sess and Miroku.

His eyes wrinkled with concern as he saw Miroku come on, dressed in a trademark purple t-shirt over black jeans and purple sneakers, with an added effect of dark shades as he shuffled dejectedly onto the plane, slumping into the seat behind Inuyasha. Sango stalked on after him, walking swiftly, also with shades and a minidress on and went directly to the other side of the plane, carrying Shippou in a Hawaiian pattern shirt and denim shorts (AN: Kawaii!) in her arms to sit next to her.

Sesshoumaru and Rin came on, low key and elegant as always, then Inuyasha's shirtless father (also a little drunk, but nothing to do with Inuyasha...after all, the juice had ben made for KAGOME...) then finally Kouga and Ayame sauntered onto the plane. Well Kouga sauntered, Ayame more pretended as though she didn't know the grinning from ear to ear youkai beside her, as they sat across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So puppy, excited about our little...reunion? I can't wait to meet these friends of yours!" Kouga exclaimed sweetly, as though making conversation with the President.

Inuyasha tried to lunge for Kouga, but seeing as he had both Kagome and Ayame in his way, he decided to settle for a foul mouthed retaliation instead.

"Oh for god's sake, I'm sure the trannies will love your little baby Myron anyways, sweetcheeks. I mean come on, you've always had the hots for me..." Inuyasha taunted.

Kouga went bright red in the face, but under the icy glare of his girlfriend, he sat back and muttered obscenities under his breath.

"Hello plane mates!" a cheerful male voice rang out from the plane door, as a round faced, yet cute young man jogged excitedly into the first class area.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked, staring accusingly at the stewardess, who was already quaking in fear at his face. "Kouga, I thought you said you rented the whole section for us alone, asshole! He's dead to me, just so we're clear. Unless he's your other partner, in which case, Ayame, I'm sure you're okay knowing Kouga swings both ways, aren't you?" Inuyasha finished consolingly, resting his hand on Ayame's forearm.

"No really, who the hell are you?" Kagome asked, suddenly more upright and awake.

"Come on, Higurashi, don't you remember me?" the man asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh no..." Kagome whispered, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and squeezing it lightly. "Hojo?" she asked.

"In the flesh! How come you're on your way to Italy? Last I heard, you were modeling over here." Hojo asked, sitting down conversationally diagonally and back from Kagome.

"We're going on business." Kagome replied vaguely, her heart beating with remorse.

"Oh that's great! You remember I'm a shrink now, and guess what, I used to be Inuyasha's over there!" Hojo said, pointing excitedly at Inuyasha, whose head lay in his lap now.

"YOU HAD A SHRINK?" Kagome yelled shrilly.

"A SHRINK?" Miroku yelled, clapping Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"SOMEONE LET YOU HAVE A SHRINK?" Sesshoumaru and Mr. Mireshi yelled out, leaning forward in their seats.

"I always knew you were crazy..." Shippo muttered. "Damn noises with strange ladies..."

"He was an anger management counsellor, actually." Inuyasha growled out, refusing to make eye contact with his companions.

"Well he obviously isn't that great!" Miroku said cheerfully, ignoring the hurt look on Hojo's face. He'd already decided he didn't like him, so no reason to pretend now.

"No but honestly Hobo, why are you in this part of the plane?" Kouga asked, standing up to face Hojo and the air hostess.

"Well he paid for his seat sir, so I'm afraid you must have been misinformed. Mr Yume has a seat available in this section, fair and square." This new stewardess answered, evidently used to dealing with youkai and their tempers.

"You're kidding me, right? Cause I swear bitch, this isn't funny..." Inuyasha said, unsure of how he could pull this off without making a scene. Kagome'd never forgive him for that. Not that he cared or anything.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd watch your language around me sir, and I'm not joking. Mr Yume sits here for the duration of the flight." The stewardess insisted, walking sharply away and locking herself into the cockpit before either youkai could regain their composure.

"Fucking shrink...Listen asshole, I didn't care about what you had to say last month, I don't care about it now, so shut up, sit down and leave my bitch alone. Got it?" Inuyasha snapped, shocked at his own terminology towards Kagome. His bitch? Since when?

"O...okay then..." Hojo said timidly, quaking in his plushy seat.

"Take off ladies and gentlemen..." and the captain continued on in his speech, as Inuyasha slumped backwards in his seat, after checking Kagome was actually singing and not choking on her own vomit, as she could have been for all he knew.

8888

God, she was miserable. Honestly, Sango had never felt more dejected and upset with herself before.

She'd never really realized how empty and unfulfilled her life seemed without Miroku in it to make the sun come out, or make the rainclouds part. She'd never really known. As Sango forcefully pushed in the earphones of her 20GB iPod, she began to sob as her favorite playlist came up and a beautiful, beautiful duet began to soar through her head, Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion's Tell Him (AN: I REALLY RECOMMEND YOU DOWNLOAD THIS AND HAVE IT PLAYING AS YOU READ IT GUYS! IT REALLY IS GORGEOUS...)

Tears began to flow down Sango's cheeks as the two women began voicing the essence of her own problem into her ears, their voices melding together to tell her what to do. There are some problems only music can solve.

_Celine:I'm scared   
C:So afraid to show I care  
C:Will he think me weak  
C:If I tremble when I speak  
C:Oooh  
C:What if  
C:There's another one he's thinking of  
C:Maybe he's in love  
C:I'd feel like a fool  
C:Life can be so cruel  
C:I don't know what to do_

Sango was terrified of allowing herself to love, to love Miroku. Terrified of letting his love take her places she'd never been before. The tears flew heavier.

_Barbra:I've been there  
B:With my heart out in my hand  
B:But what you must understand  
B:You can't let the chance  
B:To love him pass you by_

Sango felt like yelling at Barbra. What if she HAD to let him pass her by? What if he wasn't the one? What if he'd hurt her? Still sad tears flowed.

_B&C:Tell him   
B&C:Tell him that the sun and moon  
B&C:Rise in his eyes  
B&C:Reach out to him  
B&C:And whisper  
B&C:Tender words so soft and sweet  
C:I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
B:Love will be the gift you give yourself_

Sango's heart began to lift, if only a little. Maybe, just maybe, she could let him in. Maybe. Tears continued on, trailing down her cheeks from under her huge shades.

_B:Touch him C:(Oooh)   
B:With the gentleness you feel insideC: (I feel it)  
B:Your love can't be denied  
B:The truth will set you free  
B:You'll have what's meant to be  
B&C:All in time you'll see_

Oh God, Miroku was hot. Maybe it was a crappy thing to say right now, but if anything, she knew they would rock together sexually, there was nowhere she believed he couldn't take her. And in time, maybe they would be okay…Sango's tears began to cease to fall.

_Oooh  
C:I love him B:(Then show him)  
C:Of that much I can be sureB: (Hold him close to you)  
C:I don't think I could endure  
C:If I let him walk away  
C:When I have so much to say_

That was another thing. What if he decided to leave her, what if he didn't love her? As much as she knew she loved him? What if he gave his heart to someone else? Sango's heart began to constrict with uncertainty.

_B&C:Tell him   
B&C:Tell him that the sun and moon  
B&C:Rise in his eyes  
B&C:Reach out to him  
B&C:And whisper  
B&C:Tender words so soft and sweet  
B:Hold him close to feel his heart beat   
C:Love will be the gift you give yourself_

C:Love is light that surely glows  
C:In the hearts of those who know  
C:It's a steady flame that grows  
B:Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
C:Tonight love will assume its place  
B:This memory time cannot erase  
B&C:Your faith will lead love where it has to go

As the passionate bridge ended, about to give way to a last chorus, Sango was decided. Miroku was her light, Miroku was her flame, Miroku was her passion, Miroku belonged in her heart. It was his rightful place, and she had to let him know that, before it really was too late.

_B&C:Tell him   
B&C:Tell him that the sun and moon  
B&C:Rise in his eyes  
B&C:Reach out to him  
B&C:And whisper   
B&C:Whisper words so soft and sweet  
B:Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
C:Love will be the gift you give yourself _

Oooh  
B&C:Never let him go

No going back now. Sango took off her shades, laying them on her tray table and walked quietly over to Miroku's seat where he had his own iPod jammed into his ears. She touched his shoulder lightly and looked into his eyes, cocking her head towards the plane bathroom.

Well, nowhere else was private, and it was a very pretty plane bathroom…

Sango walked in, shut the door behind her, turned around and looked in the mirror, admiring herself. Suddenly, it seemed like love had freed her. Her eyes sparkled and her hair curled once more, her skin looking not haggard as it had been for the day, but fresh and pink. She was ready. If only…A HUGE HAND WAS NOT CREEPING UP ON HER ASS!

Sango turned to Miroku, looking at him with the customary fury blazing in her eyes.

She slapped him as per usual, but instead of the look of mock pain in his eyes, real pain stood in its place.

"Miroku, I…" Sango said, lost for words.

"SAVE IT, SANGO!" Miroku yelled in an uncharacteristic bout of emotion. Sango's face froze in shock as she looked back at Miroku.

"I've HAD ENOUGH. You can't keep doing this to me. Letting me in, then pushing me away. One minute we're all over each other and it seems perfect and next you're hitting me for groping you, like nothing ever happened between us! Well Sango, I can't ignore us. YOU can't ignore us. So you know what, I'm taking the first step out of this game. There IS no us, Sango, not anymore." Miroku insisted, slamming his fist down on the marble sink. With a humorless laugh, Miroku continued on, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You know, it's almost funny, how despite your hitting, your dislike of my attention, your offensive to old ladies dress sense and general meanness to people sometimes, I could still go on forever about how much I love you. I love how hard it is to make you smile, I love your kickass nature, I love how you look at Shippou in that little way sometimes, I love how you're passionate, I love YOU Sango. And now, despite how much I do love, and despite all the things I'd do for you, I can't let you mess with me like this. We have to stop Sango. I'll hand in my resignation to Kagome when we get back from Italy. I'm gonna miss her…" Miroku said wistfully, gazing at Sango with tears in his eyes.

The awkward silence felt like a bubble around the two, as Miroku breathed heavily, pleading in his eyes, and Sango fought a war between her heart and her head in hers. Guess which one she picked.

"Miroku…I…I love you. And I can't think of anything else to say right now, that's how much it's hurting my heart. I can't imagine a world without you in it. I don't know what I'd do without you there to grope me, without you there to infuriate me, without you there to cover me up if I fall asleep in my office. I need you Miroku. You're the first and last person I'll ever need." Sango finished, taking both of Miroku's hands in her own and looking deep into his eyes.

Silence.

8888

Inuyasha was getting entirely bored now. Listening to Fallout Boy was all very well and good, but with a snoring female next to him, everyone else passed out and Miroku and Sango disappeared off somewhere (who knew what they were doing…) he had been reduced to counting dust motes floating in the shaft of sunlight across his seat.

Smiling gently at the soft light reflecting off Kagome's beautiful, peaceful face, Inuyasha cast his eyes around for something to do. Upon noticing Hojo's luggage just sat there next to his seat on the plane due to him being late (not a smart plan), Inuyasha's smile turned into a fully wicked smirk as he grabbed hold of Hojo's one huge suitcase and walked towards the plane emergency exit.

As a hanyou, he could withstand the lethal air pressure just long enough to do what he had to do.

Hefting Hojo's suitcase over his shoulder, glancing back to check he hadn't woken the asshole up, Inuyasha jogged towards the door and opened it just wide enough to let the suitcase out. Ignoring the stretch of his facial skin and the wrinkles he'd have in ten years time cause of it, Inuyasha pushed with all his might against the fierce air resistance. Shoving the suitcase out and watching until it disappeared beneath the fluffy clouds, Inuyasha slammed the door, cutting off the hyper pitch whistling from outside.

Dusting off his hands and sauntering back in satisfaction, Inuyasha said evilly, "I'm sure Russia will love all that Armani in there Dr Yume…"

8888

"You need me?" Miroku said breathlessly.

"I do, with all my heart I do." Sango said, glad he'd finally said something.

"Just as well." Miroku said, before sweeping Sango up to sit on the sink in his arms and kissing her fiercely, amazed that such a creature loved him so much, and that he loved in return. Miroku felt home, as she returned the kiss with equal ardor, arching her back into him as he delved his tongue into the cavern of her mouth.

After making out fervently a little longer, simply dwelling in the fact that this wasn't out of attraction or infatuation, but love, and love forever, Miroku pulled apart, searching Sango's lust hazed eyes.

"I have a feeling I'm going to take you right here and now Sango, if we don't get out of here." Miroku said, whimpering slightly.

"I was counting on that." Sango said mischievously, cocking a grin at him.

"You know, we could do this all romantically in a swanky hotel suite in Italy, all candles and roses and scented oils and stuff." Miroku tried again.

"Since when is that any more fun to reminisce on? Oh yeah, me and Miroku's first time was in a plane bathroom just after we officially hooked up, or he took me to some suite in some hotel in some country?" Sango asked, shrugging lightly.

"The first one." Miroku said, leaning in to kiss her again before remembering something.

"Contraception?"

"Pill", Sango confirmed.

"Good." Miroku nodded, leaning in to kiss Sango again.

START LEMON

Propping her up against the sink with the wall mirror behind it, Miroku pressed himself between Sango's open legs. Sliding a hand up her smooth, creamy thigh, Miroku held onto her hip, pulling her crotch closer to his own, thinning the space between them.

Putting butterfly kisses all down her exposed throat, Miroku supported Sango as she moaned deeply and melted into his arms, entwining her legs in his own. She began to frantically unbutton his shirt, exploring his well developed chest with all the wonder and curiosity of a child at the beach for the first time.

As Sango's hands roamed over Miroku's back, his shirt forgotten on the floor, Miroku savagely began to work at Sango's minidress, eventually undoing the zipper at the back and allowing it to fall past her legs to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a pretty bra and thong.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not beautiful, baby." Miroku said huskily as he stepped back a little to survey Sango's curvaceous figure.

"Never did before, won't start now." Sango said, working on Miroku's pants, nibbling his earlobe seductively, eliciting a throaty gasp from him. Stroking Miroku's raging erection through his boxers Sango decided they had no time to lose and quickly ripped them off, almost moaning herself at the size of Miroku's manhood.

Pinning Sango's hands over her head, near the towel rail over the top of the mirror, Miroku began to dominate.

Tearing Sango's bra off her body, releasing her ample, stiff breasts, Miroku bent his head down to take one of the hardened nubs into his mouth, suckling on it, causing Sango to arch into his mouth, whimpering in arousal. Quickly, as Miroku switched to the other breast hearing Sango's constant sounds egging him on, Miroku swept one hand down to cup Sango's centre, where he could feel her wetness through her thong, calling out for him. Unable to stand it anymore, Miroku ripped the thong off her body, exposing her completely, and positioned himself in front of her entrance, looking at the soft, pink folds within where he was about to enter.

Sango, seeing the look in Miroku's eyes, grabbed onto the stainless steel towel rail above them, ready for Miroku's entrance. The feeling she had coursing through her now was unlike anything she had ever known. It was a mixture of anticipation, joy and arousal and it intoxicated Miroku, finally seeing his Sango free of all guard, for him.

Thrusting into her almost violently, it was so intense, hard and fast, Sango squealed at the power of his intrusion, with the sheer surprise of it. Miroku stopped and leaned his head on her breasts briefly, breathing slowly, to help her stretch and get used to him inside her.

Upon her nod, and reassuring kiss, Miroku began a slow rhythm, pushing in and out of Sango, echoing her soft squeaks and grunts as he slowly pushed. Suddenly Sango hooked her legs around Miroku's ass, lifted herself up from the countertop using the overhead bar, and slammed him fiercely into her. Miroku immediately understood, and their rhythm changed from slow to blazingly fast, thudding furiously against the mirror, Sango's moans growing louder and louder with each thrust.

Feeling his own climax coming on through the frenzied, erotic haze, Miroku held on, promising himself he would bring Sango to hers first. Pushing even harder and faster than Sango would have thought possible, she screamed as a bright flash of light erupted in her vision as her inner walls clenched Miroku and a rush of liquid filtered out around it as she gave in to her orgasm.

Seconds after, upon feeling Sango tighten and then relax on him, writhing in ecstasy, Miroku let his own light erupt, drumming himself into Sango to the hilt and abandoning himself to the bliss with his only love.

END LEMON

As their breathing regulated and their sweat dried, Sango smiled sleepily at Miroku kissing him gently, and looking for her minidress, seeing as it was the only piece of clothing she had left.

Not a word passed between the two as they dressed in what they could, but the smiles they shot each other as they left hand in hand were all it took to say volumes to each other.

As they snuck back out, sitting together in Miroku's seat, Kagome rolled over, peered at the two of them between the gap in the seats, looking accusingly from one red face to the other.

And all she had to say was "Tut tut tut, you guys, Shippou was right behind you!" Kagome admonished groggily, rolling over again and beginning to snore.

**AN:LONGEST CHAPTER YET AND FIRST EVER LEMON PEOPLE! I'm so not sure how good that is, but you can let me know by pushing the little review button there and telling me how it went! God, I have this story entirely mapped out, and it's set to end on Chapter 18, which will be an epilogue, so we still have a little way to go! REMEMBER SONG SUGGESTIONS FOR ME, OKAY? I'M LOOKING FOR ONES FOR KAG, INU, SESS, KOUGA, SANGO AND MIROKU OKAY? Possibly Shippou too… Anyways, see ya next time for some massage lotion and singing!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Viva Italiana pt II!

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY I'M SO LATE! PARENTS MARCHED ME OUT ON SOME LAME VACATION TO SOME COUNTRY HOTEL IN THE MIDDLE OF WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHERE (SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND) AND I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET ACCESS ON MY LAPTOP THERE THAT WASN'T ABOUT $50 WORTH!**

**Hey all! You know what, you guys REALLY helped me out with the plan for this chapter, which is going to be HUGE by the way. The last one was my longest yet, funny enough, but due to all the songs and fluff that go on here, this will definitely be longer.**

**Here are my final songs for our characters in the hotel club open mike nite. After tons of suggestions and lots of downloading, I decided on a bunch of classics everyone would know, okay? Or at least, I know, and think everyone SHOULD know.**

**Inuyasha – I Want You To Need Me by Celine Dion – Sooooooooooo beautiful, it means so much to me. It was the first song I ever cried to, it's that great! Download it, then you'll get the vibe!**

**Sango – Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden – Yeah, everyone's HEARD this song, but no one knows the words! I do, and they're beautiful, and totally suit Sango.**

**Miroku – Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith – Even if you're not a rock fan, like I'm not, you have to love this legendary anthem! Steven Tyler just sounds so **

**damn heartfelt and I sound like an idiot every time I sing this!**

**Kagome – How Do I Live Without You? By LeAnn Rimes – Cheesy, but it seemed right for Kagome, I'm just working on pure inspiration right now. Plus, one of my reviewers suggested another song by her, and then I remembered this one! Thank you, you know who you are!**

**Kouga – Let Me Love You by Mario – Cocky bastard, just works for Kouga, and I didn't want to have all these serious love songs in a row.**

**Sesshoumaru – I'm Too Sexy for my Shirt by Right Said Fred! - Yes, I know how OOC this is for Sesshoumaru, but it all ties in with a theme through this chapter that Sesshoumaru can't be sexy in an obvious way, just kind of strong and silent...Not with THIS SONG, which is great for dancing around your room to with your disco ball on, like me!**

**Shippou – It's A Hard Knock Life from Annie (the musical) Yeah, I know he wasn't meant to sing, but he's disappeared for like the last nine chapters so I figured he'd have a bigger role in this one, plus an incident with room service later on!**

**Okay, I just took up a whole page with this author's note, but I wanted everyone to understand why I chose the songs I did, and what they mean to me okay? So without further ado:**

**Chapter 12: Viva Italiana pt II!**

"I'm teling you Dr. Yume, I don't know what could've happened to your luggage!" Inuyasha protested innocently, holding up his hands in defense. He cackled evilly inside as he thought how those poor Russian dudes in Moscow must be warming up their ears with Hojo's boxers.

"I swear to Kami, Mireshi, you had something to do with this!" Hojo screamed shrilly, prodding a finger into Inuyasha's pulsating chest.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said, giving up the innocence act, and crossing his arms over his offended chest. Cocking one silvery eyebrow, he asked, "What would make you think that?"

"Well we ALL know you have some anger management issues, and I have another feeling you might be annoyed at my and Higurashi's close relations!" Hojo said triumphantly, puffing out his chest on the Italian airstrip the gang stood on.

Kagome, slightly hung over, had huge shades on and had Shippo in her arms, Sango and Miroku were entwined in each other and murmuring sweet nothings in each others' ears, Kouga was filming Inuyasha while Ayame laughed over his shoulder and Mr Mireshi was flirting with the air hostess. Well, flirting as best an 85-year-old man with erectile issues and no hair could flirt.

"Close relations? As in the you're-together-and-about-to-create-some-horny-little-lovenest-and-have-lots-of-ugly-human-babies-with-Hojo's-second-rate-sperm relations?" Inuyasha hissed, his eyes narrowing and flaming, whirling round to glare at Kagome accusingly.

"Hojo!" Kagome said, whipping her shades off and giving them to Shippou, glaring at Hojo now.

"What?" Hojo asked defensively. "I assumed that since you and me went out in high school, you'd go for a drink or two with me whilst we're in Italy?" Hojo proclaimed loudly, taking one of Kagome's tanned hands in his own chubby pink one.

Okay, you know what, he'd had it up to HERE, Inuyasha exclaimed to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. First, Hojo was even here to start with, then he'd had to be up in his space claiming his girl as his own for God's sake! Ignoring the "his" that had crept in there, Inuyasha released a primal growl.

Grabbing the wrist of the hand that held Kagome's almost savagely, Inuyasha pressed Hojo up against the plane wall, breathing hard into his face. His voice dropping so low that no one but the youkai around could hear him, he whispered menacingly,

"Hojo, listen now and listen good, cause you won't hear it from me again, understand?" Not waiting for an answer from the dumbstruck doctor, he continued on, his claws elongating a little into Hojo's shirt.

"Kagome is mine, do you understand? She doesn't know yet, but I sure as hell do, so if you know what's good for you and your fucking balls you will stay AWAY from her. You can't have her, believe me, cause if it kills me, I will. You will stay away from me and my...extended family..." Inuyasha paused as he searched for the right term. Friends seemed too informal for people who had so quickly grown on him, but they weren't related either. "Got me?" Inuyasha finished, suddenly highly aware of the shocked silence behind him.

Hojo nodded mutely, scrabbling at Inuyasha's rigid hand wrapped around his throat.

"Well, that's settled then!" Inuyasha said brightly, at normal volume, turning to greet his friends again.

Plus the girl he...loved.

8888

"Dude, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha, shaking his shoulders roughly once they walked into their room. It was massive, with four kind size beds all in a row, complete with lush coverings and hangings, steps up to the beds, and a huge bathroom for each of them, with their names engraved on metal plates hung on the sturdy oaken doors. Sunlight filtered in through the clear bay windows and the cheerful bustle and life of the Milanese market below them echoed throughout the spacious room.

On checking in, Inuyasha decided to be boring and non- coed, so as to avoid raping anyone he shouldn't. He, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Miroku were in one room, Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin were in another, with Inuyasha's father well away from any naked women sites, like the pool, spa, sauna, steam room, restaurant...Well, his room was next to a cleaning closet.

You don't get much less perverted than that.

Slumped on the end of his bed with his head in his hands, Inuyasha's head shot up to face Miroku once he was done shaking him.

"It's early in the morning, I've just spent the last thirteen hours flying next to a certain Miss Drunky McDrunk, WHO, by the way, has EVIL hangovers, and I had my anger management counselor right there on the damn plane with me! Who now has no luggage, at least none that the impoverished children of Chenoble aren't relishing right now!" Inuyasha yelled back, feeling a little deflated all of a sudden.

"Man, you're bad in the morning, but you look like you just lost your best friend!" Miroku said, bouncing down on the floor at Inuyasha's feet. "I sure as hell know you didn't, cause I'm right here! Let's have a man-to-man thing, okay?"

"Can I be a man too?" Sesshoumaru asked, sauntering up to the two, dumping his light duffel bag on the bed with his name on it.

"I don't know, can you?" Miroku asked, playing along.

"Sure I can, wanna see?" Sesshoumaru asked, grinning.

"Nah, I believe you. Join in!" Miroku, brandishing an arm at a nearby armchair.

"True, baby bro, you look like Jeremy got run over or something. Speaking of Jeremy, I do believe we're in the same city as some of Jeremy's best friends..." Sesshoumaru said slyly, smirking at Inuyasha. "Do you remember THAT particular incident?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently, sitting down in the armchair opposite the bed, by the window. He smirked again at Inuyasha, and sat forward, waiting for him to explain.

"You know I couldn't care less, dog shit, but I think Kagome noticed, and she's a little confused, I figure. Can't be havin' my babe upset, now can we?" Kouga said nonchalantly, clapping a hand on Inuyasha's slumped shoulder, landing on the bed next to him.

"Speaking of Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, getting up to toss all the guys a cold beer from the minibar. He LOVED these things...Inuyasha would get himself all worked up, his ears would flatten, he'd say things he wasn't supposed to, and then go get himself a massage.

"What about her?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at Sesshoumaru suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing..." Sesshoumaru said, holding up his beer filled hands. "Just that she seemed peculiarly giddy this morning..." he said, eyeing Inuyasha mischievously.

"Good point!" Miroku piped up, cracking open his beer. "A little...drunk, perhaps?" He suggested, glaring at Inuyasha.

"She wasn't drunk!" Inuyasha swiftly denied, breaking a sweat as he realized they were on to him. "I'd know!"

"How?" Kouga said, waggling his eyebrows and laughing heartily. "Was she not alone last night?" Kouga hinted broadly, knowing the answer full well.

"She...I mean...I...We..." Inuyasha said, his ears flattening under the onslaught of accusation.

"You did what?" Miroku pressed on.

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha yelled, the fire back in his eyes.

"That's my Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said, glimpsing the familiar anger in Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked quizzically. "I've been here the whole time!"

"Well, you have and you haven't, if you see what I mean." Sesshoumaru said, swigging from his beer can.

"HOW DOES THAT WORK?" Inuyasha asked angrily, standing over Sesshoumaru, fired up now.

"Replace your ass on the bed and I'll explain!" Sesshoumaru said clearly, freezing Inuyasha out with his tone and glare.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha sat heavily on the bed, wanting to know what his brother thought was wrong with his head now. He felt a familiar sinking thought embed itself in his brain: He hated when Sesshoumaru was right.

"You've been here, physically and all." Sesshoumaru began.

"Yes Dr. Fluffy." Miroku said wryly, tipping his can in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Shut up. Anyways..."Sesshoumaru continued, throwing Miroku an evil glare.

"You've been here, but the Inuyasha we knew seems to be skiing down the drain. I mean, you don't even blow up at me anymore, let alone Miroku. Never thought I'd SAY I miss that, but I do. You seem miserable and confused a lot of the time, like there's something you desperately want, but it's hanging just out of your reach, and you can't get to it, and it's driving you crazy. I mean, you always seem so tired and grouchy, with your Zen (AN: Creative Zen Touch MP3) jammed into your ears 24/7 and I have to say, you've lost all your spark, man!" Sesshoumaru finished, drinking casually from his beer again.

Three dumbstruck men gazed back at him, stunned.

"Well hello, Oprah, fancy meeting you here!" Miroku said, breaking the silence.

"Oprah's a GOOD problem solver, people!" Sesshoumaru defended himself, going bright red and hiding behind his hair.

"Oprah?" Kouga asked, still shellshocked.

"Rin finally got you..." Kouga said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Ayame tries to make me do it too. Sally Jessy Raphael, Maury, Montel...all of them...have to say, never thought you'd be the type to bend to THE WOMEN'S will before I did..." Kouga said softly, rocking back and forth on the bed.

"She...did not!" Sesshoumaru spluttered.

"Uh huh..." Miroku said, clearing his throat, bringing Inuyasha's attention to himself.

"Before Sally Jessy had to go on commercial break," Miroku said, eyeing Sesshoumaru, who was halfway through his second beer, obviously attempting to drink away his embarrassment. Which wasn't gonna work under ANY circumstances anyway, seeing as Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to get wasted since he was three, and even then, it'd taken two kegs of vodka. Yeah, Sess and Inuyasha had a sadistic daddy...

"She said something that makes sense. I have to say Inuyasha, with you, I've noticed something's off. Due to my recent...enlightenment... I have come to a divine conclusion!" Miroku said importantly, raising a finger in the air.

"You come to life, your eyes go all funny looking, your voice gets all perky, and you get all protective around one person, and one person alone. This was demonstrated at least twice earlier today. This magical, wonderful, hungover little person is Kagome.You lurrrrrrve her." Miroku finished simply, looking firmly at Inuyasha.

"So what if I do?" Inuyasha asked, the words slipping from his mouth before he even thought about it.

"AH HAH!" Miroku cheered triumphantly, whacking Inuyasha's shoulder hard in glee.

"I was just guessing too!" Miroku sang out happily.

"Do you, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, sounding for all the world like Jeremy and Myron WEREN'T at war. He sounded somber, contemplative, concerned almost...

"I...I guess." Inuyasha said, his heart sinking in defeat, as he succumbed to the facts. Well, the fact. There was only one, and he had to say it to himself now, before it ate him up from the inside and he made an ass of himself. Which, he had the funniest feeling, would happen anyway.

"I...I love Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered out, looking at the top of his beer can intently as he drank.

"I KNEW IT!" Kouga laughed heartily.

"Congratulations, soldier!" Sesshoumaru said, smiling broadly at Inuyasha's stricken face.

"Why so glum, chum?" Miroku asked, having stopped bouncing madly.

"Are you not quite seeing the fucking problem?" Inuyasha snapped, grabbing another beer from the minibar in resignation.

"Nope." Miroku said, shrugging.

"Nu uh." Kouga agreed.

"'Fraid not." Sesshoumaru conceded, shaking his head.

"Number 1: She doesn't know, cause I only just found out!" Inuyasha said, beginning to count off on his fingers.

"I'm damn sure she does, Inuyasha, take it from me. She's one of my best friends, and she's getting just as miserable and lovesick as you. Your lousy moods disgust me, you know..." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha in all seriousness.

Blushing crazily, Inuyasha squished the doped up grin threatening to break through, and began again.

"Number 2: She doesn't know about Kikyou and my mom yet."

"So tell her." Sesshoumaru said, like he was saying the sky was blue.

"How is a woman supposed to accept a man who let his girlfriend do what Kikyou did to my mother and let her get away?" Inuyasha asked shrilly, tears pricking the back of his eyes. He blinked them away fiercely.

"Number 3: I can't risk another woman I love hurting someone else I...like." Inuyasha said instead.

"Listen, asshole!" Miroku said, glaring angrily at Inuyasha.

"My Kags wouldn't hurt you, I know that! I mean come on! She's known me for half a year and hasn't hit me once! If that's not a saint, I don't know what is!" Miroku defended fiercely.

"Number 4:" Inuyasha continued, taken aback at Miroku's outburst. " Love scares me enough, and she isn't ready anyway."

"She told you that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah..." Deciding to tell the whole truth before Kouga strangled it out of him, "We were talking on the beach last night..."

"Talking?" Miroku said disbelievingly.

"Actually, yeah!" Inuyasha said, smirking at Miroku.

"I believe you..." Kouga said, pulling faces at Miroku behind Inuyasha's back.

"Oh she's ready." Kouga said insistently. "Or at least she will be when I'm done with her."

"What were you planning on doing?" Inuyasha asked, hissing from between his teeth.

"Talking to her. And I mean, my kind of talking, not your beach talking variety..." Kouga smirked, rubbing it in at Inuyasha again.

"I swear to God, wolfass, touch her and I will skin your balls and pour salt all over the flesh!" Inuyasha stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Kouga.

"Well, I'll..."

"People, people, people!" Miroku said, pushing Inuyasha and Kouga apart with his arms. Self-righteously continuing, he said, "Where is the love, y'all?"

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha challenged. "You wanna know where the love is? It's in your pants boy! You were screwing Sango in the plane bathroom earlier!" Inuyasha said triumphantly, effectively changing the subject.

"Well at least I'm GETTING my piece of ass!" Miroku retaliated, blushing like a little strawberry.

"Judging by your smell," Inuyasha said, completely guessing the next part, "I'm guessing you guys were upright, over the sink, in front of the mirror, and Sango was holding onto that little bar where they put those crappy little scented towels, right?" He finished, waiting for Miroku's answer.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru made childish puke noises during the silence between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"How do you know those things?" Miroku whispered, a look of pure shock strewn across his face.

"Just a smart ass, I am." Inuyasha said proudly, when his cellphone rang in his pocket.

8888

"He luuuuuuurves you!" Ayame sang out, looping an arm around Kagome's waist as they walked up and down the streets of Milan, having just left Burberry, where Kagome had been on a modeling go-see. (AN:Interview type thingy)

"DOES NOT!" Kagome insisted. Looking radiant in her blue jeans, cowboy boots and western style shirt open to the base of her breasts and large shades, Kagome elbowed Sango.

"Back me up here!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm on their side!" Sango said, crossing to Kagome's other side to walk with Ayame and Rin.

"You're my best friend!" Kagome exclaimed, shock written over her face.

"So?" Sango said, like it meant nothing to her.

"So, you're supposed to support me!" Kagome said, hitting Sango lightly over the head with her portfolio.

"Not if not supporting you is for your own good!" Sango said. "You're running away from something beautiful, and it'll be back to kick you in the ass if you don't take the chance now!"

"Running? Me?" Kagome asked, pretending not to know what Sango could be talking about.

"You are, Kag. You love him, it scares you, it wasn't planned, but it's there now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Rin piped up, looking at Kagome wisely.

"I know Kouga was tough shit," Sango said, glancing at Ayame. "No offence Ayame sweetie, but he was to her. Kag, you can get past that, and frankly, you bring out the best in each other!" Sango said matter-of-factly.

"True. No one else ever quite argues with Inuyasha as well as you do. You know, you were the first woman since...her...who could tell him that he was wrong and get away with it." Rin said knowledgeably.

"I have to say Sango," Kagome broke the silence with, feeling a little more free than she had in weeks. "When did you become so enlightened in the ways of love?" she said mischievously, brown eyes sparkling. Two birds with one stone, she got the truth out of Sango, plus she could work on her feelings for Inuyasha in peace.

"Just cause I was drunk...somehow...doesn't mean I didn't realize how long you and Miroku were in that bathroom, missy..." Kagome said.

"And you don't have to be a youkai to smell the sex on you." Ayame said, grinning wolfishly at her.

"Finally got it on with Miroku, huh?" Rin said, pinching Sango's ass.

Sango blushed and walked two steps away from her giggling friends, speechless at how quickly they'd been found out.

"How bout I call the guys and ask them to meet us at Swarovski, okay? You need your makeup artist anyway, Kag!" Sango said in a strange high pitched voice, pressing the speed dial of Inuyasha's cellphone and lifting her own to her ear. It'd be too suspicious if she called Miroku anyway.

"Inuyasha, come save me." Sango said, hearing Inuyasha's sullen greeting.

"From who?" Inuyasha asked quizzically, glad to be distracted from the bullying he was getting from the others at their miraculous discovery of the fact that Inuyasha possessed feelings after all.

"Them." Sango said, looking back at said creatures behind her.

"I seeeee. They got you too, huh?" Inuyasha said, sympathizing with the girl, and thinking of the irony that Miroku was bullying HIM for being in love, (Inuyasha still squirmed at the thought) and yet here he was talking to his new girlfriend and he didn't even know...

"Yup. Kagome has a job at Swarovski, come, watch, ogle, distract, grope, do WHATEVER, just come, okay?" Sango pleaded.

"Didn't have to beg..."Inuyasha said, a little shocked at her fervor in her request.

Hearing the catcalls about begging for certain things in the background, Sango hung up and rolled her eyes, hailing a cab. Tease her would they...

And with one last laugh, Sango jumped into the cab, shut the door on her girlfriends and allowed it to carry her away, waving inanely out of the back window.

8888

"That BITCH!" Ayame said disbelievingly, as she watched the cab carry a maniacally-grinning Sango away from them towards the Swarovski studio, in inner-city Milan.

"I know, right?" Rin said, shaking her head and smiling in the shrinking cab's direction.

"Cabs are so damn hard to get in these places too!" Kagome said, chewing her lower lip in worry.

"You know what, I'm pretty sure the beast who just ditched us was calling the guys, so let's see where they are. I know Miroku brought his car so they can come pick us up." Ayame said in a businesslike tone, pulling out her small silver cellphone.

Turning away from Ayame as she made the call, Kagome looped her arm through Rin's and leaned up against a storefront.

"You think she was right, Rin?" Kagome asked unsurely, taking off her shades so she could make eye contact with Rin.

"I think so, honey." Rin said sympathetically, laying her hands on Kagome's arms.

"The feelings you two have for each other are obvious, I'm telling you!" Rin continued.

"How are they obvious?" Kagome asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "I keep hearing it, and I don't see how they are!"

"They're not glaringly obvious, but even Shippou sees them, sweetie." Rin said, smiling gently at Kagome. "When the other has their back turned you both gaze at each other until you turn around, and when you're together you argue like there's no tomorrow but we can all feel the sexual frustration in the air. You talk about each other in the meanest ways, but it's like a little light switches on in your eyes when you do discuss each other. You help each other, sometimes, you gravitate towards each other too. You drift together without meaning to, without pre-arranging or anything. You two just assume you should be together instinctively, and you do! Sweetie, you're in love, and you can't do a damn thing about it!" Rin gushed happily, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome stood, dumbstruck, soaking in what Rin had just said to her. Then, she felt the single most amazing feeling she had ever felt in her entire life.

It was like this great iron wall separating Kagome Higurashi from love had suddenly been dissolved away into nothingness. This huge, blooming flower seemed to open up within her closed heart, and Kagome clutched a hand to her chest as she felt the unclenching of her soul. Kagome knew something, and as she breathed hard and almost began to cry, she was positive of it. She loved Inuyasha Mireshi. With all her heart, soul and being.

"I love him, Rin." Kagome said, her eyes wide and shocked, and her voice coming out in a tiny squeak.

"Told ya so." Rin said gently, grabbing Kagome's arm and steering her towards the boys' Porsche when Ayame signaled at them.

8888

Kami, she was there. Inuyasha moaned silently. It was funny, you know, how now he was pretty sure of how he felt about her, his whole perception of her had changed. In a good way. At first she was hot, but oh-so-irritating, but now, she was still irritating, and hot, but also a beautiful, wonderful person, inside and out. All he wanted to do was give himself to her, and have her do the same for him. But could it ever happen?

"Hey!" Ayame greeted sunnily, slipping in beside Kouga in the backseat. "I missed you..." she said, cosying up to him, batting her eyelashes.

"Bet you did, bitch..." Kouga said, leaning into her mouth to begin a hefty make out session, demonstrating how _much _they missed each other.

"Alrighty then, one pair down, three to go..." Inuyasha mumbled from his own spot on the end of the backseat, as Sesshoumaru was riding shotgun, Miroku was driving, and Rin was inbetween him and Kouga and Ayame. That was four people on the backseat already, Inuyasha reasoned, and seeing as that one last person would have to sit on him, that would mean that...

Uh oh.

8888

I'm booooooooooooooooooooored, a little kitsune thought to himself as he jumped listlessly on his humongous king bed.

Jumping down onto his bed and putting his chin on his hands, Shippou sighed at gazed around the room for something that looked remotely interesting.

Bed...no...Chandelier...no...Inuyasha's singing boxers...funny, he couldn't even get interested in those, he usually found them lots of fun.

Hang on, what was it Kagome had said to him earlier this morning when he'd asked what there was to do in the place they were staying in. Ummmm...laugh at the fake Italian accents...done it...laugh at Inuyasha...done that LONG ago...aha! Order room service!

So Shippou bounced on over to the bureau in the center of the room, and scooted through all the funny looking cards in the drawer, until he reached the Services one.

Flipping through, the look of awe on his face growing as he read through each exotic meal after the other, Shippou decided that since they'd just LEFT the menu here, it must be free, so he picked up the phone and dialed the numbers they said to use on the menu.

"Heyo, lady, I'm Shippou!" he said cheerfully, liking the lady's voice on the other end.

"Hey sweetie! So what can I get for you today?" she replied, knowing full well how much this would cost such a boy's parents. Yeah, well, money was money...

"Could I get...one of everything on the menu, please?" Shippou asked, too confused to pick any one thing.

"Are you sure, honey?" the lady asked, putting on a fake concerned voice.

"Yuppers! And, hey, can I order all the movies and extra TV channels too?" Shippou said, liking this whole ask-and-ye-shall-receive thing.

"Okay! And would you like a constantly stocked minibar as well?" the lady asked, noting that they were staying at least for the next couple of weeks.

"Whatever. Okay, that's it, right?" Shippou asked.

"Oh, we could send you some entertainment as well. Like a clown, or a magician...or an orchestra?" the woman said, adding up the costs.

"Sure, send 'em all!" Shippou said, sounding carefree.

"Alright sir, I'll charge it to the room!" the lady said brightly.

Shippou didn't know what charging to the room meant, but she called him sir, and he knew what THAT meant. It was good, and he was important. Unlike back at home...

"Bye bye, nice lady!" Shippou said brightly, and sat back on the pillows waiting for his food, blissfully unaware of the dent he was creating in Inuyasha's bank balance.

8888

Please Kami, let it end, let it end, let it end. He was bad, yes, but what could be so bad that he had to be subjected to this torture? Inuyasha asked himself disbelievingly, as he relaxed painfully under Kagome ass as she sat comfortably on his lap.

Ever since she'd got in the car and realized who she had to sit on, Inuyasha had been forced to let her sit on him, and had to hold onto her waist to keep her from falling off and elbowing Rin in the face, which Sesshoumaru would surely kill him for.

Just the feeling of her toned, soft butt resting on his muscular thighs was enough to makin him wanna rip the seam of those jeans, flip her over and take her right there and then. And by the way Jeremy had to be bouncing up and down, and evidently she was aware of this, due to her silence and uncomfortable movement all of a sudden, he totally would take her in this car.

And it was now Inuyasha fully appreciated the physical side of what he felt for Kagome, which was one hell of a lot, and he realizes just how appealing he found her. He'd never been unable to keep Jeremy under control around a woman before. He'd never shown such...weakness...not even around Kikyou. Not that they'd HAD much sex, (AN: For all you Kikyou-haters out there!) but when they did...

Actually, now he was thinking about it, Kagome lit something in his groin he hadn't ever felt for anyone else. Sex after Kikyou had been a chore, a cheap thrill. Sex during Kikyou had been boring and one-way, the missionary position every time. The same time to come to weak orgasms. The same time to fall asleep afterwards. Kikyou had actually scheduled it into their weekly timetables. Intimate Time, she called the two hours she gave them every Thursday night...Inuyasha couldn't see that happening with Kagome. He could imagine, given what had happened in that department so far, being entirely spontaneous with her, in the kitchen, on the car hood, in a department store, wherever. He could imagine and actually feel the passion and mind blowing release they'd both have...It'd all be out of love, which would make it 10000 times better, too...

Dammit, Inuyasha cursed lightly, breaking out of his reverie by the weight leaving his lap. They were there already. Ah, Jeremy had calmed down now...

8888

"IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y...M...C...A!" Shippou sang loudly, swigging back the full-fat, full-caffeine Coke in his hand and dancing to the song on the industrial sized boombox the hotel had sent up for him.

The room was beyond a mess.

The belly dancer was grooving along with the magician, who naked from the waist up, whilst the clown knocked back the champagne in the corner, in the whirling lights of the huge disco ball Shippou had received to go along with his barbershop quartet, who were singing along to their heart's content.

Dirty plates littered the floor and bed, and half-empty drink bottles were leaking their contents everywhere as Shippou continued to party. He had _Basic Instinct _on, seeing as the lady there didn't have on any panties, and he wanted to see what Inuyasha and Miroku possibly got out of it.

Life was gooooood, and now Shippou understood why people liked to party.

8888

"Kami," Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru from two deck chairs on the side of the studio, where they watched Kagome being photographed.

She sat against a vibrant red backdrop, naked from top to toe, with a beautiful, natural looking makeup job done by Miroku. Inuyasha should really hire him...

Back to Kagome. Not ordinary, everyday Kagome, but supermodel Kagome. (AN: I figured they should actually do some WORK at some point in this story! I think people forgot they had jobs...)

This was the Kagome Inuyasha was forced to respect, out of sheer admiration for her. Unlike most of the other models Inuyasha had known in his brief career, she would been a pleasure to work with. She was kind and sweet to everyone there, EVERYONE, even that elderly cameraman who was stroking her leg with his Zimmer frame, nearly falling over in the process earlier. Now she had her hair tightly pulled back in a ponytail, using a near invisible ponytail holder, and not a single hair out of place. Baby oiled, up to the point where she kept falling everywhere, clumsy bitch, the tan she'd acquired from the Italian sun plus all of the oil and moisturizer and other lotion-y type things, she was a goddess. The long legs he knew so well already, the curvy hips, smaller waist and lush bosom he spent half his time nowadays admiring were all on display as she slipped the light silken robe off in front of the camera, blushing in Inuyasha's direction and turning around to face the backdrop.

Lots of little backstage techies came out holding a few million dollars worth of diamonds, and swiftly draped them all over Kagome, whose job is was to make sure everyone could see them from her photo. She had on rings, necklaces, earrings, a navel ring, anklets, toe rings, thumb rings, tiaras and decorative hair ornaments dripping from all over by the time they were finished. Dazzled by the beauty, Inuyasha gazed at her, looking at the serene look etched on her face. Beginning to pose artistically, stretching limbs into places he didn't even know they could get to, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were entranced. Their heads followed Kagome's movements inch for inch, and they were thoroughly transfixed.

"Men..." Rin and Sango said simultaneously from the sidelines, watching the two hypnotised dudes, who had, by now, started drooling and creating an unattractive pool of spit on the floor.

8888

Lalalalalalalaaaaaa, Inuyasha was looking at her! Kagome cheered silently as she skipped merrily through the hotel down to the health spa to check out the treatments they had there, all on her ownsome. She pouted a little as she remembered how Ayame, Rin and Sango had ducked out of coming with her, as they apparently needed, "quality time" with their respective men.

Not wishing to have to hear the noises of the "quality time" they were apparently having, Kagome decided to wash off all her baby oil, which hadn't gone amiss in getting Inuyasha's attention, which had been uber-entertaining, and gone alone.

As she waited for the elevator to get all the way down from the 37th to the 12th storey, her mind drifted to the bargain she'd made with Inuyasha. Frankly, Kagome wasn't really feeling like losing her virginity to anyone but him anytime soon. And frankly, Inuyasha wasn't looking his usual incessantly horny self lately either...In her mind, Kagome silently called it off, knowing she'd just have to cope with her screaming hormones and erotic dreams for the rest of her born days, or at least until she hit the menopause.

Or...maybe not...Kagome thought to herself, a gleeful grin building as a light bulb flashed in her head. Feeling mischievous, enlightened by facing her fear and being so totally in love, she advanced towards her prey like a lioness on the prowl, watching his guardian leave the room. Her denim short shorts, flip flops and T-Shirt saying "Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong" on the front of it were nice and quiet as she prowled into her prey's lair, where his back and entire legs lay exposed to the humid, swimming air in front of him.

God he was hot, Kagome thought as she whimpered, looking over her shoulder for the masseuse. Knowing the rooms were soundproof for evident reasons, she quickly bolted the door shut and slipped the blinds down.

Inuyasha looked so peaceful, like a little baby, when he had his eyes shut. Kagome stood, smiling at his face, overcome by a gentle wave of something warm and fuzzy, as his ears twitched in his half-sleep state, and Kagome decided to take the plunge, and began to knead her hands into his shoulders.

Inuyasha simply released his breath and turned his head the other way. Good, Kagome thought, at least he was expecting this.

Amazed at the sheer strength she could feel in the sinew beneath her hands, she continued on for another twenty minutes, rubbing up and down and feeling in all those little nooks and crannies, including a sweet little birthmark shaped like a crescent moon, much like Sesshoumaru's face markings right above his butt, tantalizingly inviting her to look further.

She knew she couldn't do that, cause she'd blow her cover, but maybe, just one day she'd get to see what was under that teeny tiny little towel. Giggling lightly at the thought, Kagome decided to let him know who it was now in the quickest way she knew how.

She quickly straddled his back and began massaging his ears, only to be rewarded with the best noise she'd ever heard. Inuyasha, though his eyes remained shut, was purring like a tractor!

8888

Ah, so it was her, was it? Inuyasha had smelled her the minute she had sneaked in, evidently having forgotten about his youkai sense of smell. He'd noticed her comforting scent of cocoa butter the second she stood outside the door, and decided to let it ride as he heard that familiar giggle and allowed her to straddle his back and play with his sensitive little birthmark of a glowing crescent moon. Funny, he thought. Just like her, his most sensitive zone was right there on that birthmark in the small of his back. Kagome's had been that little cluster of nerves that had been exactly where his was.

Attempting not to squirm in arousal as her hands tickled it, he completely folded when her hands reached his ears, however.

Only his mother had ever done that to him, but it hadn't been a turn-on then. More like a comforting force. But, oy vey, Inuyasha would never forget this one. Her soft thighs gripping his own as she sat up, stroking his ears and breathing gently on his back. Unable to stand it any more, Inuyasha turned over, the towel slipping off to reveal miniscule grey boxers, grabbed her wrists and leaned in close.

"Now, how are we supposed to get rid of the sexual tension like that, princess?" Inuyasha asked, amusement glinting in his golden eyes as she writhed.

Giggling, Kagome replied, "It's not as easy as it sounds, you know!"

"Damned if I didn't know that!" Inuyasha said, seizing the nearest lotion bottle and squeezing tea tree cream all over Kagome's chest, right over her logo.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Kagome shrieked, looking at her t-shirt in disbelief.

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha asked, wanting nothing more than to have fun right now, after all his recent soul-searching.

"Fine then, if that's how you wanna play, then that's how we'll play, PUPPY!" Kagome jeered, grabbing a bottle of cinnamon oil and pouring it all over Inuyasha's head, making it ears practically sizzle with the spice in it.

"BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping off the table and looking for something toxic and gloopy looking.

"Take this!" he yelled, aiming a gallon container of peppermint exfoliant at her entire body, spattering her from head to toe as she put her hands over his face in terror.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kagome spluttered after scraping the exfoliant from her face.

"I seem to remember you have a penchant for soft feathery things, Inuyasha!" Kagome retaliated, her eyes glowing with sweet revenge. She had successfully tipped a whole vase full of huge, beautiful ornamental feather down his entire back, where he was already slick and sticky because of all the oil.

His eyebrow twitching at the feathers down his back, Inuyasha found a HUGE carton of orange and pineapple scented mud mask, and dug both his arms in up to the elbow. He then advanced slowly on Kagome, cackling evilly as he backed her up into a corner.

"You'll be sorry, wench..." he said mock menacingly, before, wiping the mud mask all over her hair, face and legs, leaving her quivering in anger.

Kagome let out a primal scream, and threw a tub of warm, bubbling rose oil at Inuyasha, who was hiding by the door. Her aim was true, sadly for Inuyasha, who was now covered in slick, bubbly rose oil and could barely see through all the face products.

Watching his woman laughing maniacally at him from across the room, Inuyasha felt a sudden need to seize control take over him. He crossed the massage room in three great strides, and wrapped Kagome up in his arms, their sticky bodies meeting and squelching grossly.

"Somehow, you're still entirely sexy covered in mud and exfoliant, you know." He murmured under his breath, his head drawing down to hers.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you, except it was feathers and rose oil." Kagome replied breathlessly, rising up on her tiptoes to meet Inuyasha's waiting lips.

Just then, the door slammed open, met by an angry fat woman in the hotel's white uniform. Her red face blazed as she screamed at the pair for a full five minutes, who stood sheepishly looking back at her, still in each other's arms.

"You think she's done yet?" Inuyasha asked, once there was silence in the room as the matron took a chance to breathe.

"Maybe. Let's try leaving..." Kagome whispered back, sidling around the stricken woman, holding Inuyasha's hand securely.

They crept out behind her and shut the door before she could get enough breath to call them back, and they hurtled up to their floors, not speaking a word to each other.

With one last glance at each other, with small smiles creeping onto their faces, they raced into their rooms, changing for the hotel club they were headed down to tonight, having "wasted" all that time in the massage room.

8888

"I'm ready!" Kagome called out from inside the room, hooking in her black chandelier earrings.

She was dressed to beyond impress tonight, after her afternoon with Inuyasha. Dressed up enough to be seen in the hotel but hot enough to turn a few heads and retain some self-respect, reminding herself that there were other men in the world besides Inuyasha. The black dress she wore was simple enough at the back, figure-hugging and strapless, in a shimmery satin fabric, but it was when Kagome turned around that you saw the difference. Down the centre of the front of the dress, in a draped line, there was no fabric. Held together by a diamante chain at the top, the dress's neckline plunged all the way to her navel, just above her bikini line. The dress was calf length, and was complemented by towering heels, and minimal jewelry and makeup. Kagome was taking no shit tonight...

Sango came out looking hot in a red floaty dress, much like Ayame had worn to the People's Choice Awards, with her hip length black hair razor straight down her back.

Ayame wore a denim miniskirt and a tight, sparkly yellow tank top, that along with her flaming hair made her like the sun.

Rin popped out a cleavage popping white satin corset, jeans and white heels, her hair stuck up in hair sticks. All looked gorgeous as always, and set off down to the bar.

And you know, they had fun, Kagome thought to herself at the end of the night. Everyone except Sango and Miroku had stayed off of each other for the first half of the night, so there wasn't any time for awkward conversations with Inuyasha about where they stood after their minor setback earlier today.

Watching Sango on Miroku's lap, making out like she'd never see him again, Kagome, once again, had a devious and yet romantic little plan. She strode up to the DJ in her dress, and after some slutty flirting, (which she worried that she was getting too good at) and got him to sign up Miroku and Sango for the open mike session starting in the next minute or two.

Slipping back into her place at the table, Kagome's grin widened as the DJ introduced the Open Mike Nite and called up their first sign up for the night, Sango Yamura!

Sango's face drained of all color as she stared up at the stage, then at all the people looking at the pretty girl who was going to sing, and then at the pint sized bitch she loved so much who she KNEW had to be behind this.

Mouthing obscenities at Kagome angrily as Miroku pushed her up to the stage, laughing and making gestures at her behind as she walked up.

Blushing furiously, Sango turned to face her traitorous, cracking up friends. Inuyasha and Kagome – useless, both collapsing into each other's sides with laughter, obviously knew something she didn't know...Sesshoumaru and Rin – making out. Ayame and Kouga – also making out. Miroku...Miroku. She hadn't done anything big and extravagant for him yet had she? And he shouldn't always have to make the first move, should he? If there was anything Barbra and Celine told her on that plane it was that. So...and filled with a sudden confidence, Sango asked the DJ for her song, took up the mike and coughed loudly into it.

"Yeah, hi people!" she began cheerily. "I'm was bullied up here by a certain person I used to know as my best friend, who you will all see later tonight hanging up over your heads on the chandelier by her stringy little thong, okay? Anyways, I decided to take this chance to show my new boyfriend how very much he means to me. I love you, Miroku." Sango said, making the audience laugh by practically crying before she even started singing.

In a light, high, clear voice, Sango began to sing, confidently.

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded   
By the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Sango began to smile at Miroku's face, in which all she could see was love reflected in his eyes, which were swimming with tears as he looked, awestruck at her. With this new found reassurance, Sango continued with new power.

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Miroku was actually crying outright by the end of this song, and when Sango tottered shakily off the stage she practically fell into Miroku's arms, both crying, and well…they started making out, it was the theme of the night.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's chest instinctively, sniffling at the scene before her, when Inuyasha silently looked down at her, and wiped away her tears with his thumb, stroking the side of her face soothingly.

The whole room was hushed at the sight of the kissing, loved up couple in front, many sniffles being heard, so the whole room jumped when the DJ called up Miroku, who spoke to the DJ for an unusually long time.

"This is for my baby girl, Sango, see, she's right there, look at her!" Miroku cooed excitedly, bringing on a huge "Awwwwwwww!" from the audience. "Here's to you, babe."

And Miroku launched, his deep, gravelly voice, into a song that suited him perfectly, and even tugged at the iron heartstrings of Inuyasha.

_I don't want to miss a thing (?)_

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

(Chorus)  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever

(Chorus)  


Miroku grinned at the roaring crowd and blew a kiss to Sango, who was welling up yet again, having screwed up her makeup the first time round.

_  
And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time_

(Chorus)  


Kagome decided not to watch the inevitable make out session this time, preferring to leave them alone this time. Even when they left the room, Kagome didn't even look at them, her heart hurt so much, because she wanted what they so obviously had. And it was right here in front of her, BUT SHE JUST COULDN'T HAVE IT!

It was while Kagome was beating herself up that the crowd came to a hush again, as the DJ announced not some other random person, but herself, Inuyasha's, Kouga's and Sesshoumaru's names, as the next four people to sing!

Kagome figured that seeing as it seemed to work for Sango, maybe she should expel a little emotion through song. After all, Inuyasha never had to know it had anything to do with him, did he?

No, he didn't, Kagome thought resolutely, as she walked up to the stage proudly, grinning and winking at her catcalling friends as a vote of confidence. Telling the DJ her song choice, she spoke perkily to the crowd in front of her.

"Hi you guys. Tonight's song for me is an old, old classic, and I just like it, so I picked it okay?" The audience broke into warm laughter at this. "Oh yeah," Kagome added as an afterthought, "It's not dedicated to anyone in particular." Kagome knew instantly that she was lying to herself blindly, as she caught Inuyasha's thoughtful eyes, as he perused her, waiting to see what she would sing.

As the opening chords began, Inuyasha's eyes widened, but his face relaxed into a peaceful smile as he winked at her. Kagome's heart relaxed, and she gave herself over to the song, reliving the days of her childhood in musicals.

Her deep, powerful voice shocked everyone, but they were all starstruck as she began singing.

_How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?

Reassured by the awed audience in front of her, Kagome put her heart and soul into this last part, not even bothering to attempt not to make eye contact with Inuyasha. Her heart swelled as she saw something in his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't hate, or embarrassment, or confusion, and she was glad for that alone.

_If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?_

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

Inuyasha's chest constricted on Kagome's last note, and he realized that this is what Miroku must have meant when he said he would feel lousy. Touched and encouraged into what he was about to do by Kagome's words, Inuyasha rose, upon hearing his name, like he'd been expecting it all along.

Prepared to walk positively towards the stage, getting bored with making himself sick through beating around the bush, Inuyasha looked back in curiosity when a male hand landed on his arm.

"What?" he asked quietly, too serious about what he was going to sing to even be a smartass.

"Make sure you mean this, bro, cause I won't be responsible for my actions if you hurt her, which would piss Rin off, which would mean I wouldn't get any for a VERY long time, understand? Go get her." Sesshoumaru said, a trademark lopsided grin on his face.

Inuyasha grinned down at his brother, gave him a swift hug, and trooped up on the stage.

As he took a deep breath, and heard himself tell the DJ what song he wanted, Inuyasha knew this was a big step. He'd always sung well, and it was something his mother had loved about him and nurtured. This was the last song she'd had him sing to her before…anyway, it was the last song, and they had both loved it dearly.

"Uh, hi." Inuyasha began intelligently. "This…this is a song I love to hell and back, y'all. It's cheesy and it's overly mushy, but it rocks, you hear me?" The audience chuckled lightly. "This is dedicated to…my mom…and" Inuyasha hesitated for a split second at this, taking the plunge. "…Kagome."

He cast his eyes around the room for her, noticing her walking swiftly to the door at the back of the room. He signaled to the DJ to run the spotlight onto her at the back, so she'd have to stop.

She needed to get out of there. Right now. She should have known better and she shouldn't have done it. She just had to get through the next week or so, and then she'd never have to see him again, whatever hell that would be. She blinked heavily when a spotlight rained down on her, and she saw Inuyasha, illuminated on the stage, looking into her eyes with a gleam of sheer pleading, sheer need. She couldn't leave him. She had to hear what he had to say. And she nodded when he told her, "Hear me out, babe."

Here goes nothing, Inuyasha thought, having conveniently forgotten that this was a Celine Dion song, and not really meant for his male tenor voice.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
_

_Chorus  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
_

_The way that I taste you _

_feel you _

_breathe you _

_need you  
_

_I want you to need me  
Like I need you_

I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
And all you'll ever need

Chorus

And I need you

_More than you could know_

_And I need you  
To never ever let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are..._

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between

_Chorus_

Amazed that he could still carry off the soaring vocals in that song without his voice croaking, Inuyasha grinned proudly at the audience, and silently saluted his mom. He hoped she'd been proud of that. He looked around the room for his inspiration, only to see her still standing at the back, tears sparkling in her eyes. She smiled and waved at him, and then dashed out of the room as fast as her four inch heels would carry her.

Shit, Inuyasha thought silently, and he gave choice, ignoring the catcalls and raucous applause from his "extended family".

8888

"Did you know he was that good all along, Fluffy?" Rin asked, watching Inuyasha run. She knew better than to ask who he was going after, and decided it was a youkai thing.

"Sure," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Mom taught him to sing, they loved it. She tried harder with me, actually, but decided I made a better sex object." He finished wryly, waggling his eyebrows at Rin.

"Sex object? You?" Rin said mockingly.

"She has a point, Sesshoumaru. Not exactly hot stuff, compared to Inuyasha…" Ayame said thickly, dabbing at her eyes after the emotionally charged singing.

"Excuse me! Boyfriend right here, you know!" Kouga said defensively.

"I know babe, but he's hot." Ayame said matter-of-factly.

Taking all this to heart, Sesshoumaru stood up, gave them all an ice cold glare to shut them up. Instead of walking out of the room however, he walked up onto the stage, drawing hushed whispering from the audience at the hot youkai on the stage all of a sudden, who looked so like their last star of the night.

Sesshoumaru whispered to the DJ his song, and winked at the speechless gang in front of him.

Feeling the intro pulse through his veins, he prepared to give a showstopping performance. Couldn't be sexy, could he…

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
_

Sesshoumaru sang fervently into the microphone, moving his hips seductively and suddenly ripping off his silk button down in one rapid movement, eliciting huge screams from the female population of the club.

_  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
_

Sesshoumaru mimed walking up and down a catwalk, giving the ladies a good view of his own toned ass as he did so, winking at all the girls he could make eye contact with.

_  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
_

_  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that _

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cause I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

After swinging his shirt round his head a few times, flicking his hair faux-vainly and tossing the shirt into the crowd, Sesshoumaru rounded off his sex charged song covered in sweat, his pecs pulsating with the effort and a hugely erotic pelvic thrust. A woman at the back passed out at this, as Sesshoumaru walked off the stage, hugely self satisfied.

"I lied." Rin said simply, wrapping her arms around him the second he sat down.

"I could've told you that at the beginning, bitch." Sesshoumaru growled, before smothering her mouth in his own, enjoying his new sex beast persona.

"I feel a little left out," Kouga whined to Ayame, looking pitifully at the stage, which was expectantly waiting for another impromptu entry.

"So go sing for me!" Ayame said excitedly, clapping her hands and pushing him onto the stage.

"Would you talk dirty for me if I did?" Kouga asked roguishly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ayame said seductively, licking his ear.

"I'll take that chance." Kouga said, bounding up towards the stage.

"Guys, this is our LAST entry, okay?" the DJ said, bringing a huge boooooo from the crowd, who had laughed and cried at tonight's entertainment.

"HEY Y'ALL, WHASSUP!" Kouga yelled, revving the crowd up, who rewarded him with raucous cheers and whistles. "This song here is for my bitch, Ayame!" Kouga said crudely, watching Ayame blush at being called someone's bitch in front of a huge crowd.

Kouga sang the song well, winking and flirting with the crowd nonstop, dancing a little, getting everyone reminded of the ultimate hot routine from Sesshoumaru.

_Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah_

Verse 1:

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

Chorus:

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection   
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Verse 2:

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

Chorus:

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...

Bridge:

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

Chorus:

You should let me love you   
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

In turn, Ayame began making out with Kouga for his efforts, whispering disturbing cracks about thermometers in strange places and naughty, naughty boys when…surprise, surprise…Shippou hurtled into the room, a bottle of Coke in his hand.

The audience cooed as the kid ran up to the stage, and took the microphone to himself, addressing the audience.

"Hiyo everybody!" Shippou said cheerfully, making the audience coo some more. "My name's Shippou, and I'm ten years old, and I have room service! Now listen, my fwends are doing things with each other, see look, there, so I decided to visit them. But since they're busy, I think I'll sing a song about my little life instead, kay?" Shippou said, as though asking the audience for permission.

_It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!_

'Steada treated,

We get tricked!

'Steada kisses,

We get kicked!

It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we how!

Cotton blankets,

'Steada of wool!  


_Empty Bellies _

'Steada of full!

It's the hard-knock life!

Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
Ohhhh!  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!

Santa Claus we never see

Santa Claus, what's that?  
Who's he?

No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in an orphanage!

It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When your in an orphanage  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life!

Shippou then smiled at his adoring audience as some of the elderly ladies cried for the little boy's evident hardship and then gasped as Kouga leapt up, tackled the little fox demon to the ground and carried him out of the room over his shoulder.

Ayame, Rin and Sesshoumaru chuckled nervously under the accusatory eyes of the public around them.

"Hehe…I hope he beats him to within an inch of his furry little tail…" Rin muttered between her teeth, her fake smile still plastered on as they inched away from the advancing crowd…

8888

He could hear her…Thought she could run away from a hanyou, did she? Cocky bitch, Inuyasha smirked as he looked out briefly from his hiding place behind a pillar opposite their adjacent rooms.

Maybe I lost him, Kagome thought in a panic, breathing hard, then screaming as a white haired individual shot out and pinned her against the wall, holding her wrists on either side of her head, leaving her helpless. Just as well it was Inuyasha…she thought foggily.

"That was hot, you do realize." Inuyasha said darkly, breathing hot air onto her own mouth, making her lips tingle with anticipation.

"I'm aware, but then, yours did top mine." Kagome answered back.

"We should have known we'd be in this position after something like that." Inuyasha said, whimpering slightly with the arousal in the candlelit hallways.

"I know, just sang from the heart though." Kagome said easily.

"Me too, I'll explain at some point." Inuyasha assured.

"Good, cause so will I." Kagome agreed.

"Last time?" Inuyasha asked, almost shaking with the frustration at holding himself back.

"Last time." Kagome squeaked.

"Well then princess, let me make it worth your while." Inuyasha growled out, before pressing one knee up against the wall and propping her, hard, onto it, with a leg either side of his own.

Grabbing hold of her ass to drive her womanhood (AN: You have no idea how much I hate having to use that term) into his leg with one hand, and tickling the nerves in her lower back with the other, Inuyasha got the reaction he was going for. Never before had he known a woman he had slept with well enough to know their particular G-spots and ways of arousal like he knew Kagome's.

Kagome arched heavily into him, playing her own part in the near-violent seduction, pressing her breasts hard into his chests, her nipples meeting his own. She whimpered weakly into his mouth, whilst Inuyasha smirked before doling out the single most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. His mouth completely covered Kagome's as he sucked fiercely on her tongue, paralyzing it as it writhed in erotic agony.

All right, as much as he hated to leave her, Inuyasha thought two minutes into the fierce kiss, he pulled away, leaving her lips red and beestung. He shot her a gentle smile, and then jogged into his own room.

"Never again?" he asked, feeling horribly wistful as he said it.

"Never again." She replied, not feeling at all sure about that.

Kagome smiled goofily, and dragged her skirt down , skipping into her room…

8888

"I think he's drunk." Ayame said, looking down at the passed out kitsune.

"I really do think he is." Rin said.

"Well, he a hell of a lot older than I was when I first got drunk. I was three." Sesshoumaru said casually, before realizing his mistake.

"THREE?" Three angry voices screeched at him incredulously, as Sesshoumaru prepared himself for a loooooon explanation.

**AN: 33 PAGES! I think it's almost too long, but I was late updating, so I figured I'd write it well. There's a lot of songs in this too, which makes our word count 11860. Next chappie out next thursday, I hope you love this one! It's another landmark chappie! Revieeeeewwwww!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: The Emmys and A Reunion

**Hey all! Glad you liked the last chapter, you guys, and I'm glad you didn't have any complaints about the songs! I actually don't have a hell of a lot to say this week, but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**And I guess, you should all go look at my bio page, which has been redone, and go check out and tell me what you think of my new story idea, Blood Heritage. Everyone's a little different in this story. Inuyasha's not a playboy, cause he doesn't have time for love, Kagome's closing herself off from the world due to her shady family...anyways, you'll find out more once the last chapter of Caught in the Flash goes out, as at the same time, the first chapter of Blood Heritage will be up! I'm really excited for this story, actually! **

**As you might have guessed, Caught in the Flash does not have much further to go! I have five chapters left actually, including this one, so we're set to end on Chapter 18! Don't worry though, you guys have my new project, Blood Heritage to get into next, which I have to say, is completely different!**

**I was just wondering if anyone wanted to do any fanart for this story? I realize how big headed that sounds, but I just would love to see Caught in the Flash in art, and I don't care how good you are. We're all learning, even me, as this is my first fic. So if you have any art ideas for like the dresses or anything, just let me know, okay?**

**Wow, that's the shortest author's note I've done in weeks...Anyways, here's what I hope is a sweet, fluffy, and funny chapter (you'll see why):**

**Chapter 13: The Emmys and A Reunion**

"Kagome! You _didn't_!" Rin shrieked disbelievingly at Kagome.

The girls were seated in small white chairs in a monochrome, light, sterile waiting room, as they waited for their dress fitting appointments at Matthew Williamson's boutique in central Milan. Each young woman had cups of espresso in their hands as they watched pristine secretaries and personal shoppers click past in their echoing spike heels. Evidently though, Rin wasn't aware that this was NOT the kind of place where you made slutty accusations at your friends in a shrill voice...

"Shhhhh, not so damn loud!" Kagome hissed, pressing a finger to her glossed lips. "Could you PLEASE be a little louder, I'm not sure an old man, with his head down a flushing toilet in the Australian outback heard you!" Kagome said sarcastically, smiling sheepishly at the angry looking suited man at the desk.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Rin said hurriedly. "But I swear you weren't supposed to be touching Inuyasha anymore!" she asked.

"That is a fair point, missy. What slutty little things have you been up to with him since we got here?" Ayame asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she glared at Kagome over her tiny espresso cup.

"They weren't slutty at all!" Kagome said heatedly, looking mock angrily at the smirking ladies in front of her.

"We never said there _was _anything! But now you just did!" Sango pointed out triumphantly, leaning on Ayame's shoulder and peering at Kagome's guilty face.

"Oh Kami..." Kagome groaned, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes as she realized how she'd played right into their coy little trap...Dammit, she should've known Sango couldn't be trusted...Love did strange things to her...

"So what was it, huh, huh, huh?" Rin asked excitedly, bobbing up and down on her chair next to Kagome in their little circle.

"Nothing!" Kagome insisted heatedly.

"You sure 'bout that? You kind of left after Inuyasha's song, which by the way, I think said it ALL about you guys, and never came back..." Ayame said lightly, sipping at her coffee, looking at Kagome, deep in thought.

"I got tired." Kagome said simply.

"Uh huh..." Sango said dryly. " And then what, Inuyasha came into the room, and you two got it on whilst we were fending off angry grandmothers' walking sticks due to Shippou implying that he's our miniature slave!" she said madly, still shuddering at the memory of the night before. Jeez, Granny Louis had a mean right hook with that flowery looking stick...

Suddenly, shocking everyone, Ayame leapt down to the center of the small circle they'd created with their chair, got down on all fours, and with a feral growl, jammed her face into Kagome's groin through her jeans.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Kagome screamed as she tried to squirm out of Ayame's grip on her thighs. "I'm being molested by my girlfriend!"

And just as suddenly as she'd got there, Ayame curled right back up into her seat and sipped her espresso again.

"You're fully aware of how totally pereverted that will have seemed to any sane person listening, right Kag?" Rin said, seemingly unsurprised by Ayame's behavior.

"Oh sure..." Kagome said sarcastically. "I get molested by Ayame all the time!" she said loudly, staring at Ayame who was sitting in her seat, sipping away nonchalantly.

"So?" Sango asked, as though looking for an answer, apparently unsurprised.

"Nah, she doesn't smell of sex." Ayame said, freaking everyone out with her crystal calm tone. "We still have a virgin bitch on our paws."

"Thank you, Animal Planet," Kagome said, her face horrified at Ayame's blatant sniffing of Kagome.

"But I'll tell you what I _can _detect a whiff of..." Ayame started mischieveously, her mouth curving into a wolfish grin at the tangy aroma. "I smell a lie..."

"Alright, sister, there's no backing out of this one." Sango said matter-of-factly. "What did you do?"

Kagome looked guiltily at the three most important women in her life. How could she not tell them? And after all, when she thought about it, she needed some kind of advice on how to deal with this anyway...It's not like she and Inuyasha were gonna be around each other much longer, and she couldn't leave without some kind of closure. She decided to tell all. Kagome, though confused right now, knew when to ask for help. Even if it _did _come in the form of three screeching harpies whom she loved dearly.

"I...We...made out in front of the room, and that was it!" Kagome said, finding herself backed into a corner.

"For the whole day?" Ayame said, somewhat disappointed.

Not really feeling up to the whole crotch-sniffing thing again, Kagome sighed deeply, and added the final detail. "And we had a lotion/massage oil/shampoo fight and nearly ended up making out covered in mud mask and rose oil whilst he was getting massaged earlier..." Kagome said, leaving out one tiny detail, just to preserve a little bit of dignity.

"Still smelling that lie..." Ayame teased with a grin.

"Fine, _I _massaged him for a while!" Kagome said, totally freaked out and exasperated by this point.

"Ooooooh kinky!" Rin said, her nose screwing up in delight.

"It wasn't kinky...it felt...fun, somehow..." Kagome said dreamily, reminiscing on the feel of Inuyasha's smooth, tanned skin and rippling, lean muscle undulating beneath her probing fingers.

"Fun how?" Sango asked excitedly, eyebrows waggling at Kagome.

"Fun like..." Kagome decided to throw caution to the wind, and just empty what was in her head at the moment. "Fun like...fun like the fun you and Miroku were having in the plane bathroom!" she said, turning the tables on Sango.

Sango's eyes widened and she laughed hysterically in shock.

"Wh...what makes you think I'd have sex in a bathroom!" she asked shrilly, subjected to the piercing glares of her girlfriends.

"Well...it _is _Miroku...he is a perv, and a hot one at that..."Ayame pondered aloud, banking on Sango's reaction.

"HEY!" Sango said angrily, standing up and glaring at Ayame.

"Uh oh..." Ayame said in anticipation, seemingly having released Satan into the world again.

"NO ONE, but NO ONE, gets to call Miroku a hot perv except for me, bitch!" Sango yelled defensively.

Realizing that the whole room full of fancy Italian mamas and gay Italian men were straing at the uncouth, cursing American, Sango turned to them, still riding her fire pony, and yelled, "What are _you _looking at?"

"Excuse me, ladies, but your dresses are ready for your inspection." A man in a white uniform came out and said to them as they all struggled to pull Sango down as she glared at Ayame.

"Thank you sir, we'll be right in!" Kagome said cheerily, as Sango yanked at her hair to get to Ayame. "OW!"

"Alright, alright, I'll leave her alone!" Sango said exasperatedly, sinking back down into the chair.

"You sure? All that taijiya blood running around..." Rin said, looking into Sango's eyes for any more signs of hysteria.

"Yes, I'm sure, let's just go." Sango said, realizing the trap she'd just fallen into.

And all four girls walked slowly into the room where their dresses hung on mannequins.

"Jesus, and you said nothing was going on..." Rin muttered as she shut the waiting room door behind them.

8888

One...two...three! Dammit, he wasn't even in the room. Inuyasha exhaled slowly, releasing the held breath he'd had as he walked slowly to the elevator, his alert golden eyes darting around the room, searching.

The rat-faced kitsune runt has escaped them on a sugar/alcohol induced high last night, and before Social Services got onto their case, as he guaranteed they probably were due to last night's occurrences, Little Annie Wannabe had to be found.

The guys had taken on the job before the Emmys that evening, to dispel any nerves and to give the girls time to do all those weird things, like shopping and hairdoing, and (Inuyasha shuddered at this as he stood in the elevator)...waxing...What could possible be fun about having your leg hairs ripped out from inside the deep layers of your skin, bringing all the dirt and follicles along with it? Not that he didn't appreciate smooth legs, but did they HAVE to do it like that?

And speaking of odd things women do...what had made Kagome sing for him like that? And more importantly, Inuyasha thought as he plumped down on the nearest plushy chair near the restaurant. If Shippou was like any walking youkai, he'd get hungry soon enough. And _nothing_ could keep a demon from his food...Anyways, back on track. More importantly, what had made him sing back? Why that song, especially? He'd never even sung for Kikyou, let alone an audience, and yet here he was, having broken that record all for one wench he didn't even like.

Inuyasha gave a wry smirk as he looked out across the marble lobby. Even whilst he was telling himself that, he knew it was a lie. He didn't just like her. He loved her. He loved her smile, her sense of humor, her body, her hair, her eyes, her kind nature, her calming cocoa butter scent (AN: I'm sure I've said it's something different earlier in the story, but this is Kag's scent from now on, okay? It's my favorite!), her laugh, her arguments with him, her quirky little habits, her dress sense, God he could go on forever!

It almost disgusted him how much he loved her, and he'd have gone for her, because if there was one thing about Inuyasha, he never did ANYTHING in half measures. He drove the best cars, he earned the best money, he had the best stuff and best of all, he loved only the best. And he loved as much as he could.

Right, so now _that _was cleared up, he had one last hurdle to jump. Judging by her reaction from his impulsive actions last night, she was as into him as he was her, so nothing to worry about her. It was Kikyou holding him back. Funny, even though she wasn't here, she was still managing to fuck up his life. The secret he was hiding from Kagome was not something he could live without having her know if they were going to be together. But at the same time, what would she think of him if he told her? Could she still love him? Like her song, would there really be no sun in her sky once they were apart? It almost made Inuyasha laugh how they weren't even together yet, and it was still eating him up inside to be keeping this secret from her. The only other people who knew were Sesshoumaru, Miroku and his father. Could he let her into that fold? Answered with a resounding "yes" in his head, Inuyasha kept thinking.

If he let her know, he could throw himself into this wholeheartedly, but the thing was, she'd think him weak. How could any self-respecting female not? For allowing Kikyou to get away with what she'd done, he'd forever be paying the price of the guilt, each and every day for the rest of his life. What she'd done, in his book, was punishable by death. And she'd got off scot-free. How could Kagome trust him? With a secret like that, there was no love destined in his life...

Glimpsing a telltale flash of red fur dashing towards the coffee shop part of the restaurant, Inuyasha pelted out of the chair, all thoughts of Kagome, Kikyou and his mother momentarily dashed from his head.

As he ran towards the squealing ball of fluff, still clutching the sticky looking Coke bottle, he thought, he'd even been nice to Shippou since his little revelation.

And with that, he tackled the fluffball to the floor, holding his arms behind his back and growling out as he wrestled, "You godforsaken, lying, drunken, sneaky, manipulative little RUNT!"

8888

"I hate women." Miroku said as he lay sprawled over one of the several comfy armchairs around the edge of the marble lobby. After dragging Shippou back to the room, locking him in there with terrestrial channels only, cleared out all the clowns, magicians and exotic dancers and left him with nothing but salad to eat as punishment, they had put on their tuxes, cummerbunds and bowties, much to the youkai's discomfort, and were waiting for their respective women.

"Oh my god, the world is ending..." Sesshoumaru commented in a muffled voice, having covered his face with his restricting bowtie in frustration.

"I'm sorry. We were dressed in twenty minutes. They came back from the dress store three hours ago!" Miroku protested, looking to Kouga for support.

"Come on! It's not our business to know what goes on behind female doors. The world of shaving, plucking, warpaint, bras, and hairspray is not our world. The only part of female land we're interested is panties. Got it?" Kouga said wisely.

"My ears are burning!" Ayame said brightly as they exited the elevator.

The megawatt smile emblazoned across her beautiful features drooped a little as she looked at the dumbstruck men, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru once again creating a joint drool puddle on the floor.

Their women looked _beyond _sensational. (AN: These dresses took me a _long _time to think of, so make sure you read over them and visualize them okay? I didn't feel like trolling through all the prom dress sites and putting up the links...)

Ayame stood in front of Kouga, looking at them all quizzically, evidently unable to see how hot she looked. Her dress was strapless and tight, hugging every curve and crafted from a deep, ocean blue satin, The skirt draped outwards in tiers of silk and at the back, where a small V shape dipped, was embroidered a diamante star.

Rin bounded up next, whispering to Ayame, "You think they _know _ about that drool on the floor?" Rin had opted for a sweet, classy, 50s style red prom dress look, in her trademark my-dresses-skim-my-ass style, which was oh-so-popular with the papers, wondering who this daring young woman at the awards was. Her short, mahogany hair was bound up in a half ponytail, with the loose hair flicking perfectly at the end. Red peep toe pumps completed the look, and was turning heads as she giggled lightly at Sesshoumaru as he covered Inuyasha's eyes, practically gouging them out with his claws.

"_My _bitch," she heard him growl.

Sango came out closely behind Rin, and her dress set Miroku whimpering at her, holding out his arms like a baby. Her calf length dress was stunning, made from midnight black silk, in a deceptively simple halterneck style. However, the defining feature of Sango's dress was that the top actually consisted of a criss cross pattern created from black ribbon, tied in tiny, elegant bows at the back. Her impressive decolletage was held up in all its glory by two stiff cups just like the ones on a balconette bra, giving her a formidable cleavage. 

"Miroku, quit blubbering, people will think I have a puppy jammed up my dress." Sango scoffed, blushing with secret pleasure at his approval.

Once again, for dramatic effect, Kagome had kicked all the other out before them. If Inuyasha was going to think that she, Kagome Faira Higurashi, had spent a whole afternoon primping, plucking and, (she shuddered in her hiding place behind a pillar at this) waxing. If she ever wanted to pass out in pain cause she couldn't sleep, that's where she'd go. Anyway, if he thought she'd done all that just to come out like she didn't look like a goddess right now, he had another think coming.

And for the first thing, it never crossed Kagome's mind that she wasn't _supposed _to be trying to attract him. And secondly, ain't _nobody _could tell her she wasn't going to show off this dress. Matthew really had outdone himself this time, Kagome said, as she smiled and walked gracefully out from behind the pillar.

She almost glowed to Inuyasha as she walked surely and siftly towards them, her astounding dress making his jaw drop. Sure, Inuyasha wore the same boxers three days in a row most of the time, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate good clothes.

(AN: Listen good, guys, this dress is complicated to explain, but if anyone wants to draw it for me, as I mentioned before about fanart possibilites, we'll see if it matches what I have in my head! Xxx)

Inuyasha's wide amber eyes raked slowly and ravenously over Kagome's voluptuous frame, which was currently encased inside a chiffon pleated dress, almost tie dyed in shades of bright orange, pink, purple and yellow. Each pleat was narrow and crisp. There was a large metallic gold leather band at the top, resting just on top of her dress. The dress itself, fell loosely to her hips, where an identical gold band rested on her hips, seductively following their every undulating move. The skirt fell loosely, just as the top of the dress. Inuyasha couldn't figure out how a dress like this, which barely showed any skin, could drive him so crazy, until he realized he was lying to himself. The dress _did _show skin, actually, and entire leg. Literally, it stopped just below her crotch, and one tan leg peeked out from a slit in front of it at each step she took. The outfit finished in yellow diamond earrings and necklace, with gold colored heeled sandals, Kagome looked every inch the summer goddess.

"Well?" Kagome asked, feeling uncomfortable under everyone's shocked gazes.

"You..." Inuyasha began, clearing his throat, and blinking quickly. "You look...pretty."

"PRETTY!" Kagome shrieked. "Just PRETTY?"

Sensing that this could only get worse if he didn't say what he was bursting with, Inuyasha leapt up from the chair and grabbed the hands of the fuming woman before him.

"You look sensational, babe..." he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Her face relaxed into a goofy grin, as Inuyasha ployed every distraction tactic he had, glancing meaningfully at his friends behind him and taking her arm, to the waiting black stretch limo outside.

8888

Meanwhile, a rather...peculiar...looking waitress, seemingly insignificant, peered around the corner, and whipped out a small walkie talkie from her apron pocket.

"Jeremy has just left the building. Let's go girls..." The red-lipsticked mouth curved into a crazed grin as she cackled under her breath...

8888

"Okay, this _IS _like hell warmed over..." Kagome squeaked, as she glimpsed the celebrities milling around the red carpet that was twice the size of the one at the People's Choice Awards. Glamorous women and hot men, worked the carpet, posing under the incessant hail of flashbulbs and begging pleads from paparazzi, barely restrained behind the barriers.

The inside of the limo itself was a flurry of activity as everyone pulled themselves together as the limo parked in front of the red carpet, a convoy of equally classy vehicles behind them. Certain women in black were pulling down their dresses, certain violet-eyed men were knocking back flute after flute of champagne, certain women in blue were plucking their eyebrows one more time, certain cobalt-eyed men were zipping their fly, certain amber eyed, flustered looking men were tweaking at their ties, certain brown eyed women were inspecting the celebrity runway happily, certain chirpy women were glaring at their reflections in the mirror and one certain self-important men sat stoically in the midst of the chaos around him. (AN: Phew)

"You think I could get a picture with Jake Gyllenhaal?" Rin asked, fluffing her perfectly coiffed hair nervously in the mirror.

Sesshoumaru growled, and tightened his grip on her waist, seizing her chin and turning it towards him, dealing out a kiss that looked like Rin wouldn't have lips by the time he was finished with her.

"Deja vu..."Miroku said, shaking his head at the pair in disbelief.

"Guess not, then..."Rin squeaked, coughing lightly as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up!" Kagome yelled, a fangirl grin spreading inanely across her face.

Everyone stopped their various activites at her excited call.

"Jake Gyllenhaal's here!" she trilled, practically shaking as she pointed out to the handsome dark haired celebrity, talking and laughing with hysterical fans.

"Spare me..." Inuyasha groaned, his head falling into his hands.

"Don't worry, I've got her..." Sango reassured the weary looking group, and led the way out of the limo, into the glare of the Italian sun.

Even as a publicist, Sango was fully amazed at what went on around her. Entertainment Tonight were here, Nancy O' Dell was here, everyone was, and there were cameras rolling everywhere she went. She plastered on her smile and steered a gibbering Kagome out of the red carpet, towards Jake Gyllenhaal. (AN: Soooooooooooo hot, as you might have guessed by now!)

She figured that Kagome would never get over seeing him in the flesh if she didn't at least get to shake his hand, so Sango figured that as long as she was there, Kagome wouldn't have a restraining order placed on her head, though she could feel all the warning signs. For instance, the total crap coming from her mouth, her shaky steps that had nothing to do with the heels, and nervous hand wringing.

Inuyasha shot her a look as he removed his red tinted Gucci shades, not letting them get tangled in his shining hair, windswept and artfully tousled. Sango nodded carefully, knowing exactly what he meant. Equally dramatically, he replaced them and walked over to the fashion side of the red carpet, submitting himself and his friends to intrusive reporters and blinding flashes, which the shades were meant to protect his light-sensitive eyes against.

Funny, Sango thought as she continued steering Kagome past all the reporters, towards her little crush, how it almost hurt her heart to know how much Kagome and Inuyasha were in love. That little look had said it all, to her. Yeah, since falling in love, Sango considered herself enlightened and all-knowing on the subject. Kinda like God, you know? Anyway, Inuyasha's look had said to protect her, make sure she didn't embarrass herself and don't let Gyllenhaal lay a finger on her...

8888

"Mamasita, have we infiltrated as yet?" A muscular woman in a blue, sparkled halterneck dress whispered hoarsely into a walkie talkie, as she stood against the wall of an old warehouse near the Emmys location in Milan. With seven other androgynous ladies behind her, all talking quietly but excitedly, flashes of revenge racing through their eyes, they needed to hurry this up.

"Emmy security guards are not as tough as they'd like ya to think, let's just say..." A conniving, gleeful, deep voice crackled back down the radio waves.

"Nice, nice. All right, we're coming in now...Coast clear?" she asked, a wicked smile covering her face, cracking the layers of foundation on her cheek.

"What do I look like to you? Incompetent?" a indignant voice rang back out of the speaker.

"Messing witcha! Alright..." the woman rang back, beckoning the other women behind her, to sidle along the wall towards the back entrance, meant for caterers.

Lady Puff was about to exact her revenge on a certain _member _of the foulest sex known to man...

8888

(AN: I've never written a celebrity before, nor do I know Jake Gyllenhaal so here goes nothing! I'm fully aware that no celebrity on EARTH is this nice, but hell, who cares? I'm having too much fun writing this! This is just to build suspense!)

"Uh, hi, Mr Gyllenhaal?" Sango asked timidly, a bright smile plastered on her face still.

"Yes?" A kind voice replied, as he whirled round to face the girls, delivering a charismatic smile that set Kagome whimpering.

"Hi," Sango began, feeling more at ease. She stuck her hand out and shook his, saying, "I'm Sango Yamura, and this is Kagome Higurashi, my highly _coherent _(here Sango pinched Kagome's shoulder sharply) model here. I'm her publicist, and she, well, just wanted to meet you..." Sango trailed off, kicking herself for making Kagome seem like an obsessed fangirl. Which she was, but no need to show her up!

"Hey Kagome," Jake said kindly, taking her trembling hand and kissing it chivalrously, making eye contact with her the whole time, sending delicious shivers up and down her spine.

"Hi." Kagome squeaked intelligently and conversationally.

"How are you this fine afternoon? I hope you're enjoying the ceremony." Jake tried again, amused at the beautiful girl's complete loss of composure. He _loved _being able to do that!

"I...I'm great!" Kagome said brightly. "And how are you doing? I have to say, I was a huge fan of Brokeback Mountain!" she gushed, and paused. Did that make her sound as perverted as she thought? (AN: You have to see it to know, you guys! Lots of nakedness in a tent!)

"I...I mean, the-the script was top quality material, you know..." Kagome coughed out, inspecting her toes, her face flushed.

Jake chuckled goodnaturedly, and came up a little bit closer, the shadow of long dark eyelashes almost sucking her into their deep dark depths. Jeez, who was Inuyasha again? Kagome thought groggily, as her eyes slid half shut.

"Hee hee..."she giggled inanely, standing pigeon toed like a lovesick teenager.

"Uh, hi, I'm Inuyasha. I have five guns in the limo. Understand?" Inuyasha came up, putting a protective arm around Kagome, pulling her round form to him.

"Really, now?" Jake said threateningly, giving Inuyasha a discerning once over. "What kind of guns?" he asked conversationally.

"Glocks." Inuyasha stated shortly, then fixed him with a questioning look. "Why? I know Silver Shots are more fashionable these days but I can't get over the release on the Glocks!"

"I know! Me too!" Jake chuckled back, shaking hands firmly with Inuyasha. And in that moment, Kagome became completely disillusioned with celebrities. And she was proud to say she was never starstruck again.

Walking elegantly over to pose with her publicist demurely, Kagome chuckled to herself that both her crushes were now getting along, which could make her choice considerably more difficult...Please, Inuyasha didn't really _have_ any competition.

8888

Right now, all Inuyasha could feel were the hairs on the back of his next rising, as were his hackles. He tried to relax, tried to have fun with the others, but somehow, it just wasn't possible. He felt...Jesus, and he felt stupid even saying it...he felt like he was being watched. Kinda ominous.

He attempted focusing on something else. Something that wasn't Kagome or the door at the top of the vast theater.

Everything seemed to be pointing towards a rough night. The heavy velvet curtains at the ten foot long windows flapped in the heavy wind, milky moonlight filtering, and putting unearthly beams of light above certain light. Inuyasha scanned the room, and shivered, seeing nothing amiss.

"What's up, man?" Miroku asked, leaning in and whispering.

"Just...Nothing." Inuyasha said, screwing his eyes shut, trying to dispel the intense feeling of being unsafe that burnt in his stomach.

"Come on, man, what is it? I haven't seen you this jittery since just after the transvestites attacked Jeremy. You kept wearing a football crotch protector and thinking they'd come around every corner after you. This has gotta be bad..."Miroku insisted, looking at Inuyasha as though he totally didn't believe a word he said.

"Alright, so I think we're being watched, okay?" Inuyasha said in exasperation.

"Umm Inuyasha..." Miroku said, as he glimpsed a familiar pair of plastic breasts behind Charlize Theron and Marcia Cross.

"I mean, I know it's fucked up and all, but it's just this ugly vibe I'm getting, and don't you dare tell me it's because I'm sex deprived, because if Sango knows what's good for her, you're the sex deprived one here, and don't think that because of this thing with Kagome that I'm not still getting my kicks, so it's not sex deprivation..."Inuyasha ranted onwards, ignoring his lie,thinking aloud and poking an accusatory finger into Miroku's chest.

"Inuyasha..."Miroku said in a heavier, more warning tone.

"And don't tell me that I'm just overreacting, cause I don't overreact to anything. Well nothing that important. Nothing that...Oh for Kami's sake I don't overreact at all, so I know we're being watched by someone, and I'm getting a really, _really_ bad feeling about tonight-"

"INUYASHA!" Miroku snapped harshly, yanking on one of his forelocks.

"What? Fuck's sake, it's not as though _THEY'RE _back or anything –" he said, holding his hands up, ignoring the attention they were beginning to attract.

"Inuyasha, think again." Miroku said, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"The hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, entirely confused. Then it clicked. Not like a bright, light-bulb kind of click. More like the click of handcuffs, iron bars closing down on you. "No..." he whispered.

"No, no, no, no, nooooooo..."He moaned, gazing in fear at the "women" above him, on the balcony. They had them surrounded.

The bitches had come back. To get him...and Jeremy, who was now quaking in fear.

"Inuyasha what's the matter with you?" Kagome asked, quizzically, tearing her eyes away from the brightly lit stage.

"We...we have to get out of here." Inuyasha choked out, grabbing hold of Kagome hand and rattling the table to get the others' attention.

He locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and cocked his head meaningfully towards the exit. Sesshoumaru glanced at the squadron of women surrounding them and immediately understood. He filled the others in with a smirk on his face. He hadn't seen Inuyasha this scared since a neko demon had chased him up a tree when he was five...

The women stood in the balconies around the place, a dozen or so in all, ignoring the protests of the rich celebrities behind them. Each wore one tacky dress after the other, in loud, plasticky colors. Inuyasha would know one particular member of them anywhere. _Anywhere_. Lady Puff stood, all alone, in the one directly opposite, a moonbeam turning her features grotesque, as a twisted grin darkened her face. She waggled her eyebrows at Inuyasha, sending a huge shudder through his body, and he knew what they had to do.

The chase had begun, and there could only be one winner...

8888

(AN: Bet you thought I'd end it here, huh?)

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..."Kagome cursed at each step as Inuyasha dragged her across the parking lot, and out, everyone else in close pursuit.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in exasperation, hauling Kagome along, seeing as she seemed intent on slowing him down and risking his sexual health!

"Shoes! Not easy, dammit! And I _still _don't know what's going on..."Kagome protested, picking up her feet faster.

"Alright already." Inuyasha sighed, stopping abruptly and turning to face her. Everyone else hurtled to a stop, catching their breath. Or at least, the humans were.

"This is the deal. Last time I was in Milan, I got a little drunk, you know, as you do. Miroku, equally drunk, suggested we go to this transvestite bar. Long story short, I cussed their very nature and belief on top of the bar, a bottle of vodka triumphantly in my hand and they tackled me to the ground after chasing me and Miroku halfway through Milan. Interesting stuff that was, don't think I've ever caused so much road rage...Anyway, they caught me, and..."Inuyasha winced in pain at the memory, and his heart sank as he realized he was going to have to tell Kagome something he found darkly amusing on some level, and yet on every other level, highly embarrassing.

"They caught me, and stole...everything from the waist down and paraded through Milanese Circle that way. I never corrupted more children at one time than I did that day..."Inuyasha said all in one breath, waiting tensely for her reaction, feeling the blood rage through his very veins as he glanced around for any sign of the he-shes.

"Ummm..."Kagome began. Then, deciding to fuck being nice and just do what she felt like doing, she sat down, directly on the asphalt, and began to laugh. Not just an average laugh, a hearty, rich, full, light laugh, lying flat out on the ground.

"She's truly crazy..."Ayame muttered, shaking her head at the girl cackling away on the floor.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said, outraged. "If you're going to laugh at my misfortune, considering you pulled a stunt like that not too long ago, that, may I remind you, nearly cost us our CAREERS!" That shut her up.

Kagome obediently placed a hand over her mouth and quivered silently, laughter rumbling though her torso as she put on a straight face and calmed down a little.

"Okay. I'm ready. No wait! Guys, I suggest any of you in heels take them off, okay? Cause if we're running, I refuse to let these bitches make my feet ugly!" Kagome insisted bravely.

"That's my girl!" Inuyasha said in relief, not even realizing that what had slipped out was anything out of the ordinary.

"You heard that too, didn't you Fluffy?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru, leaning against him as she panted.

"Yes, and I'm not Fluffy...anywhere anyone else gets to see, anyway..."Sesshoumaru said, blushing.

"You know what?" Inuyasha said suddenly, watching Kagome fiddle with the straps on her shoes, whilst watching Miroku try and pry Sango's off her feet. "Kouga, you up to carrying Sango and Miroku?"

"Do I look to you like I'm carrying Miroku?" Kouga asked dryly, raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"True, I wouldn't either. Okay, Miroku, you're running, Ayame so are you, Sess, you're carrying Rin, Kouga, you carry Sango and I'll take Kagome. Got it? We'll move faster that way. These whores move fast if anything, and I don't plan on meeting them...at all." Inuyasha said, his voice all business.

"Inuyasha..."Kouga began.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped, cutting him off.

"If you don't shut up about my friend I will make you carry me _and_ Sango" Ayame threatened as she tied her shoe straps around her waist.

"How are you carrying me?" Kagome asked, a little confused as to why Sango was clambering onto Kouga's back, laughing goodnaturedly.

"Hello, the way everyone else is!" Inuyasha said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You sure you can deal with that?" Kagome asked, chewing her nail nervously.

"You don't weigh _that_ much." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, first, I resent that, second, I meant can you handle me straddling you at high speed?" Kagome said bluntly.

"Umm..."Now this, Inuyasha had to consider. Horny, he was. Definitely. He hadn't womanized for a long time now. But...Sure he could, Jeremy was fighting for his life now anyway, so he wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. "Sure. Just get on."

And as soon as Kagome climbed onto his back, she breathed in his warm woodsy, cinnamon scent and fell into that dreamlike state between sleeping and waking.

8888

"Dammit, they nearly caught us back there!" Kagome said, breathing hard, as she threw another rotten fish head at the two transvestites attacking her and Inuyasha with trash. Somehow, everyone had gotten separated into twos or threes along the way into central Milan, where Inuyasha and Kagome had run into two particularly nasty transvestites, Jungle Jayla and Gyrata on the way.

"Well I have to say, bitch, clobbering Gyrata over the head with your shoe and saying that you swore on her stick-on pubic hair you'd scream rape if she laid so much as a finger on you didn't exactly help..."Inuyasha said sarcastically, remembering the sheer spunk with which she'd said it.

"Well,a) Did you see a better weapon around at the time?" Kagome asked defensively. "And b) She was mean, and she dissed Jeremy."

"Somehow, the poor little mite is getting used to it..."Inuyasha said wistfully.

"I know, but he'll get over it." Kagome said, patting his arm soothingly, as they ducked behind the derelict Chevy they were hidden behind.

"You think they can smell us? It's like bloodhounds, I'm telling you..."Inuyasha asked, glancing her way.

"Yeah, babycakes, you could call it that..."A menacing voice rang out from behind the broken windows of the Chevy. "I'll give you and your bitch two seconds."

"Aww shit..."Inuyasha cursed, grabbing Kagome around the waist and leaping onto the roof of the nearest low building.

"Hey! Who you calling a bitch?" Kagome asked indignantly, trying to squirm out of Inuyasha's grasp.

8888

"Okay, you get her from behind, Kouga, I'll distract and Sango'll get her walkie talkie. Plan?" Miroku said, clarifying with the other two. They'd managed to get themselves locked into Milan Cathedral, with one lone transvestite, out for Miroku's blood as well, since he'd made out with her without calling...

"I hope you know what you're doing.."Sango warned him, looking back suspiciously at Miroku, who was crawling out of the confessional behind her.

"Sure I do!" He said so brightly and surely Sango couldn't shoot him down. "At least, I saw The Matrix..."

"Yo bitch. Want a piece of this!" Miroku ran his hands down his body, playing the male stripper for all he was worth.

"Maybe, how sweet is your ass?" Esmerelda asked, doing a bad impression of being coquettish.

"Oh like sugar...babe..."Miroku tried to avoid shuddering visibly, and also avoided the evil eye contact he knew would be facing him with Sango.

"Myron is MINE, WHORE!" Kouga yelled triumphantly as he tackled her from behind a church pew, laughing as maniacally as Sango did when she got her walkie talkie out from the waistband of her thong.

"Oooh, Barbie ones, classy..."Sango quipped, disgusted with the material and candy pink design on the handset.

"Miroku, what do you want me to do with this?" Sango asked casually, pushing random buttons on the walkie talkie, picking up Radio Disney somewhere along the way.

"Umm, save me from being RAPED, MAYBE!" Miroku asked shrilly, from where Esmerelda had him pinned up against the altar, Kouga having been muscled into the baptism bath and knocked out cold.

"Good idea!" Sango said, jumping up and freezing. What the hell was she supposed to do? All she could see was a huge statue of Jesus, standing precariously on an ornate ledge just over Esmerelda's head. She really didn't feel like pissing off God right now, she was treading on thin ice with Him as it was. But she didn't really have a choice did she?

Sorry, sorry, sorry God, Sango thought as she took careful aim at the statuette and performed a perfect roundhouse kick to it, knocking it onto Esmerelda's head, squarely. Hang on, she thought, her grin of satisfaction fading a little. Two heads were falling there...Aw shit, she'd hit Miroku too. What was she meant to do with three unconscious, heavy people on her hands without looking guilty now?

Dammit, she _always_ got left with the dirty work...she thought to herself before settling comfortably on one of the pews and fiddling with the walkie talkie some more. Maybe she could get through to the police if she was lucky. Ignoring the Radio Disney again.

She figured she had time to kill, she'd be smited for her sins later...

8888

"Sesshoumaru, I swear to GOD, if you leave me for a man, I will string you up from the ceiling by your fluffy balls and feed them to you!" Rin threatened, watching Sesshoumaru wrestle with a particularly beefy member of the Tranny Squad from the sidelines, holding a long baguette above her head as she watched her boyfriend make war with a man in a strapless pink dress.

"Rin, quit worrying, I won't. I have better taste in men." Sesshoumaru ground out, putting Anna Nicole in a headlock with a grunt.

"Wait!" Rin said, loudly. "Do you hear that?" she asked, watching around for the sound, which sounded like something vibrating on the floor.

"Fucking walkie talkie!" Anna Nicole cursed, where her face was being mashed into some pate on the ground.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? This is the MPD, calling about a transvestite mob attacking innocent civilians. Can anyone hear me?"

"OOOOOH!" Rin shrieked, leaping down from the display counter and running to pick up the walkie talkie.

"Hi Officer, I'm one of said civilians, come and get us, the man is stealing my boyfriend!" Rin said hysterically.

"You what?" The officer said disbelivingly.

"I know." Rin said knowledgeably, "Anyways we're at Zizzi's Sandwich Deli in ummm, well some street in central Milan, you'll find it." She said, just happy to hear that the police were coming.

"Alright miss, we're on our way." The officer said, hanging up.

"Rin?" A crackly female voice crawling down the connection.

"Sango?" Rin asked in shock. "Is that you?"

"Yeah sweetie. Where _are_ you?" Sango asked with relief.

"Some sandwich place, Anna Nicole followed us here." Rin said, clinging for dear life to the little walkie talkie.

"Joy. We got Esmerelda. Believe me, she's anything _but_ a gyspy girl..."Sango said mutinously.

"Did you forward the police to all the walkie talkies?" Rin asked urgently.

"I could do that?" Sango asked blankly.

"God, did you not use these as a kid?" Rin asked.

"I had better things to do..."Sango said plaintively, feeling a little deprived all of a sudden.

Rin quickly explained to her how this was to work, and how to tell everyone.

She sat back once she was done, satisfied with her night's work...

8888

"Come on now Lady Puff, we..we..we love transvestites! Honest!" Kagome said nervously, backing away from the domineering woman with Inuyasha at her heels.

"Yeah? I'm sure you do baby, but I'm not so sure about your little puppy there..." she sneered as she advanced on them in the alleyway.

"I do, I do..."Inuyasha whimpered slowly, his ears flattening to his head.

"He does!" Kagome reiterated.

"Sure he does, little lady, so maybe I'll just take you instead..."Lady Puff said, her small eyes tearing hungrily over Kagome's lithe form.

All weakness and fear zoomed out of Inuyasha in that selfsame little moment. No one, but NO ONE, propositioned his woman and got away with it.

"Okay, now THERE I DRAW THE FUCKING LINE, CUNT!" Inuyasha said loudly, stepping in front of Kagome.

"Excuse me, small fry?" Lady Puff asked consdescendingly, glancing at his crotch.

Blushing madly, Inuyasha took her shoulder and pinned her up against the wall, all set to pummel his face in, when he heared sirens and saw bright blue and red light flashing out side the alleyway.

"Shit...the jig is up..."Lady Puff sighed theatrically, wrenching out of Inuyasha's now slack grip.

Two policemen in bulletpoof vest came around the corner with two blankets and a clipboard.

"Would you happen to go by the name Lady Puff, by any chance?" one officer asked, glaring up at her.

"Yup." She said simply, grunting.

"We're sorry sir...er..ma'am, but you're under arrest for sexual harrassment, stalking, felon, theft, armed robbery, illegal immigration and assault. We hereby also declare that a restraining order has been put into place. You and twelve other women we believe you know are not to come within 1km of a...member, known to his friends as Jeremy, I was told? I'll assume you're Jeremy then, sir." The officer said, looking at Inuyasha as he cuffed Lady Puff.

"Uh..." he decided to ignore Kagome's giggles as she wrapped herself up in the blanket and said. "Yeah, that's me."

"Thank you then sir, and goodnight." The officer said, wrestling a cursing Lady Puff into the car.

"Oy vey."Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome to him his arm around her shoulders, as they walked out of the alleyway, gravitating towards a little park.

"I know. Some night, huh?" Kagome said, looking up into his eyes, her brown ones sparkling in the moon.

"It was, it was. I'm never coming back here again, I'll have you know." Inuyasha said, smiling up at the stars, as he glimpsed a little park.

This little...ordeal tonight had taught him that he could die, very soon, even at the hands of evil penis-obsessed transvestites, and that he had to start work on hooking up with Kagome before it was too late.

And that began with releasing his darkest secret. It began with telling her the truth. His truth. The one that plagued his existence. And funny, but this little glade in the middle of Italy seemed like the place to do it.

Sure as the sun, Inuyasha steered Kagome towards a little swinging bench he'd seen miles away. This bench was in the midst of a little stone circle, enclosed in flowers and little birds singing their own nightsong, serenading them. They walked along tiny cobbled paths surrounded by miniature fountains and statuettes. Everything in this place seemed made for little people.

As they came up, in their companionable silence, Inuyasha gently sat Kagome down on the bench, allowing her to wrap up in the blanket and look at him worriedly, her forehead creased with concern.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began. "You know there's something between us. There is."

"I know that, and it's killing me." Kagome whispered, her tone deathly serious.

"But...nothing can happen...if I don't tell you something...something incredibly important." Inuyasha said, his voice cracking.

"What is it?" Kagome asked simply.

"It's not a good thing about me, and it's not something I'm proud of. Only three other people know on this earth today, and it's about to become four. I need you to know this though, before I say anything else concerning _us_. You need to know, and then you can make your decision. Okay?" Inuyasha said quietly yet surely above the trickling, soothing melody of the fountain slicing through the warm night air.

"Okay." Kagome agreed, her face set in determination.

"I'm going to tell you about Kikyou." Inuyasha said, finally lifting his pained amber eyes to her own, a maelstrom of emotion whirling through.

The truth was about to be unveiled to Kagome Higurashi, and it would change her life forever.

**AN: It's just gone midnight, and I'm very very tired, since school is a total drag and I'm doing WAY too many extracurriculars for my own good...Anyways, I hope you liked this instalment, and as you can see, things are about to get serious. LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! EXCITEMENT! Anyways, see ya sometime next week, okay? Reviewwww! And remember my fanart note! Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth LEMON

**Guys, THANKS SOOO MUCH for the AMAZING response for the last chapter! I have honestly never had so many reviews for one chapter, and I'm hyperventilating about it as I type this to you guys! You have NO idea how much this means to me, and I love you all soooooo much for it! Thank you!**

**I thought I'd shake things up a little and leave you on a cliffhanger! Anyways, I'm not gonna waste too much time this week, but go ahead and read my fanart question in last chapter's author's note, and you know what, I'll quit messing y'all around, and just damn well give you the chapter. Oh yeah, LEMON WARNING!**

**Yes it is a lemon, what you've all been asking for, I'm listening to really great music whilst I'm at this, for you Angel Food 101, who kept suggesting Kelly Clarkson's Addicted, it has a big part in the lemon, so I hope you like!**

**This chapter starts off UBER SAD, so get your tissues out, okay? I've never written angst like it before, I have to say! But it's cute to finish, so no worries**

**For all you minors, though I know you'll totally ignore this, I'll put warnings in where the lemons start and finish, okay?**

**Here ya go (fingers crossed!) Hope you like!**

**Chapter 14: The Truth LEMON**

"The truth?" Kagome asked, puzzlement clouding her face.

Inuyasha looked up into her face, and as his eyes took in the tendrils of hair that had tumbled down from her curled up do, the concern glimmering in her eyes, and the vulnerability of her bundled up position on the seat, he couldn't deny her this. He couldn't deny himself this.

"Yes, the truth." Inuyasha said, suddenly becoming engrossed in his claws.

"What is it you've been telling me that's a lie?" Kagome said, her voice growing stronger and more agressive in the calm night light.

"It's nothing to do with you, I promise." Inuyasha said tiredly. "But it is something that could have an impact on...you and me."

"Alright, I'm going to stop interrupting. Start from the beginning." Kagome said decisively, leaning and getting comfortable against the hardwood swing.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked, peering at her for any signs of insecurity from beneath his thick bangs.

"I swear to God..." Kagome said threateningly, eyeing Inuyasha fiercely. "Go on then."

"Okay." Inuyasha said. He leaned back against the swing himself, and scraped his bangs away from his forehead with his hand, and squeezed his eyes shut. He had only ever relived this time of his life three times before, and it had nearly made him pass out each time. But he _had _to trust her.

"A long time ago, when I was sixteen, I was a total outcast in high school. You know the kind, I was into rock/metal music, I was too smart for my own good and I was a total ass when I felt like it, which was most of the time." Inuyasha began, keeping his eyes off Kagome.

"No change there, then." Kagome said with a tiny snort.

"Hello, teenage horrors being spoken of here, no mockery, bitch." Inuyasha snapped.

"Fine, fine..." Kagome said, still smirking at him.

"Needless to say, I didn't have the time on my hands for girls. Until one. Kikyou Jimega, her name was. She uhh...looked a tiny bit like you, I guess. Same hair and nose, I think. And, yes, I'm aware of how sentimental and Miroku-like this sounds, but this is what it felt like. She swept me off my feet. She totally changed my priorities. I had nothing better to do in my life other than spend time with Kikyou, all of a sudden. Everything in my world revolved around her."

"Did you love her?" Kagome asked, the question tugging painfully at her heart with each word she softly spoke.

"To this day, after all she did to me, I still couldn't tell you for sure. I think it was more of...like, a complete and total awe of her. She was like this...this entity, this being, this goddess, who just stood on this pedestal so far above me, you know? She was everything I wasn't. Beautiful, popular, funny. And yet, she was cold. Cold as ice. It was like there was only one setting on her. And that setting was haughty. Proud. Controlling, I guess."

"That's not healthy." Kagome stated.

"Tell me something I don't know." Inuyasha said blandly, gazing out towards the twinkling fountain in the glade before him, a pensive look on his face.

"Anyway, we were together for a while. A long, long time. But then something huge happened, and then..."Inuyasha's voice dried up, here and he cleared his throat.

"I guess I'd better tell you about my relationship with my mom first." He said, his voice still raspy with pain. "We were close. Closer than close. I loved her more than life itself, and I still do. It only made our bond stronger, I suppose, that were were the only people with human blood in our household. Sesshoumaru's mom was another inuyoukai, but she left soon after he was born, and our dad remarried, to my mom. She taught me everything I know. Not just the important things, like manners and morals and other shit, (Kagome scoffed at his words, sharing a small smile with him) but she also taught me to sing. We loved to sing, and loved to play. She taught me the piano, working around my claws, which, let me just tell you, make it one hell of a lot harder..." Inuyasha smiled a little as he reminisced. His mother, with her long, black hair, so much like Kagome's, swinging as she laughed with him, and tied rope around his chest to get him to sing from his diaphragm.

"She didn't just teach me those, she taught me how to curse. She also showed me how to use a gun. She taught me how to womanize, and all this was great. She even struggled with teaching Fluffy to sing, but she said it herself, he made a better sex object. She was my world, you know? The foundation I lived on. Let's just say for now that she was a beautiful person, inside and out. Like you, I guess..."He finished so quietly that she barely heard it.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath at this, but remained silent.

"Anyway, like I said, my priorities changed around Kikyou. And soon, as I'm sure you guessed by now, I had two women fighting for my attention, and I just couldn't decide who to devote it to. The woman I worshipped, or the woman I loved? You see my problem?" Inuyasha asked, weighing up his hands like scales.

"That I do." Kagome said quietly, concentrating hard.

"Okay. Well on New Years Eve 1996, I was walking home from school, when I heard this car squealing around the corner. A little black Chrysler. Anyone looks at a car going somewhere too fast, and shock horror surprise, I wasn't any different. Shame is, my mom had decided to totally embarrass me, not like I wasn't embarrassed enough in general, by picking me up from school. My mom drove a Chrysler Jeep. She came wheeling round the corner, calling out to me and driving like she was on crack or something, like usual, and then, the little Chrysler came screaming around the corner, windows were tinted, I couldn't see anything. It looked for a second like the sports was gonna hit her, and I yelled...And then...I...Went white, flashed,...fire..."

8888

Inuyasha's voice choked as the horrific scene played on a loop inside his crackling brain, seizing his very lungs, making them burn with the effort of keeping him conscious.

White, red, green, black, flashes of unidentifiable colors flitted in and out of his mind, as splitsecond clips of the accident zoomed in and out of his head. The crunching of bent metal, the razor sharp pieces of gloss paint flying in every direction, the sudden eruption of flames from the mangled junction between the two cars, the crushed doors of his mother's Jeep, the flying purple leather handbag that came flying in at his stock still, frozen feet, and then...Oh, Kami...the scream. Inuyasha, as long as he lived and beyond, would _never_ forget the scream.

The scream haunted his nightmares in sleep, and his darkest thoughts in waking. It plagued him whenever he was at his very lowest. If Inuyasha could have chosen the single worst ten seconds of his life, the scream would win. The piercing, bloodcurdling scream of sheer agony rent through the air like a knife, and through his heart. In that moment, Inuyasha changed, changed completely and entirely.

The pain, him running, dropping his bags as he sprinted to the broken, battered form of his mother. The blood running down his shirt as she coughed horrible into his chest as she flopped there. The sheer force with which he clasped her to him. The salt of the tears stinging her wounds as they fell from his eyes. Her last look. Right, not last words, but a look. A look of pain, and yet, intense, deep peace. Her brown eyes, so familiar to him in the woman trying to tilt his chin up in worry right now, told him to take care of himself and to never let love fly over his head. And more than anything, the one thing she'd always told him, to trust in those he loved, implicitly. Cause, he remembered her saying, if you couldn't trust those closest to you, there was no point living.

With one, bloody finger, she'd caressed his cheek lightly, and then she'd died. Just died, just like that. Just like his mother. She'd never wanted to be a burden on anyone, never wanted anything other than the simple pleasure she took from small things. Worked behind the scenes, made everything tick, without any thanks. And that's the way she'd died, in her favorite son's arms.

Inuyasha released a hoarse cough as he remembered glaring at the Chrysler speeding away from his mother's flaming car, careening around the corner, brakes squealing harshly in protest. He released his own cry of anguish, passing out as he was pried away from his mother by a man in a fluorescent coat. The last thing he remembered about that day was watching the opaque black body bag zip up, shutting him off from seeing that heart shaped face ever again...

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha..." was the next sound he recalled hearing. A male voice. Worried, or was it relieved. No...as Inuyasha slowly brought himself back into touch with reality, the male voice melded into a female one, the relief transforming into intense worry.

He opened his eyes, to realize he had curled up tightly in one corner of the swing, his long, lean legs drawn up to his chest, his spasmic arms wrapped tightly around his shins. The cold, damp sweat that had broken out over his skin shone in tiny droplets, as he recovered, breathing hard.

"Wh...What happened?" he asked, not entirely sure.

"I...I think you had an anxiety attack or something..." Kagome said, still amazed that he was okay. " You were trembling, and muttering and cursing and I think you were gonna cry, and Inuyasha, please never do that to me again. Ever." Kagome garbled out, her eyes filling with tears as her lower lip began to tremble.

"No tears, no tears..." Inuyasha said, feeling soothing all of a sudden. "I'm fine, you're fine, right?" he asked, tilting her chin up to face him, the tears receding slightly as she blinked them back.

"Yeah." Kagome said, whisperingly, pulling away from him wrapping herself in the blanket and sitting back, rubbing her nose childishly.

"Can I just say something before you continue?" Kagome asked, looking directly at him, her brown eyes strong.

"Go ahead. I'm amazed you made it this far anyways. You should be in therapy right now..." Inuyasha muttered, looking at her thoughtfully.

8888

"Did...did Kikyou have anything to do with your mother's death?" Kagome asked, almost timidly.

"Smart girl." Inuyasha clarified, grinning with...pride? Shit, he really did have it bad...

"Thanks...I think." Kagome said, smiling with him.

"She did, wouldn't you know it. Just before Mom died, Kikyou had suddenly, totally out of the blue, wanted to spend less and less time with me. On some levels, that was a good thing. But on baser levels it wasn't you know? I figured she could have been cheating on me, but I was just glad to have the extra time with Mom. I was in the hospital, sitting in the morgue with Dad and Sess. Had to identify the body." Inuyasha's voice had turned from the animated, yet pained voice he'd used earlier to a monotone, blankly stating the facts.

"I'd turned youkai after the EMS guys took her away, and that's actually where I met Miroku. He'd got into my path of destruction through some nearby woods, he tells me, and nearly got himself killed by saving me. Another youkai shot, you see, his family are monks, made for purifying big bad demon beasties such as myself. That's why he's my best friend I guess. He said there was nothing like attempted murder to create a friendship." Inuyasha let out a dry chuckle, then got back on track.

"Kikyou came sauntering in. Playing the super sympathetic girlfriend. She usually played me for a sap, but I was way too hurt right then to fall for it. I saw what was hanging off her arm, and I knew. I knew where she'd been the whole time, why she'd had car brochures in school, why she'd been walking around with tons of cash in hand. See, when the car crashed a purple purse came flying out and landed at my feet. I ignored it, along with my other stuff when I ran to Mom. Didn't stop it catching my attention. Purple snakeskin, brown leather edging, it's funny the little things I remember about that purse. But it had a swirly K on the front, engraved on, and that I could see more than anything else. And wouldn't you know it, due to the earth being a bitch and all, there came Kikyou in, with this purse hung over her arm, looking a little beaten up, like she'd thrown it from a flaming car." Inuyasha let out a dry chuckle, and continued.

"I confronted her. I yelled, I screamed, probably cried knowing me...Damn emotional, hormonal teenager that I was, just like a girl...Anyways, that was the end of Kikyou and me, but we ended up...well, something happened when I was done yelling at her, after I found out that she had plotted and arranged my mother's "accident". Used a hitman called Naraku. After I found out, and yelled out her, and this thing happened, I couldn't...I let her go."

"You _what_." Kagome asked, flatly not believing him.

"I arranged for her to leave the country. She should be living happily in London right now. You see, Kikyou supported me. She, despite all of her demeaning habits, meant one hell of a lot to me. You know how special your first...Oh Kami, Miroku will never forgive me when he hears about this...first...love...is, and she was that. You have to remember, I wasn't good with girls, not half as good as I am now, let me tell you...Anyways, she was as much a part of me as my own heart, and I think that on some level, deep, deep down, though she'd committed the ultimate crime against me and my family, I couldn't let her rot in prison. I couldn't. I was a hardass even then, but she broke me...

Inuyasha once again descended into his dark memories, as Kagome watched him, stunned. He relayed the conversation to Kagome in small chunks as the scene reappeared, like it was yesterday, in his head.

8888 Flashback

"Kikyou...How could you do this to me?" Inuyasha asked, flopping forlornly onto the empty, pristine hospital bed. His face felt tight with the dried tears, and his heart felt non existent.

"It's what I had to do. I loved your mom Inuyasha, don't get me wrong, but I needed you more than she did. Can't you understand that? I needed you. And yet, you felt like she deserved you more. I told you once, Inuyasha, and I'll tell you again, I deserve you me than anyone. I am making you what you are, and I won't have _anyone_ stand in the way of that." She insisted pleadingly, as she held his stained face in her hands, kneeling in front of him, between his legs at the edge of the bed.

"Why so damned selfish? Why so fucking self-centered Kikyou? Have you not fucking _realized _ that all this time, this last few months, I have been juggling the two of you? I love you both, equally I think, despite what you've done, but FUCK THAT, Kikyou, this was NOT for you to fucking take into your fucking hands. This is the shit PSYCHOPATHS do! For fuck's sake, I treat you like a fucking queen, and you wipe out my reason for living? And NO, bitch, it's not you, SURPRISE SURPRISE. How the fuck can your twisted little mind see it as anywhere near okay to kill my mother, because she your rival? Over me? Kikyou, I honestly have not got the least fucking clue of what the hell to say to you. I feel like I should turn you in. But I love you, so I can't really do that. But how on earth is it fair to my mother if I let you go?" Inuyasha bellowed, thumping around the room, shattering anything that got in his way.

"Inuyasha, you don't have a choice." Kikyou said, her cold tone, a full switch from the warm, pleading one she'd used before.

"What?" he said disbelievingly, amazed at the shit he heard her talking.

"You heard. There's no choice as far as this is concerned. You see, I'm not stupid. Never have been. I never loved you. Never did. And so, this is my plan. This is my real story. Your mother broke up my own family. You remember, I'm sure you darling mother told you so, that she had an affair with a married man before your father?"

Inuyasha nodded mutely, suddenly aware of Kikyou pushing the remote button that lifted up the electric blinds on the huge viewing window of this particular hospital room.

"Well, guess who that married man was. My father. My mother was shattered, broken, wrecked entirely after she found out what my father and your mother were doing. It nearly ripped her apart. My mother is in therapy right now, unable to move on with her life, unable to smile, unable to laugh, unable to _live_ again Inuyasha. And all because of the lust our parents shared." Kikyou said, her voice quavering with pain as tears filled her large brown eyes.

"Why should you and your precious mother, your beautiful mother, your saintly mother, your wild mother have such a prosperous and gorgeous relationship when your mother stole mine? How is that fair?" Kikyou protested, pushing the button harder as her hands began to shake in anger.

"Kikyou, stop this, I never knew..." Inuyasha said, all the fire gone within him, lost amidst a sea of grief and shock.

"Oh yeah! And that makes it okay? Makes ruining my family permissible, does it?" Kikyou asked shrilly, opening the window fully.

"Now Inuyasha, you and me are one and the same. Neither of us have mothers anymore. I've achieved what I wanted to, and that's all there is to it. Look out of the window Inuyasha." Kikyou commanded coldly, indicating with a stiff arm, a sneer on her face.

Inuyasha almost screamed in terror when he saw the scene before him. Sesshoumaru and his father were both crudely tied to orange, plastic hospital chairs, out cold. Two squarely built, overly muscled men stood to their sides, holding small pistols with silencers over the barrels to the sides of the heads. The masks they wore obscured their faces, but this looked like no bluff. Harsh, white halogen lights burned down on all of them.

Inuyasha knew what he had to do. Though he would continue to punish himself every night of his life for what he was about to do, he sighed, and looked at his father and brother.

He couldn't lose them too. Just couldn't.

"How's London for you, Kikyou?" he asked defeated and sickened at the triumphant grin that spread across Kikyou's angular features.

8888 END FLASHBACK

"And that, Kagome, is why we can't be together. I can't risk you being killed over something like that, and then letting you down. I was a worthless coward then, and I refuse to be again." Inuyasha sighed, letting out a relieved breath he hadn't known he was holding.

And this is where he presumed it would all begin. His bachelor life of solitude, women in, women out, not one of them fulfilling his search for the one that could fill the void in his heart. A womanizer was what Inuyasha was, and always would be, and had resigned himself to that.

Kagome sat still, looking at his stone cold face, highlighted by the moonlight peeking in on them, filtering through the canopy of trees above their heads. She couldn't let him do this to himself. She couldn't let him do this to his family. And more important than anything else, Kagome thought, her heart sighing out its feeling, he couldn't do this to _her_.

"Inuyasha, look at me." Kagome said firmly, shifting to look at him closer.

He remained stock still, his face a picture of indifference.

"Come on, look at me." Kagome asked quietly, taking his cool face in both her trembling hands. His suddenly-dull amber eyes looked reluctantly at her face, awaiting what she had to say.

"I'm going to say something to you, okay?" Kagome said clearly, relaxing her hold on his face. "You'll hear it once, and once only, do with it what you will. Understand?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded mutely, again.

"You are not a coward. In fact, I could never have done what you did. I could never have lived with such a decision. Think about this Inuyasha. Yes, you let a criminal, psychotic woman walk free. Yes, you didn't avenge your mother's unlawful killing when you could have easily done so." Inuyasha flinched at her words, not understanding what she could possibly mean to do.

"Yes, you made one mistake. On the surface. But think Inuyasha. Instead of destroying three innocent lives, you saved two. Singlehandedly, I presume. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. You made a decision no person, let alone a teenage boy should have to make. You chose between your pride, you sense of justice, and your family. You don't know what you did for your family. What would your mother have wanted you to do? Would she have wanted you to sacrifice the lives of your only remaining support so you could feel you'd done her proud? Would she? I don't think so. I wouldn't have. And Inuyasha, whatever happens, her death changed something in you. Her life moulded you. And her life and death combined have made you into a beautiful person." Kagome said, emotion welling up inside her chest as Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to brighten.

"Jesus, Kagome, I'm hot, but you don't need to keep telling me so." Inuyasha said, joking weakly.

"Shut up!" Kagome slapped his chest lightly. "I'm not usually so damned philosophical, so get what you can. When I say beautiful person, I mean you're a thorn in everyone's side, but in the best way possible."

"I...actually, don't know what the hell to say..."Inuyasha said, a smile building on his face, as he took Kagome into his arms and (AN: Wait for it...) hugged her tightly to him(AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry...), eternally grateful that in what had happened ten years ago had been closed off in a matter of minutes. No therapist had been able to do that for him. So he'd coped. He dealt with the nightmares, the night sweats, the odd anxiety attack. And yet somehow, within him, with Kagome in his arms, he felt, finally at peace. He was happy, and he felt totally back to his ordinary, obnoxious self, better than ever. The weight lifted off his shoulders had been immense, and had left Inuyasha free to be a bigger and better asshole than ever!

"Come on, I have something to show you." Inuyasha said quietly, taking her hand in his from around his waist.

"I don't trust this..." Kagome said, fully aware he was back to normal.

"And so you shouldn't," Inuyasha agreed, grinning roguishly back at her as he led her through the back of the glade, where he could hear the crashing sea a half mile away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kagome insisted, yet stumbling along after him anyway. "I have to say, this is a mood swing I totally wasn't expecting..." she muttered pensively.

"So I'm hormonal, what's it to you, huh?" Inuyasha said shrilly, faking a menopausal/PMS-ing woman. "YOU, missy, should understand that better than anyone else!

"I do NOT get PMS!" Kagome insisted angrily, aware that her feet weren't really touching the ground anymore.

"You wish." Inuyasha said dryly, recalling the morning Kouga had found them beating each other up with pillows.

"Honest, I don't! At least I didn't until I met YOU!" she blamed, laughingly poking him in the shoulder as he hoisted her onto his back.

"Nice to see I light a fire in you, bitch." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Don't call me that, what do I look like to you?" Kagome asked, as he half carried her down the huge hill towards the shoreline.

"My bitch." Inuyasha said simply, waiting in glee for her reaction.

"Say _what_?" Kagome asked incredulously, suddenly aware that she was riding on his back now, as he'd decided she was just too damn slow.

"You heard." Inuyasha said, running faster and faster, invigorated by the cold sea air he was streaking past.

"Oh Kami, I want my Mommy..." Kagome whined, burying her head in his shoulder.

"No you don't , you wuss. You want me, remember?" Inuyasha asked, squeezing her butt swiftly before replacing his hands under her knees.

"PERVERT!" Kagome screamed, yanking hard on one of his ears. "I do NOT want you!" she insisted, knowing he'd see straight through the lie. "SIT!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha groaned as he went crashing to the ground, cutting off their speed abruptly, as Kagome came down hard on his back and winded herself.

"You're such an idiot! You haven't sat me in forever..." Inuyasha grumbled as he brushed himself off after the minute he was down.

"Sorry, reflex..." Kagome said sheepishly, jumping up on his offered back.

"Do they actually hurt you?" she asked as they picked up speed once again, the comfortable moment lost due to her accident.

"Keh. Doesn't matter." Inuyasha said distractedly, looking for the little alcove he'd made last time he was in Milan.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked curiously, following his gaze into the thicket of palm trees.

"A surprise. Honestly, so dense..." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Can't get anywhere with you without being insulted first, can I?" Kagome asked, having just come to the realization.

"Where ya been?" he asked, amazed that it's taken her so long to get that.

"Shut up." Kagome pouted at the back of his head.

"Aha!" Inuyasha said, letting go of her legs and allowing her to slide down his back to the floor as he parted the leaves with his hands.

"I swear, if you're feeding me to La Chupacabra or something, I will honestly come back from the dead and haunt you!" Kagome said, trying to see what he was seeing.

"Through here." Inuyasha said excitedly, pushing her through a gap between bushes of bright yellow hibiscus.

(AN: I never spent so long working on one damn place, try to understand, it's easy enough really.)

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed in awe, her brown eyes sparkling at the beauty of the place she had just climbed into.

Like an otherworldly paradise, Inuyasha had pushed her into beautiful, sandy clearing, surrounded by tropical flowers. The white sand glided and shifted around her feet, and Kagome immediately ditched her gold shoes to appreciate the feeling. Palm tree leaves gleamed in the moonlight, streaking the sand with pale moonbeams. A gentle breeze blew through the tiny, yet magical Eden, and the smile on Kagome's face doubled in size as she first, felt a strong male arm pull her to an equally strong chest and stay around her waist, and as she noticed the crashing, ten foot tall waterfall at the end.

"There's a waterfall here?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Do you not _know_ that I don't do things halfway?" Inuyasha asked, immensely happy at the look of sheer awe on her face.

"True, true..." Kagome agreed, walking towards the waterfall and dipping her toes in the surprisingly warm water.

"Come on, we still have the best part left." Inuyasha said, steering her gently towards the left rockface of the waterfall, searching for the moss covered switch he remembered. Finding it, he flicked it, and waited.

After a few seconds, the waterfall seemed to decline in strength, further and further, until the flow stopped altogether.

"Explain." Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at him. "How is it you have a waterfall _on tap_?"

"Woman, I have fifty different sports cars in my garage, _none_ of which, by the way, are Chryslers, my own plane, and solid gold doorknobs and you don't think I could put a waterfall on tap?" Inuyasha said smugly.

"There's gold doorknobs?" Kagome asked.

"Why do I even bother..." Inuyasha asked, putting his head in his hands.

"Whatever. So why would you need to turn this thing on and off?" Kagome asked, peeking at the seemingly normal rock face.

"So I can get into..." Inuyasha began proudly as the rockface began to slide open, proving it was actually plastic and mechanized. "Here." He finished, awaiting her reaction again.

"Oh my God..." Kagome said, once again amazed by what lay in front of her.

She stood on a plushy, deep red carpet, in a room furnished with comfy chairs all over the large area, in stylized leather designs. They were scattered haphazardly over the room, forming distraction around the HUGE four poster bed in the middle of the room, thin red chiffon drapes drifting in the breeze. The bed itself was adorned in typical Inuyasha style, in red and black silk sheets (AN: Hot combo, no?) all manly. Kelly Clarkson's Addicted, (AN: Especially for you, Angel Food 101!xxx) one of Kagome's favorite songs, was playing softly through the room, obviously on a loop, Kagome noticed.

"This is hot, Inuyasha." Kagome said, turning to him and smiling at him.

"I was counting on that..." Inuyasha said. Suddenly seeing her in that room, looking so beautiful, barefoot and loose haired, in her beautiful dress, smiling at him for all she was worth made him feel all fuzzy and weird, and frankly, erotic.

"Were you now..." Kagome teased, catching on to the more "romantic" mood setting in on them.

"Oh, yeah..." Inuyasha said, advancing on her, looking down at her through desire clouded eyes.

"What if I take it back?" Kagome asked, full well knowing she wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon.

"Oh you won't." Inuyasha assured, a roguish smirk gracing his features as he took her wrist and put them behind her as he used both of their hands to push her into his chest.

"Imprisonment is _so_ not funny." Kagome said, her brown eyes glittering at him.

"But it's oh-so-enjoyable..." Inuyasha muttered hoarsely, sniffing in her cocoa butter scent.

"We're not supposed to do this anymore, remember, we said –" Kagome began to protest, as she felt her resolve weakening rapidly.

"Never again, I know," Inuyasha interrupted, looking into her eyes. "But that's what your head says. What's your heart saying?" he asked her.

"It's telling me to go for it." Kagome said simply, without even thinking about it.

"So go on then." Inuyasha said. Feeling her stiffen fractionally as he pulled in closer. "I promise Kagome, I won't go any further if you don't want me to. I won't hurt you." He whispered soothingly, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh don't worry." Kagome said huskily in his ear. "We're going as far as we can. I'm done denying myself."

"Just as well..." Inuyasha said, leaning in for the kiss he'd been longing for all night. This kiss, like all their others, was different to the last. This one was a simple, deep kiss full of immediate promise and lust for the night ahead.

START LEMON

Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's mouth as the kiss deepened, and backed up towards the soft, large bed. Landing easily on her back, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and relaxed, wrapping her legs loosely around his.

Inuyasha dragged his hands down her sides, smiling a little at the flex of anticipation from her waist, and moved around to the back of her dress. This would be the hard part, he'd anticipated, and true to form, after five minutes of looking for the fastening he knew these thingies usually had, he ended up ripping it off of her.

Nestling his mouth in the crook of her neck, Inuyasha's eyes swivelled upwards as he looked for any sign of discomfort or pain in Kagome's face. Seeing blissfully shut eyes, Inuyasha began a gently assault on her throat, his tongue darting out and licking areas, searching for ones that made her squeal. He chuckled and held her bare waist tighter as he licked the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Funny, that she should be so sensitive to the area where he would put his mark tonight.

Funny, also, he thought foggily, as he relished the taste of her shoulders and chest over her strapless bra, that he had just decided to mate with her tonight. They were destined to be together, and when she found out the seriousness of being mated, he'd deal with the fury that was bound to come with it then.

8888

Oh god, oh god, oh god, Kagome thought foggily, as she writhed in pleasure under the ministrations of Inuyasha'a expert tongue just above her breasts. Here she was, on the brink of finally ruining all that sexual tension and sleeping with Inuyasha and she totally wasn't prepared. Was she ready to just randomly get into another relationship? To trust and commit again? Right this minute? With no get out clause? And at the age of 23, with a man she had known for a month. But she loved him. To the ends of the earth and back. She'd lie for him. She'd die for him. She'd do a hell of a lot for him. That much, if NOTHING else, she was positive of, and had faith in.

8888

Inuyasha worked his way around Kagome's upper body, peeling her out of the strapless bra, and gazing in wonder at the pert breasts facing him, nipples hard and upright.

Kagome blushed under his stare, and made to bring her legs up to her chest.

"Don't" Inuyasha said softly, shrugging off his own scarlet button down shirt. "You are beautiful. You don't have to hide it. Well, not from me, at least..." he reconsidered.

Kagome uncovered herself shyly, and shifted slowly out of the rest of her dress, leaving her in nothing but a black lace thong.

Smiling reassuringly, Inuyasha darted forward across the bed, sliding out of his dress slacks at the same time, and gave her a swift kiss on the lips, leaving her looking totally bewildered as he moved off the bed to one of the ornate flower arrangements and started rummaging through it, plucking out one long, brown, fluttery feather. Winking at the still confused Kagome who sat on the bed, long legs stretched out in front of her, he jogged over to the bathroom he had in one corner, and riffled through the drawers before finding the large piece of black silk he'd been looking for.

Climbing back on the bed, he advanced on Kagome with the black silk folded up into a long strip in his hands.

"Whoa," Kagome said, holding up her hands. "What are you doing?" she asked, a questioning smile on her face.

"You'll see." Inuyasha said vaguely. Evidently seeing Kagome's unimpressed glare, he sighed and said, "Let's just say that if you watch _40 Days and 40 Nights_ enough, you pick up a few things."

Kagome just about remembered that the movie was about someone, who reminded her of Inuyasha now she thought about it, who didn't have sex for 40 days and 40 nights. He did, however find a girl and fall in love with her, but since he couldn' have sex with her, he'd managed to bring her to orgasm using a...flower...

Ooooh...Kagome thought, as Inuyasha tenderly wrapped the blindfold around her eyes and pushed her back onto the bed.

This would be...Holy shit! Kagome cursed inside her head as a whimper escaped her mouth. Inuyasha was tickling her nipple with the end of the feather, whirling it around and around her breasts like a feather duster.

Inuyasha bit his lip in concentration as he worked the feather, up and down her arms to her fingertips and back, at the end of her nose, between her parted, panting lips. Kagome squirmed beneath him as he straddled her legs.

As he twirled the end of the feather in the hollow created by her navel, he decided to take this one step further. Switching the feather into his left hand, he allowed his right hand to drift down to the silk material of her thong, debating whether or not to get it off the human way, i.e. sliding it off, or the youkai way, just plain ripping the thing. Considering he'd already killed her dress, he figured losing the panties wouldn't harm her either. He had stores anyway...

Tearing the thong from her rounded hips, and revealing the triangle of coarse black hair that pointed the way to paradise, Inuyasha once again checked Kagome's expression for discomfort. Seeing none, and struggling to keep her still sue to the havoc he was wreaking on her body with his feather, he slowly dragged the feather down into the tangle of hair at her crotch.

Kagome squealed loudly, and shot upright, a flowing perspiration breaking out of her skin almost immediately. She fell back onto the bed blissfully, arching into the light airyness of the feather brushing into her soft nether folds. Inuyasha squinted in concentration as he searched for the magical little button he was looking for, continuing to whirl the feather in and out of Kagome, getting it warmly damp now with the juices coating the insides of her thighs. Smiling warmly as he found it, he drifted the feather upwards and gave her clitoris a tiny prod with the slightly stiffer end of the feather. Grinning at the loud moan of pleasure that erupted, and the kicking of her legs beneath him as he continued to sit on them. Inuyasha employed every method he knew of arousing her from there, feeling a wave of love and pride wash over him for every sound Kagome made. Watching her face intently, as the sweat matted her hair to her forehead, as her face screwed up in the effort of maintaining her ecstasy,he waited for the signs of her orgasm coming on and he suddenly withdrew the feather from inside her, and waited for her reaction again.

"YOU FUCKING TEASE!" Kagome cursed loudly at him as her eyes opened and she saw him, sitting on her legs and stroking the feather self-satisfiedly.

"I know, I know, but don't worry. I'm done messing with you." Inuyasha said huskily, feeling his own desire building in him. "You ready?" he asked, bearing her down against the pillowed leather headboard, holding her wrists above her head with one hand and her hip to his with the other.

"I am if you are." Kagome said bravely.

In answer, his eyes turning a darker shade, leaning towards red, Inuyasha pulled her hips to sit on his raging,pulsating erection, looking deeply into her eyes.

Inuyasha knew now that there would be no near misses, no false starts, no more half measures. It was all or nothing. And he was choosing it all. Cause now, he _had_ it all, right here encased in his arms.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, arching up and kissing him deeply. Inuyasha wriggled out his boxers and got up on his knees, preparing himself for entry. He released Kagome's arms, knowing she'd find this easier if she had something to hold onto.

Growling ferally at her open legs, Inuyasha grasped her hips securely, and at the same moment he kissed her, he drove straight into her, up to the hilt, rupturing the thin barrier that was her virginity.

Kagome gasped loudly in pain, her fingernails digging into Inuyasha's shoulders as she willed the burning pain to subside. As it finally began to do so, with Inuyasha soothingly rubbing her back in circles, avoiding talking after he just came out with a strangled groan of pleasure the first time he tried, much to Kagome's amusement.

Feeling the pain dissolve slowly, Kagome sighed in relief, and then gasped and tightened up again as a totally different feeling spread upwards from where she and Inuyasha were joined.

She couldn't really find the best words to describe it. It was like a huge, gaping hole in her was filled up to the brim, and that filling made an unexplainable warmth and anticipation spread right to the ends of her hair, making every particle of her crackle with life and energy.

8888

He felt more alive, more powerful than he had ever felt before. Finally conjoined with his soon to be mate. Inuyasha couldn't believe the sheer eroticism flowing through his veins, and he knew what had to be done, and was looking forward to it immensely. Whoever te dumb fuck was who said that love made you do crazy things was damn right, as Inuyasha prepared to make Kagome Higurashi his mate.

8888

Kagome's pleasure intensified, became more focused as Inuyasha began to move, painfully slowly for both of them, in and out of her, as she stretched and adjusted. Getting a tiny, little bit bored, Kagome grabbed hold of the bedhead, and slammed as hard as she could into Inuyasha, moaning loudly at the welcome intrusion.

Inuyasha got the hint this time, and felt the youkai blood pulsing through his veins noisily as their rhythm changed from slow to blindingly fast and hard, making the bedsprings squeal in protest at the force of their union.

As he felt them both reaching their climaxes, Inuyasha allowed to happen what he knew had to happen. As his ears elongated, and his claws sharpened, his muscles pulsated with extra ribbons of sinew, purple markings appeared on each side of his cheeks. His fangs lengthened into hard, white, sharp protrusions. As the final touch, Inuyasha's golden eyes turned flaming red with purple pupils, flashing with orgasm at her tight walls clenching in on him as she prepared for hers.

Inuyasha'a violet pupils dilated as Kagome's eyes glowed an electric pink. As both gave in to their orgasms, reaching the ultimate height of ecstasy, Inuyasha's entire body glowed red. Kagome's glowed pink, and between them, where they crashed together one last time, a pure white light erupted to light up the whole room in blinding brightness as Inuyasha sank his fangs deeply into Kagome's shoulder with a primal roar, sealing their eternal bond.

As the lights dimmed down, leaving the romantic lighting of the water cavern as it had been before, as though and inuyoukai-miko mating had not just occurred. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome, entirely exhausted. Kagome, already her eyes drifting shut, made a desire fogged note to herself to ask Inuyasha what had happened when they'd orgasmed together.

END LEMON

Kissing him gently as he got under the sheets and pulled her with him, Kagome turned over and spooned into him, snuggling deep into his chest, enjoying the lazy rubbing he employed on her stomach.

All was right with the world, and they both felt safe and loved.

8888

(AN: Bet ya thought I was gonna end it there, huh? Nah, I'm way too sentimental for that!)

Kagome's eyes cracked open as a shaft of sunlight hit her full in the face early the next morning.

Having always been a lousy morning person, Kagome was disinclined to get up, but decided against it as she remembered the events of last night. Touching the scar on her shoulder subconsciously, still unaware of how it got there, she padded out of Inuyasha's strong arms thrown across her body, the hand of that arms entwined in her own, and walked, naked, over to the bathroom corner of the room and rootled through the drawers, wondering if Inuyasha had any spare clothes she could have.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she opened a drawer full of girlish underwear in tons of different sizes, and cheap women's T-shirts and jeans in the one below. What was this, his little love nest? Kagome made a mental note to confront him about this later, as she pulled on a pair of boy shorts (AN: I'm currently crazy about them!) and left the bras behind, putting on his red silk button down shirt from its position thrown on one of the armchairs. She puttered over to the coffee machine he had installed on the other side of the room, smiling happily at his form in the bed. He lay sprawled, taking up the whole bed, sheets' wrapped around one leg and his lower half. His hair spread over his face, blocking everything but his mouth, which was open as he snored loudly from it, blowing a few tendrils of silver hair up and down with each breath.

Taking her cup of espresso outside, Kagome sat on the edge of the little beach garden outside, looking out over the Mediterranean Ocean.

Thinking about where she and Inuyasha would go after last night, she didn't even hear when a male figure in gray sweatpants padded up behind her, his own cup of Jamaican Kona coffee in his hand.

"Hey." He said softly, aware of the quietness with which she was looking out over the cobalt sea sparkling in the new sunlight.

"Hi there." Kagome replied, smiling and patting the sand beside her.

"How ya feeling?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I..Okay, a teeny little bit sore, but fine nonetheless. Nothing that won't pass." Kagome said.

"Now we have that cleared up, enough small talk. I have something to tell you." Inuyasha said, realizing that if he didn't say it now, he'd never get around to it. He pulled her up by the hand as he stood up too, his arms circling her waist, pulling her to him, coffee cups forgotten in the sand.

"What is this all-important thing you have to say?" Kagome asked, smiling up at his embarrassed look.

"It _is _important," he said. "Kagome Higurashi, I, Inuyasha Mireshi, have a joke for you."

"What?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Knock knock" Inuyasha quipped suddenly.

"Inuyasha, is this even the time for this?" Kagome turned round in his arms, crossing her arms and pouting in the other direction.

"Shut up wench, and just answer." Inuyasha scowled, resting his chin on her shoulder, so he could speak right into her ear. Jesus, here he was trying to be all original and romantic, and all the bitch could do is refuse to answer him...

"Who's there?" Kagome asked in a flat voice, looking out over the Mediterranean Sea.

"Love." Inuyasha said, his heart beating in his throat.His grip tightened on her a little, hoping she wouldn't run away from him. He was suddenly reminded of that night after the People's Choice Awards.

They'd been through a lot since then. She'd shared something with him she hadn't with anyone else. He'd fallen for her. He'd told her his deep dark secret, and she'd accepted him regardless. Now this deal was almost over. They didn't have to be together now. And yet, here they were, in Milan, surrounded by the people who mattered most to them.

See, ever since Kagome screamed Inuyasha down at his own front door, he knew there could be no denial involved. She was his, and his alone. He was hers, and hers alone. No matter what happened in the next two minutes, Inuyasha would always know that.

Kagome's breath caught as she realized where this could be heading. Her heart pounding in her throat, she asked,

"Love who?" She cracked out, her skin crawling with anticipation.

"Love you, Kagome." Inuyasha finished softly, bending his nose to touch hers in an Eskimo kiss, their breath melding together in the humid air.

"You what?" Kagome breathed out, hardly able to breathe due to the rising elation in her heart.

"Did you not hear me?" Inuyasha said, amazed that this could have gone so badly. Of all the girls to fall for, why did his have to be so dense? Hmm, "his"...he liked the sound of that...Anyways, back on track now...

"Yeah...I heard you..." Kagome said. She shook her head, and turned to face him with a smile on her face. "When did you figure this out?"

"A while back. What, I knew you did too!" Inuyasha said cockily.

"So you just assumed I was head over heels for you?" Kagome said, mock shock written on her face.

"Sure as hell did, bitch." Inuyasha said, smirking evilly.

"What if I'm not?" Kagome challenged him.

"But you are." Inuyasha shot back.

"But what if –" Kagome asked, trying to shoot him down.

"You are." Inuyasha said, grinning at her madly despite having what felt like the washing machine on spin turning in his stomach.

"Well, ya know what?" Kagome said, walking over to him, and bending her head close to his ear.

"What?" Inuyasha said softly, suddenly aware of the moment of truth.

"You were right. I do love you." Kagome said gently, kissing his lips softly.

"Sure?" Inuyasha said, blowing the moment entirely.

"Jesus, just have to find a way to ruin everything! Yes, I'm sure!" Kagome insisted.

And with a conspiratorial grin, the two new lovers shared a deep kiss, which for the first time, held the promise of a lifelong love. They were two beautiful silhouettes in the Italian horizon, and with the waves crashing behind them and the sun glinting off their hair, they were truly, caught in the flash.

**AN: It's not the end people! I promise! There's still three or four chapters to go, including an epilogue, so worry not! **

**I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that it wasn't too offensive. Don't worry, the humor you all love is back with a vengeance next chapter, so wait for Chapter 15: Developments, Developments...**

**Lots of love 4ever, and REVIEEEEEWWWW!**

**Inukagchick11 xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: Developments, Developments

**Hello, hello, hellooooo! Loved the response for next chapter, 21 reviews! Thank you sooooo much, and you guys are helping me on my aim for 300 reviews for this story, which would make my world for my first story!**

**I actually, for once, really don't have a lot to say this week, except to enjoy this chapter, it's a lot less heavy and emotional, and is more the humorous approach you guys like!**

**Chapter 15: Developments, Developments...**

"Inuyasha, stop that, I'm warning you!" Kagome laughed threateningly as she felt a large, warm masculine hand rest on her stomach again as she struggled through the door.

After Inuyasha had told her the one thing she'd been longing to hear for weeks, they'd taken what had been a very... "interesting" joint shower...she giggled naughtily at the memory. Whoever said water sex was hard obviously hadn't tried before...and walked along the beach back to the hotel.

They'd decided that in light of the new developments in their relationship, they'd fly back home the next day, skipping the Grammys. But not before they went and broke their news to their friends, who they hadn't spoken to since they'd split up getting away from Jeremy's stalkers.

Speaking of Jeremy, Inuyasha grinned as he tickled Kagome lightly, feeling her squirm in his arms as she laughed, he was one happy little member! Inuyasha chuckled in his chest as he remembered Jeremy's energetic actions both last night and this morning...he'd never known Kagome'd be into water sex...oh well, he thought happily, he had the rest of their lives to find out all her kinky little secrets!

"You make it sound like you _could_ stop me, wench!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, catching her up in his arms and walking them backwards into the foyer, bright in the morning sunlight.

"You make it sound like I _couldn't_!" Kagome said indignantly.

8888

As the couple continued to banter comically, six heads peered around a marble corner, fresh and ready for the morning's showdown, grinning slyly at their friends/brother.

"Aha! Trying to hide from us in Inuyasha's squat little love nest!" Miroku said, cackling with glee at the bottom of the line of heads. "We should go there sometime, Sango my love..." he said slyly as he indulged in his favorite pastime.

"Miroku, I swear to GOD, you touch that ONE more time and I'll..." Sango began threateningly, her face flushing as she peered down from her position directly above Miroku. Suddenly cut off, she hissed out, shocked, "WHOA! I can honestly say I've NEVER seen Kagome kiss anyone like THAT before..."

"Not even that first kiss?" Miroku asked, swivelling his head to quirk a suggestive eyebrow at her.

"Oh no..." Sango brushed the thought off. "You could see Kagome's lower face then. I think this time it might have disappeared inside _his_ face, and OH MY GOD, whose tongue is _that _one?" she asked, pointing.

"I think it might be...Nah, I can't tell.." Kouga said, squinting across the foyer at the passionate couple.

"You kidding, I think there's more than two tongues involved there." Ayame said, peering down at Kouga, following his line of vision.

"Somewhere along the lines of five?" Sesshoumaru said dryly, propping his elbow up on Ayame's back fifth in the line of heads.

"You think? They've been at it...two minutes and forty-eight seconds." Rin said, sitting on his back, simply being too short to reach over Sesshoumaru's head.

"I think this calls for an intervention," Rin said, as the whole group gagged as Inuyasha dipped Kagome, _still_ kissing her, chuckling into her mouth.

"Please." Sesshoumaru said, nodding fervently. "I think I just spotted small children being corrupted."

"Alright, ladies, we'll grab Kagome, guys, tackle Inuyasha." Sango said, narrowing her eyes in determination.

"He's not gonna like this..." Kouga said warningly.

"We'll need medical aftercare..." Miroku said equally threateningly.

"This will just be another thing to add to the list of embarrassments in public for us..." Sesshoumaru warned. "It's getting too long, you know."

"I'm aware of all that. That's why _you're_ taking him. Plus the fact that you're all guys and everything." Sango said very slowly, spelling it out for them.

"Sango..." Miroku pleaded.

"Just for trying to disobey me Miroku, I'm keeping my ass to myself!" Sango said, raising an eyebrow at Miroku's pathetic pleading.

"Disobedience hmmm? Never knew you were into S & M my dear... Our initials, how convenient. You can be Sado, I'll be Masochism!" Miroku said cheerily.

"Shut up." Sango scoffed.

"Ready?" Kouga interrupted, before he was faced with two making out couples.

"As ever, babe." Ayame agreed, squeezing Kouga's hand lightly.

"RUN!" Kouga battle cried.

What happened next could only be described as World War III. After much screaming, bellowing, cursing, kicking, yelling, punching, twisting, poking, thrashing, squealing and scene-making, the two new lovers had been torn apart, separated indefinitely, ripped across the chasm of time and space etc.etc. by the winds of change, i.e. their nosy ass friends.

And with that, locking one half of the pair by the pool, and the other half in a meeting room, the interrogations began.

8888

(AN: I know I've done this before, but I feel it's necessary after something major happens in their relationship, and for crying out loud, if this isn't major, WHAT IS, I ask you?)

"Hello, Miss Higurashi." A female voice rang out clearly inside the empty conference room.

"We hear you've been busy lately." Another, perkier voice trilled sternly.

"Activities we aren't sure are appropriate for this company." A sterner growl came across the table.

"Care to explain?" Sango asked sweetly, head cocked to one side.

The three women facing a shrinking Kagome looked incredibly intimidating as they sat, in identical clasped-hands positions, smiling fixedly at her, eyes sparkling with glee. Kagome sat at the opposite, having been pushed there for maximum effect after her somewhat "forceful" entry.

"Umm...no?" Kagome tried, looking sheepish.

"Not an option, sweetie." Sango said, not dropping the sugar sweet tone, though her fingers had started to drum on the table in distraction.

"Since when?" Kagome asked, sitting up indignantly.

"I wouldn't fight now, honey, you're locked in a conference room on the 35th floor with a taijiya, a wolf youkai and...a very perky human. You sure that's wise?" Ayame asked, her own sugar sweet tone wavering.

"Well...I love him!" Kagome said, hoping to throw them off as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Tell us something we don't know." Rin said, somehow managing to be very threatening, despite the ever-present giggle in her voice.

"Oh fine..." Kagome said, slumping over the table in defeat.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sango cheered uncharacteristically, jumping into Kagome's lap. Ayame wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and propped her chin on her head, whilst Rin joined Sango on Kagome's lap, facing the other way.

"What is this, Story Time?" Kagome asked, shifting under the comfortable warm weight of her best friends.

"Sure Kaggy, tell us a story! Tell us the one where Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha disappeared into their castle and did things... Oh shoot, I love that story, but I just _can't_ for the life of me remember what happened in the castle..."Ayame said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Care to enlighten us?" Ayame blinked innocently, a wide smile on her face.

"I...he told me about his past..." Kagome began unsurely, looking into her lap. Later that morning, as they were feeding each other morning pastries, Inuyasha had told her she could tell her friends about Kikyou, just to make sure it never made it past them. Somehow, she still felt weird that someone she'd proclaimed she hated less than 24 hours ago was now her boyfriend, who trusted her deeply with this secret of his.

"And..." Sango said impatiently.

And with that, Kagome took a deep breath and relayed the whole story back to them, stunning them into an awesome silence. (AN: If you want a reminder of what that _bitch_ did to Inuyasha, go back to last chapter, you don't want to read it all here again, it was like half the chapter. Grrr, I MADE HER UP, and I want to kill her...)

"How COULD she, that mother fucking..." Ayame cut herself off before she strangled Kagome in her fury against Kikyou.

"I know, I know...And then he took me to this, I don't know what to call it..." Kagome trailed off, smiling goofily as she recalled the grotto she and Inuyasha would treasure forever in their memories.

"Pint sized paradise?" Rin piped up, wriggling on Kagome's lap, stroking her hair gently.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, smiling at Rin.

"Fluffy had one too, it was the night we..." Rin trailed off, failing to make eye contact with Kagome, concentrating on seeing past the collar of her simple V-neck t-shirt to her right shoulder.

"Cute. Anyways, it was like this grotto, this magical little beach glade with this waterfall – " Kagome was cut off.

"On tap? Yeah, Fluffy had one of those too, said it kept people from finding it too easily..." Rin said distractedly, still peering intensely at Kagome's right shoulder.

"Yeah..." Kagome said uneasily, unsure of how Rin knew all this. "Anyways it was just like this huge bedroom thing, with-" cut off again, Kagome fixed an irritated glare on Rin.

"A little cliff beach, and chairs everywhere?" Rin interrupted, wrestling with her own fingers, trying to keep from simply taking Kagome's collar apart to see what she was looking for.

"Okay, HOW do you know all this?" Kagome asked, quizzically looking at Rin.

"Doesn't matter. Just tell the story." Rin snapped in an abrupt manner, her eyebrows furrowed, totally unlike her bubbly, direct personality.

"Well, I'm sure you can guess what happened then..." Kagome said, grinning and biting her lower lip as she looked at the floor.

"She's right, she doesn't smell very virginal at _all_ anymore." Ayame confirmed, sniffing lightly in the air around Kagome's head. "As a matter of fact, did you by any chance.."

"AYAME!" Kagome shrieked, covering the wolf youkai's mouth and laughing nervously. "People don't need those kind of details..." she muttered from between her teeth.

"Oh, I'll always know them.." Ayame said mischievously, baring her elegant fangs.

"Shut up! Anyways continuing on, he told me he loved me in THE most romantic way possible, and I said it back and then we came back to you guys." Kagome said in one breath, awaiting the onslaught of feminine cries and cheers.

But none came.

Rin was chewing her lower lip, her thumb resting on Kagome's shoulder. She was looking worriedly at Ayame, who threw a sideways glance at Sango. The silence was unbearable after a minute or two.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled incredulously.

"Ummm, do you...do you know what this is, sweetie?" Sango began timidly, lightly brushing the two purple sparkling puncture marks in Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't patronize me, I'm not three! No, I don't know what they are, I thought they were just temporary, due to my losing my virginity to a inuhanyou?" Kagome asked.

"We're not patronizing, just this is kinda gonna be a lot to take in." Sango said, chewing her nails.

"What will?" Kagome asked, looking at everyone, worry building in her heart. Those marks _were_ temporary, right? Right?

"Umm, these marks are highly symbolic, and are actually...eternally bonding." Rin said, breathing hard.

"Elaborate." Kagome said bluntly.

"These marks make you Inuyasha's mate." Ayame began securely. "Think of it as being married to him, but a thousand times more bonded to him."

Despite Kagome's gasp, Sango took over, looping an arm around Kagome's neck. "When a youkai finds the mate he is destined to be with for the rest of his life, which by the way, will be the next few hundred years at least, he gives them this mark during their first sexual encounter, which binds them together forever. If he dies you die, and you will now live as long as he does, especially since you're a miko."

"Your emotions will be tied closer together, but not to the extent that you both know exactly what the other is feeling all the time, cause that's just creepy." Rin said.

"Basically sweetie," Ayame said sympathetically, kissing the top of Kagome's head. "Inuyasha's not your boyfriend, he's your life mate. Soulmate, I guess."

The three women waited anxiously for Kagome's reaction.

"Oh, that ass is SO dead." Kagome growled out, her hands tightening into fists.

"Great!" Sango said cheerfully. "Now _that_ itchy little topic is outta the way, what did ya do with him, huh, huh, huh?"

Kagome blushed and prepared to tell the tale of losing her virginity. Late yes, but it was gone now, what more could you want? And she'd done it right, so meh!

8888 (AN: Apologies if their conversation looks a little short and not as developed as the girls' one, but I'm trying to highlight the difference between the sexes, so yeah...)

"If you've screwed this up, I will honestly take you by your precious hair, cut it all off with a chainsaw, strangle you with it, and then shove it up your ass!" Miroku whispered menacingly to Inuyasha, leaning in close.

The bright, light pool area, at this time in the morning had elderly businessmen and upper-class exercisers in it, and people like them were liable to get upset if their calorie-burning was interrupted. Of course, not like they hadn't already.

After wrestling Inuyasha's lower lip out from between Kagome's teeth before she was...seized, Sesshoumaru figured the word for it was, the two youkai and the human glomped Inuyasha and dragged him off to the nearest quiet building. Which just happened to be the pool. All in all, escaping with nothing but bruises and a split lip for Kouga, Sesshoumaru believed they'd done well in capturing their prey. Now, time to investigate.

"Miroku, evidently, he didn't do that badly, judging by her lack of visible cheek just now!" Kouga said, thwacking Miroku over the head.

"Does it not look to you like I'm injured enough?" Miroku protested, rubbing the back of his head and trying to look as pathetic as possible.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Sesshoumaru called out, making the timeout motion with his hands. He slipped the shades off his face and propped them up on top of his head, leaning into the small circle the men had created.

"We aren't here to argue with each other, we're here to extract information from my little brother. That's a point, where _did_ we put him?" he asked, peering around the room for him.

"Uhhh...There!" Kouga exclaimed, pointing towards the private sauna hallway. If you paid enough extra money when you came to stay at this particular hotel, you could ask for a key to your own private sauna, where you could chill out...figuratively speaking, of course, with no one else but those you wanted there with you.

"Which number are we?" Miroku asked, following Kouga's rangy stride down the hallway.

"Sauna 17." Kouga said decisively, bringing out the claw on his right index finger as they continued their journey down.

"This isn't Scooby Doo, Kouga, you can't just..." Miroku began to protest. He deflated and flushed in embarrassment when he realized Kouga had just picked the lock on the door and pushed it open with his claws. "Pick the lock with your claw..." he finished lamely, following Sesshoumaru and Kouga in after Inuyasha, shutting the door behind them.

And true to form, smugly sitting in the corner in...green boy shorts? Miroku wondered, sat Inuyasha, glaring at them.

The three men sat down opposite Inuyasha, already breaking into sheens of perspiration.

"Is there any reason, little brother, you chose to run away from us into this hellhole you paid for?" Sesshoumaru began, breaking the panting silence.

"Aside from the fact that Jeremy's actions are none of your business, none at all." Inuyasha replied loftily, stretching athletically on the wooden bench in the sauna. (AN: Feel free to drool...)

"Did we mention Jeremy?" Kouga asked sarcastically, turning to Miroku.

"Oh no, Kouga, but at least now we now who it's TO DO WITH!" Miroku replied, glaring at Inuyasha accusingly.

"Guys, chill out..."Inuyasha said lazily, lying back amidst the sweltering heat.

"CHILL OUT?" Miroku yelled, tearing his Beatles t-shirt off over his head, exposing his sweaty, toned chest. "CHILL OUT, YOU SAY? HOW THE HELL DO YOU CHILL OUT WHEN YOU TOOK MY BEST FRIEND'S VIRGINITY LAST NIGHT, MADE HER INCREDIBLY MERRY SOMEHOW, AND MATED WITH HER, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CHILL OUT? HOW IN FUCK'S NAME DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SURVIVE WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED?" He screamed shrilly, slapping Inuyasha with his soaked t-shirt.

"Miroku, take some Prozac, put your shirt back on and shut up already." Sesshoumaru snapped, shoving Miroku and his shirt out of the sauna to cool off. Both ways.

"Let's do this sensibly and rationally." Sesshoumaru said calmly, turning to Kouga. "You start."

"Mated with her?" Kouga asked simply, smirking roguishly.

"Yes..." Inuyasha said, grinning proudly.

"Had the whole miko-inuhanyou mating reaction?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You know, pretty sparkles and stuff?"

"Yup." Inuyasha affirmed, nodding lazily, just basking in the heat and memories of his new mate.

"Took her to designated love nest?" Kouga asked.

"Where else, wolf ass?" Inuyasha said, one eye cracking open to glare at Kouga.

"Had sex again this morning, for kicks?" Sesshoumaru asked, a small smile building on his chiseled face.

"What do you take me for? Of course!" Inuyasha said, grinning at his brother.

"Explained feminine clothing?" Kouga asked.

"No..." Inuyasha said, his smile faltering a little.

"Told her you mated with her?" Sesshoumaru asked, smelling a big fat Inuyasha shaped rat.

There was a pregnant pause as Inuyasha debated whether or not to lie and break it to her tonight.

"Don't even think about it..." Sesshoumaru said warningly.

"No..." Inuyasha said sheepishly, already getting dressed.

"Where are _you_ going?" Kouga asked, sticking his head out of the sauna door, peering at the half dressed hanyou running down the hall.

"To find someplace with expensive bribing gifts, and somewhere I can hide!" Inuyasha yelled back, feeling in his pocket for his credit cards.

8888

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Kagome asked, pissed as hell as she paced up and down the conference room.

"Inuyasha mated with me. And that means life bonding to him. Correct?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rin said quietly, hunkering down in her chair as the formidable girl continued her questioning.

"That would be like marrying me ten times over without asking, right?" Kagome asked, directing her piercing gaze on Sango now.

"Yes ma'am." Sango squeaked out.

"Not that I mind, but he should have said something, right?" Kagome asked again, turning to Ayame.

"Yeah, should've asked, men are scum, uh huh!" Ayame said rapidly.

"I need to confront him about this." Kagome said, pounding her fist into the table, looking at all three of her girlfriends.

"You do that!" they chorused, nodding emphatically.

"I need to find him, yell at him, then have mad passionate sex with him, right?" Kagome asked.

Silence was her only reply as the three girls passed confused glances between each other.

"Okay, so you didn't have to know that!" Kagome said, and with that, slammed out of the room, looking for her love.

8888

"Damn, which flowers does she like..." Inuyasha said, peering around at the vast selection in front of him, wholeheartedly confused.

He'd been wandering around central Milan for two hours now, stopping at every flower, jewelry and knick knack store on the way, searching for something that would pacify his beautiful, and yet probably very angry by now, mate. He was getting tired with guessing, and made a mental note to himself to start finding out these little things about her as well. He was in Flora Emporio right now, in the VIP department, surrounded by gorgeous hothouse flowers in the sweltering greenhouse.

"Lilies, you asshole..." A strong, humorous voice said from behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha was so relieved, so happy to see Miroku, that for the second time in his life, he actually hugged the man (AN: He did it once in Chapter 2).

"Please, Kami, tell me you're sure about this!" Inuyasha asked, his bangs falling into his eyes in desperation.

"I would know, believe me, she's allergic to carnations." Miroku affirmed, grinning through his yellow shades, his Beatles t-shirt complementing his blue jeans and black flipflops.

"And chicks dig big flowers." Another helpful, male voice chimed in, Sesshoumaru standing there in a blue button down and board shorts, (AN: I know, Fluffy in shorts...), smiled, Kouga nodding at Inuyasha behind him in jeans, sneakers and a plain white wifebeater (AN: Think Ryan OC...Drool some more.)

"Inuyasha, we gotta talk to you. Seriously." Miroku said, frowning at Inuyasha and leading him out of the Flora Emporio, into the bright sunshine. He began steering him towards a small bistro in the shade.

"Man, we think you need to step things up a bit." Kouga said, sitting in the chair on Inuyasha's left.

"As in, show her you're serious." Miroku clarified, sitting on Inuyasha's right, ordering four beers from the waitress as she walked past.

"But I _am_ serious." Inuyasha said, looking bemused.

"_You_ know that, but _she_ doesn't!" Sesshoumaru reminded him. "After all, it will look to her as though you take commitment incredibly lightly, mating with her before you even told her how you felt. Believe me, before you ask, she'll notice that little fact. No matter how obvious it may have been before, with your singing and all, chicks need you to spell things like this out. All that female insecurity and whatnot. So, you need to show Kagome that you feel every bit of what you DO feel for her, by proposing tonight. As in, human marriage. She'll like that, and it'll force me to get around to it with Rin as well, seeing as she'll be jealous of Kagome once I allow you to beat me to the punch." He finished.

"Once again, thank you so much Oprah!" Miroku quipped, taking the beers from teh waitress.

"Okay." Inuyasha said simply, nodding in conviction.

"What." Sesshoumaru said disbelievingly, sputtering on his beer.

"Okay, I said." Inuyasha repeated.

"Inuyasha, you don't get it, man." Kouga said, equally dumbstruck. "The Inuyasha we know and...uhh...The Inuyasha we know would have hit the roof by now, not just agreed to this!"

"You guys don't get it!" Inuyasha said, smiling proudly. "Okay fine, maybe I wasn't planning on asking right away, but we mated last night, when was I gonna have time? I'm happy to do this, one, cause I love her, two, to make her happy, and three, to save my ass, okay?" he said, open handed.

"Good nuff reasons for you?" Kouga asked, turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru replied, nodding.

"Oh, this is so romantic!" Miroku exclaimed. "My babies are getting married!" he clapped his hands childishly.

"I am NOT your baby, and if you call me that again I will rip off each and every hair on your body, INCLUDING your pubic ones, and I will feed them to you, one by one. Understand?" Inuyasha threatened.

"Sure." Miroku, said, covering his flushing face with his beer bottle.

"Another thing. Kagome's my baby, not yours." Inuyasha said, getting up and throwing his empty bottle in the trash. "Where do you get decent rings around here?"

8888 (AN: Now , I did seriously debate leaving it here, honestly I was going to, but I'm a sucker for romance, so I'll keep it up a little longer. Plus, it's only 12 pages long right now, so I could write some more!)

"Where the hell is he?" Kagome asked, having changed into a long white strapless cotton sundress, complete with baby pink kitten heel mules and a small pink orb at her throat. She fingered the jewel in worry as she glared at her cellphone. She gotten the jewel from her grandfather, who was still back in New York when she was a little girl.

All she'd been told in relation to it was that it was a very special jewel called the Shikon no Tama, and had to do with her famous ancestor, Midoriko. Her grandfather had been very reverent when he'd presented her with it on her sixth birthday, and she had been the same towards it ever since.

"I can't get through to Kouga either." Ayame said, also giving her cellphone evils. "It's just ringing out, and last I called, it cut straight to voicemail, so his phone isn't even on!"

"Can either of you get through to your guys?" Kagome asked, looking at her friends hopefully.

"Nope." Sango and Rin chorused, looking murderous.

"Okay, that means wherever they are, they're together, probably hiding from our collective wrath, knowing them!" Kagome said, her pout tightening into one of fury.

"Damn typical!" Ayame said angrily, throwing her cellphone onto the bed and dashing to her wardrobe.

"What the hell are you looking for, Ayame?" Rin asked, looking curiously at Ayame's ass poking out from between the closet doors.

"Wedges." Ayame said, her voice muffled.

"For what?" Sango asked, pulling on a denim miniskirt and taking off the loose jeans she'd shoved into earlier this morning.

"You make it sound like we're not going searching for them!" Ayame said, her red face curving round the door of the closet, a surprised expression on it.

"That's a point." Kagome said, hunting for her light pink denim jacket.

"I'll go change!" Rin chirped, hopping into the bathroom.

And twenty minutes later, the Royal Milanese Hotel said goodbye to four cosmopolitan, beautiful young women. The leader wore a white floor length strapless cotton sundress, complemented by pink kitten heels, a pink denim jacket and a solitary round jewel resting in the hollow of her throat. Her hair gleamed and her large, dark shades revealed nothing but determination. A tall redhead followed on her left, in a green crochet halter top and denim short shorts, long, long legs accented by tall green cork wedges. The light, white crochet sweater she wore complimented the white crochet bag slung over her shoulder.

A businesslike looking woman followed on the leaders right, tall and elegant in a light brown halter pencil dress, complimenting her chocolate colored tresses, which were razor straight down to her hips. Brown pumps and a gold purse finished off the look.

Bringing up the rear was an adorable woman, significantly shorter than the others, bouncing behind in blue jeans, heeled silver pumps and an electric blue boob tube, a blue sapphire choker around her neck.

It was like Charlie's Angels, plus one.

8888

"Miroku, are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, scrutinizing the ring in his hand.

"Hell yeah, it couldn't be more perfect!" he insisted.

"It's hot, man." Kouga agreed over his shoulder.

"It's a masterpiece, bro. She deserves it." Sesshoumaru conceded, nodding in satisfaction, his own ring for Rin having taken him three seconds to choose and buy in his pocket already.

"I'm not sure, still." Inuyasha said, ignoring the fluttery feeling he was getting from imagining this ring on Kagome's finger already.

"I am!" Miroku said holding the ring up to the light.

The ring was platinum, gleaming in the bright light. It was studded with miniscule pink sapphires all the way around, with a tiny gap between each one. In the centre of the ring, was a large, lozenge shaped diamond, faceted and glinting with each shaft of light that fell on it. It was surrounded by several, larger pink sapphires. It exuded an air of sheer, pure beauty. Put simply, it was a stunning work of art. A masterpiece, like Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay, I see what you mean." Inuyasha said, nodding when he had an idea. "I want something engraved in it."

"I was just about to say so!" Miroku said, not wanting Inuyasha to know he'd got there first.

"How about this?" Inuyasha said dreamily, relaxing into his own feelings, searching his heart for the right words.

"I knew I loved you when I saw the world in your eyes, and your eyes were everywhere in the world. Today and forever, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, that's beautiful." Sesshoumaru said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I never knew you were such a romantic poet!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, running to the engraving counter with the ring. "Me...never, asshole..."

He was gearing up, as he watched the machine engrave his heartfelt message into te platinum forever, to what could potentially be the collapse of his entire life.

8888

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD!" Kagome yelled down her cellphone, ignoring the sudden silence of everyone in the small bistro that Inuyasha the guys had sat in mere hours ago.

"Loud enough?" Inuyasha asked lazily, figuring it was the best way to cover up his excitement. After seeing twenty three missed calls, he figured he should call her back for the final phase of his quickly assembled plan.

"NOT FOR YOU!" Kagome yelled back, oblivious to the scene she was making.

"We need to talk, I realize that, and I need you and the girls to be back at the hotel for seven, okay? The concierge will tell you where to go from there, so we can talk about our situation, okay sweetie?" Inuyasha said, remaining painfully civil and sweet, despite the fact he was aching to yell right back at her.

"DON'T SWEETIE ME! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kagome shouted, shaking in fury.

"I can't tell you, but like I said, follow the concierge's instructions tonight and you'll know, I promise." Inuyasha said pleadingly.

"NO, YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME EVER SINCE WE WERE..CAPTURED THIS MORNING, AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!" Kagome insisted.

"Please, Kag?" Inuyasha pleaded, putting on his most pathetic tone. If it got him out of that brothel in Amsterdam that one time, it'd get him out now. Mean whores, they had been...all Miroku's fault of course...

Something in the quiet plea in Inuyasha's voice softened Kagome's heart.

With a terse, "Fine." She hung up and put her head in her hands, allowing the murmur of chitchat to build up in the bistro around her again.

"What's up sweetie?" Sango said, a concerned hand stroking her hair.

"We have to back in the lobby by seven, and that's all he'll tell me." Kagome said forlornly, wondering what the hell Inuyasha could have planned, and yet she felt it might not be good...

"Oh, we'll be there alright sweetie. Even if you can't, we'll kick his ass for you, okay?" Ayame said, green eyes sparkling at Kagome.

"It's like five now anyway, so let's go do some shopping and then go back to see what your asshole has planned for us!" Rin said chirpily, grabbing her purse and ushering everyone out of the bistro.

8888

"Guys, it's 6.45, you're fucked if everything's not ready!" Inuyasha yelled out, running down the stairs two at a time, unbuttoning the top buttons on his trademark red silk button down. He wore black slacks and a black sports coat, a tight, matching black vest buttoned up underneath. He looked maturely attractive, with no tie, showing off the top of his tanned, strong chest, contrasting with his stark, white hair, shining under the chandelier. He also wore his lucky red sneakers on his feet for fun.

"We have the hall, the flowers, the food, the music, the staff, the families and friends have all just arrived, and I have to say, how did you get Concorde to lend you two of their planes for the afternoon?" Miroku ticked off the checklist, dressed in a chocolate brown suit over a purple cotton button down.

"I SAID, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT SAXOPHONE, YOU DIPSHIT!" Sesshoumaru's angry shout could be heard across the hall, as he stood in front of the hotel's resident orchestra.

"Throw enough money at anybody, they'll do anything for you, man..." Inuyasha muttered, ignoring Sesshoumaru's evident crisis with the band, and Kouga's strawberry cheesecake covered foot as he yelled at one of the waiters.

"Okay, I've also let the relatives and whoever in, so yeah, and-" Miroku was cut off when the grand pine doors swung open, and a short man in tails hurried up to the pair.

"Sirs, the ladies are spproximately three minutes away!" he said hurriedly, and dashed out of the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...They're early..." Inuyasha muttered, beginning to tremble in anticipation of what he was about to do.

"Kouga, get over it already, Sesshoumaru, find another saxophone, everybody shut up and sit down and we can do this! They're here in two minutes, now!" Inuyasha bellowed into the din.

An immediate hush fell over the vast, decorative room, strewn in yellow and rust colored lilies.

"Miroku, man, you'll never hear this again, so listen good." Inuyasha said, turning to Miroku with a terrified expression on his face, fiddling with the velvet box in his pocket. "Thank you, so much, for everything you've done to help me out. You've helped make me the happiest hanyou running around right now, and despite how fucked up you are, you balance out how fucked up I am, so it works. We're best friends to the end, man. Thank you so much, and I wish you every luck with Sango." Inuyasha said all in one breath, looking sheepishly at his friend.

"Inuyasha, I..." Miroku couldn't continue, his eyes were so full of shimmering tears. "Good luck." Was all he managed to choke out before stepping back a few paces as he noticed the door open, and female shadows enter the room.

Inuyasha could feel the sheen of light sweat break out over his skin, could feel the trembling overtake his arms, could hear his heartbeat pounding heavily in his ears, punctuated by his erratic breathing. All Inuyasha knew was that his mate was around the corner from him, and this could be the beginning of the end.

Kagome and her friends walked into the room, prepared with a flurry of cursing and yelling. All stopped in sheer shock at the room. All of Kagome's friends and family, plus people she didn't know were sat around round tables in the room, all eyes on her. Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around the throat of a man with a saxophone, but had stopped midway through when they entered. Kouga was cleaning cheescake off his shoe with a tablecloth, but also stopped upon hearing the door open.

And in the center stood the one thing she loved more than life itself. The one man she would love, could love and should love. Inuyasha stood there, looking almost painfully handsome in his suit, complete with a vest, and seductively opened shirt. Kagome read the panic in his eyes, plus the shaking hand in his pocket, and could not believe what her soul was telling her was about to happen.

Inuyasha was proposing, and Kagome did the only thing that made sense.

She breathed out, "Oh...Inuyasha..." and burst into tears.

**AN: Oh God, you're all going to kill me, I know! I know, I know, I know, but I haven't had a good cliffie for a few chapters, except The Truth, and I want you all to relish the proposal so I'm ending it here. Plus, I'm working on shortening my chapters anyway, making you wait just a little more. Soooooo sorry! But review, and you'll see what happens next! If you don't all you'll be able to do is dream...**

**SO CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: My Life in Your Hands

**Hello, hello, hello you wonderful people! Thank you so much, I got a whole 32 reviews for the last chappie, and that has made me HUGELY happy! I'm just 5 reviews off 300 now, which makes me sure that by the end of this story, with your continued support, I could hit 350, which would set me up well for Blood Heritage's beginning.**

**Oh yeah, I was reading back over my story, and I found a couple of continuity issues that I hope you can forgive! Here they are, and I hope they clear some things up for you.**

**Sango DID know something about Inuyasha's secret, if you look back on last chapter, she didn't know, but by her note in Chapter 3, it indicated that she did. Miroku told her.**

**Inuyasha DID turn youkai later that night his mom died, and I hope that indicates what the panic attack was about. That's how come Sango had the youkai shot on her in Chapter 3.**

**Ayame and Kouga are NOT mated.**

**The incident with Kikyou and his mom was TEN YEARS AGO, when Inuyasha was sixteen, so it happened in 1996, not 1999.**

**Tell me about any more if you notice them, okay guys? Thanks xxx**

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW, EVEN THOUGH I'VE KEPT SAYING IT IN ALL MY REPLIES, LOOK OUT FOR _BLOOD HERITAGE_, OUT SOON! SUMMARY ON BIO PAGE!**

**And on a more serious note you guys, and _READ THIS! I need you guys to really try to feel what's going on in this chapter, and feel the words I've used as well, as it wasn't easy to write, but should be beautiful all the same. I hope you feel the same way too, as I'm proud of it. All you need to know is the KAGOME WILL SAY YES. Thanks xxx_**

**I'm sorry, it's shorter than usual too...**

**Okies, I won't keep you all waiting, as I did get a few lovely death threats from people, but it got me reviews, so I'm happy!**

**Here goes nothing!**

**Chapter 16: My Life in Your Hands**

The whole room was cloaked in a thick hush of near silence, broken only by Kagome's small, sniffling sobs as she held her hand to her mouth.

Inuyasha seemed entirely baffled by Kagome's reaction, and stood in the center of the room looking at her with wide, concerned golden eyes.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha, blaming him through his own furious blue orbs. Inuyasha glared right back, scowling at Miroku. Miroku kept his eyes focused on the floor, silently saying goodbye to his testicles. Sesshoumaru simply kept trying to pry the musician out of the saxophone.

Finally, Sango could take the tension no longer, and stomped up to Kagome, dragging a plush dining chair behind her as her heels clicked noisily in the still air.

"For fuck's sake Inuyasha, you haven't even said anything to her and you've already made her cry, you dumbass!" Sango exclaimed, backhanding him over the head as she eased Kagome down onto the chair in the middle of the hall.

"Uh..." Inuyasha mumbled intelligently, too stunned to even give Sango the sharp comeback she deserved as he watched her return to Miroku, looking at him expectantly. He didn't like the thumping of his heart nor the intense anxiety wracking his form.

"Well, go on then, we haven't got all the time in the world, you know!" Miroku said, quirking an eyebrow at the pair.

"Kagome...I..." Inuyasha began, watching her eyes swimming with tears as she looked at him, trembling slightly in her seat.

His eyes dissolved out of focus, and all of a sudden, he seemed to be seeing Kagome clearer than ever before. The light in her eyes shone softly out at him, glimmering behing the wall of tears. Her flushed face and yet her beautiful, light outfit all made him think how lucky he was to be having this, right here in front of him, his for the taking. But what if...what if she wasn't...what is she found someone else. Someone other than him, someone better than him, someone more deserving than him! He now understood half the reason why he'd been avoiding her all day. He was terrified. Had been the whole time. And now he knew it. It only took one look at Kouga to realize how truly special Kagome was, and how she imprinted everyone's lives she touched. Inuyasha's belly was hit with a level of insecurity he had never known before, and he reacted immediately. He only wanted what was best for his angel, and if it was with someone who deserved her, someone without all his baggage, so be it. Deep, deep inside, Inuyasha knew he was being irrational, and it was just his nerves playing his brain, but he couldn't fight it. After all, he was a creature of instinct.

No. No. He couldn't do this. He was only going to get them both hurt, and he figured it best if he walked out now. Ignoring the gasps of the crowd as he stalked to the door, Inuyasha jammed the ring stubbornly in his pocket and walked calmly, but swiftly out of the room. He knew he couldn't cope if she said no, and he wasn't going to give her the chance to do so.

And with that firm resolution in mind, Inuyasha stripped off his tux jacket and tie, and ran out along the beach, gravitating towards the place he loved her best.

8888 (AN: Please don't kill me!)

Once again, the silence was deafening in the room following Inuyasha's sudden disappearance.

Ayame, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Kouga all drew up towards Miroku and Sango, just behind Kagome's chair.

"Alright, what the FUCK just happened?" Miroku asked bluntly, looking at his circle of friends.

"Well, Einstein, Inuyasha just ran out on his own proposal, dumbass." Sango said, here eyes filling with tears at Kagome's stunned, heartbroken expression, rocking back and forth in the chair, her knees drawn up to her chin.

This is no time for wisecracks, Sango." Miroku said, fixing Sango with a look so grave that the smile fell right off her face.

"We can't let this happen to them!" Ayame said, looking to Kouga for answers.

"There's a way." Sesshoumaru said, standing self importantly at the back of the group.

"A way of what?" Rin asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Of finding him." He confirmed.

"Isn't that what the police are for?" Sango asked, already on her cellphone sending out security, looking for a rogue hanyou.

"Sango, I figured someone as smart as you would have figured this out by now. Someone's skills are getting rusty." Sesshoumaru reprimanded, raising a disdainful eyebrow at her.

"Do enlighten me then, oh great Sesshoumaru," Sango said, hands on hips and a stern look on her face.

"I will." Sesshoumaru replied, challenging her with his eyes. " But first..."

"Everyone!" he boomed, drowning out the din of the conversation that had built up around them. "Enjoy the food and the music okay? We will get this night back on track!"

The chatter resumed around them, as Sesshoumaru glanced out over the ground, signaling that the band start playing. All except the stupid saxophonist, Sesshoumaru thought malevolently, smirking at his creative placement of the saxophone once he'd finished with him...

Sesshoumaru swiftly ushered everyone out of the room, into the small room meant for brides to change in for their weddings, and carried Kagome out, who sat simply in his arms as he carried her in and laid her on the couch.

"Alrighty then, oh master of all you survey, what's your big plan?" Sango asked directly, stroking Kagome's forehead.

She was painfully aware of the numb shock reverberating through the small, flowery room, and was determined to get rid of this as quickly as possible. No way in hell the girl who had come to be her best friend would lose her love like this. Sango could only guess at the intensity of their love, but it was evident from anyone who knew them both. Sango could only be glad she had that with Miroku, and point blank refused to disallow Kagome that joy.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are true mates, correct?" Sesshoumaru clarified, beginning to pace as everyone sat on the floor, looking pale and nervous.

"Well then, they should have a psychological bond; an emotional tie to each other that is." Sesshoumaru said, nodding at Rin. He could feel her panic pulsing through her veins as though it was his own, and he struggled to alleviate it. "You must understand, the humans in the room, that no bond is as strong as the one between mates, and it holds immense power. The bond can be broken only by death."

"So then, if Inuyasha knows that, why has he run away from her?" Ayame asked, raising a good point.

"Just because they are bonded for life doesn't mean they couldn't be separate if they wanted, as long as the relationship remains true. So long as nothing sexual happens with anyone outside the couple, they're together by inuyoukai doctrine." Sesshoumaru answered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Though Kagome hasn't tried, and they haven't been mated twenty four hours yet, I think we can use her to locate him. Using police would be fruitless, as they have no way of tracking such a strong hanyou, and he won't be caught easily." Sesshoumaru continued to explain.

"So, we ask Kagome to tap into Inuyasha's mind and _feel_ where he is?" Sango asked, curious.

"Exactly." Sesshoumaru said, smiling.

Everyone in the group smiled, and got up, the atmosphere having turned much lighter at having a plan. Everyone stood up and smiled, advancing to Kagome. Everyone except Miroku, who had remained silent throughout this conversation.

"Guys?" Miroku said softly, not wanting to be the one to say what he was about to.

"What?" Sango replied, looking at Miroku's concerned brow and thoughtful expression worriedly. When Miroku started thinking for longer than five seconds, you knew something was wrong with him.

"What if..." Miroku sucked in a dry breath as he prepares. "What if Inuyasha doesn't _want_ to be found?"

The silence that ensued was heartbreaking.

8888

Kagome felt drained, empty, and hurt beyond comparison.

As she lay, motionless, in the couch a pair of strong arms had laid her down into, Kagome sucked in another dry breath.

If she was right, and she was pretty damn sure she was, Inuyasha was about to propose to her. In front of everyone who mattered to her. She'd even spotted Buyo with her mom near the front. With all the smiling faces, and Inuyasha looking so scared and earnest as she walked in, it had all been like a dream for Kagome, and she had begun to cry as the beauty of this hit her full on.

And then she'd seen it.

For a whole second, Inuyasha had looked clear, honest, and happy. And then their eyes locked and she saw it. The flicker of anxiety, intense worry, and insecurity flitting through his expressive amber eyes one after the other. She's been so worried for him, trying to reassure him with her own eyes. But it hadn't worked. They hadn't enough faith in each other. He didn't have enough faith in her. And he'd abandoned her.

There was nothing she could do about it now, and she wasn't sure how she'd live without him. Less than twenty four hours together. And, as a tear trickled from the corner of Kagome's eye again, what a twenty four hours they had been.

8888 (AN: It'll get better, I promise!)

"How could he not?" Ayame asked, her voice harsh with indignation.

"He ran away for a reason." Miroku began reasonably. " What we have to ask ourselves is if their love is strong enough for Kagome to find him no matter what."

"He's right." Sesshoumaru said, sighing heavily as he glanced at Kagome, staring blankly into the opposite wall.

"If he truly doesn't want her to find him, she won't be able to." Kouga said, shaking his head sadly.

"She can. I know it." Sango said resolutely, striding over to her friend and shaking her roughly.

"Kagome, sweetie, come on." She said soothingly, bringing her up into a sitting position. "We know a way we can find Inuyasha so you guys can talk."

"I don't want to talk to him." Kagome replied sadly.

"Well fuck that, missy, because you're going to!" Ayame said, pinching her shoulder roughly.

"OW!" Kagome protested, rubbing the spot fiercely.

"What _you_ need is a swift kick in the ass..." Ayame muttered, walking away and giving Sesshoumaru room to tell her what to do.

"Kagome, I'm not going to pacify you. Nor am I going to make an inspirational speech right now. I'm going to tell you what to do, and you're going to do it, do you understand?" Sesshoumaru said, kneeling in front of her.

Something about the tone of his voice, the inner hardness and determination, so unlike Sesshoumaru (AN: Oh the irony...) made Kagome listen to him. All of a sudden, she didn't want to lay on her ass, moping and feeling sorry for herself. Like some wise idiot said, anything worth having wasn't easy, and Inuyasha was more than worth it. Who in hell's name told her that because of one minor setback in their baby relationship that she shouldn't try to fix it. That she should just assume that was that, and her life was over. What the fuck had been wrong with her? Kagome shuddered as she recalled just how pathetic she'd been. Fuck this, she wanted her man back!

She shut her eyes and breathed in and out once. When she opened them, everyone nearly gasped at the inner strength reflected in her eyes as they appeared a maelstrom of blue and pink, focusing on Sesshoumaru. As a pink glow enveloped here, emanating strength and love, Kagome said simply,

"Tell me."

8888

In a small beach garden, pebble displays and seawater fountains put up everywhere, a lone hanyou sat on th edge of the cliff, silver hair billowing out behind him in the sharp sea air, his shirt untucked and feet bare.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched the waves crash before him, feeling as though if he took a step closer they would just swallow him up, destroying the pain that ate away at him inside.

He honestly didn't know what had triggered the horrible insecurity there, watching her face. All he knew was that suddenly, he didn't feel good enough for her. Didn't feel strong enough. And yet, as he released a humorless chuckle. That was an outright lie. Why, when people threatened to like him for who he was, did Inuyasha feel inferior? Inadequate in comparison, somehow?

He needed time to think on this, he thought, and he needed Kagome. Badly.

8888

"I can't do it, dammit!" Kagome said, opening her eyes and thumping the chair in frustration.

"Try again." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Focus on what you know is going through his mind right now, focus on what you think is wrong with him, as his mate. Use the miko in you Kagome."

Kagome shut her eyes once more and concentrated. She first visualized Inuyasha as she loved him best, like Sesshoumaru said. As the naked, loose haired vision of Inuyasha dangled behind her eyelids, she saw herself zooming into his head. And suddenly, like a bullet, it hit her heart and head. And all enveloping feeling of intense pain surrounded her, and she cried out as she saw where Inuyasha was and blacked out.

"Leave her be." Sesshoumaru said, holding out an arm to stop Rin from advancing to her friend.

"I know where he is." Kagome's quiet but strong voice said, as she took off her shoes, and began running down the shoreline.

"Follow her?" Sango asked the others.

"Are you kidding me?" Ayame asked incredulously. "This is the kind of thing you only see in soap operas, I'm filming this, dammit!" she said, whipping out her camcorder and throwing off her wedges.

"Okay then, let's go!" Kouga said, running down after Kagome.

8888

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, peeking around a palm tree at the forlorn figure in front of her.

"Ka...Kagome? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked, turning around to look at her.

Silently, he held his arms out to her. She gladly rushed into them, collapsing on the sand next to him, burying her face in his chest.

"We have to talk." Kagome said, muffled, into his silken shirt as she fisted her hands in it.

"No, I know what's wrong with me, so I'm gonna tell you okay? Don't get used to it though, I'll make you try harder next time we fight." Inuyasha warned, releasing her and looking straight at her.

"Man, and I was hoping to get to tell you all the things wrong with you again..." Kagome pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"So maybe I came to my own conclusion on my personal psychosomatic health!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "See, I _am_ smart!" he finished proudly, before a serious look came on his face, replacing the laughing smile that had been there seconds before.

"Kagome, do you respect me? As in, see me as your equal?" he asked plainly.

"Of course I do, you asshole!" Kagome said, shocked.

"Then why do I feel like this?" Inuyasha asked, frustrated.

"Feel like what?" Kagome asked, laying a hand on his arm, seeking out his eyes with her own.

"Like I'm not good enough for the likes of you, dammit!" Inuyasha exploded, causing Kagome to shoot backwards from him, looking at him quizzically, fanning the air in front of your face as the sand blew upwards around him.

"How in hell's name could you not be good enough for me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked emotionally, her eyes filling with tears as she crawled back over the sand to her forlorn hanyou.

"Can't you see it? You are like this huge, warm, wholesome light that touches and loves everything you come across. You walk into a room, and everybody turns to look at you and wants to be friends with you. You – " Inuyasha was cut off by a teary female voice in the bushes.

"Louder, Inuyasha! The camera can't pick up on all that!" Ayame called out, sniffling and poking the camera lens through the leafy fronds.

"The hell are they here for?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, still looking for their actual bodies.

"They taught me how to find you, and tagged along. I have to say though, I thought Ayame was kidding when she said she was filming this..." Kagome replied.

"Great, now you chicks can watch this and laugh over popcorn and nail polish later..." Inuyasha muttered.

"You were saying?" Kagome asked, using her index finger to pull his face back to her.

"Fuck, I was on a roll as well...Anyway, basically Kagome, you are this beautiful, almost otherwordly person. You don't know how you've affected my life and the few people in it. How could you want a grouchy, mean, self-centered ass like me?" Inuyasha finished pathetically, saying only what he felt.

"You know what, Inuyasha? I don't know who _you_ are, but grouchy, mean, self centered guys are just my type." She finished, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked, pulling out of the kiss briefly.

"For fuck's sake..." Kagome said, yanking his face to hers before he could get another word in.

8888

"Oh Kami that is sooooo cute!" Ayame sniffed, the camera jiggling from her sobs as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss deepen.

Miroku began to hum the wedding march, pulling a suggestive look at Sango, who was looking at her friends blissfully.

"We should take a leaf out of their book, Sango my love..." Miroku muttered in her ear.

Sango smiled back at him, but was interrrupted by Sesshoumaru's elegant head between theirs.

"No. I can only take one making out couple at once, before jumping Rin, and we're not here for an orgy, okay? Shut up and wait till he proposes. Ayame, you'll ruin the tape if you keep quivering, so hold her still Kouga." Sesshoumaru commanded, a wry look on his face.

"Ooh, look he got out the ring box!" Rin squealed quietly.

8888

"What on earth could that be?" Kagome asked, tapping her chin sarcastically as Inuyasha broke apart from their kiss to hold up a small velvet box in front of her face. Her smile widened as her heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Guess and I'll throw it in the ocean, wench." Inuyasha warned, taking Kagome's left hand in his right.

"Okay, go on then." Kagome said excitedly.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi, you have become the light of my life." Inuyasha began, happy that he'd memorized the speech he actually started idly writing a week ago. Funny, he hadn't expected to have to use it.

"How'd you know my middle name?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You're interrupting." Inuyasha said, unimpressed.

"Sorry, continue..." Kagome said sheepishly.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah. Ever since you walked up to my door and screamed at me the morning three weeks ago, I knew. Well, not really, but it sounded cool, no? Anyways, Kagome, I'm not good with words, and it's hard for me to say this, but all you need to know is that I love you to the ends of the earth. Like the song, I want you need me, like I need you. And that's all I'll ever want. You hold my life in your hands, Kagome, and all I'm asking is you keep it close to your heart. I realize marriage is a big thing for you human bitches, so I'm asking you. Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha opened the box and held up the ring, waiting for her reply with bated breath.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed as she buried her face in his shoulder as she climbed into his lap.

"Is that a yes then?" Ayame yelled out.

"Is it?" Inuyasha asked, pulling away a little to look in Kagome's tear filled eyes.

"You totally dense dumbass!" Kagome shrieked, smiling happily. "Give me that ring, I wanna see what it says inside!"

And the laughing pair were glomped by their six friends, well, all except Sesshoumaru and Kouga, who shook their heads in disdain at the childish scene before them.

They were too cool for behavior like that...

8888

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha called up from the base of the stairs, wearing a yellow t-shirt with "Last Night of Freedom" written on it and carpenter jeans that clung to his ass. With flat Lacoste sneakers, large dark shades and his hair down, Inuyasha looked the epitome of cool club hot.

"Unless you want us out there makeup free and half naked, NO!" Sango yelled from the room, whilst the guys paced in front of the elevator.

"Why is it _we're_ always the ones waiting for _them_?" Miroku asked, striding around the small lobby in his open purple silk shirt over a tight white wifebeater, tags hanging down his carved torso to the tops of his black jeans worn with black Nike sneakers.

"Maybe if we try shaving off every spare centimeter of hair from our bodies before we go anywhere, we'd be just as slow." Kouga quipped, fiddling with his leather biker jacket over a tight white t-shirt and blue jeans, very James Dean.

"But don't you enjoy the effervescent glide of smooth skin beneath your fingertips?" Sesshoumaru asked airily from the corner, looking simple but highly attractive in a white button down, top two buttons open, and black slacks.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, squinting at his brother.

"Fluffy, have you been in my Cosmo again?" Rin asked from close to the door.

"No!" Sesshoumaru said, his blush spreading to his toes as rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So maybe I was reading Rin's copy of Cosmo this morning!" Sesshoumaru said defensively. He had _so_ meant to say that in his head...

"I won't worry, then!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well it did _me_ some good, cause I seem to be the only one present whose had a mate this long!" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Just before Inuyasha shot him his own smartass answer, Sesshoumaru whirled him around towards the stairs coming from the girls' room, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"For Kami's sake, all you people do is whine at me to hurry up all the time!" An indignant female voice chimed out as Kagome walked down the stairs with her best friends.

"Uh hi..." Inuyasha said weakly, struggling to pry his jaw up off the floor as Kagome descended the stairs.

She was wearing an midnight blue silk peasant top that stopped just under her breasts, giving way to about three inches of shimmery film over her stomach, stopping an inch above her pierced navel. The top had pretty diamante embroidery all over it, and complimented the tight dark blue jeans and silver go go boots Kagome wore over the jeans nicely. Her long, thick dark hair was shiny and luxurious and held up in two silver hairsticks. Her prized engagement ring twinkled on her hand, as she walked down the stairs and hugged Inuyasha.

"You can unwrap my present tonight..." Kagome whispered huskily as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Santa, you bad girl..." Inuyasha muttered back.

"I know, but Santa knows you've been naughty..." Kagome giggled back, releasing him after kissing him quickly on the nose.

"If this is what being _bad _gets me..." Inuyasha said in a low voice as he grabbed her before she could back too far away as he lowered his hot mouth to hers.

"God you people are _sickening_." Kouga said, offering his arm to Ayame gallantly, who was dressed in a cotton yellow halterneck dress that came down to her knees, yellow heels on her feet and hair held up in a pretty half ponytail.

"Oh get over it!" Rin said chirpily, bouncing down the stairs happily.

She wore a miniscule khaki miniskirt, with a tight black t-shirt and spike heeled combat boots that came up to her knees.

"SANGO! Hurry up! The masses are making me feel lonely!" Miroku called out, as he noticed everyone was making out around him. Inuyasha was eating Kagome's face again, pressed up against a wall, as Rin stood on her toes on Sesshoumaru's feet outside the elevator, whilst Kouga was stroking Ayame's leg as they kissed right next to Miroku, demonstrating their excellent balance.

"Quit whining, already!" Sango replied as she locked the room behind her, smugly looking at Miroku's face as she came down in her sparkling emerald dress, a simple strapless creation like the last time they'd gone clubbing, except this one was smothered in green glitter, and had a slit up to Sango's hip up one side of the skirt, despite being a knee length dress. Gold pumps finished it off as Sango dealt Miroku a swift, hard kiss and in turn yanked everyone off each other and pushed them into the elevator.

"You know I love you, right?" Miroku asked as they squeezed in and pushed the button.

"Oh yeah." Sango said, chuckling as she felt his hand on her ass for the first time since they'd hooked up.

"Doesn't mean I won't still hit you for that." Sango warned.

"No you won't." Miroku said surely.

"Yes I will." Sango said.

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't"

"Will."

"Will you guys just SHUT UP!" Sesshoumaru snapped from somewhere near the back, over Rin's head. "Making out is hard with _children_ in the room!"

8888

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they climbed into the limo.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What is that random little oasis on the beach actually _for_?" she asked.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it's our family mating domain. It's been there for the Mireshis for centuries now, though it's changed since our grandfather used it. It's just a point in the world where there's a lot of youkai energy flowing, which makes mating stronger and easier. I'll assume Rin knew about it." Inuyasha replied, blushing.

"That I did!" Rin said, peeling herself away from Sesshoumaru long enough to say it.

"Okay, so explain all the feminine clothing!" Kagome asked, ehr eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, did we come with spare clothes?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome asked, the point suddenly clicking.

"So we have spares...get it, koishii?" he asked, tapping her head lightly.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome snapped, pouting at being outsmarted.

"Mwahahahaha, I beat you..." Inuyasha teased like a five year old.

"That's another thing! How come you MATED me without saying anything about what a big deal it is?" Kagome asked, slapping his chest.

"Ummm..." Inuyasha said, blushing to his toes.

"Explain!" Kagome asked, sitting up straight opposite him.

"Call it hormonal?" Inuyasha asked, hoping she'd let him off now.

"Not on your life, asshole!" Kagome snapped, not fooled at all.

"Okay, think of it as a dominating sort of thing." Inuyasha's voice dropped to a whisper as he turned them away from their six chattering friends.

"Say what?" Kagome asked.

"As an inuyoukai, or rather, an inuhanyou, you were my intended bitch from our first kiss. That meant that by ancient law, I should have kept courting you, but we skipped that part due to our constant molesting of each other. So, when we had sex, our two auras joined up, speeding up the instinct I had to mate you. I could have chosen not to, but honestly Kagome, did you not see the light surrounding us when we...came? That's what happens when a connection like ours is made, not just because it was an inuhanyou mating a miko. Can you honestly say you don't mind having a youkai lifespan with me for the rest ofyour born days?" Inuyasha finished cockily.

"You know, if you hadn't proposed today, I would not be speaking to you right now." Kagome said as she slipped into his lap, nestling her head on his shoulder.

"See, I was counting on that..." Inuyasha muttered, sighing in contentment. Ignoring a tiny niggle that tweaked at his heart, he asked. "So, can I have a candy cane from my present yet, Santa?"

"Nope! Still not forgiving you just yet!" Kagome chirped out, deliberately wriggling down into Inuyasha's crotch.

"I hate Santa..." Inuyasha groaned.

8888

As the eight sauntered into Il Palace di Partito, an exclusive restaurant and dance club for youkai and their guests exclusively. The place was exquisitely decorated, in modern black granite and dark red, see through acrylic, which was half the reason Inuyasha had paid so much to get in here.

Ignoring the strange twang he could detect in Kagome's cocoa butter scent as they squeezed through the door all together, he ushered them inside, nodding at the maitre'd as they passed.

"Inuyasha, how did you get into Il Palace di Partito?" Miroku asked, following the waiter to their dinner table. "And how is it we're on THAT table!" he asked shrilly, pointing into the air.

"What table?" Ayame asked, following Miroku's indication.

Inuyasha just smirked as he waited for their reaction.

He had managed, in twenty four hours, to complete a feat only Madonna and Michael Jackson had accomplished before. He had scored _the_ hottest dinner table on earth. The restaurant was incredibly classy enough, with transparent furniture and cutlery, dancing and a hugely successful club scene through some huge see through red doors, but _NO ONE_ got the table. This table stood in the middle of the restaurant, on a pole like the stem of a champagne flute. Fifty feet off the ground, suspended by a thin tube of glittering glass in an amazing display of mechanic genius, the only way of getting there was going on one of the wireless flying pods that went up and down from the table. The table was just as the others far below it, except it stuck straight out of the domed, reflective ceiling, right out into the night sky.

"HOW MUCH DID THIS SET YOU BACK, YOU IDIOT!" Miroku asked, stepping onto one of the pods the waiters indicated.

As they rose slowly up towards the table, which a gobsmacked Kagome could now see actually revolved, very slowly so as not to make them sick.

"A few million dollars." Inuyasha said, brushing it off as though he'd said it cost him fifty cents.

"DO YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY?" Miroku asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I've been saving. All I want to eat is Ramen, all I drink is water and alcohol, and all I wear is what you make me." Inuyasha said simply. "I make somewhere around the $7million a year on photographing around the world, as I have for the past three years, and you don't even KNOW how much Mom left me..." he finished, pushing Kagome by the small of her back to the table, struggling to identify the strange smell on her.

"Inuyasha, this is..." Kagome gasped as she saw the huge bouquet of flowers at one particular place setting, with a card in the front with her name written in bold script on it.

She ran up to the flowers, as the girls gathere around her examining the blooms and the guys opened up the menus and tried to figure out how the revolving worked.

"To my beautiful mate and hopefully fiancee by the time you get these. Love, Inuyasha" Kagome read to herself, a huge smile building on her face as she strode up to Inuyasha and kissed him soundly, despite the fact he was trying to talk to the maitre'd whilst eyeing her at the same time.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled away, and returned to gush over the flowers with her friends.

"Thought so..." Inuyasha said, still disturbed, as she even tasted a little different now. Not in a bad way at all, but just...different. And it bugged him that he couldn't lay his finger on what it was. She wasn't sick or injured, but it had to be _something_...

Inuyasha sat through the meal, delighting in Kagome's company and watching her have the time of her life with her friends, as he made guy talk with the others, but it still distracted him that Kagome smelled weird and he didn't know why.

As they finished their meal, and Inuyasha signed off the colossal bill without even checking, he went to the men's room, taking Sesshoumaru with him.

"I have to ask you something." Inuyasha said, upon telling the girls to go pee too, before they crossed over to the club section to dance the night away.

"Sounds important. Go." Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms.

"Kagome smells odd. Weird. It's just a tiny change, you know? She normally smells of cocoa butter, but this is like, cocoa butter and I don't know, warm toasty bread or something fuzzy and homemaker-ish like that. What's wrong with her?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly realized exactly what had happened to his favorite couple, and instantly felt worried for how they would deal with this news.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with her as such. But I'm almost sure, that if you're the only one who can smell this change, which I think you are, and it smells like that, then-" Sesshoumaru cut himself off of the news he was about to break when he realized the girls were leaning against the thin wall between the men and women's bathroom doors, and Ayame at least would definitely hear them if he said it too loud.

Sesshoumaru bent and whispered in Inuyasha's ear his thoughts.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he realized that before he evaluted this by himself, he had to tell Kagome and deal with her reaction first.

Grabbing her arm as she chatted with her friends, without a word Inuyasha chewed on his bottom lip as he led her all the way down the walkway, onto the pod, and up onto the table, in complete silence. On reaching the table and helping her step on, Inuyasha grasped both her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

This would change their relationship for good, but Inuyasha was ready. He'd known that the second he'd heard. But was Kagome?

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Kagome asked, stepping towards him in concern.

"Kagome, honey, sweetie, baby, lo – " Inuyasha was sharply cut off as Kagome smiled and poked him in the chest.

"Spit it out, dog boy."

"This is serious, Kagome." Inuyasha admonished.

"Okay..." she replied, worried.

"You...Sesshoumaru and I think...You might be pregnant, Kagome."

**AN: Uh oh...I hope you guys liked how the proposal went, and this interesting new development. I'm extending this story a little bit, so there should be approximately four chapters left after this! Thank you sooo much, and hope you liked, and seeing as it worked last time.**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	17. Chapter 17: Maybe Baby

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS PEOPLE. WAS HAVING HUGE ISSUES WITH LETTING ME UPLOAD, SO I AM LATE, BUT HERE IT IS!**

**Nicely done response for last chappie, my doves! Special thanks to _Kasha and Inu Youkai Wanna Be _they know who they are! Kasha has a very important part in the last parts of this story! And thanks to Hoshiko Leiko Taisho for letting me use "Oh my Buddha!" you'll all see it later.**

**Okay, it starts kind of heavy, but lightens up a hell of a lot by the end. This is a fun, light, fluffy chapter to get over all the heavy, and let our friends have some time out!**

**That was what is was MEANT to be. I actually really don't like what I've written for this chapter, but I'm running low on inspiration, the gap between finding out and getting into pregancy is a hard one to fill, which is why most writers skip over it. If I was smart, that's what I would have done too...I still hope you think it's okay...**

**Okies, I once again, don't have too much to say, but hey, here ya go, I know you all want to see what Kagome's going to do, so, presenting (drum roll and mariachi band please.)**

**Chapter 17: Maybe Baby**

"Quit messing with me Inuyasha." Kagome said, the smile still plastered on her face. "It's not funny."

"Is this the face of a kidder right now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, pointing sarcastically at his chin.

"How do you _know _so soon?" she hissed, reaching out for a chair behind her as her face drained of color.

"You smell different." Inuyasha said simply, chewing his bottom lip. "Sesshoumaru filled me in." He straddled another chair opposite hers.

"No, no, no, no, nooooooo..." Kagome wailed, her face crumpling as tears started to spill down her face.

She wasn't ready for something like this. She just couldn't do it! Sure, she'd always wanted kids, but not now! Not for _YEARS _at least. But now it had happened, she was alone, and there was nothing she could do about it. Except get rid of it. Abortions were easy to come by now. But Kagome had been against abortion ever since her friend Ayumi had had one back in high school. Watching Ayumi's lifelong pain at killing her own flesh and blood was something Kagome had hoped to never have to go through, and now she would...

"What?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous at her emotional reaction.

"Inuyasha, are you CRAZY?" Kagome shrieked, taking hold of his face with her hands, looking into his eyes and shaking her head. "We are nowhere _near_ ready for children, of any kind, yet! Shippou was DRINKING with strippers, a clown, an orchestra and a musician a few nights ago for Kami's sake! He is TEN YEARS OLD. How do we take care of a baby? A whole new life that's ours, and ours alone? Can we handle that? Honestly?" she asked, pleading with him with her swimming eyes.

Inuyasha felt numb, completely disbelieving. He couldn't believe Kagome was saying these things. Did she honestly have so little faith in their relationship that she didn't think they could cope with this?

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" he asked. "I _want_ this pup. I think we have it, newly here, for a reason. Tell me honestly, were the past three days not the happiest of your life, or was that just me?" he finished coldly, daring her to contradict him.

"Inuyasha, never, ever doubt my love and commitment to you. Ever." Kagome said seriously, a stern determination building in her eyes, now flashing in defiance.

His face softened, and his fang once again began worrying his bottom lip.

"I just don't think this is the right time, or place for a baby, I mean not only have I never entered a relationship _this fast_, I've also never fallen in love this fast. Inuyasha, the truth is, although we have this, this connection, like one I...I've never _known_ before, we don't know each other inside out. That's what people who are stable enough to start families have. We haven't had the chance to find out about each other yet, to find more things to love. You have no idea how much I want that for us. We only _just _got engaged, and even that was so fast. I can't keep this baby..." Kagome trailed off, breathing shallowly.

Not once in his life had Inuyasha ever considered aborting one of his own, and he'd be fucked if his goddamned _mate_ would decide that for him.

"I'll repeat myself, Kagome." Inuyasha began, his tone hard and his eyes sharp. "Were the last three days the happiest of your life or not?"

"Well – " Kagome was cut off.

"Just answer the question." Inuyasha snapped.

"Yes, they were." Kagome said weakly.

"Are we, or are we not, inuyoukai mates?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Well – " Once again, Inuyasha was cut off.

"Answer it." Inuyasha interrupted.

"We are." Kagome said, nodding.

"Were we not bound together on our first time?" Inuyasha asked.

"It – " Kagome began, only to find her mouth covered with one strong, rough palm, claws scraping her cheek gently.

"I won't say it again." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nodded mutely, eyes wide in surprise over his hand.

"Do you know what that means in relation to our current situation?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome whispered through between his fingers.

"Didn't think so." Inuyasha replied cuttingly. He ran his hand through his hair before taking a deep breath, beginning his explanation.

Kagome knew better than to say anything this time.

"As inuyoukai, our instinctive aim is to reproduce as quickly and fruitfully as possible. To survive in the wild and all. In this day and age, that instinct is usually held dormant until we need it, seeing as most people like to have couple time before pups. However, there is a teeny tiny little loophole in this rule. If I wasn't concentrating on de-fertilizing my seed, which I sure as hell wasn't, I guess it was due to my feelings for you, and your inner body wasn't actively telling me we weren't to have pups yet, then nature would have taken its course. As I can tell, it has. Basically, our bodies both decided, against the reason of our heads, that this was meant to happen. Which is why I can't support you getting rid our our first pup." Inuyasha finished resolutely.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that..." Kagome struggled to ignore the warm feeling in her womb and the confusion building in her head. "Is that innately, we are _more_ than ready for this baby? The only thing stopping us of course, excuse me for not being _ecstatic,_ but I'm terrified." Kagome admitted, looking into her lap.

And suddenly, Inuyasha understood. Kagome didn't want to kill the baby because she wouldn't love it, or was too selfish to have it when she was able to, she was scared of the change, of the new responsibility. True, even his heart was pitter pattering in anxiety, but somehow, Inuyasha had never felt so grounded about something in his life. Ever. He'd always wanted pups someday, whether he liked it or not, he was overjoyed about this one.

"Koishii..." Inuyasha murmured, pulling Kagome over into his lap, allowing her to nestle in his arms, her head wedged under his chin.

"Don't koishii me mister..." Kagome mumbled from his neck. "You have no idea how scary this is for me! I just started my career. I'm gonna have to put it on hold for this baby. That is not my major problem. _My_ problem is that I can't be trusted to take care of a life like this. I've lived like I'm still in college for the past year. I've never had to look after anyone but me. For years, _I've_ been number one. Now this baby is. I'm gonna have to learn how to do things, like change diapers, and potty train small creatures, and...and play with the little bum! How do you _do_ things like that? Me and Mama aren't that close, or else I'd ask her, but we're gonna need help! Plus there's that whole labor thing, that looks painful on _ER_! I can't even tweeze my eyebrows! I have to shave them with a teeny beard trimmer! Inuyasha, I hate Jeremy!" Kagome wailed, burying her head in his shoulder.

"So...are we having this pup?" Inuyasha asked, just to clarify.

"Only if you're at the hospital when I give birth, puppy." Kagome said, looking into his eyes, a gleam of love and anticipation in the chocolate pools.

"REALLY?" Inuyasha squealed like a child. At her sheepish nod, he picked her up in his arms and spun her in the air, once, twice, three times before setting her on the ground again and setting a kiss on her that practically had her knees buckling beneath her.

"What changed your mind so fast, wench?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly, his forehead touching hers.

"Well, I thought on instinct didn't I?" Kagome said, equally breathlessly. "I figured I was having this baby alone. No help whatsoever. Like I said, up until very recently, I was number one. And then I remembered...I have you."

Inuyasha kissed her again for that, and she felt it all the way down to her toes, warmth spreading throughout her limbs, infusing her with strength and light as they always did. Kami, she loved this man. Him and his little friend downstairs, come to think of it... or not so little friend, actually...

She was snapped out of her "innocent" little daydream by a quiet question from Inuyasha.

"When do we tell the others?" Inuyasha asked quietly, keeping Kagome enclosed in his arms.

"Now." Kagome said immediately.

"What? We're not waiting?" Inuyasha said, shocked.

"Nope." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I'm a girl. I am currently living with my three best friends. How do you expect me to keep a secret like that? Especially if they ply me with alcohol, which I _know _they will." Kagome said matter-of-factly, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Just cause you're having a hanyou baby doesn't mean you're drinking, bitch." Inuyasha warned.

"You know what I mean. They'll get it out of me somehow. And I can't keep this kind of thing down. I was the kind of kid who told my father what we were getting Mama for Mother's Day. I can't keep secrets!" Kagome said.

"Oh fine then." Inuyasha said, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"You know we're gonna have to hurry up and get married by the way. I refuse to be a bride who _shows_." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand and led him onto the nearest descending pod.

"That is a good point. Miroku'll love that." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Shut up. He'll love that you're getting married before him." Kagome admonished.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Well, he can see how you screw up our wedding, and learn not to do it at his!" Kagome said simply.

"I wasn't planning on screwing up!" Inuyasha said indignantly, his velvet ears flattening into his hair as his face reworked into a pout.

"You never do, koichi." Kagome said, patting his shoulder sympathetically as she began to slowly flee. "It comes naturally!"

"Oi!" Inuyasha said, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"I'm pregnant now! I can't lie! Blame Jeremy! This was all his fault!" Kagome called out from where she was outside the club doors.

"Hey, you women always use PMS as an excuse for that, don't be like that for the next nine months!" Inuyasha warned as he jogged to catch up with her. "Plus, don't use Jeremy's name in public next time, you never know when the trannies are around, they were damned convincing last time..."

"I can, and I will!" Kagome disagreed immediately.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked, kissing the side of her head lightly as he looped an arm around her waist.

"As I'll ever be." Kagome assured him, walking ahead of him.

Inuyasha watched her walk so strongly in front of him, and was immensely proud. A little turned on, he thought, as he watched her ass move seductively with each step in her tight jeans in front of him, but mostly proud. She was being so strong, despite this life changing discovery. She'd been over it and excited about it within twenty minutes. And, with a swell of pride and love blooming in his chest, Inuyasha thought, it had all been because of him, and their bond. Their love.

"Inuyasha, hurry your ass up!" Kagome called, waving at him from the table where everyone else was sitting in plush velvet couches and sipping cocktails.

This club was as phenomenal as the restaurant. Pounding, up to date hip hop blared through the speakers position at all corners of the room, filling it with crystal sound. Around the edges of the vast room there were low glass tables with varied amounts of comfy velvet chair around them. In the center was a dancefloor, which was currently packed with the rich and beautiful. Smoke from a machine whirled ethereally around the ankles of the clubbers, making them seem surreal and otherwordly. All the tables had heavy velvet drapes you could pull around if you wanted...privacy...Yeah, Inuyasha liked this club, he should think about those drapes for YouKingdom...Remembering he had to answer Kagome, Inuyasha shook himself out of his reverie.

"I'll walk as slow as I want, wench!" Inuyasha yelled back. Yes, she was having his pup, but he was no pushover.

He sauntered on at his own casual rate, ignoring Kagome's death glares as he finally reached the table. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have stopped to get that beer, talk to some old work friends, and help a bouncer lug some poor drunk out the door, but he was there, wasn't he?

"Just for that, you can tell them." Kagome snapped, crossing her arms and wedging in between Sango and Ayame, who sat on the four person couch with Rin next to Ayame.

"Well, _I _ have no issues with _that_!" Inuyasha replied, sticking his tongue out at her. Kagome also plucked hers out at him, rolling hers up. Inuyasha then touched his chin with the tip of his tongue. Kagome sat up and touched her nose with hers.

"Children, children!" Miroku said, putting his head right in the couple's eyeline. "What is this illustrious news you had to tell us?"

"Illustrious?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"What?" she asked defensively. "It's a good word for it!"

"Kagome's pupped." Inuyasha bit out, deliberately to piss off Kagome.

"Couldn't even make it sound wondrous and God-given, could you..." Kagome muttered under her breath, allowing herself to be smothered under the barrage of feminine shrieks, squeals, screams and glomping that followed.

Kagome was squished up in the middle , with Sango and Ayame with their arms wrapped around her sides, making as much noise as possible in her ears, whilst Rin was on her lap somehow, squealing louder than anyone else.

As Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga watched the women's scene of excitement, as their significant others hugged Kagome, and then each other, and then Kagome again, shifting position each time, in disgust and confusion, they heard a masculine moan of approval.

Three pairs of youkai eyes shot over to Miroku's lonely armchair (after groping Rin instead of Sango in the dark, he'd been banished to a safety corner.) growling threateningly.

"You think if they were in bikinis and mud, it'd be just like that mud wrestling I can get on my pay per view...documentary...channel." Miroku covered, embarrassed.

"Pay per view documentaries, riiiiight. Not exactly G-rated, huh Miroku?" Kouga asked, grinning knowingly.

"You know, Kouga, I always liked you best..." Miroku said, looping an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go dance." Sesshoumaru said suddenly, turning to the guys for approval.

"What." Inuyasha asked flatly, not believing a word of what Sesshoumaru had just said.

"I said, let's dance." Sesshoumaru repeated.

"You don't dance. We do." Kouga said slowly, as though explaining it to a three year old.

"Who says?" Sesshoumaru asked indignantly.

"The laws of humanity as we know and love them." Inuyasha said, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"You know what, don't be such a fucking smartass." Sesshoumaru snapped, glaring at the three of them threateningly.

"Everybody, collect said women, and let us go and booo-gay." Sesshoumaru said, shoving all three towards the couch where four delighted women still sat, entangled in one another.

"Yes sir." Miroku said, saluting briefly.

"Come on, wench, we have three months before you start showing and can't come here anymore. I'm gonna enjoy what we've got left." Inuyasha said, holding his hand out to Kagome.

"Sango my dove, you are looking particularly lovely this fine summer night, would you do me the honor of-" Miroku began, bowing gallantly.

"Miroku, zip it, I'm coming." Sango said, placing a finger to Miroku's lips and following him onto the dancefloor.

"We haven't danced in _forever_..." Kouga began wheedling to Ayame.

"Why do you men seem to think we need long questions so we'll dance with you?" Ayame asked, seizing Kouga's ponytail and lugging him along to the dancefloor behind her.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing in front of her.

"What?" Rin asked, puzzled.

"Helloooo..." Sesshoumaru asked, expecting the coin to drop in Rin's head.

"What do you want? You can't want to dance... Do you?" Rin said, trailing off and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"WHY DOES NO ONE THINK I LIKE DANCING?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

"Cause you don't!" Rin replied just as loudly.

"Who says?" Sesshoumaru asked, wanting to know _her_ defence.

"The laws of humanity as we know and love them!" Rin said, as though it were the most obvious thing since Elton John was gay.

"Alright, you know what, once I'm done dancing with you, then showing you _exactly _what dancing does to my sex drive, I want to see a copy of these laws everyone seems to be obeying!" Sesshoumaru said, his index finger pointing in the air as he grabbed Rin's hand and took her to the dancefloor.

8888

Oh Kami, Inuyasha thought through a fug of desire, thank the gods for music and Kagome, as he held his gliding, gyrating mate in his arms, her back to his chest.

He and Kagome were gelled together, her body molding to his own perfectly as they moved to Britney Spears I Got that Boom Boom (**AN: It's really good people, listen to it, even if it is Britney!) **She had her left arm gripping his thigh as they wound to the syncopated rhythm, her right arm looped around his neck, keeping his breath trained on her neck, just over her mate mark. His right arm came up under her left, up her entire body, under her breasts and touching her shoulder, as his other arm came around her hips, over her crotch. (AN: Oooh this is hot...) They moved as one, their sex charged musicality carrying them into a dreamworld where only they and the beat existed...

(AN: Now, see, the trick is to see how many ways I can find for everyone to dance... Concentrate, and reread Inu and Kag's if you have to!)

Kouga and Ayame were dancing nostalgically, like they were back in high school, giggling and chatting over to Inuyasha and Kagome's left.

Sango had her back turned to Miroku and her arms crossed as she cringed in embarrassment as Miroku broke out what he liked to call his "retro-handjive", grinning maniacally as he adjusted it to the pounding rhythm.

But it was Sesshoumaru who was wowing the crowds, along with Inuyasha, lost in the music with their mates. Sesshoumaru had Rin as Inuyasha had Kagome, back to chest, except he had taken the intimacy and seduction to the next level. He had seized Rin's arms and wrapped them around his lower back, her fingertips brushing the top of his ass seductively. Rin, her eyes shut in ecstasy, a sensual smile on her face, was barely touching the ground as Sesshoumaru allowed her to straddle one of his lean, muscular thighs so her toes skimmed the ground, allowing her to move fluidly with him.

As the dancers moved aways slowly to crowd around the edge of the dancefloor, as at YouKingdom so long ago, to watch the hot young couples dance so sensually, Inuyasha's confidence and competitive nature soared. Hell, he could only throw Kagome around like this for a few more months, and then she'd need to pee every three seconds and weigh as much as a small whale. Plus, Sesshoumaru was proving to be better than him so far...

Upon hearing Chris Brown' Run It start, Inuyasha's devilish grin grew immeasurably wide. With a flourish, and a roguish wink Kagome's way, Inuyasha whipped her around in his arms and twirled her around one, two, three times in front of him. Her hair whipped around, slapping her face in the sharp execution of each turn on her toes, as she was abruptly pulled back in Inuyasha's chest. He then grinned challengingly at Sesshoumaru.

"Beat that, Fluffster." He said, fangs glinting in the strobe lights.

"Will do, baby bro, will do..." Sesshoumaru muttered back evilly, lifting Rin swiftly into the air. Rin squeaked briefly at the sudden lift off the ground, as Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her calves as well as her waist, essentially wrapping her around him. With herself locked in place, Rin allowed her shock to dissolve and her arms to go outwards and her head to tilt back. Sesshoumaru squeezed her calf reassuringly, before shooting another grin at the gyrating Inuyasha and Kagome, and span around with her four times before setting her lightly on the floor again, nodding triumphantly at Inuyasha.

"Bastard...Sorry Kagome..."Inuyasha muttered, a pout mushing up his face. "I'm apologizing in advance if you next wake up in hospital, okay?"

"What?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening as the word lengthened into a squeal as Inuyasha hoisted her, lying on her stomach, onto his right shoulder. Prodding her upper thighs to get her to straighten her legs out as she grunted in irritation, she stuck her own arms either side of her, resisting the strong, strong, strong temptation to hold onto Inuyasha's ears for dear life as he began spinning. But no, he didn't stop after one or two turns, Kagome realized, her eyes watering from the speed they were picking up. Hold up, why had everyone gone so blurry? And why did her stomach feel like a small whirlpool? And why was her throat so sour feeling? And why...was her vomit all over Inuyasha's outfit...

The whole cheering masses came to an uncomfortable halt as Kagome continued to retch down Inuyasha's shirt, as he stood, stunned, holding her over his shoulder still.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his voice high with shock.

Kagome gave a small cough before answering. "Sure."

As the pregnant pause whiled on for ten seconds, Sesshoumaru could contain himself no longer and burst into laughter.

Real, chesty, deep belly laughter. A laughter so rich and mellow that it was infectious as the whole club began to chuckle with him. Soon, the laughter spread not only across the dancefloor, but into the booths. Outwards it continued going, until even the bartenders were laughing at Inuyasha, who stood stock still, fuming, Kagome gripped over his shoulder still.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively. This was a new one. Morning sickness was evidently aggravated by overexertion, she realized as she burped softly as she tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, dear?" Inuyasha answered testily, turning his head towards her. Kagome almost squeaked in shock at the total irritation on his face. His lips were set in a thin, tight line, and his golden eyes flashed at her as he glared at her.

"Could...Could you put me down, please?" Kagome asked, a wide smile gracing her face.

Inuyasha replaced her on the ground without a word. He sent one ice cold glare at Kouga and Miroku who were laid out on the floor patting each other's backs. They'd both ended up choking on their own laughter, and their girlfriends had abandoned them to go laugh someplace safer. They scrambled up off the floor and followed Inuyasha.

"I'm cleaning up, we're flying out tonight. I'll be back in five." Inuyasha said, one silver eyebrow twitching madle as he placed a chilled kiss on her cheek as

"Kagome?" Sango asked, timidly peeking out from behind a velvet drape. "Are they gone yet?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied sheepishly, chewing her bottom lip in embarrassment.

Luckily, the DJ had averted the crisis by putting on another Britney dance track, Outrageous, and once again the club was alive with dancers, body to body, the incident forgotten.

"Well, _that_ was embarrassing." Ayame stated bluntly, looking smugly at Kagome as she and Rin followed Sango to stand around Kagome.

"You just have a knack for stating the obvious, don't you sweetie?" Kagome replied, cocking her head to the side and shooting Ayame a small smile as she rubbed her stomach.

"Maybe I should've told you guys that even this early in the pregnancy, you're 45 more prone to throwing up under circumstances like that." Rin said apologetically.

"YOU KNEW?" Kagome asked, shrilly, fixing Rin with a look of fire.

"Well, I didn't think you actually WOULD throw up an $800 dinner all over Inuyasha's outfit the day you got engaged and found out you were expecting, did I?" Rin said in her defense.

"Well, excuse me, I'm a whole two days pregnant!" Kagome replied shrilly.

"Two whole days. Kagome, you are gonna have a _horrible_ pregnancy, you know that?" Sango said in distaste.

"Please, don't remind me." Kagome muttered back, walking towards the doors slowly.

Her head bent low, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about the huge life change she was about to undergo. She glimpsed the guys leaning up against the car, supposedly helping Inuyasha clean up by keeping their noses as far away as possible. Her stride lengthened and quickened.

"Aw, don't worry sweetie." Ayame cooed, rubbing her back soothingly as Kagome looked at the parking lot floor. "You always have us for all those pregnant moments we can bully you about once you've had the pup and Inuyasha will let us bully you again."

"Good point." Kagome agreed, smiling wetly as she sniffed back the impending tears. "Just a lot to take in, you know? Come on, we have a flight to get on, Inuyasha's already there."

"Topless, I might add..."Rin said, a seductive tone lacing her voice as she pinched Kagome's butt mischievously.

"Oi! MY hanyou!" Kagome said possesively, growling low in her throat, eyes flashing humorously at Rin.

"Well isn't _someone_ rubbing off on you!" Sango said, bumming into the car, beckoning to the others to climb in next to her.

"I resent being called a _someone, _you know!" Inuyasha snapped from the front, in a much better mood now the chicken parmigiana-covered shirt had now been shredded and disposed of.

"Be glad you're not an IT, puppy." Ayame said, chuckling darkly.

"We can always put you in Coach, bitch." Inuyasha threatened, pulling out of the lot and gunning the Skyline to 120mph. He liked sending cars ahead to places like this so that he could leave as and when, without having to wait for the damned limo.

"You wouldn't dare. Not unless I tell them where a certain Dr. Hojo's luggage went..." Ayame said, playing her trump card triumphantly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, feigning cluelessness.

"Well, I have another model friend in Russia, and she comes from this poor family, who live in Moscow. Her little sister's best friend's cousin's girlfriend came home with an item of clothing with the initials of said doctor monogrammed on them, just the way Kagome said they were." Ayame finished, grinning maniacally.

"Just in case you hadn't figured it out, Inuyasha," Miroku stage whispered, from where he was riding shotgun. "You could get into a lot of trouble for that."

"No shit." Inuyasha muttered, glaring darkly at the road as he sped towards the hotel.

8888

"Sit with me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked onto the first class area of the plane, on their way back to California. "We need to talk."

"Sure." Inuyasha said without hesitation. He hated letting issues fester and get worse.

He tossed his suitcase back at the poor porter, ignoring his yelp of pain as the suitcase sat squarely on his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Inuyasha, you know he's –" Kagome began, before being cut off by Inuyasha.

"Fine." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome hand and heading right for the back of the cabin.

"On second thoughts, Inuyasha, we should go to the front. Sango just went to the bathroom, and I can see Miroku sorting through his flavored condoms." Kagome pointed out.

"Good point." Inuyasha agreed, making a direct turn to the plane front. "Pup doesn't need corrupting before it's born."

"Are you mad at me for throwing up on you?" Kagome asked, once they'd buckled up and gone through all the take off procedures. Safely in the air, Kagome decided to come straight out with it.

"Gods, no. Crabby and irritated, and that will go down in history and all, but not mad." Inuyasha said, examining his claws intently.

"So why were you so peeved afterwards?" Kagome asked, pressing on.

"I wasn't peeved, as such...just blindsided." Inuyasha said, studying his claws even closer as his ears flattened to his head.

"Tell me." Kagome said simply, looking at him with concern in her chocolate eyes. Her hand rested lightly on her stomach, rubbing in tiny circles.

Inuyasha took his own hand and rested it on her own, hearing Kagome's sharp intake of breath at the gesture.

"Think of all the horror stories you hear about pregnant women. Mood swings, cravings, fatness, zip on the sex drive front. Knowing you and her love of making things difficult for me, I'll get 'em all. I have eight months and twenty nine days left of this. And at the end of those nine months of hell, there'll be a baby there. Not only is the pregnancy itself fucking terrifying, so is the fact that I'm gonna be a father. I know that as a youkai at my age, I'm bodily ready and all that other shit, but I sure as hell don't know how to cope with pregnant miko. It's a damned scary prospect Kagome, and we need to start preparing ourselves." Inuyasha finished, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders. Oprah was right, sharing did get you somewhere on that bandwagon to self-value or whatever.

"We need help." Kagome agreed, nodding.

"No, we need to prepare _ourselves_, were you not listening?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"We need professional help, Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling mischievously.

"No, honest, it's just us." Inuyasha said v-e-r-y slowly, just in case Kagome didn't get it.

"As in, an OB-GYN." Kagome replied, equally slowly.

"No." Inuyasha said abruptly crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Hello, I'm the one having a hanyou baby here." Kagome said indignantly, shaking his shoulder.

"Hanyou? I thought it could only be quarter-demon?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head back to her.

"No, I asked Rin and Sesshoumaru. It'll be a hanyou because apparently inuyoukai will do their best to procreate youkai, so apparently in the interests of survival, there was no point in having a child any less than hanyou, or else it wouldn't live long. It seems you should've been sterile, which Sesshoumaru tells me should explain why he's always calling you puppy." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Well isn't someone the walking talking youkai baby dictionary." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"No really, Inuyasha, I think we need someone for this. This is a special kind of pregnancy, you have to realize. What is so bad about us having one?" she asked.

"They...they touch you places." Inuyasha muttered, blushing deeply.

"What?" Kagome asked, pushing him on a little more.

"They look in between you legs, Kagome!" Inuyasha said loudly, turning around to face her.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Kagome said incredulously, a wide smile building on her face.

"Hell yeah! What goes on down there is between you and me! It's my damned property!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"First off, it's actually MINE, considering I'm the one who will be attempting to single handedly shove a watermelon sized child out of it in nine months." Kagome said, smirking at Inuyasha as his face paled. "Secondly, they only look to check everything's all right, and when I'm giving birth, unless YOU feel like delivering our child, they'll have to anyway." Kagome reasoned, grinning even more as Inuyasha's already pale face turned a light tinge of green.

"Didn't think so." Kagome said. "Besides, the one Rin recommended to me is female. A Dr. Kasha."

"Do we REALLY have to?" Inuyasha whined, his ears perking up again.

"Yes." Kagome said firmly.

"Fine..." Inuyasha muttered. "But I'm gonna be there everytime you go."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know, you could let me check everything's in working order down there before this Kasha woman does, you know..." Inuyasha murmured seductively in her ear.

"I don't know..."Kagome said mock thoughtfully. "It all seems good to me..."

"But better safe than sorry, right?" Inuyasha murmured.

"Alright, Doc, I just hope you know what you're looking for..." Kagome muttered as her lips drew closer to Inuyasha's own.

"Oh, I do..." Inuyasha replied as he claimed her lips hungrily.

8888

**(AN: This new character is based on my wonderful reviewer, Kasha – TheInuFreak2. She asked to be in the story, so I've put her in, okay? I hope you like Dr.Kasha!)**

"Hello, Mr Mireshi, I'm Dr. Kasha and I'll be your worst nightmare for the next nine months!" a cheerful female voice greeted our pregnant couple as they walked into the pristine white office.

It was large and spacious, with a huge glass desk in the center of it, with a clean cut Apple Mac on it. Everything in here seemed modern, clean and sharp, like anyone trying to give birth in here would have to do it quietly and cleanly.

In the center stood a tall woman, another inuyoukai by the smell of her, Inuyasha guessed. She was a beautiful specimen, much like Sesshoumaru in caliber. She possessed long blue-grey hair, brushing the top of her butt. She had her own pair of green ears atop her head, velvet and emerald. She looked at Inuyasha with sharp blue green eyes, full of humor and kindness, he was disappointed to find out. Now he didn't have a reason to kill her outright. The eyes that he so wanted to be full of bloodlust and evil and all that, were framed in cute black glasses. The pristine white doctor coat over an equally pristine white pantsuit finished off the polished look.

"Hi, Dr Kasha, sorry I'm late, I had some forms to fill out." Kagome walked in, shaking Dr. Kasha's hand.

"It's all right, Miss Higurashi. I was just telling your mate here how much I know he distrusts me." Dr Kasha replied lightly, leading them both to the more comfortable area of her office, where two white leather sofas sat on either side of a glass coffee table.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded, hitting his arm.

"It's all right, it's only natural. After all, I am going to be spending the next nine months looking at you in, shall we say...intimate places." Dr Kasha said with a laugh.

"Damn straight." Inuyasha agreed, plomping down on the sofa next to Kagome, pouting miserably.

"Okay sweetie, here goes. You're carrying a special little baby inside you. I'm aware you're barely pregnant, but it's good that you've come so early on, as now you'll know what to expect before it hits you. Hanyou pregnancies can take its toll on human women, even a powerful miko such as yourself. This means, and Inuyasha, this should get you to like me more, that you will need to be infused with more youkai energy a little more often. That means you and Inuyasha will have to have sex at least once a day, more if you over-exert yourself." Dr. Kasha waited for Inuyasha's reaction with bated breath.

Inuyasha silver eyebrows shot up behind his bangs, as he replied leeringly (AN: Is that a word?) "I don't like you, but I like the way you think...I'll be glad to oblige."

"Don't blush there, sweetie. You'll have more advanced morning sickness than most human mothers would, it may well have already started, judging by Mr Mireshi's snort there. You will also have more powerful cravings that are more unpredictable, as your baby needs more energy than human babies do, that it can't get from you because you're human, so it has to get it from what it wants you to eat. Of course, there's all the usual as well, weight gain, irritability, something along the lines of constant PMS, feeling like a small whale etc. etc."

"Okay, then..." Kagome said, nodding slowly as she committed it all to memory. "Do I need to be taking some kind of supplements for this?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh no, believe me, Inuyasha should be able to give you all the extra nourishment you need..." Dr. Kasha said. "I have hanyou babies as well, so I've done this before."

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear you say that..." Kagome said, sighing in relief.

"That's my job." Dr. Kasha smiled good naturedly. "Come up onto the table, we just need an initial sonogram and then you guys can disappear for the next four weeks."

"Alrighty then!" Kagome agreed, hopping up onto the examination table and lifting the bottom of her light blue wifebeater up, exposing her tanned, still-flat stomach.

"The hell are these?" Inuyasha asked, playing with the strong rubber stirrups on the end of the bed.

"You don't want to know, honest." Dr. Kasha said, eyes glinting in amusement.

"I'll find out..." Inuyasha promised loosely. "Is that the little runt?"

"It's our _child _Inuyasha, not a runt." Kagome admonished, looking at the tiny embryo in wonder.

"I can't see it." Inuyasha stated, scrutinizing the small screen.

"Most of us can, dear." Dr. Kasha commented dryly.

"It looks like a teeny kidney bean." Inuyasha stated, unimpressed.

"It'll get bigger." Kagome said, frowning at him.

"Can I just say, and I never thought I'd say this about any child of _mine_, but that thing's ugly." Inuyasha stated.

And so began Inuyasha and Kagome's long journey on the timeless road to parenthood.

**AN: Oy...Not my best work, but I think it fulfilled what it was supposed to, ne? See ya next week, and just because I was so close to finishing, and because I was inspired all of a sudden, it is now 2.13 in the morning my time. Kasha, I hope you like your character! Goodnight all, and**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON!**

**Lots of love, Inukagchick11 xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: I DoThat's right, isn't it?

**Hello my doves! I'm glad that despite the lateness and the general screwed upness of Chapter 17 didn't put you all off for good, and I still got plenty of reviews (30) from you all, all of which I appreciate more than you could ever know.**

**On second thoughts, I did get one rude little flame from someone for chapter 6, which I have to say, I was a tad peeved over, go read it if you want to know what "boom" said. I warned you all that the pillowfight was cliche, but I was a little stuck at that point, and if I'm correct, AU, Alternate Universe, for those who don't know, I feel inclines a slight difference in personality! At the end of the day, it is MY STORY, and you all seem to like it! Funny also, cause I checked the reviews for chapter 6, and it's one of the most popular ones for the story yet, at 30 reviews, so evidently it wasn't that bad! And for God's sake, please, if you're going to flame, read the whole damn story before you do! It'll mean so much more...**

**I am a little late with the chappie cause I had a little personal crisis, but I'm over it now and writing furiously on this Monday morning for you to get by Thursday night. I know, I know, the second time I'm late in a row. I was doing so well too... I **

**Be warned, it is fluff and humor for this chapter, but that's because the main aim has been reached and this is just extra for your benefit. THIS IS UBER UBER UBER ROMANTIC!**

**OOH, AND BECAUSE SHE ASKED SO NICELY, I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO SAY HI TO ONE OF MY NICEST REVIEWERS_, LAETITIA MESSI _! See, I did it!**

**Oh yeah, I HIT 370 REVIEWS! I'm uber happy! (insert inane grin), I love you all SOOOOO MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS I'M BORROWING THIS CHAPTER.**

**Enjoy! I hope you can forgive me for only offering flashback of the bachelor parties, cause I didn't want to bore you all again, or make it too long, or make you wait forever for the wedding.**

**Without further ado,**

**Chapter 18: I Do (That's right, isn't it?)**

As sunlight filtered in through the cracks in Inuyasha's red chiffon curtains, passing an ethereal crimson glow over the room in which two peaceful inuhanyou mates slumbered, Kagome Higurashi, four months pregnant, woke up with a bang. She was getting married today.

"What, what, what, you havin' the baby?" Inuyasha muttered sleepily, shooting upright alongside Kagome, looking at her stomach, panic in his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said sardonically, raising an eyebrow. "I'm four months pregnant. Does it LOOK like I could be having the baby right now?"

As Inuyasha saw the tears welling up in eyes, he knew he was due for another mood swing beating. His ears flattened into his head as the tirade began.

"Unless you're saying I _look_ eight months pregnant, in which case, I'm unmating you right now, because I will not tolerate a mate who considers me to be obese on the day of our wedding, okay? You're such a fucking asshole to me, I don't know WHY I'm having your baby! Speaking of which, I don't know WHY I'm marrying you, and I also don't know WHY you're still here, it's bad luck, I'm the bride, you fucking ass!" Kagome screamed shrilly, her bottom lip trembling. She drew the black sheet up to her neck to cover her nakedness up from her husband-to-be, whom she was now currently fuming at.

"Koi, you are not fat..." Inuyasha said, drawing his mate into his lap and kissing the top of her head soothingly. He could have sworn this was the fifth time this week he was having to do this.

"You sure?" Kagome said, rubbing her stomach miserably, snuffling into his bare chest. A familiar feeling was welling up inside her.

"Okay, number one, what happened last night, could NOT have happened if you were fat at all." Inuyasha began, smiling wolfishly at the memory. This Dr. Kasha woman sure knew how to make therapy fun.

"That's twue." Kagome replied, tears thickening her voice.

"And number two, you're like all pregnant women are supposed to be. You're all round and cuddly and now I can talk to the pup, who I must admit, is getting better looking each sonogram we have..." Inuyasha soothed, rubbing her bare back. He was coming up with better and better lines each morning she woke up like this.

"Could you please stop commenting on how unattractive our baby is?" Kagome said, the tears welling again as she pounded on Inuyasha chest with her fists. "Cause if it's unattactive, then that means one of us has to be unattractive, and you'd sooner hack off all your hair than be ugly, so it must be me, which means that you think I'm ugly, and I'm responsible for making our baby ugly, so we're just this ugly pair of people you're lumbered with right?" Kagome asked, bawling outright now.

Dammit. Of course, Inuyasha still had the odd slip up...He was gonna actually have to speak from the heart now. Funny, he'd never managed to make her cry twice in ten minutes so far.

"Koishii, look at me." Inuyasha began, tilting her chin up to his face with his index finger.

"No." Kagome said, staring obstinately at the bed.

He moved her to straddle his hips, trying hard to ignore the fact that she was now resting heavily on Jeremy, who was overjoyed at the pressure so soon after his last activities.

"Please? For the pup?" Inuyasha asked, pouting at her playfully.

"Ugly as it is, fine..." Kagome muttered, raising her teary chocolate pools to his amber ones.

"You are my mate. I could never, not in a million years ever find you ugly. In fact, pregnant, you're prettier than ever. You're all glowy and radiant and all that, and you've..uhh...filled out a little more, that is to say I find the new curves very...erotic..." Inuyasha said, playing on her vainer side.

"Really, now? Do you still love me despite the weight gain?" Kagome asked wetly, looking up at him.

"Weight gain or not, I meant every word of my proposal. I told you, and if I didn't I'm telling you now," Inuyasha amended, finding himself unable to remember exactly what he'd said. "You are not only a beautiful person on the outside, you're beautiful on the inside. You're warm and kind and generous and funny and I wouldn't ask for a better mother for my first pup." Inuyasha finished sincerely, capturing her salty lips in his.

He really did love her, ten times more now she was having their pup. He'd never even thought he could love her more than he did.

"Pwomise?" Kagome asked, her lips gliding over his as she spoke softly.

"Yeah, bitch." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You know what, just for that, you can rush me to the bathroom right now, I have to throw up." Kagome said, clapping a hand over her mouth as the familiar feeling in her stomach turned to nausea in her throat.

"Now?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Kagome nodded rapidly, her face going red with the effort of holding the morning sickness in.

Inuyasha swept her up in the black sheets, ignoring the chill he was getting at being naked, and propped her out over the toilet bowl, holding her long black hair back as she retched violently.

"Still love me now?" Kagome asked, after washing her mouth out and brushing her teeth several times. "After _that_?"

"I'll never stop, koishii, and I meant it." Inuyasha said, hugging her back into his chest.

"Show me, then..." Kagome said seductively, allowing the sheet to unravel itself from around her form, as she climbed on top of Inuyasha, bearing him down to the warm bathroom floor.

8888

"People, people, people, I'm getting married, we DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! Get your little asses in gear, that's what I'm paying you for!" Kagome yelled as she walked quickly across the foyer, clapping her hands impatiently.

Servants were zipping back and forth at noon in the Mireshi mansion, preparing for the reception that would take place after the wedding. There were a good few hundred people dashing around arranging things, but unfortunately, for one hormonal, pregnant bride, that just wasn't enough.

"Kagome, I swear to Kami, I don't care how pregnant you are, or how nervous you are, stop bullying them!" Rin piped up, coming around the corner in a fluffy terrycloth robe and towel turban.

"Why are you in that robe?" Kagome snapped, growling threateningly at a passing maid carrying white lilies.

"Because you're due at the church in an hour and a half." Rin said simply, waiting for the reaction she expected.

"Huh." Kagome asked, a look of sheer shock on her face.

"You heard. So let's go." Rin said, dragging her off to the large powder room they were using.

"No no no no nooooo. I have like, three hours." Kagome said insistently, pulling her arm from Rin's grasp.

"Nope!" Rin said cheerfully. Jesus, she thought, some women just _didn't_ know how good they had it. Did she not realize she was lucky to be getting married at all?

"I'm scared." Kagome said plaintively, sounding like an upset child.

"Of what, sweetie?" Rin said patiently, all bitter thoughts out of her head as she led Kagome to a small bench in the foyer, away from all the hustle and bustle.

"In truth, I don't know. I love Inuyasha with all my heart, and this baby means everything to us, but it's a big step, you know?" Kagome said, smiling weakly.

"Baby, don't worry. You just said it yourself. You two are scarily in love, and you have this adorable little present on the way." Rin placed her hand on Kagome's rounded stomach. "You couldn't be more ready for this."

"I'm blaming you if we get divorced." Kagome pouted, and then dashed off to the changing room to put on the dress that would serve in changing her life forever.

8888

"I'm screwed." Inuyasha said, pacing his living room, where the guys had changed, in terror.

"Why." Sesshoumaru asked blankly, a distracted look on his face as he felt round in his pocket for a small object. When he found it there, his face relaxed.

"Why are you screwed?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Me, Inuyasha Mireshi, _I _am getting married. And having a baby, come to think of it! I'm going to screw up, I really will." Inuyasha said quickly, looking incredulously at Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

Whilst Kouga was looking away from him towards the heavy oak double doors, deep in thought, Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a once over.

He was wearing a traditional black and white tux, but of course, just as Inuyasha's style warranted, he wore a red silk cummerbund and an untied matching bow tie loosely around the strong, tan column of his neck. The expanse of his chest spread broadly, creating tiny, tantalizing creases in the shirt. All in all, with his long silver hair flowing freely down his back, Inuyasha had never looked more attractive.

"Looking like that, there's no chance in hell she's running away from you, lil bro." Sesshoumaru said, nodding his head in approval.

"But what if – " Inuyasha was cut off by a rough push from Kouga.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha said indigantly, darting away from his hand.

"The hell is wrong with _me_?" Kouga said, pointing at himself. "No, what's wrong with _us_ if the question. Where the hell is Miroku?"

Now Inuyasha understood what he'd been thinking about.

8888

"You think he knows that's where he is?" Sesshoumaru whispered to Kouga, still dressed in his clothes from last night's festivities. Dressed in a brown, tight t-shirt with the message, "My Girlfriend Is Out Of Town" embellished on the front, and black carpenter jeans, Sesshoumaru had for once dressed down, despite the fact he had to go get into his tux in a half hour.

"Not a clue. We let him have too much tequila, you know. Should we feel bad?" Kouga whispered back, looking up at his friend.

"What for?" Inuyasha said, chuckling as he took picture after picture of Miroku.

"Are you telling me, that at...10.17 in the morning, after he's been up there for about eight hours, you don't feel bad for him?" Kouga asked incredulously, peering at his watch.

"NOT AT ALL." Inuyasha said, turning the digital camera the other way to get a better angle on him.

"It's funny shit." Sesshoumaru conceded, a small smile breaking out on his face.

"Isn't it dangerous? How long are we leaving him there?" Kouga asked, warming up to this.

"Till tomorrow, or whenever he gets over the hangover." Inuyasha choked out between sniggers.

"Don't we _need_ him for the wedding? He's the best man. Sango'll have to go down the aisle stag, you know." Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered, his heart sinking as he pouted.

"He _should_ be there, shouldn't he..." Inuyasha muttered, his face screwing up in disappointment.

"He _is _kind of your best friend," Sesshoumaru said sardonically, beginning to climb the stairs to rescue Miroku.

"We can't just leave him there, the servants will think his and Sango's sex games got out of hand." Kouga said, following Sesshoumaru up the sweeping staircase.

"They just _would_ be into bondage though." Inuyasha said, reaching out for the nearest rope. He allowed his memory to drift back to the happy times of the night before...

(AN: Alright now, I'll explain...)

FLASHBACK

"Uh ohhhhhh..." Inuyasha said quietly, a shot glass in one hand as he pointed with the other to Miroku's prone figure on the floor.

They were sprawled out in the living room, having decided to just make chitchat and get wasted as Inuyasha's stag night. Alcohol bottles littered the floor and surfaces, and Sesshoumaru sat pristinely in an armchair as Inuyasha and Kouga cavorted like pups in front of him. It was 2am, and things were just sidling to an end.

"Miroku's gone to beddy bye..." Kouga hiccupped with a chuckle as he set his vodka bottle down.

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked innocently, looking with wide eyes and a worried little pout at Sesshoumaru. (AN: Kawaiii!)

"Okay Yash, Kouga? You wanna play a game with Uncle Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru asked slyly, dangling the bright yellow rope in front of the two drunk men.

"YAAAAAAY! Do we gets shto play with Miroku?" Kouga slurred merrily.

"Sure, of course we're playing with Miroku, kiddos." Sesshoumaru said kindly. He felt like cutting loose tonight. If he couldn't get drunk, he'd play a gooood practical joke. Plus, he was just a _teeny_ bit merry. Why was it all his friends turned into inarticulate babies around alcohol?

"Do we gets to tie hisself up?" Inuyasha mumbled, yawning.

"Oh yeah, but here's the thing boys. We're gonna tie him _alllll_ up, okay? And we're gonna take him, and tie him to that great big sparkly light that's real high up off the ground in the big place where you guys come in, get it? Can you help me do that?" Sesshoumaru asked them, like he was speaking to small children.

"OKAY!" Kouga and Inuyasha agreed, pouncing on their comatose friend with the rope.

Sesshoumaru stood by, and chuckled darkly.

8888

"Inuyasha, I'm not gonna tell you again, put the damn camera away!" Sesshoumaru insisted, reaching out to bat the small, expensive camera from Inuyasha's experienced hands.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just so long as we get him down before the girls come out." Inuyasha shouted back, taking one last snapshot before putting the camera in his back pocket.

Kouga was slowly pulling the rope towards him, unwrapping Miroku's wrists and ankles from the landing where the two staircases met. (AN: Get it? It's like one big semicircle).

"So then, if you don't want Sango to remove your balls singlehandedly, I suggest you start holding on, Kouga's nearly got his wrists loose." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Miroku's ankles and trying not to wake him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha picked up the telltale tap of heels, and knew they were too late. Far too late. Unless...

"Sess, SHUT UP. I can hear them..." Inuyasha hissed, pressing himself as close to the chandelier as possible. The less shadow, the less Sango was likely to hurt him. And enjoy it.

"And the dress has... Where are the guys?" Kagome asked, glancing around the room. She was wearing a dark purple satin tunic and maternity jeans, along with purple sparkly flipflops. She'd decided to wear normal clothes on their quest to find the men, not wanting them to see her dress.

"What do you mean? They're not _meant_ to be here. Wedding day!" Rin replied wistfully. She couldn't see why Sesshoumaru was holding off from asking her. Maybe he wasn't as serious about this as she thought...

"Does it even _sound_ to you like they would remember something like that? They're hiding somewhere." Kagome insisted, peering around the room suspiciously.

"Nah, the bachelor party can't have been that disastrous," Ayame said, looking at them all through her red tinted shades. "But something smells off in here..." she sniffed the air curiously.

"I'm getting a feeling..." Sango muttered, scouting the room intently.

"It's coming from..." Ayame said, concentrating hard.

"Above us..." Sango finished.

"On three." Ayame said, chewing her bottom lip.

"Three." Sango said, immediately looking up.

"Fine then, play dirty..." Ayame grumbled, looking as well.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sango screamed, dropping her purse abruptly. A shaking finger pointed towards the grand centerpiece of the room.

"My fucking Kami, they've officially gone crazy..." Ayame said, her voice high with shock.

"Last time I ever let that man near tequila." Rin said, her mouth agape.

"What?" Kagome asked.

She still didn't get why everyone was looking at the skylight...

8888

"I'm never coming down." Sesshoumaru said, his ears flattened to his head after hearing Sango's scream.

"We can live up here, just fine. They have to sleep sometime..." Inuyasha reasoned, patting his brother on the back.

"And pee." Kouga said helpfully.

"Good point, good point." Inuyasha nodded quickly. The expression soon changed to confusion when he realized his own mate was still looking around the room, puzzled. What, did pregnancy make her stupid? Wait, no, he loved her. Not the thing to be saying. He still didn't think she'd fully forgiven him for seeing their pup for the first time and calling it ugly...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING UP THERE?" Sango asked shrilly, fury blazing in her unusual magenta eyes.

"WEARING _THOSE_!" Ayame also screamed, outraged at seeing her boyfriend dangling from a chandelier.

"Kagome, sweetie, don't look, Inuyasha's there." Rin soothed, turning Kagome away from the scene of total embarrassment between them.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were clinging to opposite sides of the chandelier, with a snoring Miroku propped between them, whilst Kouga stood guiltily on the stairs landing with the half unraveled ropes in his hands.

"Would...would it be okay if we told you it was all _his_ fault?" Kouga asked, pasting a bright grin on his face as he broke the silence, pointing to Miroku's prone body.

"Riiiiiight. The man thong, maybe, but NOT THAT." Sango scoffed. "Get him down, put him to bed, and come for your punishment..."

"What punishment?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"You string my boyfriend up sixty feet off the ground from a gold and crystal chandelier in nothing but a man thong and you expect to get away with that?" Sango asked. "You don't know me at all..." she sighed as she walked up the stairs to help Kouga.

"How did he even manage to _fit_ inside that thing?" Rin asked, as she jogged up the stairs to assist.

"Rin! Hi..." Sesshoumaru said sheepishly, feeling in his pocket to make sure his surprise wasn't showing.

"Care to explain?" Rin asked, smiling at him.

"No." He said innocently in reply.

"Fine then, just I hope you're ready for THEIR wedding. It's in half an hour." Rin said pointedly. Hey, if she wanted him to marry her, she should start dropping hints now.

"Why is Miroku sixty feet above my fucking head?" Kagome asked, finally espying the situation above her.

8888

"Kagome, come on, I wanna see the dress! I can't believe you didn't let us help pick it!" Sango asked, stamping her foot impatiently in her silver diamante slingbacks.

Delicate and with a single strap across her toes and around her heel, they went perfectly with the shimmering silver Kagome had picked for her bridesmaids. Ayame and Rin were wearing calf length silver velour dresses, with fluted asymmetrical hems and draped necklines from simple spaghetti straps. They had their hair done in simple ponytails tied in silver ribbon. As maid of honor, Sango's dress was a little more ornate. Hers was floor length, with a small train leading out behind her. She wore a small white faux fur half jacket over the dress, open to display the neckline. All wore discreet, yet pretty diamonds to finish off the outfit. (AN: Read again if it was a little complex.)

"Do you all not look pretty enough? I'm coming out..." Kagome said, enjoying the suspense.

"Well?" Ayame said, leaning against Sango, her head on her shoulder.

"Voila!" Kagome said, walking out from behind the Japanese screen she'd been changing behind.

"Oh my God..." Rin breathed, a hand over her mouth in awe.

Kagome wore a Grecian style silken sheath. Strapless and white, light as air, the dress perfectly suited Kagome's new shape. Broad silver ribbon crossed between Kagome's breasts, outlining and separating them perfectly. The same multiple ribbons criss crossed over her chest, coming to a single column down over her swollen stomach and to the ground, where the dress fell loosely, sweeping in a trains about a foot long. Her makeup was silver and white, flawless in every way. Kagome wore a diamond choker around her throat and other, showy diamonds Sango had managed to borrow from Asprey early that morning. Her long, lustrous black hair shined in the wavy curls the hairdresser had teased out this morning, and it sparkled as it was tied up in it's messy bun with thin silver ribbon, with a tendril each side of her head. Small stick on diamonds had been woven into each strand of her hair, so the light glinted amazingly off her. A small tiara set off the look, as Kagome continued walking in low heeled silver pumps, a bouquet of white lilies cascading from her clasped hands down to her feet.

(AN: Get all that?)

"Kagome, you..." Ayame said, reaching forward to hug Kagome gingerly as she smiled nervously.

"I..." Sango breathed, still supporting herself against the wall.

"You..." Rin squeaked, her hand still over her mouth.

"Thank you for the articulate reaction, you guys." Kagome chuckled, hugging them all joyfully.

"You look so beautiful." Sango said, tears welling in her eyes.

"You didn't even try to hide the pup, that is so brave." Ayame said, stroking her arm.

"I'm not ashamed of this baby. Why should I?" Kagome said simply.

"Ladies." A servant interrupted, putting her head around the door. "You're on."

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Let's go get married..." she said, her knees trembling.

8888

Inuyasha looked nervously out over the vast array of people seated expectantly in front of him. Unfortunately, due to ditching his own engagement party, Inuyasha had been forced by Sesshoumaru to invite everyone who had been there as well as special wedding guests. Damn melodramatic ass that he was, he thought darkly to himself.

All seemed to be looking towards the back of the church, or looking at him, and frankly, all this attention made him feel a little naked. He now understood why Sango didn't like Miroku leering at her while she had her back turned.

Holy shit, everyone was coming up now. Even Shippou. Inuyasha allowed a slight smile to crack through his nerves as he imagined how Shippou was dealing with his punishment. Not only was he pageboy, with no flowergirl to make him look like more of a loser, but he was wearing a _very_ interesting little outfit. Thanks to the Swedish...

8888

"Miroku, you complete ass, stand up straight." Sango grumbled, yanking him up with her, whilst he tried to avoid stepping on her train.

The other bridesmaids and their partners followed her out, and they all looked back expectantly for the star of the show.

8888

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...Inuyasha cursed in his head as he stood nervously by the altar the chapel that had been built alongside his house in the grounds. At least now he had the guys at his back for when he passed out. He'd even had the doors and windows locked in case he tried to make a break for it again. All he hoped was that he didn't feel like it...

Holy crap, holy crap, holy – Inuyasha cut himself off as his frightened amber eyes met Kagome's brown ones.

She was here.

8888

Jesus, could she actually do this? Kagome thought nervously as she tightened her quivering hands around her bouquet, beginning her slow pace up the short aisle.

Oh God, he looked so hot. Wait no, she was marrying him, not raping him. No matter _how_ much she felt like it.

8888

Her eyes locked onto his. He could see lust, admiration, respect, anxiety, but more than anything else, he could see love. And that was all that mattered, as the rest of the world melted away.

8888

She had arrived. Inuyasha just couldn't get over how beautiful she looked to him. She was like a little star lighting up his life, allowing him to see the light again. Allowing him to live.

As she softly, but surely placed her small, delicate hands in his large, strong ones, Inuyasha felt whole, and squeezed them gently.

8888

"We are gathered hear today to witness the everlasting union of Inuyasha Yumeda Mireshi and Kagome Sakura Higurashi." The reverend's loud, resonating voice rang out through the domed, drafty ceilings of the chapel.

"Is there anyone present who objects to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Boomed the priest, looking reverently over the vast crowd.

"None? Excellent." The priest conceded, nodding happily.

(AN: Okay, I know this is a crappy excuse, but I have been to nine weddings, but cannot for the life of me remember exactly how they go, so I'm abridging this a whole lot, okay?)

As the niceties of the ceremony whiled on, and Miroku's hand began to stray to greener pastures, and Shippou fidgeted in his tights and lederhosen, the romantic section was upon them. Rin drew in a small breath as she nestled into Sesshoumaru, trying to hold back her tears before they'd even started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our couple have decided to write their own vows instead of using the traditional variety. At her own request, Kagome is to begin." The priest said, folding his hands inside his robes.

8888

Kagome lifted her chin in determination, shooting Inuyasha a shaky, but positive smile as she looked at her hands, trying to remember what she was going to say.

As the jewels in her hair glinted in the colored light of the stained glass windows, Inuyasha wondered what he had done to deserve such a creature.

And so Kagome began, in a light, clear voice devoid of any uncertainty.

"Inuyasha," she started, taking a deep breath and grasping his hands in hers. "First and foremost, before anything else, I love you. More than anything else in this world or beyond. There is nothing, and no one above you in my heart, and that's they way it will always be. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to change that. From the day I stomped into your mansion and into your life Inuyasha, I think somewhere deep down I knew. From the night I almost died, and you saved me, I knew. From the..."

Kagome paused on a brief sob here, her eyes streaming with tears. Thank God, she thought, she'd figured this would happen and had ordered waterproof makeup all round.

"From the moment I poured out my heart to you on the beach, I knew. From the moment I became your mate, and from the moment I knew I loved you, I had known for a long time. You are my fantasy. You are my reality. And everything between, Inuyasha. (AN: The lyrics from Inuyasha's song to her in Chapter 12) By the blood that runs through my body, and on the life of our unborn child Inuyasha, I promise to love you. I promise to honor you. I promise to respect you. I promise to be faithful. I promise all of things I could ever do to make you happy Inuyasha. I love you, and don't you ever forget it!" Kagome said, sobbing into her lilies as she smiled at Inuyasha.

Rin had her face buried in Sesshoumaru's lapel, who was now wondering if he should even go ahead with his plan _now_...

"Oh Kagome..." Sango breathed, struggling to hold in her own tears as she leaned into Miroku, even letting him grope her.

"Inuyasha, now you." The priest said, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeves.

"Uh..." Inuyasha was still blindsided at the sheer strength of emotion he had felt rolling off Kagome, and of all the things she had said. He couldn't think of anything better than this. But, she deserved his vows, the ones he'd spent all the night before last working on. But he couldn't remember a thing. Not a damn thing. So, looking into her hopeful, swimming brown eyes, he played it by ear.

"Kagome, I had a whole lot of beautiful, wonderful, poetic things to say to you here, things I wanted you to remember forever, but I forgot them, so what I _do_ have to say is what you're getting. I can only hope that's enough." Inuyasha began sheepishly, matching her soft gaze and smiling a soft lopsided smile.

"I love you. So much, and so far beyond anything I've ever felt for anyone. I'll be honest; at first, all I had in my heart for you was contempt and one hell of a lot of lust. We had this talk, if you remember." The audience chuckled damply, as most were still sobbing. "However, that was a cover up. A shade. A veil for who and what I truly am. Kagome, my love, you are one of the few people in this world I have entrusted with the darkest secret of my life, the darkest secret I have borne the weight of for ten long years."

Inuyasha drew a deep, shaky breath, using Kagome's strength to quell the anxiety attack threatening to rage his system. He tried to tune out Kagome's oncoming tears. She needed to hear this. All of it.

"My world was darkness. My world was sordid. My world was infinitely sad. Until a little spitfire raged into my life, totally unannounced. Slowly but surely, you turned my world upside down. You turned my darkness to light, my lust to love, and my sadness to joy. Having this pup means so much to me, and I couldn't ask for a better partner in this chapter of our lives as you. Kagome, I promise, in a vow to end all vows to love you, to honor you, to live with you, to be faithful to you, to have fun with you, to fight with you and all those other things married people do with themselves." A good natured chuckle reverberated through the guests. "My mother once told me, that the greatest thing I'd ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return. I never understood that until I met you." He finished softly.

The church hovered in a stunned silence at Inuyasha's heartfelt words, until it was suddenly broken by loud, wet sobs from Kagome, who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief the priest had given her.

Inuyasha blushed as he stood there, no knowing quite what to do. Sure, she could've cried, but was it meant to be that bad?

"I'm sorry, please keep going, it's the damn hormones!" Kagome said in a wet, sheepish voice as she waved her hand at the priest, turning to face Inuyasha again. The audience laughed through their own tears. If she didn't think she could love him anymore, she'd just proved herself wrong.

"Just for the bride's sake, I'll hurry this up." The priest said goodnaturedly.

"Do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" Kagome laughed through her tears.

"I'll take that as an I Do," the priest said, smiling at her. " And do you, Inuyasha, take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered.

"That's right, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"_Yes_, you dumbass!" Kagome hissed back.

"Please exchange rings." The priest indicated Shippou standing at their feet, scowling at Inuyasha for all he was worth.

"Inuyasha, what did you _do_ to him?" Kagome asked, struggling now to hold back her laughter.

"Well, the Swedish like to put their little pageboys in lederhosen, tights and Robin Hood hats. If anyone asks, you have a Swedish great great grandmother." Inuyasha said, smiling roguishly back at her.

And with that, Inuyasha slid the smaller of the two platinum bands onto her left ring finger, gleaming in the sunlights. It was a plain band of shining platinum, with nothing but small diamonds circling it. It was the inscription on the inside that mattered. Sappily romantic as it was, Inuyasha figured it was acceptable.

On the inside of the ring, an engravement read: "Love: a temporary insanity, cured by marriage. I love you Kagome."

Kagome slipped on the thicker male band onto Inuyasha finger, smiling at the perfect fit. They would wear these for the rest of their lives from now on.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" the priest said happily, grinning seeing as Inuyasha had already seized his new wife, dipped her and was eating her face happily until he would run out of air.

Sango, Rin and Ayame were crying fully into their respective men's lapels, whilst said men stood awkwardly patting their backs.

8888

"Miroku, are you_ sure_ this is a decent gift for them?" Sango asked, muttering quickly behind a pillar back at the mansion, where the reception was in full swing.

"Why the hell not?" Miroku asked. "We can sing it, and they'll at least _remember_ it!" he argued.

"In a good way or not?" Sango challenged, avoiding a tray of hors d'oeurves whizzing past her.

"Who cares, so long as they remember?" he said, yanking her up behind him before the could fully protest.

"Okay, hi, everybody, party's over _here _ now." Miroku said into the microphone, thrusting another one into Sango's shaking hands and turning it on.

"I know I'm the best man, and therefore _should_ make a speech, but my so-called friends somewhat incapacitated my speech writing abilities last night, so I get to be exempt from that." All those involved scratched the back of their necks sheepishly or stretched conspicuosly.

"Instead, me and my lovely girlfriend here, Sango, have a musical contribution. Maestro..." Miroku flourished. The beginning chords of the world-famous wedding song began, filling out through the surround sound system.

"We feel that in this _particular_ situation, the song is incredibly appropriate," Sango said graciously, getting into the mood and winking at Miroku.

_**Sango:** Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_**Miroku: **Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

At "Beauty", Sango nodded and smiled and Kagome, and on "Beast", Miroku winked at a pouting Inuyasha.

_**Both:** Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_**Miroku:** Ever as before_

_**Sango:** And ever just as sure_

_**Both:** As the sun will rise_

_**Miroku:** Whoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh_

_**Both:** Tale as old as time_

_**Sango:** Tune as old as song_

_**Both:** Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_**Both: **Ever just the same_

_**Miroku:** Ever a surprise_

_**Sango:** Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_**Miroku:** Oh, oh, oh_

_**Miroku:** Certain as the sun_

_**Sango:**(Certain as the sun)_

_**Miroku:** Rising in the east_

_**Both**: Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_**Sango:** Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_**Both:** Beauty and the Beast_

The applause following the beautiful duet, made justice to by Miroku and Sango was thunderous, and received a standing ovation.

Everyone's eyes swiveled expectantly to Sesshoumaru, who was knocking back a flute of champagne.

"What?" he asked blankly, staring back at everyone else. "OH! You want me to make a speech. Okay, well…" Feeling in his pocket, Sesshoumaru's fingertips brushed the surprise he had had for Rin for months now.

Ah, now was a good a time as any. He wouldn't love her any less ten minutes from now.

"Sorry, bro, I'm about to steal your thunder. I hope you know that I hope you guys flourish and prosper and have lots of pups and all that shit, but I have something to ask Rin, that I want you all to see."

As Sesshoumaru pulled her gently into the middle of the waxed dancefloor, and knelt at her feet, Rin's hands shot to her mouth, as tears brimmed in her hazel eyes once again.

"Rin, you know now, after we've been together so long, just how much I love you. You have brought out a side in me, a part of me that I focused on laying dormant for so many years. Before you, my life was nothing. Nothing. For all the fast cars, for all the money, for all the women, for all the liquor, my life was _nothing_. With you, there was a purpose, with you, there was a meaning. I had a reason to get up in the morning, a reason to return home at night. And now, I'm solidifying that, and I'm sorry it's taken my cowardly ass so long to do this, but…. Rin Erida, will you marry me?" Sesshoumaru opened the box up, and pleaded with her with his own amber pools.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid IDIOT!" Rin shrieked, pounding his back with her tiny first as she knelt in front of him, throwing her arms about him.

"Of course I will, now gimme the ring!" she whispered damply in his ear.

And as the evening whiled on into the wee hours of the morning, everyone was happy. The guests were full and drunk. Miroku, pissed as hell of course, was happy to pelvic thrust anyone who came close enough by midnight. Rin was currently rewarding Sesshoumaru for proposing in a bathroom somewhere, and Inuyasha and Kagome swayed gently on the floor to "Back at One" by Brian McKnight, wrapped in each other's love. Shippou had found that if he ate enough, he could burst out of the demon enforced tights Inuyasha had jammed him into this morning, so he was happy.

As the merriment continued, no one noticed a tall, slim slip of a woman in a dark leather trenchcoat disappear out through the front doors, into the blackest of black nights, the shadows accepting her into their shroud, and their promise of mystery and corruption to come.

**AN: OH MY GOD. I know how late this was, and I'm sooooo sorry, but it's here now, and it's like two pages longer than usual. I am fairly happy with this chappie, and I hope you like, and aren't too confused about the ending. It'll all make sense! **

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON! **

**Love Inukagchick11 xxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19:Plotting Behind Invisible Doo

**Alrighty guys! Hello, and thank you for the reviews, I loved them as always! Only 26 this time around, but I'll assume it was because I was late and I think I kinda blindsided you with the wedding and all, but no worries, cause with THIS chapter, unless you all die or something, I WILL HIT 400 REVIEWS!**

**Also, I sent off for a review from FFWAP, which you can get to through Silent Sky's profile. You'll get a nice, long, in depth review that tells you what's good and not-so-good, no frills attached. It's totally great. I'll be making a few changes for the rest of this story based on Cutie Pie Hentai's review from FFWAP. I hope you notice them and enjoy them.**

**Okay, in all honesty, this has to be the least planned out chapter I know of, but hey, I'm just gonna go with the flow here. **

**V.IMPORTANT – THOUGHTS ARE NOW IN _ITALICS (at least most of them.)_**

**Chapter 19: Plotting Behind Invisible Doors**

Click. Click. Click. Click.

The sound of thin heels resonated through the drafty halls of the abandoned mansion Kikyou Jimega paced up and down in, calculating her next move.

As she stopped pacing, and looked contemplatively out of the window so high above the Hollywood Hills, she declared herself entirely, totally, and irrevocably stuck.

Kikyou ignored the bustle and rustle of the meek servants behind her, putting the finishing touches on organizing the bedroom she was in. This particular one suited Kikyou's personality to a tee, she thought ironically, a shadow of a smirk breaking her angular features.

The room was extravagantly furnished, with a four poster water bed, and heavy wallpaper and hardwood flooring. But it was dark, in earthy colors of maroon and forest green. Absolutely everything in the room was a various shade of this colors, but one thing Kikyou had been careful not to do was let it get too bright. Because that reminded her of who she used to be, before Onigumo, before Hiten and Manten, before London, before...before Inuyasha.

Yes, he was the reason she was here now, back in the country, in LA, of all places. She'd tracked him down despite his best efforts to be untrackable. And now, the sense of vengeance was getting worse and worse as it grew within her.

She thought she'd finished with Inuyasha, she did. She'd hurt him, blown his very foundation apart with a single blow. She hadn't ever wanted to hurt him again. She'd had her fun. Until her mother, her poor, devastated mother had died. Not just died, oh no...Kikyou herself had gone to visit her in the psychiatric unit in Westminster, London, mere months ago. Who knew she'd open the door only to fiercely smack her mother's dangling body back and forth, from the noose on the ceiling fan? Not her, that was for sure.

However, now was not the time to focus on her mother. True, she was the reason she'd come back for one final dig at Inuyasha, but now, she had to find out how to hurt him.

_Alright, let's review what I know, _Kikyou thought, blinking back the tears welling in her kohl outlined eyes. _Inuyasha has recently gotten married, and his new whore of a wife is on the verge of giving birth anytime in the next month or two. This implies they must be mated, filthy hanyou that he is. He has several comrades boarding in that oversized shed he calls a house and of course, will fiercely protect them all. If I know Inuyasha, _Kikyou wondered, a dark light brewing in her murky brown eyes, _he'll love this model and that child more than anything else in this world. The best way to get to him is through his heart. Now, I wonder, what would the great Inuyasha be without his mate and baby by his side?_

A sly smile building on her ruby red lips, Kikyou stalked over to a far corner of the room, picked up her slimline black cellphone and scrolled through her phonebook. On finding the right number, she pressed the green "Call" button.

A row of perfect, almost plastic white teeth revealed themselves in a wide smile as the phone on the other side began ringing. Kikyou Jimega had a plan.

8888

Whilst Kikyou's call went through and the person on the other side picked up, on the other side of town...

Kagome Mireshi's dark brown eyes popped open, and she found herself face to face with her husband's naked chest, rising and falling slowly in sleep.

_Uh oh. Inuyasha was gonna hate her for doing this to him the...twenty-ninth night in a row. _

"Inuyashaaaaa..." Kagome whined quietly, prodding him gently as she squirmed uncomfortably, the hunger pangs killing her.

"Whaaaaaaat..." Inuyasha rumbled back cracking open one glowing amber eye in her direction as she sat up.

_Oh no. _He recognised that look on her face. That apologetic, and yet somehow looking like a starving puppy look. He squinted as she pulled the light switch above their heads, grinning happily down at him, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"What is it _this_ time?" He muttered, rolling out of bed and looking for his boxers, which he glimpsed across the room. At least he could remember the last energetic therapy session...

"Oden with chocolate fudge sauce and a few peanut butter and mustard sandwiches!" Kagome said excitedly, resting her hands on her swollen stomach.

She raised a critical eyebrow at Inuyasha look of disgust, as he was midway through pulling on a pair of jeans.

"How do you not _throw up_ that shit, and yet when I eat Ramen I could get you to the other side of the grounds in five seconds flat? You know, I have to make my own now, I'm really good at it!" Inuyasha stated proudly, puffing out his chest in triumph.

No one needed to know that he was having the outdoor kitchen rebuilt as a result of his earlier efforts. So what, a little shattered drywall and burst hot water mains never killed anybody...

"Blame the baby, not me!" Kagome said, holding her hands up defensively and climbing out of bed, putting on a robe.

"Where the hell do you think you're doing out of bed?" Inuyasha asked, stilling her with and arm as he finished wrenching on a t-shirt. His eyes were narrowed in her direction, staring at her furiously.

"I'm gonna go eat with Sango again..." Kagome said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's not human, she doesn't need sleep, or to not have to watch you devour sickening food I travel _miles, _may I add, to get for you and the crazy pup..." Inuyasha grumbled, yanking on a pair of sneakers before grabbing a set of car keys.

"She is _also_ my best friend, and it's no fun eating crap without someone to talk to about it!" Kagome defended, making to walk past Inuyasha to the door.

"Fine then, but I'm carrying you there..." Inuyasha said, sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. He'd learned the hard way that putting her on his back when he was pregnant was _not_ a good idea. For either of them. He'd been flat on his back for three hours last time he tried.

"I'm not a child Inuyasha, and besides, take me back, I have to pee." Kagome commanded.

_Jesus, she gotten a lot more demanding since she'd been pregnant. I knew I hated dominating women..._

Inuyasha sighed and turned around, sprinting for their bathroom and depositing in her in the room, right next to the toilet.

"Go, then." He said, indicating the toilet, hoping she'd just obey him this time...

"The hell are you on?" Kagome asked incredulously, her face creasing in puzzlement. "You're still in here."

"I'm aware of that." Inuyasha said calmly, still pointing at the bowl.

"I'm _peeing._" Kagome said, still wondering why he wasn't leaving already. All the rest of times he'd tried this, she'd got him to leave.

"And you _also_ need protecting. You're in your last trimester, missy, so you could drop the little bastard any minute now, and if you're locked in the bathroom when that happens, we can't carry out The Grand Plan now, can we?" Inuyasha said, smirking and twitching his ears at her.

"Inuyasha, in case you hadn't _already_ noticed, I pee 20-odd times a day now! And every single time, you've tried to come with me, and every single time, I get rid of you! Now go!" Kagome insisted, pushing weakly on his chest. "Plus, I'm bored of the only time I get to see outside being when we're rehearsing the goddamned Grand Plan!"

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't worry about the safety, health and wellbeing of my family!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, standing his ground.

"Well, if it involves you tailing my ass to the bathroom, maybe you shouldn't!" Kagome shrieked, pushing again at his chest.

"Kagome, watch it, watch it very closely, because I am currently the only person who will actually go and get your smelly, freakish selection of food you so desperately want right now, so if I were you, I'd stay on my good side." Inuyasha threatened, suddenly seeming one hell of a lot more intimidating, Kagome thought as he stared icily into her eyes.

"Okay, listen Inuyasha." Kagome began reasonably, wrapping her arms loosely about his waist and pulling him a little closer. " I have been peeing alone for over twenty years now. I don't need you to help me with that. If, on the _off_ chance I even think I might possibly be hinting at wondering if I'm going into labor, feel free to break down the door and execute the Grand Plan, okay?" she finished diplomatically, smiling angelically up at him.

_Holy shit, she needed to be. Damn baby, pushing on her damn bladder..._

"I'm waiting outside. Make it fast." Inuyasha snapped, twisting out of her grip and slamming out of the room.

"Thank you! I love you!" Kagome called out, before getting down to business.

"Love you too, arrogant, loud, thorn-in-my-side wench..." Inuyasha muttered, knowing she would hear him as he leaned against the door.

8888

"So where the hell do you expect me to find her? Inuyasha's trebled security on that place since he arrived back in the country, there's no way we will get in there. And if I know Inuyasha, there's also no way she goes out unattended." Kikyou snapped into the cellphone, pacing loudly.

She'd stripped off her heavy black leather trenchcoat, only to reveal knee-high leather spike heel boots, the four inched of extra height clicking as she walked. She also wore a black leather shift dress and large black shades just to assist in the image stakes.

"Kikyou my dear, you think too rashly." A slimy voice crooned down the line, as Kikyou held her head in her free hand.

"The only way to him is through her. He cannot be killed unless we have a form of bait, you KNOW that!" Kikyou insisted down the line, growing more exasperated by the second.

"Kikyou, think, my sweet." Kikyou shuddered at the repulsive pet name. "If Inuyasha is killed, how does that get you anywhere? You'll just have to flee to yet another continent to escape the law. Tell me, how did you hurt Inuyasha the most last time?"

A light of inspiration lit up in Kikyou's mind, as a sly smile spread across her face.

" I took someone who mattered to him, more than me." She replied, the smile growing wider.

"Right, and who do you think matters more to Inuyasha, you or his mate?" the man asked, glad she was getting his drift.

"His mate, sadly." Kikyou grumbled.

"Correct. Would it therefore, not make more sense to..." the man trailed off, expecting an answer.

"To kill her and the baby?" Kikyou asked, incredulous.

"Of course." The man replied smugly.

"But..." Kikyou said unsurely, sucking in a deep breath.

"But what?" the male voice snapped back down the line at her, daring her to oppose him.

"But...but nothing, Onigumo." Kikyou sighed in defeat.

"Good, I thought so. Find out when the wench is due, see if you can get hold of her OB-GYN. A Dr. Kasha Yumeda, I believe. Hold her hostage until I arrive, then have her killed once you have her information, do you understand? Find out everything you can about the pregnancy." He replied.

"Oh yes. Kikyou, please stop referring to me as Onigumo. He is nothing but a shred of humanity residing in my soul, and I refuse to be associated with such a weak excuse of a human. I am Naraku now." The voice said calmly.

"Yes, Naraku. The woman will be here by this afternoon." Kikyou said, hanging her head.

"Goodbye Kikyou, and don't let me down now." Naraku warned happily, sending a smacking kiss down the phone to Kikyou, before hanging up.

She cringed in disgust.

Kikyou knelt on the floor as she allowed her cellphone to slip from her hand to the floor. The noise it made seemed so loud as she became aware of what she had just agreed to do.

Sure, Kikyou was a psychopath. She knew that, and so did the five other psychiatrists who had told her so in the years since Inuyasha had flown her to London. But the most important thing about Kikyou's mental condition was that it was solely directed towards Inuyasha and those related to him.

Sure, she could dispose of his mate. That was the easy part. But one thing Kikyou had never contemplated doing, even in her darkest fantasies, was murdering a child, or leaving a defenseless child without a mother. But that was what she was doing, and Kikyou couldn't feel sorry for a child who would be motherless as she had been, not now, not while she still had a score to settle.

With that thought in mind, Kikyou walked over to her laptop, logged onto the internet, and started looking for the whereabouts of Dr. Kasha Yumeda.

8888

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome said, crossing her arms on top of her belly as she obstinately pouted at him.

"You have to!" he insisted, pulling on her elbow as he stood behind her. He wore a black bandanna over his ears, combined with baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt saying "Whose Your Daddy?" across his chest.

"No I don't! I did it once, and that's all the thing damn well needs. All I do is sit there for most of it anyway!" Kagome said, turning round to face his pleading little face.

"But Sango won't do it for us anymore! She says we manhandle her too much, and I figure it'll be more realistic if you're a part of it!" Inuyasha said optimistically, the happiness in his voice killing him to put on.

"I thought people weren't supposed to be HUGGING me too hard, let alone manhandling, according to the Great Pregnancy Laws of Ye Olde Inuyasha!" Kagome scoffed sarcastically.

She looked blooming in her turquoise chiffon tunic, with gold embroidery at the low neckline and the hems of the wide sleeves. Even running around in her maternity jeans and matching turquoise flipflops, Inuyasha needed her to do this for him.

"Well, not manhandling you exactly, just ensuring you get into the car on time. It's all ready, all you have to do is say the lines and stand in the kitchen." Inuyasha begged, fixing her with his best puppydog look. His eyes went wide and shiny, whilst his ears bent against his head, as he pouted down at her.

"Oh fine..." Kagome agreed, waddling off as fast as her huge stomach would let her.

"Yes!" Inuyasha cheered in relief. He HATED begging for things, and he was just doing this to make sure he did it right when the time came around!

He pulled his cellphone quickly out of his pocket, and pushed 4 on his speed dial.

"Alright she's in place, did you get the Spider?" Inuyasha asked, jogging slowly towards the kitchen.

"Yes, Inuyasha." A bored male voice replied.

"Is that the kind of fucked up attitude I need for the execution of the Grand Plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, this is the _eighteenth_ execution. I say we've got it by now. We have been practising for three fucking months. Sango's already refusing to bear my children now, I'll have you know." He grumbled down the line, putting the Porsche Spider carefully into the driveway. He was handling the single fastest car Inuyasha owned, and he'd skin his balls if anything happened to it.

"Okay, smartass, just shut the fuck up and say your fucking lines when you're supposed to okay?" Inuyasha snapped down the line, closing his cellphone as he arrived at the kitchen door, where Kagome sat on the countertop drumming her fingers together.

"You want me to start now?" she asked reluctantly.

"Cellphone?" Inuyasha asked, peering around the door.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Alright...I'm timing this again, this should be faster than the last two, Sango kicked a lot those times...GO!" Inuyasha said, pushing the timer on the stopwatch around his neck.

"Shock. Horror. Abomination. I have gone into labor with the pup of Inuyasha, hanyou inuyoukai prince..." Kagome called out loudly, her voice monotone with the trouble of doing this yet again.

"Kagome, it's okay, just hang in there until the next contraction whilst I get all your stuff and put it into the car!" Inuyasha said gallantly, kissing her cheek as he bolted from the kitchen.

"Be having a contraction!" Inuyasha called back to her.

"Oooooh, ahhhh, owwwwww..." Kagome muttered, knowing he'd hear her.

"Better than that!" he called back.

"Okay, step 1, the bag of clothes." He muttered to himself as he riffled through the closet in their room.

Having grabbed that, he then completed Step 2, which was to grab the other bag of baby clothes from Kagome's half of the bathroom.

"Step 3, call Miroku and get him to bring the Spider down."

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, checking their time. They were doing well.

"What a surprise Inuyasha, what would you like me to do?" Miroku said down the phone, having expected the call.

"Car now, get it." Inuyasha said, looking for Kagome's toiletry bag.

"Oh shoot, which one?" Miroku replied, deliberately wasting time.

"Fuck off, and get it, bouzo." Inuyasha snapped, flipping the phone shut.

Having retrieved the toiletry bag as Step 4, Inuyasha moved straight onto Step 5: call Sango and let her know, and she would let everyone else know and load them into another car to follow the Spider.

"Sango?" Inuyasha said, pushing 5 on his speed dial to get her.

"Fancy you calling, Inuyasha? What's up?" Sango asked in a falsely bright voice.

"Kagome's in labor, tell everybody and get the Skyline out!" Inuyasha said, really getting into the sense of urgency he'd created.

"Damn, I'm surprised _I'm _not the one in labor for once..." Sango muttered darkly.

"Just get the damn car!" Inuyasha insisted, ignoring the remarks.

"Okie dokie!" Sango chirped, promptly hanging up.

"Alright, Step 6..." Inuyasha muttered to himself. _Retrieve his own bag of spare clothes that he had put near the door. Damn Kagome for making him run all over the house like this._

"Step 7 is complete, and let's go! Step 8!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping over the door and straight into the convertible Skyline, and pushing on the accelerator pedal for Miroku, who just wasn't doing it fast enough for him.

Miroku chuckled to himself as he made the required indication to the car behind to follow them as they sped off through the grounds on the predetermined fastest route to the youkai hospital.

Miroku fixed his cell earpiece to his right ear as he continued driving, knowing that Inuyasha would not let him break a traffic rule like that whilst he was "driving his pregnant mate to the hospital."

"Sango?" Miroku asked after he called her, still chuckling.

"You've noticed, right?" she asked, the humor lacing her voice as the others could be heard guffawing loudly in the background.

"Sure have. Everyone else too, right?" he asked, still laughing.

"How long before he does?" Sango asked gleefully.

"Shouldn't be too long. You know she'll let him know." He replied, quaking with laughter.

"Leave your cellphone connected to me, we wanna hear this, okay?" Sango asked, giggling dryly.

"Jesus, Ayame can record him, she loves these things." Miroku commented, struggling to hold back tears.

"Ayame, you hear that?" Sango called.

"Shhhh, his cell's ringing, I'm gonna put you on now." Miroku whispered urgently, taking out the earpiece and putting it close to Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha's so stupid. Five...four...three...two..._Miroku thought as he continued to chuckle as he broke every speeding law under the sun, due to Inuyasha cursing at him with words he never even knew existed.

Inuyasha's cellphone kept ringing with the shrill tune of "Rock A Bye Baby" Kagome had put on to piss him off.

_This was not part of the Plan . _Inuyasha thought urgently, glaring at the phone which still rang relentlessly.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked curiously, smacking the back of Miroku's head for breaking into a full gale of laughter.

"Hi sweetie!" A sugar sweet voice chimed down the phone at him. Inuyasha released the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

"Oh hey Kagome." He replied, leaning back in his seat comfortably.

"Inuyasha, where am I?" Kagome asked sweetly, her eyebrow leaping up and down as she sat on the countertop in the kitchen.

"In the back of the car, hopefully practising your breathing exercises?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"Take a look, dog boy." Kagome said, stifling a giggle as she swung her feet off the counter happily.

"Aw fuck..." Inuyasha cursed, realizing his huge mistake, snapping the phone shut before Kagome could start teasing him for this.

"Miroku, turn your fucking ass around, and tell the other fucking retards to as well. Fuck, we left her there Miroku..." Inuyasha said, whacking him hard on the shoulder.

"I know..." Miroku said, struggling to speak through his chuckles.

"YOU KNEW!" Inuyasha yelled, blowing up in Miroku's face.

"Inuyasha, think about it." Miroku laughed, unfazed. "You remember her clothes, your clothes, the baby's clothes, her toiletries, called me and called Sango. Odds were, you were gonna forget something. This time, it just happened to be the pregnant woman!"

"Asshole..." Inuyasha muttered darkly, slumping in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting as his ears flattened against his head.

"Alright, Inuyasha. I'll just drive you back to where you abandoned your heavily pregnant wife, and leave you to her wrath!" Miroku said, snorting with his own laughter as the tears flowed.

"I DID NOT ABANDON HER!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly, jumping out of the car as Miroku entered through the first of the nine security gates.

"Riiight...So what else do you call leaving your wife, who would have been in labor with your first child had this been the real deal, in the house whilst you flee with everyone and everything else but HER, to the hospital?" Miroku asked, quirking an eyebrow as he managed to stem his snickers.

"A big MISTAKE, in the Grand Plan, okay?" Inuyasha replied defensively. "Now just hurry your ass up and get through the last gate, okay?"

"Fine, fine..." Miroku said, shaking his head. "Oh look! Kagome's come out to greet us!" he said, practically cheering at how good Kagome was gonna make this for him. He loved that girl!

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as she stood in the doorway, smirking smugly and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Forget something, Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly, looping her arms around his neck.

"Um...I'm sorry?" Inuyasha tried, knowing the things she could have him do for this.

"Yeah, show me how sorry you are. Here's the list of things I want, just for this," Kagome began, counting off on her fingers.

"For _this_?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting her before she could start counting.

"Hello, how am I supposed to tell our baby that unless Mommy did something about it, Daddy would've left Mommy to have him all by herself? That kind of childhood hardship demands a price!" Kagome reasoned happily, winking at Sango, who was helping hold up Rin, who was clinging to Sesshoumaru for support, who was holding up Ayame by the elbow, whose head rested on Kouga's shoulders who had his arm around Miroku.

Needless to say, they were all cackling fit to burst.

Inuyasha reddened as his wife began her list.

"I am gonna need to NEVER have to practise the Plan again -" Inuyasha cut her off quietly.

"The _Grand_ Plan." He corrected innocently.

"The Plan again," Kagome said pointedly. "I am gonna need some Chinese chicken with black bean sauce and egg fried rice, and I want that smothered in ketchup and cheese sauce, okay, like the kind you put on nachos, and I also want a can of whipped cream along with some coffee beans, the whole kind, not all chopped up cause they get stuck in my teeth. The cream and the beans HAVE to be mixed up, and...there's something else I want too...Oh yeah, the peanut butter and mustard sandwiches from a couple nights ago, I liked those. OOH, and I want some scrambled eggs mixed with strawberry syrup, sounds great, ne?" Kagome gushed happily, sighing in rapture at the food going round in her head.

The chain of her laughing friends had turned into one long line of gaping jaws and green tinged skin.

"How does she get practically _orgasmic_ over food like that?" Ayame broke the stunned silence.

"If you could call _that_ combination actual food..." Rin said, holding her hand over her mouth.

"You should have seen the chocolate fudge oden..." Sango said darkly, her face creasing in disgust at the memory. "You're all lucky little shits, she's never asked for you to stay up and talk with her whilst she actually _eats and enjoys_ those creations."

"I never knew how much you sacrificed for our fucked up little family, Sango." Kouga whispered, patting her on the shoulder gratefully.

"You don't know the half of it..." Sango replied, grateful for the vote of thanks.

"Alright, we're going inside now, are you retards coming or gaping out here?" Inuyasha asked, unlocking the door, as Kagome babbled on, telling him all the things she wanted from him now he'd "abandoned" her.

He never smelled the miniscule change in Kagome's scent.

8888

"Kasha, hi, my name's Kikyou, and how are you today?" Kikyou chirped sarcastically, as she walked slowly around the tall inuyoukai bound to the chair in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck do you want with me?" Kasha asked, glaring at Kikyou suspiciously.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to such kind hosts?" Kikyou asked, pouting in mock disappointment. "The Thunder Brothers got you here in as much comfort as they could! No one asked you to put up such a fight!"

"Oh shit, maybe next time I get kidnapped, I should bring you a bottle of wine as a thank you!" Kasha spat out.

"Quite the spunky OB-GYN, aren't you?" Kikyou observed, cocking an eyebrow at the bound inuyoukai.

"Damn straight." Kasha replied firmly. "Now what do you want, cause I don't know what _you_ have planned for the rest of the afternoon, but I have to go pick up my son from basketball practice in, like, two hours."

"Fine. Seeing as Hiten is still nursing his black eye, and Manten wishes to keep his testicles intact," Kikyou said with a tiny amount of humor in her voice, "I'll ask you straight up. No games, no lies, because I have the means to kill you in the blink of an eye, and don't think I wouldn't." She threatened coldly.

Kasha realized that this was very real, and she nodded in agreement. Best to at least _look_ like she was respectful.

"What do you want to know?" Kasha asked, trying her best not to smirk.

"First, tell me all you know of a couple known as Inuyasha and Kagome Mireshi." Kikyou began, kneeling patronizingly in front of Kasha.

"The hell do you want to know about them for?" Kasha asked, thoroughly confused. _Why would this bitch want to know about my favorite patients for?_

"Let's just say that Inuyasha and I have a score to settle, and you're the key to doing that." Kikyou said shrewdly. "Now tell me the facts of the pregnancy."

"What for?" Kasha replied, forgetting to be dutiful and obedient as the woman prodded her forehead with one long red talon.

"Need I remind you that I could kill you right now?" Kikyou asked, pulling a small, ladylike silver pistol from a strap on her thigh under her dress.

"Kagome is having a hanyou pup by Inuyasha, as I get the feeling you know," Kasha began reluctantly, praying that she wasn't getting her friends into any trouble. They'd grown closer and got on like a house on fire in the past months after their honeymoon, and she liked them. "She is six months in, but due to the nature of her pregnancy she could give birth as early as now, but shouldn't do for at least another month. The baby is strong and healthy. What more is there to say?"

"You say she could give birth now?" Kikyou asked, inspiration striking.

"You heard." Kasha said back, worried about her actions.

"The baby would be alive and healthy?" Kikyou asked, a smile building on her face.

"Kagome's strong, it should be." Kasha whispered, wanting to kill herself with every word. She was sure something was wrong now, Kikyou didn't smell right.

"Premature labor isn't a good thing, is it Doc?" Kikyou asked sarcastically, walking across the room and casually picking up a piece of metal piping.

Kasha gulped nervously as she watched the pipe, which Kikyou was turning over and over in her hands, stroking and scraping it with her nails.

"How easy will it be, do you think, to get Kagome to do that, hmm?" Kikyou asked, her smile spreading further.

Kasha sucked in a dry breath, terrified it would be her last.

"Not whilst I'm here, bitch." She spat venomously, despite her fear.

"That can be arranged." Kikyou said, savagely bringing the pipe down onto Kasha's head as she stood behind her, where she knew she would not be seen.

"Sweet dreams, Dr. Kasha..." Kikyou said, ignoring the pang of regret she felt as she watched a little blood seep out from under Kasha's head as she drew tiny breaths.

"Now, Kagome, where are you gonna be?" she asked, picking up her laptop and hacking the government's security system, calmly drinking a wine spritzer as she kept watch on the unconscious doctor.

8888

"Something's odd, Kouga." Ayame said, as they all watched _Baz Luhrmann's Romeo + Juliet_ with Kagome, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue now Mercutio had died. (AN: It's a really good movie! And uber sad, sniff). Somehow, Kagome'd roped them all into watching sad romance movies with her. As though _Titanic_ and _Moulin_ _Rouge!_ hadn't been bad enough. Ayame, for one, was all cried out, thank you very much.

"Like how?" he asked, wiping up the drool that had trickled onto his chin as he got as close to sleep as he could've. Why women liked this shit, he would never understand...What was there to cry when some guy talking total shit who'd been wearing a silver bra and miniskirt to party in last night got killed? He evidently wasn't dependable anyway...giving that pretty boy Romeo Ecstasy...

"Like something's gonna happen tonight..." Ayame said, struggling to ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

"Ignore it, sweetie, it's probably nothing." Kouga said tiredly, wanting to go back to his dream where he was horsewhipping a hog tied Romeo for daring to make Ayame drool with lust at him.

"I still don't think so." Ayame said, elbowing Sango to get her attention.

"Shh, Ayame, Romeo's really sad, he looks so hot when he's sad..." Sango sobbed, batting a dismissive hand her way.

"Sango, snap out of it, tap into your taijiya for me and tell me what you feel." Ayame instructed, a note of graveness in her tone.

Something in Ayame's voice made her want to obey, so Sango sat up and shrugged off Miroku's arm, attached to his sleeping self, shutting her eyes and tapping into her core being.

Ayame waited patiently, chewing one of her nails nervously.

Suddenly, Sango's eyes flipped open, the magenta gleaming in the TV's light.

"Something's up for tonight...and it's to do with Kagome..." Sango said, chewing her bottom lip.

"How could you tell it was her?" Ayame asked, puzzled. Sango was only human, after all.

"She's my best friend." Sango shrugged simply, smiling sheepishly.

"Wake Rin, she knows everything there is to know about being pregnant, right? She knew about Kagome's early symptoms at the club remember." Ayame said, prodding Rin in the chest as she sobbed into Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"What?" Rin asked, staring angrily at them for interrupting her moment of misery.

"Is it okay for Kagome to be giving birth now?" Sango asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"She _shouldn't _be giving birth tonight; I thought the OB-GYN said there was a tiny chance, but..no...right?" Rin hoped.

"I think this might be it. Look at Kagome's face." Sango pointed to the other side of the immense leather couch.

Sure enough, Kagome's brow was furrowed as she clutched her stomach with her hands.

"Kagome, come here." Sango whispered, craning around Miroku to see her.

"Sango, I...I think I might be..." Kagome whispered brokenly, unable to believe it was coming this early, unwilling to believe it.

"Sweetie we know, at least we think we do." Ayame whispered.

"Don't worry, just wake Inuyasha, and we'll take care of everything else, okay?" Sango said, grinning happily. "Be happier why don't you? This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life!" she said.

"It's too early!" Kagome protested, unable to prevent the smile from breaking out over her features. "And Inuyasha's gonna have a fit. He hasn't practised the plan at night!" she whispered.

"How are the contractions doing?" Rin asked, switching on the lights and turning the DVD player off as the men began to stir from their boredom induced naps.

"Boring, really. I thought they were just hunger pangs at first, but then I figured there must be something up, cause I wasn't hungry, I was just getting through my bowl of pickled onion popcorn, that pregnancy food store is great, I want one here, anyways, they're not painful and I've had about two in the past hour." Kagome rambled.

"Calm, aren't you?" Rin said, watching Kagome pound on Inuyasha's chest to wake him up.

"I'm saving all my abusive anger and anxiety for him later." Kagome smiled wickedly.

"He's in for it later..." Rin singsonged.

"You bet your ass." Kagome agreed. "Inuyasha, wake up!"

"Nooo... " Inuyasha whined in his half-sleep. He rolled over away from Kagome. "I don't care if you want fudge dipped gherkins right now, I need sleep more..." he mumbled.

"Would it help if I said I was having the baby now?" Kagome asked, fully expecting him to shoot up.

"You always say that, and you never are. You dismissed the Grand Plan; you'll regret it when you _do_ go into labor, wench." He warned sleepily.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, amazed.

"What?" he replied grouchily.

"I really am having this baby, and if you're not careful, I might go to the bathroom unattended and have it there..." she whispered, playing on the one thing that annoyed him the most out of her pregnancy habit.

"HOLY FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled, shooting up and looking her up and down for signs of pain or water. Finding none in her peaceful face, grinning happily at him, he turned to Miroku and shook his shoulder so hard Miroku's eyeballs rattled in his skull.

Finding everyone else had already fled to another car, and to get ahold of the Spider for Inuyasha. After the escapades of this afternoon's Plan rehearsal, he'd left all the bags and stuff in the Spider, that way he didn't have a reason to forget Kagome.

"Move your asses, you retarded shits! She could be dropping my kid any second now!" Inuyasha said, sweeping Kagome up into his arms, who chuckled into his chest happily.

"Fine, fine, fine..." Sango said, hauling the stunned Miroku out of the door behind her, seizing the Spider keys on the way.

She was about to become a godmother!

8888

Kikyou chewed her bottom lip anxiously as she sat in the back of her limo. She was dressed for action tonight, and she knew it.

Wearing black leather pants teamed with her knee high four inch spike heel boots over the pants, combined with the black turtleneck covered in a black fishnet poncho. Using the large dark shades the complete the image, Kikyou was preparing to do crime for the first time in ten years. Excepting the doctor, who was still passed out at her house. At least, she _hoped_ she was still passed out.

She'd found out Kagome was at the hospital pretty damned clearly, actually. Truth was, it was an accident. Just as she'd managed to find out Kagome's personal details, she'd checked the hospitals first, for some odd reason she couldn't fathom, but had found her just checked in at the Shiori Youkai Hospital Facility, LA.

As the limo pulled into the staff parking lot behind the hospital, Kikyou climbed silently out of the car, beckoning Hiten after her.

"Why the fuck are you having me pose as a nurse?" Hiten grumbled as they snuck through the back entrances of the hospital, peering around for any security measures in place.

"Well, Inuyasha will recognize me, in case you didn't know, and I don't want you hurting Kagome. At least not right now." Kikyou hissed.

"So I just go in, and get Inuyasha out of the room whilst you get the girl. How are you planning on getting her all the way from the twentieth floor to the parking lot, anyway?" Hiten asked, socking a guard as he came around the corner towards them.

"I'm a miko, dumbass. It won't be hard." Kikyou scoffed.

"One last thing to discuss. My payment..." Hiten said suggestively, his red eyes raking over Kikyou's form.

"Oh you'll be paid in full, once this is over..." Kikyou replied huskily, cringing at the thought of the sexual favors she was having to do for people nowadays. First Onigumo, now Hiten...

"All right then. Find me a male nurse then..." Hiten said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

Kami, why was she forced to associate with such idiots?

8888

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's the fifth time you've asked, and for the fifth time, no baby." Kagome said kindly, kissing Inuyasha's forehead gently as he sat around her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you or the brat to get hurt..." Inuyasha pouted.

"We won't. Like the nice doctor said, so long as I take it easy, I should be fine, and I'm not even a whole centimeter dilated yet. I have at least another day to go." Kagome said calmly, stroking his hair lightly.

"How do I wait that long?" Inuyasha asked, picking his claws anxiously.

"Don't complain, I'm the one whose doing it, remember." Kagome snipped, pouting.

"Hey, you said it was okay!" Inuyasha said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Doesn't mean you're not here with me when I get close." Kagome replied.

"Like, whilst you're screaming and bleeding and crying, and the pup's shoving its way out without any regard for your birth canal and you wish for my imminent death?" Inuyasha said, screwing up his nose in distaste.

"That's be it, thank you for making me look forward to it so." Kagome said, sarcastically.

"Hey, no problem." Inuyasha said, ignoring the pillow she threw at his head. "Don't worry baby, you're strong, you can do it, and I'll be here every step of the way. Never doubt that for a second." He whispered, kissing her neck lightly.

"Thanks. Nice to know _you _won't leave to go and get food and pictures and other baby crap like a certain bunch of our so-called friends." Kagome grumbled, kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

"By the way, I called that bitch Kasha, but her cellphone rang out, I'll try again later, okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Odd. She loves that cellphone. She called it her little metal friend." Kagome wondered.

"Uh, excuse me? Mr Mireshi, I need you to fill out some forms down in Reception concerning your wife's admission." a male nurse said, his red eyes flashing at Inuyasha.

"I did that already." Inuyasha snapped. He didn't know why, he just didn't like this guy.

"Yes, but there's some we need you to fill out concerning her premature birth." The nurse said calmly.

"Inuyasha, don't pick a fight, just go, okay?" Kagome said, feeling an argument coming on.

"I'll be _one minute_, literally." Inuyasha said, looking back and forth between her and the nurse.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll live." Kagome said, indicating the 50-inch plasma screen with satellite Inuyasha had had delivered to keep her entertained.

"Give birth while I'm gone and I will kill you, understand?" Inuyasha warned, backing towards the door, held open by the grinning nurse.

He couldn't ignore the niggle he felt in his gut at leaving her, one he hadn't had before, but he didn't want to worry Kagome, and with her asking him so nicely, he couldn't refuse.

"Sure." Kagome said, smiling as she shooed him out of the room.

She relaxed back against the pillows, channel surfing as she laid in bed. After about thirty seconds, the door opened again, and Kagome looked eagerly, hoping it was someone she could talk to. Even in 50 inch size, the 2am movies were still inappropriate for pregnant woman viewing.

A woman in black leather from top to toe entered, and Kagome immediately stiffened. Her miko's instinct didn't trust this intruder, and she put her guard up immediately.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing at the strange woman who looked so familiar.

"Me?" the woman asked, pointing to herself as she advanced on Kagome.

"Yes, who the fuck else?" Kagome snapped back, eyes narrowing further.

"I...Kagome," Kagome gasped at hearing her own name. "I am your worst nightmare, as they say in the movies..." and with that, the intruder pulled her shades off her face, and looked back at Kagome's shocked face as she muttered a sleeping spell at her.

The last thing Kagome saw before she plummeted into the dark of unconsciousness was brown eyes piercing coldly into her own, so like hers the identity of the person couldn't be mistaken.

_Kikyou..._was Kagome's last coherent thought before she passed out.

**AN: Ah, things are hotting up now! You'll just have to wait to see what happens, won't you! Okay, I know I have totally blown schedule with the posting of this chapter, and am insanely late, but I was having issues finding the inspiration for this, but I did, and I hope you like the results! I am sooo sorry I'm late, but as a bonus, the chapter is four pages longer that it usually would have been!**

**Goodnight, sweeties, and **

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	20. Chapter 20: Snatched

**_READ, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE DO NOT SKIP!_**

**My God, I am soo sorry about how late this is. I've actually had this written for about a week, but due to some nissues with getting this to my beta, and then the site being down yesterday...At least it's here now! And I WILL get back to regular updating ASAP, promise. Just, I have some early GCSE exams coming up (equivalent to SATs, except I have to study for them really hard), in ICT (Computers) and Math, and those come first.**

**The original author's note is below, I only just added this!**

**Hello, my ducks, I'm writing this currently very late, I know, but here's the damn chapter, late as it is! This wasn't easy to write, and believe me, I so wanted to just have Kikyou go totally crazy and jump off some cliff, but that would've killed not only the storyline, but my writing quality.**

**I do have the feeling Kikyou's pissing some readers off, seeing as there's been a significant drop in reviews since her introduction to the storyline as an actual character. I would like to get rid of her, just to get you all to stop hating me, but sadly, Kikyou does not get foiled or whatever till next chapter! I'm sooo sorry, but I wanted Kagome kidnapped for a decent amount of time, you know. Twould kill the story quality I've been trying to maintain if I didn't...**

**I'm having a little trouble keeping the thoughts in italics, so I figured I'd leave it for now and develop that skill in Blood Heritage, maybe?**

**Oh yeah, _V.IMPORTANT! I'D LIKE YOU GUYS TO ALL SAY HI TO MY NEW BETA, DA KILLAH! _**This means there should be less typos and plotholes, seeing as I have this lovely new person to help me fix them!

Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's tense, okay?

**Chapter 20: Snatched**

Kagome's eyes cracked open slowly, as she blinked heavily, fighting off the stupor that still fogged her brain. Her vision swam into focus as she took a deep breath to steady the nausea in her stomach, and she looked around her surroundings.

Kagome lay in a bed, in a warm, bright room set in shades of deep yellow and burgundy. The opulent furnishings surrounded the kingsize four poster bed she was snugly tucked up in, the weak dawn sunlight bouncing off the gilt edges.

Kagome groaned as she sat up, peering about the room which was so strange to her. What was she doing here? Where the hell was Inuyasha? But as Kagome felt the baby give a fierce kick inside her, the memory came flooding back, as the color drained from her face.

Kikyou. Kikyou had come, come and kidnapped her from the hospital, knocked her out somehow. Kagome gasped as she realized what she'd been doing before Kikyou had captured her, after Inuyasha had followed a male nurse out of the room.

She'd been having her baby. In the hospital. And now, here she was, in a strange house, with no one around, and she was _still_ having her baby.

So Kagome did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

8888

"Kagome, that asshole gave me the wrong forms, said I didn't actually have to..." Inuyasha trailed off as his heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him. He dropped the container of hot oden he had in his hands as he paled.

The bed was empty. As in, without Kagome in it.

Inuyasha's stomach seemed to fall out from under him as he sniffed the air cautiously. His eyes widened as he caught the familiar scent, the scent he thought he'd left behind ten years ago. He'd thought he would never have to smell her again. Kikyou had been here. Very recently.

Inuyasha walked slowly over to the sheets and breathed in, confirming his worst fears. Kikyou had been very close to the bed, near Kagome, whose own cocoa butter scent, laced with chloroform, trailed off the bed, and...Inuyasha followed the trail with his nose...into...the floor?

As the blood began to boil in Inuyasha's veins, he clenched his fists, the full realization of what happened hitting him full on.

Kikyou had had the audacity to come into the room, she'd taken Kagome, knocked her out, and taken her through a miko kadou (vortex) to wherever the fuck she'd wanted her to go! And now, Inuyasha had no way of knowing where she was, how to get to her, and what Kikyou wanted with her! No fucking way!

All seemed lost as Inuyasha's insides raged and boiled, his inner youkai threatening to break free. All Inuyasha now knew was that his whelping mate had been taken from him, and her fate remained painfully uncertain.

As Inuyasha howled into the morning, thrusting his head out of the open window, red swam into his pupils, and the hanyou was no more.

8888

Sesshoumaru scratched the back of his neck as a niggling feeling of worry seized him, making him uncomfortable. His face twisted in confusion as he tried to figure out what had him so worried.

As the rest of the people in the car laughed and chatted happily, Sesshoumaru continued driving to the hospital, scratching the juncture between his neck and shoulder so hard he almost drew blood.

Something was wrong. The youkai bond between him and his brother was screaming at him, warning him. Something was wrong with Inuyasha, and it was serious.

Sesshoumaru looked back on the scene in the minivan he'd rented for the birth, so everybody would fit in. They all looked so light and happy, comparing the size of the stuffed animals and balloons they'd got for the baby. Sango was rebuking Miroku for trying to tie a lacy red thong he'd purchased for Kagome onto the end of a helium balloon. Fine, he thought, I won't worry them now.

Sesshoumaru stepped firmly on the accelerator, speeding to the hospital as fast as traffic would let him.

_Be safe, Inuyasha..._

8888

"Awake then, are we?" Kikyou smirked at the panting Kagome, worn from the strength of her scream. She leaned against the doorjamb as she grinned at Kagome.

"Wh...Why...How?" Kagome spluttered, not knowing which question to ask her captor first.

"How?" Kikyou reiterated smugly. "You're a miko Kagome, I'm surprised you don't know. I brought you here through a miko kadou, they're not hard to conjure. What else did you want to know? Don't worry, I won't starve you. Can't have you giving birth without some kind of sustenance." She smiled sickeningly at Kagome.

"Why the fuck did you bring me and my baby here?" Kagome asked venomously, pushing aside the brief pain of a small contraction rippling through her stomach.

"Kagome, isn't it obvious, sweetie?" Kikyou replied condescendingly, slithering into the room to sit on the end of the bed with Kagome.

"Don't call me that." Kagome snipped out, moving as fast backwards as she possibly could from Kikyou. Inuyasha called her that, and the pain in her heart only intensified as she realized how much she missed him. "What do you want with me and Inuyasha?"

"I want revenge." Kikyou said simply.

"Did you not already get that when you killed his mother?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"I figure that was merciful. Back then, he'd only split up my family. Now, he's killed my mother. Drove my mother to her death." Kikyou snapped bitterly. "I have nothing now. Without family, there is nothing in my life. He's taken that from me, so I'll take his from him. That's my logic." She finished, sniffing back her tears.

"It's fucking twisted!" Kagome shrieked. "Kikyou, Inuyasha has done nothing to you, and yet you continue to punish him. He has been hurting every day since you got on that plane to London, and it's because of the guilt. The pain almost killed his humanity Kikyou, and he's only just broken free of it." Kagome said, trying to rein in her anger and shock. "Please, just let me go, and let him be happy. Right now, only you can give him that." Kagome finished.

"Nice try, sweetie." Kikyou said, smirking evilly. "This time, I'm not working alone. There's nothing you can do, except hurry up and have that baby. Speaking of the baby, I don't do births, so I have someone here to help you out." She said nastily, walking over to another door and walking through into a small room.

Kagome craned her head around, determined to see who else Kikyou had captured.

She drew in a sharp breath as the rumpled form of Dr. Kasha came into her view, her arm held tightly by Kikyou, who grinned sadistically at Kagome.

"Kasha..." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, she gave us some very useful information, I'll give her that. Besides, I wouldn't want you dying on us now, would I...wouldn't have any leverage then." Kikyou smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she clutched her loose hospital gown in shock. Kasha had betrayed them to Kikyou?

"Kagome, I..." Kasha began, shaking her head quickly.

"Talk when I'm out of the room ladies. I have business to take care of, but I'll be back in an hour. By the way, don't try to escape. It's not worth it, and you'll only hurt your baby Kagome." Kikyou said blandly, standing in the doorway. "Kasha already knows why she can't leave, don't you?" Kikyou grinned, before slamming the door on the women, the noise echoing through the huge room.

"Kagome, I didn't betray you and Inuyasha, you know I wouldn't have." Kasha began, scraping her hair back over her head as she joined Kagome on the bed, walking instead of the usual inuyoukai leap.

"What did you tell her though?" Kagome asked urgently, knowing she believed Kasha, despite the fact that something was different about her aura. Muffled, maybe...

"All I told her was that you could give birth as early as now, which you are, and that you and Inuyasha were having a hanyou child. She seemed to know everything else." Kasha said positively. "How do you know this bitch?" she asked, holding both of Kagome's shaking hands in hers.

"She...she terrorized Inuyasha, I guess, when he was younger, and she's out for revenge. It's a long story." Kagome said tiredly, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Alright. I understand now. Kagome, do you know if you are able to reach Inuyasha telepathically yet?" Kasha asked seriously, looking into her eyes.

"I can what?" Kagome asked.

"Did he not tell you?" Kasha asked incredulously.

"Evidently not." Kagome snorted, making a mental note to yell at Inuyasha for this when he came to rescue her.

"If the bond is strong enough, and you're both strong enough, and you're a miko and a hanyou, you can speak to him. Physical strength is important for this." Kasha said. "Tap into your miko energy, your power. And use that to touch his youki. Understand?"

Kagome nodded, as she shut her eyes, and prayed this would work. She took a deep breath as she summoned her miko energy from inside herself and worked on pushing it all into her head, and projecting it to the essence of who Inuyasha was; his youki. Kagome gasped as she was hit by a wall of confusion, fury and pain as she tapped on his aura. She shuddered as the intensity of the feelings – no, _his _feelings – washed through her, inhuman in their strength. Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she looked at Kasha despairingly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kasha asked urgently, searching her eyes.

"He's...I think he's gone full youkai, Kasha." Kagome whispered, tears welling up.

"Oh, no..." Kasha breathed, shaking her head slowly. "Kagome there's nothing you can do to bring him out of this, is there? Something you could do from here?" she asked desperately.

"I can't sit him when I can't see him; it doesn't work that way." Kagome said forlornly, looking down into her lap.

"Is he with others?" Kasha asked.

"The others should be there by now. I can only hope they'll calm him down so I can reach him." Kagome whispered.

"Well then, have faith in that sweetie." Kasha said soothingly, stroking Kagome's hair.

"But – " Kagome protests were cut off as another, slightly stronger contraction hit her, the pain shooting through her abdomen sharply. "Contraction..." she got out, between shallow breaths.

"I know, just breath in and out, concentrate on that, not the pain sweetie," Kasha said, rubbing Kagome's back as she bent over, clutching her stomach tightly.

After a minute or two, Kagome sat up, swiping the sweat quickly from her forehead as the pain faded away to a dull ache.

"Over?" Kasha asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah..." Kagome said, still breathing hard.

"You know what, Kikyou's left a hospital labor kit here, you want me to take a look?" Kasha offered. "I think that's what I'm here for."

"Would you?" Kagome asked, smiling gratefully for the first time since she'd woken up.

"Hey, I'm your OBGYN, you're paying me good money to do this! Plus, Inuyasha's not around to tell me otherwise!" Kasha joked, rootling under the bed for the kit, pulling out a pair of latex gloves.

"Kasha?" Kagome said, a confused expression on her face as she looked at her lap.

"What?" she replied, pulling on the gloves.

"I...I think my water just broke..." Kagome said, flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, sweetie," Kasha chuckled. "Worry not, it doesn't count as wetting the bed. Kikyou's actually been well prepared for this, I'm surprised. You'll notice there's a bedpan underneath you and a spare nightdress on the dresser." Kasha indicated, pulling out a small sterile ruler.

"Ooh, I wondered why the sheets weren't wet." Kagome realized. "And Kasha, there's something else I want to ask you. Two things, really."

"Worst one first." Kasha said, halting her actions to look at Kagome.

"Why can't I feel your youki like I should? I mean, it's like it's been muffled, stepped on or something. Or else you'd have been able to get out by now." Kagome asked.

"That would be Kikyou's doing," Kasha said reluctantly. "She's a powerful miko, more so than most. She's put this bracelet on my wrist and it seals my youki. You'll also notice my hair is a normal color and I don't have ears anymore. I can't get out of here." Kasha stated miserably, trying to wrench the bracelet off for the fiftieth time that day.

"Who can take it off then?" Kagome asked. "Could I? As another miko?"

"Nope, Kikyou's smarter than that." Kasha replied. "She's fixed so only another youkai can take the damned thing off. It's the least chance she has of anyone getting it off me."

"Bitch." Kagome muttered, pulling the other nightdress over her head. It was evidently one Kikyou'd had as a teenager, as it was nothing but a grossly oversized t-shirt with Nsync on the front, smiling faces grinning out from the t-shirt. Kagome thought to herself, had Kikyou ever been just young and innocent? A boyband fangirl? Had she ever been truly happy?

"My sentiments exactly." Kasha replied, pulling out a small penlight and indicating that Kagome should spread her legs.

"Kami, just like Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled wryly.

"a) I'm choosing to ignore that comment, and b) let's have a look at this sucker..." Kasha said, bending down to investigate.

8888

"Daddy, I..." Kikyou began, the tears streaming down her face as she spoke into her cellphone, on a sunny balcony facing the beach.

"Don't call me that, Kikyou," Naraku replied, venom dripping from his tone.

"I can't do this to them, it hurts..." Kikyou sobbed quietly.

"I don't care Kikyou. Both you and I lost your mother because of that hanyou, and we both lost things because of that. He deserves this. Besides, the miko has something I want..." Naraku snapped.

"Naraku, you lost money. You lost power when Mother was committed. When she died, it was even worse. That's all you missed. I lost a mother. I lost a family. What does Kagome have?" Kikyou retaliated.

"The Shikon no Tama. Ultimate wishing power." Naraku stated proudly, greed lacing his voice thickly.

"But, the wish has to be pure." Kikyou replied, confused.

"Oh no it doesn't..." Naraku wheedled. "The jewel is neutral. It can be swayed either way. I don't think the miko realizes its power. It must be wished on; either a pure wish to purify the thing, or a selfish wish." Naraku said.

"Oh." Kikyou said, unable to think of anything else. Her hands were tied

"Besides Kikyou, darling, you know if you disagree, you'll be forced to do things I know you love doing for Daddy..." Naraku threatened, his intent clear.

"Please..." Kikyou said, tears flowing once more.

"You know I love it when you beg." Naraku replied nastily.

Kikyou continued to cry as Naraku hung up, falling to her knees in the new California sunshine.

8888

"Inuyasha, please stop this!" Kouga yelled, struggling to hold back the raging inuyoukai, roaring in agony.

The room was in tatters. The bed had long since been dismantled by Inuyasha's elongated claws. Deep grooves lined the walls and floor, the 50 inch plasma screen smashed in, sparking small electric bolts. Nurses and doctors had been locked out of the room, whilst Inuyasha rampaged around, cutting down anything and everything in his path. Everyone stood in the room, hiding from the blind fury that Inuyasha was.

"What the hell do we do? We can't use the sit command!" Rin said in a small voice, clinging tightly to Ayame as she watched Kouga and Sesshoumaru hold onto Inuyasha to keep him down, attempting to tie up his wrists.

"There's a sword. Father had it forged for him. The Tessaiga. It works as a seal on his demon blood, and that's the only other thing to stop this. But if I leave him now, he'll kill you all. I'm already using small amounts of poison to keep him a little quieter." Sesshoumaru grunted quickly, wrenching Inuyasha's elbow around behind him.

"Sango, what the hell are you doing?" Ayame asked, looking back at Sango who was rummaging through her purse behind the locked door.

"I'm a taijiya sweetie. I'm always prepared with a youkai shot somewhere." Sango replied, pulling a small syringe of the fluorescent orange liquid out.

"How are you gonna get close enough?" Miroku asked seriously, holding her arm as she began walking towards the man writhing in the arms of the two youkai holding him back.

"I'll find a way." Sango said surely, advancing again.

"You'll get hurt." Miroku said plaintively. "You can't go."

"Miroku, who are you to tell me that? I will be fine. He needs help, and I'm the only one here who has the least hope of giving it to him." Sango snapped, wrenching her arm from Miroku's hold.

"Sango!" Miroku called out, reaching out to pull her back. Sango jogged easily out of his reach, and straight up to Inuyasha, grabbing his chin and looking him in the eye.

"Inuyasha." She started levelly, quietly tapping the air bubbles out of the needle as she stared him out. "Calm down." She said, equally slowly, raising the needle to his arm as she held his attention. There wasn't a sound except for the harsh breathing of the youkai in front of her.

_This taijiya, _Inuyasha thought brokenly, _I recognise. She wishes to stop me. She is a mere human. She won't stop me._

With a roar that rattled the foundations of the building, Inuyasha brought one arm up and backhanded Sango across the room, smirking as she smacked into the opposite wall, sliding to the floor with a pained whimper.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled, sprinting to her side, rolling her over as she moaned in pain, dazed.

Looking at the vast bruise building on an entire half of Sango's face as she drifted in and out on consciouness, Miroku felt an emotion build in him that was alien to him, something so out of character for him he didn't even know if it was real.

Miroku was feeling his own blood boil. An inhuman strengh building in him due to the adrenaline rush racing through him, he walked slowly over to the still struggling Inuyasha, shoving him so hard on the chest he fell on his ass and sat on the floor, stunned for a moment.

"Inuyasha, how fucking _dare _you?" Miroku hissed, crouching down to Inuyasha's level. He still sat on the ground, stunned at the human who had floored him.

"How fucking _dare_ you hit a woman? Much less a human woman, much less _my _human women. This is not you, Inuyasha. Get the fuck out of that abyss you've allowed yourself to slip into, because I'm not having this. Driving yourself into a blind rage is not going to get you your mate back." Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed gold again, his claws shortening. "Only you can get Kagome back, and every minute you're here tearing the place to shreds, that's one more minute she's giving birth to your child, alone." Inuyasha was now fully hanyou again, breathing heavily, his head in his hands.

"Mir..Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, shaking his head to clear the lifting fog.

"He's ba-ack!" Kouga singsonged from his place on the floor, flat on his back as he got his breath.

"The hell happened in here? It looks like World War III." Inuyasha quipped, rubbing his head in confusion.

"You did." Miroku stated coldly, cradling Sango in his lap as she winced in pain.

"I...I went youkai on you again?" Inuyasha asked, color draining from his face.

"Can't you tell?" Miroku asked, indicating the room and its inhabitants.

"But why?" Inuyasha asked. "Where's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, remember." Sesshoumaru said gently, raising himself off the ground, hauling him up in front of him.

"Oh...no..." Inuyasha said as the memory flooded back to him. Kikyou..Kagome...gone...

"She took her." Inuyasha breathed, struggling to keep his composure.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked. Everyone came to sit on the floor in a circle around Inuyasha, Miroku carrying Sango over, stroking her bruised face gently.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha muttered.

"But, why?" Ayame asked, confusion furrowing her brow.

"Hell if I know, and hell if I'm not gonna find out." Inuyasha said with conviction.

"Is she too far away to home in on her location?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Like the way she found you when you proposed."

"I could try. Kikyou's not stupid though, she won't be close." Inuyasha said, shrugging as he closed his eyes. After a moment, he shook his head and growled in frustration. "I can't reach her that way."

"Try the mate to mate telepathy," Sesshoumaru said calmly, nodding at him.

"She's human though." Inuyasha argued.

"No, she's not, she's a miko." Ayame piped up.

"Which means it should work." Sesshoumaru added.

"As long as she's and you are in good health, and your bond is strong enough, it'll work, and she can tell you what's happening." Kouga indicated.

"How does it work?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Tap into your youki, and use it as a tool to tap into her miko energy." Sesshoumaru instructed.

"Fine." Inuyasha nodded, and closed his eyes tightly, drawing his own youki out from inside him.

His drew breath sharply as he met Kagome's aura with a burst of white hot pain raging through his abdomen. He pulled his youki back instinctively, and his eyes shot open, as he breathed heavily.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, searching Inuyasha's eyes.

"She..she's hurting..." Inuyasha muttered, trying to fight the last vestiges of the pain.

"No shit, Inuyasha, she's having your baby. It's not known for being a piece of cake." Miroku snapped sarcastically, still stroking Sango's hair.

"The fuck's wrong with you, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Take a look." He snipped out.

Inuyasha's eyes landed on Sango's bruised, limp form in Miroku's arms, her taking in shallow, wheezing breaths. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the now purple bruise covering one whole side of her face as she slept.

"Did...Did I do that to her?" Inuyasha asked in shock. He'd never hit a woman before. Ever. Especially not one who meant so much to him and Kagome, and his best friend.

"I don't blame you, but I'm still pissed. She knew she was risking herself to help you." Miroku muttered, holding her hand gently in his own.

"Miroku, I..." Inuyasha didn't know how to apologize for this. What could he do to make it up to him. Suddenly, he had an idea. It wasn't the greatest, but it would have to do for now.

"Give her to me." Inuyasha said, holding his arms out for Sango.

"What are you gonna do?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

"I'm taking her someplace a hell of a lot safer. I have to do something for her." Inuyasha said calmly, holding out his arms.

Miroku looked carefully at Inuyasha, and then stood up, placing Sango into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

"Drop her, and I will drop kick your ass into the next century." Miroku said quietly, shooting Inuyasha a tiny smile after kissing Sango's forehead lightly.

"Pffft. Dream on..." Inuyasha said, shooting a small grin back at him before she ran out the door. Inuyasha raced down to reception and paid to have Sango put in a huge private room and given round the clock care and top security until she recovered.

When he returned, the others were engrossed in deep conversation, which halted the second he closed the door behind him.

"Where'd you put Sango?" Miroku asked.

"She's in a couple of floors above us, go see her anytime." Inuyasha said. "Oh yeah, my ears are burning."

"Well we just figured out that if she's in pain, you might want to try again soon, because the contractions don't last forever. You just have to catch her inbetween." Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"I'll keep trying." Inuyasha said with conviction. "I'll try till I find her, dammit."

8888

"Kagome sweetie, please don't cry." Kasha pleaded, wiping the sweat from Kagome's brow with a cloth from the labor kit. "I can't give you anything for the pain."

"I wanted drugs, dammit!" Kagome cried, sniffling back the tears as the contraction ended. "I wanted an epidural, and pethadine, and gas, and air, and lots of drugs, for fuck's sake!"

"Sweetie, quit whining!" Kasha snapped, leaping up from the bed to check Kagome's dilation.

"How many centimeters?" Kagome asked.

"Seven, only three more to go, you're doing fine." Kasha said, trying to keep the mood light.

"Kasha, I know what you're thinking." Kagome said, shifting uncomfortably.

"You do?" she replied.

"How are we gonna get out of this one?" Kagome asked, a worried expression etched across her features.

"Got it in one." Kasha conceded, sitting heavily on the end of the bed, opposite Kagome.

"The way I see it," Kagome began, "is that when Inuyasha disappeared before he was meant to propose," (she wasn't about to tell her he'd run away from her; she still had _some _pride) "I found him using our bond as mates, sort of like a tracking device. I figure that maybe now he's not a youkai anymore, I can at least use that, or try your telepathy thing again. Once that's done, he'll come here, and we'll take it from there." Kagome finished reasonably, plastering a fake smile over her face.

"You realize how many holes there are in that, right?" Kasha commented dryly.

"I know." Kagome admitted, sagging her shoulders in defeat, sweeping her sweaty bangs back over her head. "But they way I see it, I have to find a way to reach him and tell him what's going on. I'm gonna try again before the next contraction hits me. I can talk to him. I know we're strong enough. Please let me, Kasha." Kagome pleaded, love shining in her weary eyes.

"Alright, but you only have a few minutes. Your contractions are coming a hell of a lot closer together, but you need to keep the little bastard in as long as you can, okay?" Kasha warned, looking at her watch.

"Honestly, what did my baby ever do to you people to make you keep calling it names?" Kagome grumbled as she closed her eyes, and focused on her inner miko. She didn't honestly care how fucking tired her miko was at the effort of turning a watermelon-sized creature out of her birth canal, she was talking to her mate, and she was talking to him NOW.

8888

Inuyasha paced back and forth breathing hard as he nervously picked at his claws. The last four times he'd tried, Kagome's still been in huge amounts of pain, and he couldn't get through to her.

Sesshoumaru had found out for him that Kasha was also missing, and if Inuyasha knew Kikyou, (and sadly he did) she had her too. If that was right, she'd captured her to use for Kagome's labor. Inuyasha ignored the pang of guilt that she was going through this without him as he continued his reasoning. Kasha was an inuyoukai herself, and so she would have told Kagome about the mate to mate thing, right?

(AN: Kagome's thoughts :** bold, **Inuyasha's thoughts _italics._)

"**Inuyasha? Can you hear me, baby?" **

Inuyasha shook his head and twitched his ears madly to try and clear Kagome's phantom voice out of his head. She wasn't hear, and he wasn't about to go crazy thinking she was.

"**Don't try and shake me out of your mind, asshole!" **

"_Kagome, is that really you?" _Inuyasha almost refused to believe it.

"**I don't have time for this, baby, I have...three minutes until the next contraction's meant to hit, and I might lose the connection. Where the hell are you?"**

"_Who the fuck cares about that, where in fuck's name are you? Are you okay? Is Kasha with you? Did Kikyou hurt you? Do you have any idea where you are? How did you-" _The relief flooded through Inuyasha's system as he could hear her voice clearly in his own mind.

"**Enough questions there? I'm having our baby, and it hurts like a bitch, Kasha is here coaching me through, Kikyou's been too damned nice for her own good, and I don't know where I am, all I see is a huge ton of hills, which makes me think we must be somewhere in the Hollywood Hills. I'll answer all the rest when I see you." **Kagome was so happy to hear him worry she almost cried.

"_Maybe I shouldn't worry about you guys then!. I could just cut the damn connection." _Inuyasha griped.

"**Maybe you shouldn't then. I've been doing this long enough without you, I can finish it!" **Kagome conveniently forgot about her impending contraction and her situation as she got lost in the usual time spending with her mate.

"_Kagome, for once, I am going to be the reasonable one here, and I want us to keep the connection. I won't get the press involved, so I can't call the police. We can take some Jeeps out to the Hollywood Hills, and scout for you. Are you sure you guys are above ground?" _Inuyasha asked, although his inner youkai was kicking him in the guts for not arguing with her some more.

"**I think so, I mean it looks like it. I don't know Inuyasha, something's off about this." **

"_What could be wrong? We're outwitting Kikyou under her fucking nose!" _

"**That's just it. This is too easy. This is a trap. She wants you to find me and come here. She's shown that she could've hidden me better. We're still in the state for Kami's sake. Inuyasha, I don't know what she wants, but don't come here. Once I've had the baby, I'll figure something out. I won't let her hurt you again." **Kagome ignored the twang of fear and uncertainty hammering away in her heart.

"_Bitch, are you crazy? I'm your mate dammit, not a child. I don't need you to protect me any more. I can't leave you there when she wants you and the pup dead. I won't let it happen. What sort of inuhanyou would I be, Kagome? Asking me to do that is as good as asking me to sign your death warrant. I'm coming, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." _Inuyasha could not believe what she'd just been willing to do. Just when he thought he couldn't love her any more...

"**But, Inuyasha, you'll be – " **

"_Playing right into her hands, I know. But believe me, I'm not coming in light. Kagome, you know me. Give us a couple of hours, and I can have enough weaponry for the whole US army at your service. We will pummel her ass into oblivion, and there's not a fucking thing she can do about it."_

"**No, Inuyasha, gallant as that it, you don't understand." **Kagome thought urgently. **"She has something huge up her sleeve for you, and I won't let you get hurt. I overheard her on her cellphone a few hours ago. Someone called Naraku is involved and apparently, I seem to have something he wants. I don't know what it is yet, but I'd rather just give it to him. Kasha has a seal on her youkai, but she could still help me and the baby out of here. It's not impenetrable. Don't come."**

"_Koibito, there is nothing you can do or say to keep me here if there's the slightest chance I could find you. And I can. If we all split up, one of us is bound to come across you. I won't leave you Kagome. I understand perfectly. It's you who has to understand, I can't physically leave you. Or emotionally. I love you too much for that."_

Kagome's heart melted at Inuyasha's words, and a small tear leaked out of a corner of her eye.

"**Inuyasha, I...Oh Kami, please hurry. I don't want to have our baby here. Not without you. I'm trying to be strong, and I know I shouldn't be encouraging you to come, but I can't keep this up much longer. Inu – "**

Suddenly Kagome was forced to release an earsplitting scream that rang in Inuyasha's ears even telepathically as she felt the pain down to her toes. She could feel the baby's head pressing against her tight wall, stretching it painfully.

"_Kagome, please baby, can you still hear me? Focus on me!" _Inuyasha begged, almost feeling her intense pain as his blood ran cold at her scream.

"**Inu...yasha...I...agggghhh...can't do this much longer. It hurts so bad, and...I hate you! You and Jeremy both!"**

"_Is insulting me and my best friend the only way to get you to focus on me?" _Inuyasha asked wryly, already knowing the answer.

"**You bet your horny little fanny it is! Kaaaaaami...you bastard... SIT!" **Kagome growled out, muscling through the incessant throbbing.

Inuyasha was stunned to find that even now, he went plummeting into the ground, twitching madly as Kagome sat him telepathically.

"_YOU BITCH! How did you DO that?" _Inuyasha asked incredulously after another minute, prying his face from the floor.

"**If it helps, I didn't really mean to!" **Kagome said breathlessly, finishing her contraction off.

"_Screw that, you LOVE sitting me..."_Inuyasha grumbled, his ears flattening against his head as he pouted.

"**I can hear you pouting." **Kagome said, grinning.

"_Shut up. Is it over?"_ Inuyasha muttered. _Damn wench..._

"**For now, no thanks to you, Mr. We're-So-Ready-For-Pups." **Kagome grumbled, trying to calm her shaking limbs.

"_I won't argue with you when you are evidently spitting random things from between your legs in great pain. Get back to me in thirty minutes or so, I should have things together by then." _Inuyasha stated clearly.

"**Well isn't _somebody_ all business...Fine then, see you soon, baby. Be safe." **Kagome groused.

"_I will. And don't worry about me. Just keep...pushing, or whatever it is you're meant to be doing. Oh yeah, and tell Dr. Kasha to stay away from anywhere that's mine, okay?" _Inuyasha suddenly remembered.

"**BYE. It's mine, dammit, and with what's coming out of it right now, you don't want it anyway. Bye baby."**

The connection crackled off as Inuyasha opened his eyes, blinking in the now harsh halogen light in the destroyed room.

He thanked Kami he'd watched so many Bond movies, and flipped open his cellphone and began by calling Sesshoumaru. Next stop, American Artillery Production...

8888

Kikyou closed the bedroom door quietly after watching Kagome's apparent "trance" end. That meant that she'd been discussing things with Inuyasha, which meant she didn't have long to get her own reinforcements in.

If she wanted her revenge, she'd have to fight for it where Inuyasha was concerned. Besides, Naraku...not Father...wanted something from Kagome. After they'd finished speaking to one another, Kikyou realized that there was something around Kagome's neck when he'd taken her. A round, perfect pink jewel.

The Shikon no Tama, if legend held correctly. Kikyou growled in mild jealousy as she walked over to her window, staring out over the Hollywood Hills.

A wish granter, like Naraku had said. Legend had it that Naraku's namesake had been involved in the very creation of the jewel. Kikyou fondly remembered the legend her own mother had told her as a child.

A powerful miko called Midoriko had fought a lot of demons for the jewel, but had been unable to defeat them. A simple man called Onigumo incorporated himself into the horde of demons by allowing them to eat him, turning him into a super demon, known as Naraku. In the intense, neverending battle, Midoriko had made the ultimate sacrifice in a moment of desperation. She had condemed herself to an eternity within the jewel, the battle raging inside it as she trapped both herself and the demons in the Shikon no Tama. She could be released only by a pure wish.

Kikyou's eyes lost their sparkle and became downcast and sad as she realized what a dark wish could do to the jewel. She didn't only fear for everyone's safety. She feared for that of the world.

8888

"Fluffy, I don't actually give two shits if you can't see where there could be a house in that side of the hills, it's my mate, so shut the fuck up and take it!" Inuyasha snapped into the walkie talkie.

The hills seemed to swallow Inuyasha up as he threw his walkie talkie into the backseat, navigating the 2006 Jeep Grand Cherokee between the undulating hills, the green of the hills seeming to almost block out his black Jeep.

As Inuyasha came back to the other side of the Y in the HOLLYWOOD sign for the fifth time that afternoon, he switched of the engine and rested his forehead on the wheel and sighed.

Was he doing this right at all? Had he been right to invite everybody in their own Jeep and have them all on their own section of the hills? Had he been right to fit them all with bulletproof vests and guns? Had he been right to allow humans into this battle? Like Kagome said, Kikyou was going to have other youkai with her. Had he been right to try and do this the high tech way?

Inuyasha shook his head as he tried to banish the negative thoughts from his mind. He could feel it, they were getting closer and closer, and there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting his mate and pup away from Kikyou alive and well.

With that peaceful thought in mind, Inuyasha gunned the powerful engine purposefully and started driving, focusing on Kagome's aura, that he could feel thickly in this area. Pretty soon Inuyasha was coasting through the sunny hills, driving fast towards Kagome's aura.

He began to worry more as he came to dark, thick underbrush. Proceeding cautiously, Inuyasha wondered what the hell he'd been thinking of coming here. As the Jeep navigated the bumpy land further, Inuyasha broke into a vast clearing, and a wall of Kagome's pain, blood and panic hit him as a wave of agony as he stood in front of a mansion larger than his own, yet it was old and decrepit on the outside.

Glaring at the lights inside, Inuyasha pushed away Kagome's intense feelings as he slowly reached for the walkie talkie in the back seat.

"Fluffy? I found it..."

Little did Inuyasha know, he was about to walk into the most epic battle of his life. He wasn't only fighting for his love, he was fighting for his life. Not only that, Inuyasha had just accepted the responsibility of fighting for the world.

**AN: Sooooo! What did you think of that? I really hope you liked it, I'm not sure how good this one is! I know Kikyou's been getting me less reviews, and I hope this chapter redeems it for you! IF YOU DID NOT READ THE ABOVE AN AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, GO AND DO IT NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON, my lovelies!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxx**


	21. Chapter 21: Armageddon I

**Oh my God , people. This is it. Not the end of the story, mind, just the start of the first half of the single biggest chapter of the story. After this and the next chappie, alllll I have left is the epilogue, which will tie up loose ends, be funny and fluffalicious. Omg, I can't believe that's all I have left for this story.**

**Alright, I will gush and weep and thank you all from the bottom of my heart in the epilogue author's note, but here you go, and damn it all this was hard to write...**

**I'm submitting this chapter in two parts for two reasons. One, I find it's easier for people to digest and focus on if the chapter stay at around sixteen pages. Two, I have hugely important exams coming up that I have to study for, and those do come first, which is why this half is so late. This way, you guys get _something_ and the pressure comes off me a little. I'm sooo sorry, but please don' t be mad. Think of it this way, it'll be like a 30 page chapter altogether, and you know how much we love those!**

**Here goes nothing, sweeties:**

**Chapter 21: Armageddon I**

The night surrounded the lone hanyou like a shroud of mystery and deceit, the hills rising and falling around him, seemingly swallowing him in their dark depths. Stars twinkled in the night sky above, the brightness of the full moon highlighting the silver streaks in the hanyou's hair. Above the noise of the crickets and the rustle of the leaves blowing in the warm breeze, a low masculine voice murmured into a radio.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, did you say something?" Sesshoumaru said, his own low voice crackling over the weak radio connection.

"I know where she is. Locate my Jeep using the GPS in yours. Contact everyone else, there's enough space for us all to park and arm up here." Inuyasha replied quietly, his gaze darting around alertly as he peered at the mansion.

"How's it looking?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked up his other walkie talkie and tossed it to Rin, who nodded and smiled at him.

"Like Belmarsh Prison, or something," Inuyasha said, looking intently for a way into the intensely secure building. "Bars fucking everywhere, and lasers." He growled.

"You realize that's not good, right? You might be uber prepared, otouto, but you forgot to bring your key." Sesshoumaru quipped gruffly, teasing Inuyasha the only way he knew how.

"Shut the fuck up, would you?" Inuyasha replied indignantly. "This building is fucking demon proof. We need Miroku to pull down the barriers, and even then, there're wards all over the windows." Inuyasha, opened the door and jumped out, jogging carefully around the perimeter of the house, avoiding the flashing, razor sharp red lasers on the floor.

"Are they all around the house?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kept one eye on the GPS as he drove.

"Told you she wasn't stupid." Inuyasha groaned, slamming a frustrated fist into the nearest wall.

His breath caught in his throat as an earsplitting siren rang out and a blue light revolved and flashed on the windowsill above Inuyasha's head as his fist made impact with the wall sensors.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed lowly, drowned out by the deafening noise, as his ears flattened against his head instinctively. He quickly rummaged in his pockets for the small pistol he'd shoved in there prior to leaving, and shot what he hoped was the sensor he'd impacted against. The powerful recoil jolted Inuyasha's shoulder back as in his haste he shot carelessly, and he grunted in discomfort as the bullet shattered the sensor.

"What did you do, Inuyasha? I could hear that from over by the H in the hills." Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

"Set off a fucking alarm. Fuck, Sesshoumaru, get your ass in gear. Odds are, Kikyou knows we're here now. Not that she didn't anyway, but I'm sure she's sure. Or maybe I'm just sure that she's sure that we're sure we're here, or that I'm sure that– " Inuyasha began to ponder.

"Inuyasha, I'm not driving at eighty miles an hour through hilly, dangerous, possibly life-threatening terrain in the pitch black of night just to listen to your immature psychobabble. Shut up and put on your weapons already. I have the bulletproof vests." Sesshoumaru interrupted, banging his head on the steering wheel, as he followed Inuyasha's tire tracks to the clearing on the GPS.

"Well, fuck you, I'm a little wired. There's only a wall separating me and Kagome." Inuyasha defended.

"Oh yeah, a wall, some heavy duty iron bars, a few zillion incinerating lasers, a trip wire or two and the odd bazooka. Just a wall, you know..." Sesshoumaru snapped sarcastically as he pulled into the clearing behind Inuyasha's Jeep.

"How do you know all that, smartass?" Inuyasha asked, oblivious to the car behind him.

Sesshoumaru's grin widened as he crept up behind Inuyasha, putting a finger to his lips as he turned briefly to a confused Rin.

"I can see it all, dumbass." Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear as he leaned in close over his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around and delivered a swift kick to the solar plexus of his attacker, blindly defending himself.

"Inuyashaaaaa!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he went sailing into a nearby rosebush, limbs flailing madly as he came into contact with the thorns.

"Who the fuck are you, and how the fuck do you know my name?" Inuyasha snarled, eyes glaring daggers into the shaking bush in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru Mireshi, and I know your name because you've been the bane of my life since you were born, the list of deeds against me gets longer every day, and now one more thing I can add to that list is that whilst I'm here risking my neck on a rescue mission for you, you repay me by filling my ass with rose thorns!" Sesshoumaru raved, prying thorns from his butt as he spoke.

"Keh," Inuyasha stalled as he hauled Sesshoumaru out of the bush. "Sorry?"

"Pfft, not on your life." Sesshoumaru replied gruffly, brushing the last of the thorns from his abused backside.

"Do you not have your weapons together yet?" Rin snapped at Inuyasha, pressing a small instrument into his palm. She was unusually irritated under this kind of pressure.

"I'm sorry, your mate was just thrown ass-first into a thorny shrub, I could be _dead_ and you're worried about _him_?" Sesshoumaru asked in a wounded tone.

"Sorry, baby, you are my last priority right now," Rin replied impatiently, equipping Inuyasha with any artillery she had left in the Jeep.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru said petulantly, his bottom lip sticking out as his voice wavered. "Evidently, we need to talk about our future. If..." Sesshoumaru inserted a sob for good measure. "If there _is_ a future!"

"Yeah, yeah, koi, we'll talk about it when this is over, all right?" Rin said, strapping Inuyasha into his holster.

"I hate you," Sesshoumaru growled as he stomped off to the Jeep and slammed the door on himself.

"Drama queen," Rin whispered once Sesshoumaru had successfully locked himself into the car and put his back to Rin.

"Don't I know it," Inuyasha replied, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth.

"All right, Inuyasha, I'm gonna run down this list, and you should be wearing everything on it. I'll hand out the rest when everyone gets here." Rin checked, unhooking a tiny clipboard from her waist.

"Got it." As Inuyasha took orders from the pretty, diminutive woman dressed in black before him, he realized he was willing to co-operate with anyone right now if it would get his Kagome back.

"Glock 9mm Sharp handgun." Rin said.

Inuyasha looked gleefully at the powerful, but compact gun in his body holster.

"Yup." Inuyasha cackled as he rubbed his hands together. Yes, boys _did _ love their toys...

"Don't laugh, use it the wrong way and you could blow your arm off, I made sure." Rin admonished.

"You really do want me dead..." Inuyasha muttered darkly as his smile fell.

"Uh huh," Rin said distractedly, turning her head back towards the underbrush, following a whisper of a shriek.

"They're here." Inuyasha said, having noticed a minute or two before.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't second-guess me, you don't wanna know where else I could strap that gun, you know." Rin threatened, looking about as mean as a bunny baring its teeth.

"I'll bet, you're creative like that." Inuyasha quipped, as Miroku crashed through the shrubbery, closely followed by a red-faced Sango, rubbing her hand ferociously.

"Sango, sweetie, you're supposed to be in hospital!" Rin gasped, running over to her fuming friend.

"And miss this?" Sango replied incredulously, hugging Rin back. "You don't know me at all, Rin."

"What happened back there?" Rin asked, eyeing the twitching Miroku on the ground with a raised eyebrow. Funny enough, she figured she already knew...

"Groped me as we were finding our way in here, we didn't find your drive in route. Asshole scared me half to death." At Rin's sarcastic glare, Sango held up her hands and said "Honest, this was self defense!", her eyes betraying her false innocence.

Inuyasha looked everywhere else but at Sango as he saw her break through the brush, chewing his bottom lip sheepishly. He hadn't forgotten what he'd done, and neither had she.

"Inuyasha, look at me." Sango asked, her eyes locking onto his awkward form.

Inuyasha began to whistle as he turned the other way, twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

"Come on, don't ignore me." Sango cooed, turning his chin towards her, making a huge show of stepping over Miroku's prone body.

"Sango, I – " Inuyasha began, apology creasing his handsome features.

"Don't." Sango said quietly, placing a finger over his lips. "Don't. I know you didn't mean it. Listen, save Kagome, and let that be your apology, okay?"

Inuyasha ran a thumb sadly over the immense bruise marring half of Sango's usually peachy complexion, his shoulders sagging in shame, as Sango winced a little beneath his touch.

"I'm sor-" Inuyasha tried again.

"I said, no." Sango insisted, shaking her head.

"Okay." Inuyasha mumbled from under her finger. "But would giving you lots of threatening, dangerous, and most likely illegal weaponry make you feel any better?" Inuyasha asked, a smile gracing his face.

"Where? Gimme!" Sango asked excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping her hands happily.

"Sweetie, if we wait for – " Rin started, mollifying Sango's uber happy attitude gently.

"We're here, we're here!" A baritone voice rang in the clearing as Kouga stepped through, dragging Ayame behind him, who was picking leaves out of her flowing red mane, which was now done in two long pigtails.

"What if I meant I was waiting for... Sesshoumaru ?" Rin challenged, unhappy at being interrupted.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at Rin's argumentative, all-business attitude, whilst Kouga snorted dismissively.

"Rin, you and I both know he's not coming out until he's good and ready." Kouga said, shaking his head at the sulking demon in the Jeep.

"True, true," Rin agreed, nodding. "But I guess he'll just have to miss the handing out of the deadly, dangerous and illegal weaponry then! I'll just have to give INUYASHA his share!" Rin called pointedly, pulling out her miniature clipboard.

True to form, Sesshoumaru opened the door subtly and slithered out, standing on the outskirts of the circle of people standing around Rin.

"That's my baby," Rin grinned, kissing Sesshoumaru's cheek lightly.

Sesshoumaru growled. Bitch had him wrapped around her little finger. He really _was _whipped...

"Alright guys, firstly, I need to let you know, this will not be easy. Kikyou has the building firmly locked against demons, but as we have a monk in our presence, no matter how far the generations go back, he should be able to break the demon wards to let four of you in. Once that's happened, I ran out of ideas and you have to take it from there. And seeing as I ran out of pep talk so far for you, I'm just gonna get to your favorite part and hand out the weapons." Rin said, leaping to the Jeeps in anticipation.

"Who died and made _her_ Hitler?" Inuyasha leaned over and whispered to Miroku.

"I heard that, and so you get the crappiest bazooka." Rin sniped, carrying an armful of pistols toward the group.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha muttered childishly.

"Ignoring that..." Rin said pointedly. "Here's everyone's pistols. These are Crystal Colt 6mm, very fast, tiny recoil, but the bullets don't travel too far, so save them for close range only. Honestly, it's a girly gun, but it was too cute to resist!" Rin finished chirpily, throwing one to everyone in the group.

"Do I have to use a chick gun?" Sesshoumaru asked, his nose wrinkled in disdain as he turned the gun over in his hands.

"Use it or lose it, asshole, you're still not forgiven." Rin snipped out, seizing her next handouts from behind her.

"Throwing stars, everyone knows how these work. They're not actually as lethal as I would've liked, the edges are only serrated, not electrically charged, but that's all they could get me on such short notice..." Rin groused, throwing a small sack of the stars to each person, ignoring the looks of confusion and shock on their faces.

"Alright, I felt like even those of you who haven't shot before would like these," Rin chirped, struggling under the weight of the guns in her arms. "Stick these in the other side of your holsters next to the Crystal Colt and be very careful. You jam that trigger, and you can kiss your ass goodbye. These are state-of-the-art Buki Fifty-Shot Laser Bazookas. Think of it like an uber huge machine gun!" Rin said excitedly, her eyes flashing with glee at the powerful weapons. "Bullets that are the equivalent of small atom bombs come out of the end of this baby, so be very very very careful." Rin warned, handing them out slowly.

"Nice..." Inuyasha whistled, stroking his bazooka tenderly.

"Last but not least, before your individuals, I have a knife collection for you all!" Rin squeaked happily, handing everyone a leather belt filled with every variety of knife under the sun. "You've got straight ones, carving ones, bread ones, stab ones, serrated ones, athame ones and a cleaver or two, which should cover you should things get really messy."

"Cooooool..." Sango gushed, after practically falling over when the bazookas were handed out from sheer excitement.

"Last but not least," Rin began in a cagey voice, "Fluffy, I need you for this..."

"Whatever, bitch." Sesshoumaru grunted as he jogged to the Jeep and hauled out a massive black sack.

In this is a specific weapon for each of you, one that I took forever over choosing from the directory, so enjoy and love them and all that, okay?" Rin warned, delving into the sack.

"For Ayame, we have a motorized nine-tails whip." Rin said, pulling the immense whip from the bag and holding it out to Ayame.

"And _no_ Kouga, no sex games are involved with it." Rin said, watching Kouga's lecherous grin fall. "This is accurate, and fast. It's pretty damn well guaranteed to wrap itself around anything it comes into contact with. I didn't figure you needed any help killing anything, sweetie, so I just gave you this helping hand." Rin said merrily, rummaging around for Miroku's weapon.

"Thanks Rin, and Kouga, sweetie, don't worry, you will have _plenty _of time to enjoy this little gizmo…" Ayame raised her eyebrows suggestively as a slow grin spread across her face.

"_Pay attention!" _Rin snapped, turning an ice glare on Ayame. The wolf youkai froze and stroked her nine-tails protectively as Rin took a step towards her.

"Sorry." Ayame whispered sheepishly, wilting under Rin's stare.

"No really, when did Hitler reincarnate in _her_ ass?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, who elbowed him in the stomach as Rin turned on them.

"Not only did you score yourself the crappiest bazooka, Inuyasha, you just scored to be the last one to get the sword you've been searching for so long!" Rin yelled, throwing a staff at Miroku without even looking at him.

"What, I don't get a nice How To speech?" Miroku asked, crestfallen.

"It's a stick. Use it. Keep it away from Sango's ass. What else is there?" Rin sniped, pissed now.

"Fine…Give me the shitty pole…Expect me to use rusty houshi powers and karate skills in a battle of life and death…" Miroku muttered darkly, kicking the dirt as he cursed under his breath.

"Kouga, you get the electro sneakers." Rin said, a little happier now she'd successfully pissed Miroku off. Life was good when you were the boss…

"Say what?" Kouga asked, confused as he gripped the hefty sneakers in his hands.

"Shikon VoltTrainers. They're built for superspeed, and I'm told you were a track star in college, so I figured these'd be appropriate. As a youkai, I didn't figure you needed actual killing crap other than what I gave you." Rin quipped. "Run as usual, you should be able to hit speeds nearing the 100mph mark; try not to go any faster, cause then your balls might turn blue and shrivel up from the wind pressure, and we don't want that now, do we?" Rin finished sweetly.

Ignoring Kouga's look of shock, Rin moved on to a large, polished wooden boomerang leaned up against Sesshoumaru's chest.

"_Thanks_ sweetie," Rin cooed pointedly.

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru grunted stubbornly.

"Is that mine, is that mine, is that mine? Huh, huh, huh?" Sango asked excitedly, vibrating on the spot from the excitement.

"Yes Sango, this is Hiraikotsu." Rin sighed, smiling at the excited girl holding her hands out for her gift.

"What's it do, huh?" Sango asked, pupils huge at the boomerang as she stroked it in wonder.

"Sango, sweetie, you know." Rin said blankly. "You have a small version in your car trunk. Like your version of pepper spray, so you told me…" Rin continued.

"Oh," Sango said sheepishly, blushing as she hugged the boomerang. "I knew that. Just…just this one's a lot bigger, is all… I like weapons…" she finished dopily.

"You really did hit her hard, Inuyasha…" Rin said in amazement. "Anyways sweetie, you know how to use it okay?"

"Uh huh…" Sango said distractedly, fingering the bends of the Hiraikotsu.

"Alrighty, and now for our last two." Rin said reverently, delving in the sack slowly.

"Rin, we haven't got all day. Kikyou's probably booby-trapping the place even more as we speak." Inuyasha reminded urgently.

"I know. A good general is always on time!" Rin said merrily, sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha merrily.

"General?" Miroku asked in astonishment.

"Let her. She's so short, she's not often in a place of power." Sango pointed out, happy for her little Hitler.

"Rin, come on, hand out the swords and let's go." Sesshoumaru said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Shut up, you! Inuyasha deserves to know the history behind them, at least! You can tell him the attacks." Rin snapped.

"Do tell." Inuyasha said quickly.

"When you were born, your father realized there could come a time when you, as a pair, would need to defend yourselves against a threat that couldn't be controlled by modern times. As you two live so long, he couldn't tell whether or not there was like, a world war in the near future. So, he took his two front fangs and crafted two swords for you with them. Each has its own special abilities and each is different to the other. Together, they're an unbeatable force, according to the lore of old."

"Right, gimme mine." Inuyasha snapped, completely uninterested in the story.

"Men…Just for that, Sesshoumaru gets his first." Rin admonished.

"What's with the punishments?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Quit talking and you won't need to find out!" Rin retorted.

Inuyasha growled in irritation.

"Sesshoumaru, yours is called Tenseiga…Why am I telling you this? You already know. Sesshoumaru had these all along, by the way, Inuyasha." Rin added, ignoring Inuyasha's dark glare towards his aniki. "

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's sword heals, and can bring one hundred humans back to life. He'll only use it in emergencies, and he has his own katana, Tokijin, for battle. Yours however, is a little more…violent."

"Hell yeah…" Inuyasha smirked slyly, yet with reverence of the sword shining in his golden orbs.

"Yours can slay a hundred demons in one stroke, but I recommend you don't do that, or else you'll kill the majority of us. There's a few attacks, that Sesshoumaru'll teach you about if I ask him _very nicely._" Rin said, shooting a bright smile at her sulky mate.

"Whatever." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"And I do believe that's it!" Rin finished. "Oh and Miroku, sweetie, I didn't mean it with the stick."

Miroku's eyes widened hopefully.

"You can actually channel your houshi through it, and put up a shield around you and those close to you if need be. And I have another little funky treat for you!" Rin riffled at the very bottom of the bag, pulling out a small round black container, about the size of a peanut butter jar.

"This is what?" Miroku asked curiously, beginning to unscrew the lid, peering into the depths.

He began to yelp as a gale whipped up around him, threatening to suck his nose into the abyss of the jar. He closed it quickly as he regained his composure.

"That is a Kazaana, Miroku. A black hole in a jar. Open it, and you suck in everything within a mile radius. Once again, only when the coast is clear and for emergencies."

"Why does he get two things?" Sango pouted.

"He's only human." Rin defended lightly.

"I resent that!" Miroku protested.

"Resent all you like, it's true." Rin reasoned

"Where's yours?" Ayame piped up suddenly.

"Hey, I don't need anything, I'll be working the situation from the outside. Remember, I'm only human too!" Rin chirped.

"Anything else, Lieutenant?" Kouga asked sarcastically.

"Lieutenant, I like that…" Rin grinned cheekily. "I really do…Okay soldiers, let me just wire you all to radios and earpieces and we'll be ready to fly!"

As the people bustled and chatted and kept the mood light around him, Inuyasha stroked the shining fang in his hand lovingly as he thought of what he was about to undertake. A sense of foreboding smothered his happy thoughts, and Inuyasha realized that someone would be hurt tonight. And he'd be damned if it wasn't him…

8888

Kikyou spun around in her chair as she switched off the CCTV monitor trained on the front of the house. Inuyasha had successfully turned up, set off an alarm, and she was waiting for him.

Kikyou's satisfied expression fell as she heard Kagome's moans of pain from the floor above, and sank further as she recalled the image of her lost love from so long ago.

He'd looked so different. Not just ten years older. Inuyasha was stronger, happier more secure. That constant look of guilt plaguing his still-beautiful eyes had now disappeared. Kikyou hadn't seen that glimmer since she'd put it there ten years ago. And now, she was about to take all that away from him. Kagome had been right. He _was _happy. Happier than she ever remembered him being. In every sense of the word, Inuyasha was now a man.

And could she hurt this unknown, extraordinary man? One who she knew so well, and yet was still a complete stranger?

All Kikyou had to do was recall the sickening image of her mother's icy body swinging slowly from the rafters of her house, two brown eyes fixed blindly on Kikyou's own, to bring the vile bubble of vengeance back within her soul.

Kikyou pushed the speed dial on her cellphone, putting it to her ear.

"Naraku?" she asked when a voice answered on the other end, a steely tang to her voice.

_There was no turning back now_, she though wryly as she spoke to her father. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

8888

"Miroku, quit breaking my collar bone with your ass, would you?" Inuyasha grunted as he balanced precariously on Kouga's shoulders.

"Well you're not too easy to climb up, you know!" Miroku protested as he put one foot on Inuyasha's stony shoulder, reaching up to a convenient hole in the wall.

"BOYS!" Rin called up, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"What!" Miroku yelled back as he got both feet on Inuyasha's shoulders and stood up slowly.

"This is ridiculous enough, without you fighting ten feet off the ground!" Rin called back, sending Ayame shimmying up the ladder of men.

After scouting five times around the entire building, running a metal and electricity detector over the wall, the guys came to the sad conclusion that the only way up was through a tiny window just big enough to fit Sango through would be their only safe way in.

Pretty soon the problem of how to get up there came up. The problem was solved by creating a human ladder. Up the wall. Standing on each other. Like_ children. _Who hadn't remembered their Ritalin…

"I wouldn't fight with him if he wasn't so damned fat!" Inuyasha mumbled darkly as Sango stepped on his shoulder lightly.

"Boy, I'm wearing spike heels. Call him fat one more time, and I'll show you fat." Sango threatened quietly as she wedged her curved hips through the air vent.

"Shut up and let me in." Inuyasha grumbled as Ayame swiftly followed.

"Alright, cut the shit, guys," Kouga reasoned. "Once we're in, we'll injury check, and then we'll lock and load."

8888

"Kasha…" Kagome moaned as she swiped her soaked bangs from her face, relishing the rush of cool air over her forehead.

"Sweetie, I know, I know. You're another centimeter dilated, only two more to go." Kasha cooed soothingly as she rubbed Kagome's damp back.

"I can't do this anymore, I give up!" Kagome whined, holding back tears. "I like being pregnant, it's okay!"

"Kagome, trust me when I say that once your little bastard lays eyes on the world, you'll be glad not to be sharing with it anymore. _Trust me. _You never realize just how liberating being able to pee like a normal person is until you can't." Kasha warned, a smirk lifting the corner of her mouth.

"I'll take your fucking word for it," Kagome growled as the last wave of pain rolled through her abdomen, clenching and pulling on her insides. "How much longer do I have?" Kagome asked.

Kasha didn't reply, squinting out of the window into the starry night sky.

"Kasha?" Kagome asked again.

Still Kasha stared, tilting her chin curiously.

"Helloooo?" Kagome asked, waving her hand in front of Kasha's glazed eyes.

With a flicker, Kasha's eyes darted back to Kagome, and the look in her eyes was unlike anything Kagome had ever seen.

"Inuyasha's here." Kasha stated blankly.

"How do you know?" Kagome gasped as her heart leapt in joy.

"I saw shadows, people, climbing up the other side of the house. I'm sure that's them. Ask, before your next contraction turns up." Kasha insisted, a smile lighting up her face.

"Okay." Kagome agreed, closing her eyes as she tapped into her miko again.

(AN: Kagome: **bold, **Inuyasha: _italics_)

"**Inuyasha?" **Kagome asked curiously, finding her mate's youkai easily and strongly.

"_Okay, sexy?" _Inuyasha quipped back merrily.

"**What have you been taking? I swear to Kami, if you're coming to rescue me stoned on crack or something, I'll – " **Kagome began.

"_Oh no, this is better than drugs, much better…" _Inuyasha replied excitedly.

"**Oh God…" **Kagome said in anticipation of something odd.

"_I got's a gun!" _Inuyasha replied. _"And I get to use it! When I'm rescuing you of course, which I'm doing. We're just working our way through the little labyrinth Kikyou has set up in her basement."_

"**Who in their right minds would allow you weaponry of any kind?" **Kagome asked tiredly.

"_Rin…" _Inuyasha replied, before signing off for a split second and losing the connection.

"_Lieutenant Rin, I mean…" _he grumbled.

"**I will ask when you get here." **Kagome said knowingly.

"_I figure she must know, since I was stroking my sword again…" _Inuyasha replied sheepishly. _"How are you holding up anyway, koi?"_

"**Nice to know your arsenal obsession's over with for now." **Kagome sighed with relief.

"_I have some other swords I'll show you later. We did always say we wanted lots of pups…" Inuyasha joked mildly._

"**Shut up! That's not happening anytime in the next hundred years or so, because this one is not coming out any faster!" **Kagome yelled.

"_Hold on, okay? Breathe or push or whatever, I have to go now." _Inuyasha said soothingly.

"**You men never know what to do in these situations, do you?" **Kagome asked, put out by his reply.

"_Alright, how's this? Koi, keep going, and know that there is no way we won't get out of this safe and well, and I won't let anyone touch a hair on your's or the pup's head. Promise me that you'll save yourself and the pup, if something happens to me. Promise me that. Because you won't get hurt, because I won't allow it to happen. I'd die first." _Inuyasha said seriously, his heart contracting with the realization that he meant every word.

"**Inuyasha, please, don't say things like that…" **Kagome whimpered as tears rolled down her face. These weren't from the pain.

"_Promise me, koishii." _Inuyasha said firmly.

"**I can't and I won't. I told you, Inuyasha, when we got married, I told you I'd die for you. I vowed I'd stand by that promise for the rest of my life. I'm going to stand by that promise, and that promise alone." **Kagome replied just as firmly.

"_Kagome…" _Inuyasha said brokenly, amazed at her courage. He'd never believed he'd ever find someone who loved him so unconditionally, so purely. He knew now, more than ever, that he was truly blessed.

"**Yeah, you're not the only one in this, koi." **Kagome replied, smiling.

"_Gods, I love you." _Inuyasha replied.

"**You know what, your ass had better love me, cause I have to go concentrate on more agonizing pain ripping through my entire reproductive system, okay?" **Kagome grunted back as the now familiar ache resurfaced, promising to build up. **"Might I remind you that this is all down to Jeremy."**

"_He's sorry, okay?" _Inuyasha replied. _"See you soon, koishii. Hang in there for me, baby."_

"**I'm trying, Gods, I'm trying…" **Kagome growled as the pain intensified. **"Hurry, Inuyasha…" **Kagome began to cry as she lost the connection, feeling the white hot pain tear through her.

8888

"Kikyou, stand clear, I am sending puppets into the fourth sector." Naraku snapped down the phone.

"Fine, and let me just say that the oni are in place waiting for the hanyou and his merry men." Kikyou said in satisfaction.

"Keep them in there, oni do not care who they slaughter. They remain as cold blooded as you and I, Kikyou." Naraku replied.

"I know." Kikyou said, bowing her head in shame. She couldn't believe she was going through with this.

"They should be there in approximately thirty seconds according to my CCTV, Kikyou." Naraku warned. "If all goes to plan, I should _not _have to come down there until I need to retrieve the jewel from the miko. Correct?" Naraku threatened.

"Yes, Dad – Naraku." Kikyou corrected herself swiftly.

"Good girl." Naraku replied, hanging up abruptly.

As Kikyou sighed and turned her head around to the CCTV, the sight she beheld made her want to laugh and cry, all at the same time.

8888

Inuyasha used Tessaiga to burst through the final locked wooden door, his Wind Scar shattering the door to smithereens.

The group tentatively followed, picking their way through the debris, listening to the unerring silence.

"Something doesn't feel right," Sango whispered into the dark, voicing everyone's opinion.

"There's something waiting for us."

"OR SOMETHINGS!" A raspy, bird like voice crackled from the high wooden rafters of the drafty banquet hall they had burst into.

All hell broke loose as with a flurry of leathery wings, crow oni swooped down on the band of warriors, with nothing but fatal intent in mind.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Otouto: little brother**

**Oh yeah, when I say CITF, (this is in reference to a question I sadly got too swamped in work to answer) I mean Caught in the Flash! Just know I'm referring to the story, okay? **

**Any other Japanese translations you want, let me know, since the idea of putting them in has only been suggested by my beautiful new beta! (Whom you should all love, can I just say, since she is just as busy as I am, and yet took time out to make this chappie passable for you guys!)**

**AN: God I'm sorry you guys. But if you didn't read the above AN, do it now, It's important as to why this chapter is ending here. But Jesus, I hope you liked it still, and please bear with me for next chapter. I promise, it will be worth your while. I love you all to shreds!**

**Review!**

**Love Inukagchick11 xxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. EMERGENCY AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay guys, this isn't a new chapter, I just wanted to let you all know something. I got myself a little flame just after posting chapter 20, and I was peeved about that, see reviews to see what the cowardly little person said, but anyways, I just wanted to reassure you of something.**

**A very valuable reader and reviewer to me let me know something that was majorly wrong with this chapter, and that I know was majorly wrong with this chapter, and I'm so sorry for it. Sesshoumaru especially, has been getting out of hand on account of the OOCness of him, and actually, I'm resenting the way I made him in the last chapter with Rin. His behavior would more have been suited to Miroku, or maybe Inuyasha on a bad day, but I'm pushing things by doing it with him. Thank Inu Youkai Wanna Be for being lovely enough to let me know graciously, and please God forgive me, okies? Sango, just a little bit, and also Inuyasha just a little bit, like the beginning of his conversation with Kagome.**

**Don't let this stop your reviews by the way, just know I didn't mean to. I've been under strain lately, but I should've known better than to post that chapter. I always said I'd never post bad writing, yet I have and now I feel rotten, but I'm gonna leave it up simply because it has the details necessary for next chapter which will be _AMAZING _can I just say.**

**Won't happen again, and believe me, Sesshoumaru will be back to his normal self next chappie. Besides, it's war, this is his element. **


	23. Chapter 23: Armageddon II

**OMG, you guys, I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to post. I hope you love it, because it took me forever to do, and I'm experimenting with looking at three parallelp points of view for most of the story, so I had to make sure it was fluent. I'm sure that once my beta gets this chappie, you need to give him UNDUE thanks, because he makes it readable for you guys. It was difficult to write, and it should be smooth sailing from here on out, and into Blood Heritage!**

**OOOOOH, AND I HIT 500 REVIEWS! I WANTED A MIN OF 200 FOR THIS STORY! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! **

**_V.IMPORTANT: _ Last time I'm gonna say anything about the Cassius incident. I'm gonna say this once and once only. I'm trying to enjoy this story too much to take this argument any further. I won't waste time insulting Cassius, however much I feel like it, simply because said flamer isn't worth the time, effort or story space. I don't care about the comments some people make about the story, cause not everyone's going to like it. That's life. But when you personally attack _me_, not the _story_, which is what I want people's opinion on, things upgrade to a whole new level. I will not be insulted on the turf of my own story, which I greatly love, and if it's not being too bigheaded, other people do as well. Cassius didn't even outline a single _reason _why Caught in the Flash was so "boring" and "cliched". That is the only reason I'm writing this. Simply because it was so very _unnecessary_. I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for supporting me through this little crisis. It means a hell of a lot, guys. **

**A final word of advice to Cassius: I won't dignify your sorry ass with anything more than this note. Just stay the fuck away from my story, and my readers, who I'm sure don't appreciate being called, ditzy empty-headed fangirls. They have done nothing but enjoy my story, and you have the fucking nerve to insult them for that. Maybe, Cassius, if you're sad enough to be reading this, you should write and succeed in your own damn stories before bitching on mine. I almost pity you. But then again, pity's better spent on those who deserve it, don't you think?**

**I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE FROM ANYONE ON THIS TOPIC, OKAY? IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT I'VE JUST WRITTEN ABOVE, FINE, LET ME KNOW, BUT NO MORE AFTER THIS CHAPTER, OKAY? Thank you xxx**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Togu, Wolfgirl21 (x 2 for both of her lovely reviews!), Inu Youkai Wanna Be (especially for her insight on this), littleduck, Inuyasha D2K, Fallen-Angel-101 4ever, Pure Rain, angelfan2000, Laetita Messi (for encouraging Blood Heritage on as well, I am SO over the moon about that, you wouldn't believe), Decedi, inuyashalover15, BrokeHisFace, Lord Sesshoumarue, Moony, DymondB and jezebelsmua. If I forgot anyone who also offered support, let me know, and you'll get an extra BIG mention in the next AN, okay? **

**OH YES, AND V.IMPORTANT! MY BETA, DA KILLAH, IS ACTUALLY A GUY! I GOT IT WRONG, BUT HE DID LET ME KNOW, AND I'M LETTING YOU KNOW OUT OF RESPECT FOR HIM, OKAY! HE IS A GUY!**

**_THERE IS NOW AN OFFICIAL BAN ON ANY FLAMES FOR ME. ANY MORE, AND I'LL BE FORCED TO DISABLE THE WHOLE PRIVATE MESSAGING THING, WHICH I'D REALLY RATHER NOT DO, CONSIDERING SO MANY OF MY READERS KEEP IN TOUCH THAT WAY. I'LL JUST DELETE THE REVIEWS AS WELL. THIS WHOLE FIASCO CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN. _**

**On a lighter note, I'd like to warn you guys of a few things before this chapter starts. I have twisted the point of the Shikon no Tama a little, but I think you'll like it. Also, no one will die. Honest. Well, except the evil people, but that was a given. Second, in reference to the bargain waaaaay back in Chapter 1, those loose ends have been left purposely, to provide material for the epilogue. This really is the penultimate chapter, though. So please, enjoy it!**

**Definitions (just so everybody gets it.)**

**Hanyou – half demon**

**Youkai- demon**

**Katana – sword**

**Miko – priestess**

**Otouto – little brother**

**Aniki – big brother**

**Koi/Koishii – love, dear, any term of endearment you want!**

**Otou-san – father**

**Okaa-san - mother**

**Chapter 22: Armageddon II**

Inuyasha whirled around, his Tessaiga gleaming in the dark light of the dungeon as the crow oni attacked.

A particularly large oni, feathers grimy and sharp, descended on Sango's head, eliciting a shriek from the slayer as it attempted to tear off her anti-poison mask. Sango fumbled for a knife as the oni flapped mercilessly in her eyes.

As Sango tussled in her own battle, Inuyasha observed as he dodged the bombing of the oni; everyone else had their own battles to fight. Miroku was beating off the oni as they came with his staff, valiantly trying to get closer to Sango so his shield would extend onto her.

Ayame and Kouga were fighting off about twenty of the smaller oni, who were pecking and cawing malevolently as they continued to inflict tiny wounds on the two wolf youkai. Ayame had already pulled out her nine-tails and was using it fiercely, pulling the oni down to the ground, stunning them as fast as she could. Kouga clawed bravely, throwing as many to the floor as he could.

Sesshoumaru had almost half the flock of oni upon him, almost lifting him off the floor with the strength of their attack. _They must have sensed his power, _Inuyasha thought as he paled a little with worry for his aniki. Suddenly, with a guttural yelp as one oni clearly bit a sharp spot, Sesshoumaru stopped attempting to shoot the swift demons and swept Tokijin from the scabbard at his hip, slashing wildly through the air. A whoosh of cold air seemed to sweep through the room as the oni combusted. Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a triumphant, but tired grin as he continued his onslaught.

Inuyasha remained mentally paralyzed, his body working on autopilot to avoid the oni claws. All he could hear was flapping and squawking, terrified shrieks breaking through the din, a cacophony of noise. It was in that moment that Inuyasha realized what could truly be at stake. His friends could _die _here. And, Inuyasha thought with resolution, he was fucked if he wasn't gonna do something to stop it. Inuyasha sprang into action.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha bellowed into the chaos, raising the newly-transformed Tessaiga in an attack against the oni plucking at his hair, his ears, his face. In a huge flash of red light, there was momentary silence as the several oni circling Inuyasha dissipated with almighty shrieks of anger.

Inuyasha was left panting heavily in the aftermath of his attack, everyone else oni-free now that Inuyasha had destroyed them. The dust settled around them, the scent of death hanging in the atmosphere. The large stone room was entirely empty but for Inuyasha and his family.

Sango was the first to speak.

"That was pretty, Inuyasha." She quipped as she stood slowly, getting her breath back.

"Pretty?" Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't _do _pretty! It's a man sword!" he insisted.

"Alright, alright, before we get even more immature," Miroku interrupted, sweeping feathers of his shoulders, "Let's figure out where we go next."

"Up." Ayame said simply, pointing towards the ceiling.

"If only it were that easy..." Kouga grumbled, pulling an oni talon from his bicep, swiping the blood from the wound.

"No, but it is." Ayame repeated, looking up.

"You're not even blond, sweetie, you remember how long it took us just to get to the other side of the damned basement?" Sango said, putting an arm around the insistent youkai.

"But honest, it _is_ that easy!" Ayame repeated, looking at Sango seriously.

"Okay," Sesshoumaru began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "If we follow the scent of Kagome's blood, we should manage to reach upstairs, but there's no telling what else Kikyou could have up her sleeve. Odds are, due to the geographical location in relation to the solar position in the room, there'll be sensors, because we haven't had those since the seventh sector of that labyrinth, and we're due some. This way, if we go in with the throwing stars, Rin can use the laptop to pinpoint the motion sensors which I'm sure are placed strategically around, and – "

"OH!" Sango gasped suddenly, catching Ayame's drift.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, mad at being interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru, stop talking, because a) no one's listening, b) no one understands and c) there's an elevator." Sango replied.

"You what?" Sesshoumaru asked disbelievingly, his jaw dropping.

"_She's right, Fluffy. It's highly guarded and kind of hard to see, but it's there." _Rin chirped happily through the earpiece plugged into Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru said, incensed at the total dissolution of his amazing plan.

"Yeah, it's just there, in that crevice." Sango pointed, focusing everyone's gaze.

"Fine, so maybe it is." Sesshoumaru conceded.

"But, it can't be this easy..." Inuyasha said, walking slowly up to the elevator and reaching out to touch it cautiously.

Instantly, Inuyasha was rewarded by a bolt of electricity traveling through his body at hyperspeed, rattling his bones in a moment of blindness. It was over almost as soon as it begun. The room held its breath as Inuyasha coughed spasmodically, clearing smoke from his lungs as his pupils swam in and out.

"Well, thanks for demonstrating that, Inuyasha." Kouga quipped, carefully helping the sparking man up.

Sesshoumaru merely cocked an eyebrow at Inuyasha's wheezing, and turned back to the elevator, thinking hard.

"Rin, how many security measures are on this thing?" he asked, holding the earpiece.

"_Well, there's the electric jolt current, as Inuyasha's so kindly found out, three steel fences, a loaded bazooka...no, five loaded bazookas, and another electric barrier!"_ Rin replied chirpily, her light voice crackling through the earpieces.

"Okay...I say we sacrifice Inuyasha, and carry on without him!" Miroku said brightly, interrupting the silence.

Inuyasha growled amidst his heaving breaths.

"So, smartass, what's the best way to get through this one?" Sango snapped, eyeing Sesshoumaru venomously.

"Excuse me, bitch, I don't see _you _and your huge ass hunk of wood doing anything to solve the situation!" Sesshoumaru replied, stalking up to Sango, eyes narrowed.

"Oi, stay away from her!" Miroku stepped inbetween the pair. "One demon attack per day!" Miroku yelled, glancing Inuyasha's way.

"I apologized already, jackass!" Inuyasha snapped back, wrestling Miroku round to face him, eyes ablaze.

"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!" Ayame shouted.

"WHAT?" The red-faced people chorused, breathing hard.

"I know this hasn't damn well been easy, okay?" Ayame started, staring the group down. "But we're here to save Kagome! Not to fight and possibly alert Kikyou to our presence even more! I have to say, I'm disgusted with this childish behavior. Miroku, stop trying to piss Inuyasha off, he just lost brain cells to a _wall_, he's feeling pretty damn stupid anyway! Sango, don't challenge Sesshoumaru! I know you're both of the leader-ish type, especially in this kind of situation. Try the whole teamwork crap! Play to each other's strengths and whatnot!"

Ayame's tirade halted momentarily as Rin spoke to her. "Sorry Lieutenant Rin, they are not in any way romantically linked. At all." Ayame said sheepishly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and I've unlocked the security measures." Ayame finished, irritation emanating from her, as she disconnected from Rin.

"You what?" Sango said, confusion marring her features.

"I – unlocked – the – security – measures." Ayame spelled out sarcastically.

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

"I input the password." Ayame said simply.

"And you knew that, _how_?" Sango asked, standing next to Sesshoumaru.

"I guessed." Ayame replied, shrugging.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, dragging his claws through his hair to diffuse the worst knots.

"I'm not sure I should tell _you_." Ayame said, a sly smile perking up the corners of her mouth.

"Why the fuck not?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Cause, it's a little funny!" Ayame replied.

"Do tell, then. Everyone likes a good joke!" Inuyasha bit out, crossing his arms.

"Well, there were a couple of clues underneath the panel over there," Ayame indicated. "Evidently in case Kikyou ever needed a little help. And the clues were your name Inuyasha, and well, Intimate Time, with a little thumbs down sign after it. We'll just say there was a little graphic imagery as well. So I put two and two together, and input the password."

"Which was..." Inuyasha prompted, still not getting it all the way, despite paling in anticipation.

"Jeremy sucks." Ayame quipped, fleeing to hide behind Sango.

Inuyasha blushed hotly, and pursed his lips, his fists curling into his palms. His entire body trembled with indignation as his left ear twitched madly atop his head.

"Okay?" Miroku asked tentatively.

Inuyasha didn't reply, but walked purposefully into the elevator, and pushed the only button without warning, a face made of stone. Everyone else dashed into the elevator, aware that Inuyasha didn't care whether or not it left without them right now.

Once everyone was in, Inuyasha smirked, with a cocky eyebrow, and said, "You mess with him, you mess with me. The bitch is going down..."

8888

Kikyou grunted as she pushed the last coffee table to the sides of the room, sweeping her sweaty bangs from her face.

Dressed in black fingerless gloves, a tight black wifebeater, black drainpipes with her trademark black leather spike heel boots on over them, Kikyou was dressed for combat. Her shiny dark hair was scraped back into a high ponytail, the hair swinging gently down to her waist. Dark eye make up accentuated her face, and she looked formidable.

She sat on the coffee table she had just moved, and put her hands on her knees, getting her breath back. And gathering together her scattered thoughts.

She cast her steely gaze around the room, the great old-fashioned banquet hall that was now nothing more than an expanse of polished, dark mahogany flooring. The emptiness, the silence filled the room more loudly than anything Kikyou had ever heard.

Her locked elbows shook as she tried to clear her head, tried to clear the thoughts of bloodshed, heartbreak and death she felt tonight would bring.

This was what Kikyou's life, Kikyou's existence had come to. After years in London, bending to her perverted father's every degrading request, after watching the corrupt family, the only one she had ever known, dissolve before her very eyes, she had needed someone to blame. Anyone, _anyone_ but her father. Anyone. Despite all he had forced her to do, despite the nightmares she still had, recalling every incident of abuse he'd put her under. She loved him. She did. Kikyou's eyes hardened.

Her mommy had always told her she was a daddy's girl at heart. And if there was one thing Kikyou hated herself for every day for, and yet embraced with her entire being, it was that she loved her daddy. She loved her daddy very much.

8888

"For fuck's sake, Kasha, I cannot keep doing this much longer!" Kagome insisted, wringing the water out of her hair, past caring how unhygienic that was.

"Well, it's not like you have a choice, sweetie," Kasha said soothingly, from her place between Kagome's spread knees. She got up and walked to the head of the bed.

"I know, but..." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes tightly. "I feel like Inuyasha should be here. I don't want this baby to arrive if he's not here to see it. I feel guilty." Kagome admitted, changing her nightdress as best she could for the fifth time today. Pulling on lightweight pink cotton short dress, Kagome lifted her head to Kasha, searching for answers.

"Kagome, please, don't start feeling that this was your fault. Because God knows, it isn't. It really isn't." Kasha said, stroking Kagome's damp cheek.

"Besides, I thought I should warn you, they're getting closer." Kasha said, grinning brightly.

"How do you know? Your youkai's still trapped in the bracelet." A perplexed Kagome asked.

"No force on earth can take away the innate sixth sense every demon has, sweetie. I reckon we've got about five minutes. Ten tops." Kasha said, chewing her lip solemnly.

"Ten minutes before all hell breaks loose." Kagome stated. "Ten minutes before a life changing battle begins. Ten minutes before the lives of almost everyone I care about are endangered. Ten minutes before Inuyasha fights a miko and her psychotic father to the death, and I am laying on my ass, thrusting a toaster-sized hanyou out of me? God, I hate my life." Kagome muttered darkly, her eyes squeezing together tightly as the next contraction shot through her system.

"Kagome, listen to me." Kasha said, chuckling dryly at Kagome's outburst. "Listen. When they arrive downstairs, I will go and get Inuyasha to release me. Then, whilst the battle goes on down there, I'll take you to someplace safe, understand?"

"No." Kagome replied instantly, looking at Kasha as though she was crazy.

"What do you mean, no?" Kasha asked, mopping Kagome's brow, holding her hand through the waves of pain.

"No!" Kagome repeated. "I won't just leave him here. If this kid is any relation to Inuyasha's, it'll be able to stand up to a little miko shockwave!"

"But it might not just _be _that, Kagome! You have to think about the baby's safety, first and foremost!" Kasha argued, becoming irritated.

"Are you suggesting I abandon my mate for my baby? How can you even ask me to make that decision, Kasha?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not asking. I'm making it for you!" Kasha replied, pacing anxiously. They were getting closer, she knew it.

"I'm not a child! Don't make decisions like this for me! I want to stay! Maybe I can help in some way, but I won't leave him. If...if..." Kagome faltered, tears welling in her eyes.

"If what, Kagome?" Kasha asked, cooling her temper on seeing Kagome's tears.

"If...if something were to happen to him...I want to be here. I don't want to hear it from somebody else." Kagome whispered brokenly, trembling as the last pain waves washed away from her.

"Are you sure? Because if that's what you want, you'll have to wait. You've still got another centimeter to go before you're fully dilated, and even then, you've gotta push." Kasha stated, eyes sad.

"But I'll be here. I'll be here for him, and that's all that matters." Kagome said, conviction lacing her tone.

"Are you sure?" Kasha asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in myy..." The last world trailed off into a high pitched scream as the worst contraction yet tore through Kagome's womb, a gush of blood coming from between her legs.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

8888

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha's blood ran cold as his ears flattened instinctively against his head. Kagome's scream.

As he swiftly picked his way across the laser beamed hall Kikyou had laid out, Inuyasha kept his eyes on the obnoxious sign on the door ahead : _Inuyasha and the Gang,The Battle Awaits! _

He looked back carefully, checking that no one had gotten injured on the way towards what was evidently the battle hall. After seeing everybody make their way across the hall, Inuyasha let his thoughts drift back to the issue at hand. Here he was, about to have a huge showdown with his psychotic ex-girlfriend whilst his current mate was having their first pup upstairs. See, under any other circumstances, this would've been funny. Real Jerry Springer material. But not only was he entirely confused as to why Kikyou would do this to him after all this time, but he was worried about his family's welfare too. He could smell blood, sweat and tears from upstairs, all of it Kagome's. Not only was he worrying about her, he was worried about the people he so valued walking behind him.

Inuyasha exhaled as he crawled under the lowest in a line of flashing red lasers, lost in thought, his lithe body working on autopilot.

Not one of them had complained or protested when he enlisted their help in this. They must have known they would be risking their very lives for him and Kagome, and their pup, and yet not a word of reluctance sprung from any of them. Not even from Kouga, or Sesshoumaru, who could be prone to hissy fits when asked to do favors, Inuyasha thought wryly. He realized, there and then, as he somersaulted over a particularly high beam, that he valued these people behind him, second only to Kagome.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as he hopped the final laser and stood in front of two foreboding wooden doors, complete with obnoxious sign. He looked behind him, waiting impatiently for the others to catch up. He had a few things to say before they went in, and he wasn't going to waste time doing it.

"This is it, then." Sesshoumaru said, nodding somberly as he was the first to leap the last laser.

"I guess." Inuyasha replied softly. "Wait here, I have something I gotta say to you guys."

"Holy fuck, Inuyasha about to make a meaningful contribution that isn't cursing out of his mouth; bring on the apocalypse." Sesshoumaru quipped, grinning lopsidedly at his otouto.

"Shut up." Inuyasha replied listlessly, waiting for Sango to help Miroku over the final beam.

"We're all here, guys. This is it." Sango said, unconsciously echoing Sesshoumaru.

"And I have something to say." Inuyasha said, sighing.

He looked around his odd little group, dressed in fitted black garments from head to toe. He smirked as he remembered Rin's little comment about refusing to have ugly soldiers in her regiment.

"Do tell, Obi Wan." Miroku said, joking weakly.

"Fine, Skywalker, I will." Inuyasha replied. He took a deep breath.

"I just wanted you to know that...that it means a lot to me that you're prepared to risk your lives just for me and Kagome, and that I appreciate what it is you're doing. I promise I won't let you down." Inuyasha said quietly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the ensuing silence.

"That's it?" Ayame asked, quirking an eyebrow as she smiled.

"The big, epic speech you had us all geared up for?" Kouga said, smirking.

"Think of it this way, he's never said anything even close to this before, so appreciate it while we still can." Sesshoumaru reasoned, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder.

This brought home the reality that there was a chance, however slim, that there wouldn't be eight people and a baby returning to Inuyasha's mansion tomorrow.

Just before the gang made their grand entrance, a shadow crossed Inuyasha's eyeline, and he turned aggressively, brandishing Tessaiga above his head.

"Show yourself!" He commanded.

"Inuyasha, you ass, it's only me." Kasha whispered, appearing from a tiny window none of the others had been small enough to get through.

"Shit, where were you?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I've been with Kagome." Kasha asked. " I need you to do something for me."

"How is she? How's the pup? She hasn't had it yet, has she? Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Is it healthy? Can she – " Inuyasha asked, babbling at the confused youkai.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Kasha asked, cocking an eyebrow in amazement.

"What the fuck did you want, bitch?" Inuyasha grumbled, reddening under the teasing gazes of his companions.

"I need you to remove this youkai sealing bracelet. It'll mean you'll have someone extra to stay with Kagome and protect her adequately." Kasha asked, holding out her wrist.

"I thought you smelled weird. How come you can't remove it?" Kouga piped up.

"Only a hanyou can, Kikyou fixed it like that. She figured you'd be too tied up with her to free me." Kasha replied.

"Fine." Inuyasha said, effortlessly slicing the bangle down the middle.

Kasha's youkai surged, surrounding her in a red glow as her ears and real hair color returned, her teeth and nails lengthened into fangs and claws and the super muscles reappeared in her limbs.

"Okay, you get your ass back up and watch Kagome, she's hurting again." Inuyasha commanded.

"Good luck, you guys." Kasha said, smiling hopefully at the gang, before leaping to the window and scaling the wall back up to Kagome's room.

And with that, Inuyasha and the gang prepared for the battle of a lifetime.

8888

"Naraku, they're outside the door." Kikyou said coldly into her slim silver cellphone, aware of the hanyou's presence outside the door.

"Good. I will be there in a short while. I trust you and the oni can hold them off until I am there, with the Shikon, correct?"

"Of course." Kikyou agreed in a clipped tone.

"Kikyou dear, don't be so cold to your own father!" Naraku admonished greasily. "After all, he will be the most powerful hanyou on the planet after tonight!"

"Screw you, Dad - Naraku." Kikyou said, kicking herself for making the slip up _again_. She would never get over him if she didn't stop acknowledging him as her father...

"But you already do, my dear. And very well, might I add." Naraku replied, more lecherously than Miroku ever could.

Kikyou hung up, shuddering in shame and indignation.

However, she wasn't allowed to wallow in it long, for five seconds later, Inuyasha and Co. appeared in the doorway, ready for the ultimate battle.

8888

Kagome looked at the Shikon no Tama, clutching the sparkling pink jewel in her hand as she held it in her sweaty fingers.

Could Naraku touch the jewel if it was already purified? No. Unless she died, of course. And if she was smart, she'd purify it now, that way Inuyasha and the guys would be in with a chance of winning. Right? Right? Kagome then realized that no one was around to confirm her logic.

Silently, Kagome decided to try it. Clutching the jewel tightly in her right fist, Kagome focused inwards, pulling out her own innate power. A pink glow emanated from the jewel, engulfing Kagome's entire form. Sounds like wind chimes seemed to ring through the room as the jewel was purified.

Kagome took a deep breath as the light of her aura faded around her and her miko became dormant once more. She couldn't be sure if she'd done the right thing, but then again, as the next contraction slammed into her, thinking became impossible anyway.

8888

"Fancy seeing you here, Inuyasha!" Kikyou said, a mask of bravado covering her quaking insides.

"Cut the crap, Kikyou." Inuyasha bit out in reply, slamming the mahogany doors behind him.

"Fine. I see you brought your little people with you." Kikyou quipped, raising an eyebrow coldly. "Nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled, a vein in his forehead popping fiercely.

"Kikyou, before we start, I'm gonna ask why. And if I don't get an honest answer, I swear to Kami I will slice you open from top to toe." Inuyasha growled, pulling Tessaiga from the scabbard at his hip.

"Inu, Inu, Inu..." Kikyou said patronizingly, pushing the oni summon button she had attached to her shirt subtly.

"_Don't_ call me that." Inuyasha snapped harshly, golden eyes flashing.

"Don't you understand that I can't let you get away with screwing my life over? Again?" Kikyou said incredulously, yanking two pistols from the holster strapped to her back. "Do you think that you can breeze in here with your minions and high-tech weapons and destroy me? Think again, asshole, because you're not getting out of here alive." Kikyou finished menacingly, allowing her heartbreak to turn to rage.

"Kikyou, I did as you fucking well asked! I released you, to London, with your family, just as you asked! What could I have fucking well done, bitch? You tell me, because I sure as hell don't know!" Inuyasha yelled back, stepping closer to Kikyou.

"Didn't exactly consider the knock on effects of what you were doing though, did you? You, you and that _whore_ you had for a mother – " Kikyou was cut off as Inuyasha angrily backhanded her across the face, his cheeks flaming red in fury.

"_Don't _talk about my mother. You have no right on this _earth _to discuss her." Inuyasha snarled, following Kikyou's form as she rose from the floor.

"Well, the way I see it, it was an eye for an eye," Kikyou replied, the slightest quiver lacing her voice. She knew she was talking bullshit, and every word was killing her. She could feel Naraku's hold slowly loosening, now she was face to face with Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother recently committed suicide. Hanged herself. Minutes before I arrived to take her on a little field trip out of the mental health institution we had to put her in after she found out about the affair." Kikyou said in clipped, matter-of-fact tones.

"But...That was not my fucking fault! You dealt your fucked-up punishment! You screwed me over for a decade! How is that not enough?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, golden eyes wide.

"Revenge never gets old, Inu-kun." Kikyou smirked coldly. "And I'm done talking. Bring it on."

Before Inuyasha could muster a reply, the skies seemed to split above him as a rain of oni fell onto the group. This time, it wasn't just crow oni. Oh no. This was the fucking Bronx Zoo of oni. There were leopard oni, pig oni, every variety of oni under the sun, and each one was making a beeline for Inuyasha and his friends.

And with that, they all broke into action. Claws flew, whips stung, speed flamed and the battle for their lives burst into full swing.

Kikyou soared above the group, watching the chaotic battle go on beneath her, held aloft by her soul stealers. Though making sure Inuyasha could hear every peal of her vicious laughter, tears flowed steadily down her face, smearing her jet-black eyeliner.

8888

"Sweetie, you haven't got long, really you don't," Kasha coached, shooting a tired smile from between Kagome's trembling knees.

"I can hear the screaming, Kasha. People are hurting, she's hurting them..." Kagome moaned as she screwed up her eyes in pain.

"I know she is, but they'll get through it, I know they won't have let her beat them just yet." Kasha replied surely.

"I...I can't be here...doing this...I have to...to help them..." Kagome stuttered, moving her stiff limbs gingerly.

"What do you MEAN you can't be here doing this? You're giving birth to Inuyasha's firstborn, and you don't have TIME?" Kasha rounded on Kagome angrily, regardless of her condition. "I don't know about you, but I'll bet that Inuyasha figures that delivering his child safely is more important than sacrificing this baby and having to protect you, because you're in no shape to walk, let alone battle." Kasha snapped.

"But...I need...I need to get the jewel to him...This Naraku...I don't want anyone hurt over it...I need Inuyasha to...to give it to him..." Kagome panted.

"But the jewel is the last thing you want him to get. Him plus unpurified jewel equals world domination, there is NO giving it to him!" Kasha responded.

"What if I told you that I'd...I'd found the power to purify it...the jewel, I mean?" Kagome said, smiling a tiny smile at the look of disbelief on Kasha's face.

"But...you don't have that kind of power, not yet anyway." Kasha replied, cocking a suspicious brow.

"But what if I did?" Kagome asked, grinning a little more.

"If you did, then Naraku would be unable to touch the jewel but it would still be volatile in the wrong hands and need guarding with your life. It's better than this situation though. Kami Kagome, have you really purified the Shikon no Tama?" Kasha asked hopefully.

"I think I have." Kagome replied tiredly, yet happily.

"Keep it close, okay, and don't move until it's necessary." Kasha said, sobriety lacing her tone instead of excitement.

"Why?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"We need Inuyasha to get as far ahead as he can without having to use the jewel. Remember, in the right hands, this jewel could change this world for the better. We don't want to have to waste it on scum like this Naraku guy." Kasha pointed out reasonably.

"So, all I can do is keep this, until he comes for me?" Kagome stated with defeat, too tired to argue with Kasha anymore.

"I think that's the best course of action, sweetheart." Kasha said, pulling on her eighth pair of latex gloves.

"Kasha, this is getting soooo repetitive..." Kagome moaned sarcastically as yet another contraction rose in her belly.

"You don't say, sweetpea, you don't say..." Kasha replied.

8888

Sango grunted as she swiftly reloaded her small pistol, crouching under the onslaught of the wild youkai.

She and the other had been fighting for almost thirty minutes now, and the going was tough, but not too tough, she figured.

As she roared in anger as a leopard oni attempted to pounce on her from behind, only to be shot swiftly, Sango's heart began to race.

The taijiya blood in her meant that she wasn't one to buckle in the face of danger, but her pulse echoed noisily in her ears as she searched for Miroku. Panic rose in her chocolate eyes as she searched for him among the flurry of feathers and fur in her way.

Glimpsing him, Sango ducked and dived five crow oni heading her way. If this was the last time they would be together, in case the worst was to happen, she would fight by his side, the way it was meant to be. And if Kikyou, some bitch she didn't even KNOW, thought she could stop her, she had another fucking thing coming.

"Hey, babe!" Miroku said with false cheer, as he used his staff to wallop a few buzzard oni hurtling into Ayame.

"Sorry!" He yelled, as Ayame yelped in surprise at the stunned oni hitting her in the back.

"How're...you...holding...up?" Sango panted, inbetween impaling a tiger youkai on her longest carving knife.

She marveled at how easily slaughter had come to her and her friends, despite none of them having a real killer instinct. Maybe that's what it was like when you were fighting for your life.

"Oh...just...dandy, considering...there's some maniacal crazed freak hanging out above our heads...watching as we get mauled by bloodthirsty youkai for kicks...I'm fine!" Miroku said, putting up a shield around them as he stopped to reload and catch his breath a little.

Sango chuckled as several flying oni smacked into the barrier and slid down to the floor, dazed.

"Well, well, well, for someone who was a vegetarian for five years, only stopping due to an intense craving for burgers until you were forced to kill and make your own, you're sure enjoying the bloodbath..." Miroku said, grinning as he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well, I was just thinking about that. Don't you find it gets easier after the first few kills?" Sango asked, wiping oni blood off her forehead.

"I suppose..." Miroku half-heartedly agreed. "Just...just don't let this change you, okay Sango? I couldn't be more proud to be with a taijiya, but I fell in love with who you are, not who killing would make you." Miroku finished quietly, staring at the floor.

Sango was silent for a long moment.

She looked back, and remembered the freakish rollercoaster their relationship had been. Meeting him, being groped by him, crying over him, making love to him, laughing with him, drinking with him...simply loving him. Sango's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the earnest, strong man she loved.

"Thank you Miroku. Thank you so much. I love you." Sango whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

The hug ended as quickly as it begun when Miroku's concentration lapsed and the shield dissolved, once more leaving them at the mercy of the relentless oni.

8888

Unbeknownst to Sango and Miroku however, Inuyasha was on top of the world. He, with his youkai senses, along with Kouga and Sesshoumaru, could sense the thundercloud of youkai dissipating bit by bit in front of them, as more and more bodies littered the ground.

Searing another Wind Scar into the air, obliterating three dozen youkai around him, Inuyasha actually grinned. If this was all Kikyou had to throw at him, he'd have Kagome back in no time. Speaking of Kagome, he thought, the smell of blood was growing stronger. Her time was nearing, and he didn't want to have to miss it.

As Inuyasha continued to cut and slash, automatically destroying anything in his path, he felt a chill creep over his shoulders and down his back.

This wasn't good.

He had to talk to Kikyou.

There was something wrong.

He'd been right when he'd said Kikyou was smarter than this.

There was no way this was all she had for him.

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha bellowed to the ceiling, as she lounged lazily on her soul carriers, surveying the battle scene below her.

Kikyou froze as she heard Inuyasha's yell. Shit. He knew. Just as well, because Naraku was here, and despite her relaxed position, every fiber in her body radiated anticipation of his nearness. This was going to be huge, and it was coming fast.

Kikyou did something she knew her dear father would approve of. Bowing her head and muttering a small incantation, all of the remaining oni collapsed into dust, blinking away out of sight. In an effort to cheer herself up, she left the bodies. Naraku would prefer to have a playing field between them and him alone.

The gang looked around curiously as the oni simply disintegrated around them, leaving an eerily quiet hall.

Kouga broke the silence, panting softly.

"What the fuck?" he asked no-one in particular.

"Kikyou, what have you done?" Inuyasha asked, hairs on the back of his neck rising rapidly.

"Not her," a deep voice boomed from the entrance doors, "But I."

8888

Kagome eyes flicked open swiftly as she heard a voice, the words stifled, rumble through the floor beneath her. Suddenly, she was seized by a feeling of nausea that had nothing to do with her labor, and her breathing intensified as the feeling of pure evil washed over her, thick wave after thick wave.

Kagome panted as the heat in the room seemed to close in around her, dizziness reeling her sight. She leaned instinctively over the side of the bed and emptied her stomach into the nearby bowl. Kasha came rushing in, holding Kagome sweat-drenched hair back as she continued to retch.

"Kagome, what's wrong! You're between contractions, you should still be okay!" Kasha exclaimed, face pale with worry.

"It's...It's not the labor, it's...I think Naraku's here, Kasha!" Kagome gasped, her throat raw.

"I know, Kagome, we just have to stay here. Please, that's all we have to do!" Kasha reasoned, seeing the weak determination in Kagome's eyes.

"No, Kasha. You know I won't. I know you know I won't because I know you know me, and knowing me means you know that I know that you know I'm going." Kagome growled angrily, a hint of a chuckle gracing her voice.

"Kagome, don't joke. Not now. I need you to stay here, your baby needs you to stay here, and more than anything else, Inuyasha needs you to stay here." Kasha tried, knowing it would be useless.

"See, that's where you're wrong Kasha. Inuyasha needs the jewel. It's the only way he'll truly defeat Naraku. And I have the jewel. It's not like he gonna call a time out to come up here and get it, so I have to get it to him. I can't let you carry it, because your youkai could be damaged by it. Now I'm thinking about it, Inuyasha's the only one who can use it anyway because his human side lets him at least carry the jewel. Screw it, Kasha, I love you. I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I _have _to." Kagome said, heaving herself off the bed, pulling her loose nightdress down to her knees again.

"KAGOME!" Kasha yelled, seizing her by the arm. She couldn't let her go, she jsut couldn't.

As Kagome felt Kasha grip her arm, she was suddenly aware that Kasha was an Inuyoukai, and that she was a weak, pregnant miko. What could she do if Kasha really wanted her to stay? Wait, miko...Oh God.

"Kasha, I'm sorry..." Kagome said under her breath, shutting her eyes slowly.

"For- " Kasha started, her sentence immediately cut off as she was engulfed by a pink light and fainted, releasing Kagome.

"I'm sorry..."Kagome repeated, beginning her slow journey downstairs.

8888

Naraku stood in the doorway, filling it with his sheer height. Long, lustrous black hair flowed down his back, longer than Sesshoumaru's, and he was adorned with furs and robes from top to toe. Purple eyes so much less warm than Miroku's pierced into Inuyasha's, a smirk on the milky face.

"Naraku, I presume?" Sesshoumaru boomed, breaking the silence.

"Give the taiyoukai a cookie." Naraku slithery voice hissed.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"Well, first I want revenge for my baby girl," Naraku began, sickeningly conversationally, looking up at the terrified Kikyou floating above them. "And then, I also want to control the world. And all I need from you, hanyou, is the Shikon no Tama."

"The what?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely confused.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized what Naraku was looking for and who was in possession of it.

"It can't be..." Sesshoumaru whispered incredulously.

"Naraku, a) you are a hanyou, and b) how the fuck can you want to wage war to the death against us when we barely know who you are, and we don't know what you want? I thought this fight was between me and Kikyou." Inuyasha asked, surprised at his own calmness and reasoning.

"It is." Naraku agreed, his eyes flashing as he began to grow tentacles underneath his heavy robing. "I'm just intervening to collect what's mine."

"Would you at least tell us what it is?" Sango piped up, stroking Hiraikotsu.

"It is an ancient jewel passed down through a line of powerful mikos, created by a legend I'm sure you have all known. It possesses the power to grant one wish of the owner, whether they be dark or light. In short, it can make anyone the most powerful person in the world. Sadly though, as it was born of a miko's sacrifice, only those with some semblance of human blood may touch it. Sorry, Sesshoumaru, and you, common wolfling."

Kouga growled.

"Your mate has the Shikon, Inuyasha. Did you know that? Did you know the secret behind it?" Naraku asked, stalking closer to the group.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said simply, unable to formulate a better answer.

"Not you," Naraku began, unable to resist shaming Kikyou this way, "but her, all the time."

A feeling of pain washed through Inuyasha's heart unannounced, a feeling of intense pity for Kikyou spreading through him. Naraku was raping her?

"But," Naraku eyes darkened dangerously as the thick, black tentacles, glistening in the dim light, snuck out at increasing speed from the folds of his furs. "I don't think you have time to worry about that, do you?"

And with that comment hanging in the air, Naraku sent five puppets out, deadly accurate to their targets.

Kikyou continued to cry.

8888

Kagome whimpered as she reached the next floor down, only five more to go. She had been wracked by several contractions on her way down, and had left a trail of water and blood behind her as she crawled, clutching the Shikon in her fist.

I'm coming, Inuyasha, she thought, I'm coming, baby.

8888

Kikyou sobbed silently as she watched the frenzied battle unfold below her. Inuyasha slashed at Naraku, disposing of tentacle after tentacle. Sango and Miroku fought as a pair, fending off everything he sent their way. Ayame and Kouga worked as lone wolves, Kouga dodging everyone of Naraku's puppets, leading them away from the others and using himself as bait. Ayame stifled Naraku's tentacles with her nine-tails, effectively rendering him unable to pull them back in to regenerate.

Kikyou surveyed the misery she had caused. The pain, and the hardship. All because she had allowed Naraku to poison her body and her mind. Every day of her life, Kikyou had fully been aware that she was a...a mannequin, a _puppet_ to her father. Her knew just how to pull all her strings. As Kikyou watched her father's eyes flash over the mayhem he was creating, the people he was hurting, the lives he was destroying, Kikyou mentally clipped her strings. Suddenly, a shine went over Kikyou's body as her soul cleansed itself.

She was free from the shackles Naraku had placed on her. At last.

Free to do what was right.

Kikyou leaned down, and searched for her moment of intervention.

She no longer had a daddy. And she was proud of it.

8888

Inuyasha's breathing was becoming more and more labored as the battle wore on. Everything he seemed to do, he thought brokenly as he kept slashing at Naraku's relentless onslaught, seemed to be so pointless, and so primitive. What was Naraku waiting for? And WHY WAS IT TAKING SO DAMN LONG? And where was Kagome, for that matter? Hang on, was she coming...

Inuyasha's thoughts were swiftly cut off when Naraku wrapped a tentacle around his middle and hoisted him into the air, preparing to toss him into the opposite wall. He winced as his head hit the wall, and he peered at the one on the other side of the room. Now if there was one thing he wasn't hitting, it was THAT.

Inuyasha unleashed a Kaze no Kizu onto the tentacle wrapping itself around his waist, as he squirmed mightily, ignoring Naraku's incessant cackling.

Under the force of his sword, the tentacle disintegrated from around Inuyasha. It was only then he remembered that he was being held fifteen feet in the air by that tentacle. That was now helpfully gone.

Inuyasha yelped as he fell to the ground, expecting to land painfully and heavily on...Sesshoumaru?

"Fluffy, what the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha spluttered as he disentangled himself from Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have let every bone in your body disintegrate into smithereens once you hit the floor. Shoot, I never knew you were one of those people who don't appreciate LIFE-SAVING ACTS OF BRAVERY from your sibling." Sesshoumaru grumbled, getting up quickly, thankful to the others for tempting Naraku away from them temporarily.

"I mean, you could have gotten hurt, dumbass." Inuyasha said, sticking his tongue out at Sesshoumaru.

"First off, put that creation back where it belongs, and second, you weigh a whole fifty odd pounds less than me? You were more likely to get hurt, fuckwad." Sesshoumary replied, grinning wolfishly, and dissolving back into the fray.

Inuyasha shook his head as she smiled at his aniki, and lost the smile when he smelled his mate coming closer.

The smile was a part of ancient history when there was a bright flash of green light, and he was blinded.

8888

No...Kikyou thought disbelivingly as Naraku seemed to feed off his enemies' power, and watched his entire body flare green as he sent a huge wave of electricity ricocheting off the walls, shocking everything and everyone below her.

Bolts of colourless shock bounced everywhere, striking everybody. At once, a deafening silence fell across the room in a sheet, as everyone felt their muscles seizing up in pain, unable to scream.

Silent expressions of agony were written on each face Kikyou saw, and it almost broke her heart to see Inuyasha hang onto a wooden statue. However dense she remembered Inuyasha being, he was no idiot. He'd remembered the wood did not let electricity pass through it, and was using it as a shield.

The time was coming near. Naraku was drawing this battle to a close...

8888

Kagome's lungs burned, hot in her chest. Her stomach heaved with the pressing weight of her unborn child, whose head she could feel between her legs every time she moved.

Yes, she knew this was stupid. Yes, she knew she could die. Yes, she knew her pup could die.

As the physical exhaustion almost threatened to take her over, Kagome was empowered by two things.

Firstly, the jewel that could and would end all this in her right hand, bleeding she was clutching it so tightly.

Secondly, the man fighting for her life in the next room. She was doing a reckless, stupid thing, she knew that. _But then again_, Kagome thought drowsily as she struggled to push open the heavy mahogany door, where an unnatural silence reigned, _that was love, wasn't it?_

8888

"Well, well, well Kikyou, it seems I have overpowered the itty bitty demons." Naraku cooed up towards her.

Kikyou's skin crawled.

"Shocking, I think you missed one." Inuyasha put in, lowering the statue slowly, grasping Tessaiga once more.

"Clever little thing, aren't you, hanyou?" Naraku said, injecting all his venom into the last word.

"That's fucking rich, Naraku, coming from you." Inuyasha scoffed, despite the feeling of terror growing in his stomach. Kagome was coming, and she wasn't doing well.

"You're worse than hanyou. I can't even smell a part of which youkai you are. Not exactly discerning, your parents, were they?" Inuyasha replied coldly, proud of his long word, despite the circumstances.

"You know, half-breed, I was going to toy with your mind a little longer," Naraku hissed, eyes flashing at Inuyasha's insult. "But I think you've just earned yourself a fast track ticket to hell."

8888

Now was as good a time as any, Kikyou thought. _Here goes nothing..._

8888

Kagome's double vision could just make out Inuyasha standing, facing off a threatening, and yet cowardly demon.

Everyone else lay littered around him, and Kagome's blood ran cold. How many of them were still alive?

She loosened her hold on the jewel slightly, aware that there was only one way she could get it to Inuyasha.

Simple and ordinary as it was, it would work, wouldn't it?

8888

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after Naraku's snide comment.

Kikyou jumped down from the hold of her soul minions, causing Naraku to turn around, curious.

"I don't think so, _Daddy." _Kikyou snipped, pegging an arrow to her bow and aiming at Naraku.

Those few second were all Inuyasha needed.

He followed his nose to the nearest door, and he saw the weary, tired, and yet beautiful face of his mate looking happily at him, a smile brighter than the stars on her face.

She held up the jewel, and both their smiles grew wider. Kagome's face crumpled a little in pain as she sat up.

The jewel flew through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naraku bellowed, reaching for the small pink orb as Inuyasha jumped for it.

A set of claws found the jewel, holding them tightly.

For one demon, all seemed lost for a minute.

The demon looked at his panting mate, looked at his stirring family on the ground, and knew what had to be done.

Kill Naraku with the one thing that could give him world domination.

With a roar of satisfaction, love, anguish and sadness, Inuyasha plunged his Shikon-filled fist into Naraku's chest, in the hole where his heart should have been.

At first, there was nothing.

But then, the event that had taken place seemed to finally register with the universe.

Which then acted as it should.

Naraku's roar of pain increased in volume and length as the pure, white light of Inuyasha and the jewel combined radiated through his bleak, gloomy body, destroying him from the inside out.

And then, in an ironically anti-climatic way, Naraku simply blinked out of sight. The carcasses of his puppets disappeared in blinks, flashes of simplistic white light.

Inuyasha pulled back his fist, now empty.

He smiled as he realized the jewel had fulfilled its real purpose. A true force of good used to destroy of true force of evil.

Inuyasha suddenly realized, that his problems were _far _from over.

He had a wife who had come from who-knew-where to save the day, and was still giving birth to their first child in the hall, a few stunned/passed-out/semi-coherent friends on the floor, a crazed ex-girlfriend, who seemed to become less crazed as she too saved the day, or more crazed, whichever way you thought about it.

_Where the fuck do I start? _Inuyasha wondered.

"INUYASHA! You will get your ass over here and you will deliver your damned child because there is no one else to do it, and I refuse to have another contraction! EVER!" Kagome screeched from the hallway, sobbing loudly.

_I guess that's my answer_, Inuyasha conceded, jogging over to his stricken mate.

8888

Miroku's eyes cracked open slowly, the light hurting his head as he took in the mess in front of him.

The forms of his friends, shifting slowly just as he was, in front of him. Kikyou, on her knees and in floods to his right. Inuyasha and a shrieking Kagome to his left. And something squishy behind him.

Well, squishy, but not to squishy. Squishy in a firm, round kind of way.

Miroku investigated further, running his foot up and down the object behind him contentedly. He didn't know why, but it reminded him of Sango's behind...

Miroku's feeling of comfort was swiftly replaced by one of satisfaction and a little pain as the round firm object disappeared and he caught a glimpse of Sango's angry dark eyes before a sound blow was dealt to his cheek, accompanied by much cursing and grousing.

_Well, no pain no gain, _Mirokui thought, sitting up gingerly to face his mini nemesis.

8888

"Kagome, WHAT IS THAT?" Inuyasha asked, after the customary warm greetings. Kind of.

Inuyasha had Kagome's knees spread in front of him, and was investigating the scene that beheld him with a mixture of disgust, nausea, and sheer confusion.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT?" Kagome shrieked at him, propping herself up against the doorjamb.

"I don't get it! It doesn't normally look like that!" Inuyasha complained, screwing up his eyes.

"Well, there's not usually a blood-soaked child coming out of it when you see it, is there now?" Kagome snipped sarcastically.

"What do you expect me to do?" Inuyasha griped angrily, looking sheepish. "We pay Kasha to do this so I wouldn't have to corrupt myself this way! Where is she, anyway? She was meant to be protecting you!" Inuyasha asked.

Now, it was Kagome's turn to look sheepish.

"I...uh...kinda half-purified her so she wouldn't stop me coming to you...Eh heh..." Kagome said nervously, grinning a little.

"Fuck, you must really love me." Inuyasha said, half in jest, half in all seriousness.

"I do, you know." Kagome said somberly, stroking Inuyasha's hair tenderly.

"Me too, and what do I do now, I see hair. Though I'm not sure who it belongs to, come to think of it..." Inuyasha quipped.

"It's hers, not mine." Kagome panted, feeling the need to push swamp her.

"True, it is HIS." Inuyasha said pointedly.

"Shut up, I'm pushing it out, it's a damned girl, I tell you." Kagome griped.

"Whatever you say..."Inuyasha mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, hold the baby's head and tell me to push already!" Kagome whined, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

"Ummm...PUSH!" Inuyasha tried, holding onto the slipper round thing Kagome figured was their pup's head.

"That was PATHETIC." Kagome growled, pushing anyway.

"PUSH! PUSH! PUSH, KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, feeling the desperation setting in as more of a tiny body came free.

"I am, damn it, I am!" Kagome screamed, opening her lungs to the heavens.

And all at once, suddenly, another pair of lungs joined her mother's in her song.

Inuyasha held a tiny, bloody little girl in his arms, shaking with joy.

"Jesus, and I though tweezing my eyebrows was bad." Kagome panted good naturedly.

Both chuckled as Inuyasha quickly whipped off his rollneck sweater and wrapped it around their new daughter.

It had all happened so fast, Inuyasha thought, one second he was still childless, next he had a daughter in his arms.

"She's beautiful." Kagome whispered, as Inuyasha scooted up near her head, leaning on the doorjamb with her. Delicate, sweating fingers pushed aside the folds of the cashmere rollneck as Kagome looked at her daughter's face for the first time.

The baby had a head full of dark hair, golden eyes like her fathers, and, to Kagome's immense delight, a tiny, damp pair of ears nestled in her hair, white, just like her otou-san's. Her mottled little arms moved slowly, and her eyes looked everywhere, taking in her new world.

"Just like her mother." Inuyasha couldn't resist saying, knowing it would annoy Kagome.

"I can't believe you, we just became parents, and you still antagonize me!" Kagome sighed. "I love you anyway."

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, kissing his mate softly.

"What should we call her?" Kagome asked, breaking the comfortable silence a few minutes later.

"I say Sango, after her favorite auntie!" a new voice broke in, easing open the door gently.

"Sango! I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome whispered excitedly, gladly receiving Sango's hug.

"Are you kidding? After all we went through to save you, we're glad to see you!" Ayame replied, kissing Kagome's forehead lightly.

Everyone else followed slowly into the hall, sitting around the new parents, basking in their triumph, and the new life that survived onwards.

"What _are _you gonna call her?" Miroku asked, breaking another comfortable silence.

"We couldn't decide, seeing as Inuyasha's was so convinced she would be a boy, he pouted and refused to help choose." Kagome said gleefully, ignoring Inuyasha's flattened ears and huge pout as he handed the baby to her.

"Since you all risked everything to save us, I say one of you can name her. Okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grunted, but nodded all the same.

"Who actually has an idea?" Kagome asked, smiling at her dumbfounded family.

"OWWWW!" Sesshoumaru suddenly yelped, throwing his earpiece swiftly to the ground.

"What's the matter!" Kagome asked urgently.

"Rin squealed when she heard about the pup, I only just told her..." Sesshoumaru asked. "I may never hear again."

"Fluffy, did she say anything else, asswipe?" Inuyasha asked, smirking at Rin's personality.

"She does have a name for your firstborn." Sesshoumaru said, smiling a little.

"Well, what is it?" Kagome asked, anxious to know.

"Yuri." Rin herself said, her smile sparkling as she walked into the hall.

"Hi, sweetie." Kagome said, another megawatt smile on her face.

"So, Yuri, huh?" Inuyasha said, breaking up the moment happily.

"Lily...I like it." Sango mused.

"Pretty, short, easy to spell. S'all I need." Inuyasha agreed.

"Hi, Yuri," Kagome said softly, loving the name. "You were born under a pretense of darkness, but light prevailed in the end, sweetie. You are loved, you are wanted, you are wise, and you are pure. We love you. Welcome to your new family."

**AN: Oh my God, I'm so glad that's over. I'm posting this without it going to my beta first, which I am sorry about, but I don't want this to get postponed any longer. I so hope you liked it, and, for the second to last time,**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON! **


	24. Chapter 24: The Epilogue

**Alright, people, here we go. First things first, I am so sorry to be like three months late putting this out. And I also apologize for posting this without getting it to my beta first I so want to put this story to rest (see la mistakes!) As you'll see on my profile page, I had some family issues and I am now back on track and free on midterm vacation (though I'm supposed to be studying for some important exams, but they can wait a while!). BLOOD HERITAGE WILL GO AHEAD IMMEDIATELY AS PLANNED, I'm just tying up the loose ends in this story here.**

**And in answer to Wolfgirl21, I'm so glad I stuck with this to the end, despite the long wait we've just come out of. I'll do the same for the next two stories I have planned. BY THE WAY, ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL YOU WANT TO SEE IN BLOOD HERITAGE, LET ME KNOW IN A PM OR A REVIEW, I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT IT!**

**Also, in response to Inuyasha Lover 813, Déjà vu, by Beyonce and Jay Z is the little backing track in the chapter where the gang is getting chased by trannies in Milan!!!!! I thought it was the smartest idea (or maybe I'm just being blonde!) Congratulate her for it!**

**Be warned, this is a lot shorter than my other chapter's, cause's it's really just a nice way to close this off! **

**So, for the last time, and very quickly, here is:**

**The Epilogue (imaginatively named, I know):**

"Fuck off, already!" Inuyasha bellowed, feeling yet another water balloon burst all over his t-shirt.

"You just can't take it, fuckface!" Miroku chuckled back, peering over the sunny balcony again as he sent a purple one flying Inuyasha's way.

"Oh yeah? Is that your defence? _I _can't take the heat? Mr. I-can't-take-my-pregnant-fiancee-anymore-so-I-bullied-my-friends-into-coming-to-New York-on-an-extended-bachelor-party!" Inuyasha retorted, bounding up to the balcony to meet Miroku!

"Eh he he…I thought we promised we wouldn't mention that while we were here?" Miroku tried, chuckling nervously at his friend towering over him.

"Yeah, I lied." Inuyasha commented lightly, delving into Miroku's pail for a balloon. Somehow, his t-shirt message today seemed appropriate: Friendly fire - isn't.

No way in hell Miroku missed _that _one.

"I thought you were going to call your wife and child!" Miroku quickly answered backing slowly away, bucket in hand.

"I am, and besides, I'm gonna use the video screen. And I don't know, I reckon your goddaughter might like to see you all wet." Inuyasha replied menacingly, a wide grin spreading across his handsome features.

"But…I helped in your little scheme for the Armani deal! Does that mean NOTHING to you????" Miroku pleaded, desperate not to have to see Sango soaking wet.

"Nah, not right now!" Inuyasha cackled, soundly bursting the huge green balloon on Miroku's short hair.

A booming chuckle joined Inuyasha's as Miroku inhaled, sweeping his wet hair out of his eyes, cursing under his breath.

"For once, mutt, that's actually funny!" Kouga choked out, leaning his hands on his knees as he laughed.

"I'm plenty funny, just wait and see what I have in store for you and Ayame when we get back!" Inuyasha threatened.

He didn't _really _think it was necessary for Kouga to know that he didn't have the least intention or idea of what the hell he was supposed to do to him. It was the menace that counted, right?

"Oi, baka, don't you have a mate to be calling?" Sesshoumaru demanded, Gucci shades and crumpled black jeans standing out in the sun.

"And what are you in such a hurry for me to do it for? Anxious to see Rin, Oprah?" Inuyasha taunted, remembering his advice from a few years back.

"Fuck off. I know of no such thing. I just like the screen, is all." Sesshoumaru grunted, turning away to hide his cherry blush.

So what if he missed his mate a little? Was it a crime? God, he really had to stop stealing Rin's Cosmo…

"Fine, if we're gonna call, we might as well all be here. Where's the runt?" Inuyasha groused, not realizing everyone had wanted to get in on his phone call. Again.

Memo to self, he thought, remember to buy Kagome, Yuri and I another estate. Ours has been overrun by psychos.

He grinned as he recalled how their living conditions were all set out, and pouted when he realized how Kagome had bullied him into it.

He, Kagome and Yuri all lived in the big house in the center of the estate. Sango and Miroku had had their own house built pretty much down the street from them, in order to stay close to Yuri soon after she was born. However, with the expense of the gorgeous little house Sango and Miroku had built, they were finding the mortgage for the land a little bit of a stretch to pay. So, good old Inuyasha (after not getting any for two weeks from Kagome) had bought the land himself (in absolute desperation for his beautiful mate) and now they paid him a miniscule mortgage for it, in return for extending the grounds outwards to include their house.

Kouga and Ayame had cleared on out to the ancient servants' quarters from way back in the Feudal Era, deep in the estate's woods, renovating it themselves over the course of a few months. Now they had it as a huge (if a little creaky) manor house and loved it. Plus, Inuyasha got to take money from Kouga, which was always fun!

Sesshoumaru and Rin had also taken over an old outbuilding on the estate, an old, old, old, well house called the Bone Eater's Well close to a tree called Goshinboku forming the centrepiece. They too had constructed a huge house, the size of Inuyasha's, over the well site, and as of right now, both brothers were currently involved in a battle to see who could build the biggest house. Put it this way, right now, Inuyasha had three poker rooms, Yuri had a fairy room and Kagome had a room where she was supposed to tweeze her eyebrows…(needless to say, she never used it!) And Sesshoumaru had five exercise ball rooms, with nothing but the one exercise ball in it, and four music rooms, each one with an instrument no one knew how to play inside it. And they said they weren't being petty…

Kikyou had been the only one to not actually live on Mireshi property, but it wasn't as though she didn't live down the street. Cause she did. With the money Naraku had left her in the will, (which turned out to be plenty), she had bought a big apartment close to their estate, gotten a job as a counsellor for the sexually abused and had made major changes in her life. What mattered now was that she was back on track, happy, had a family, and one, very important, fluffy reason for living.

Inuyasha grabbed the cordless phone from the cradle as he sauntered into the hotel room, grabbing the orange attachment lead from the table the phone sat on.

"Shippou!" he bellowed into the air, knowing his mate would want to see him.

He dropped to the floor and reached into the duffel bag he had brought with him for the surprise he had in store for Kagome. He grinned as he unrolled the five foot tall poster and gazed at it.

As he connected the phone to the white screen in front of him, he sat on the bed as he dialed home.

"Everybody in here!" Inuyasha yelled, prepared to shock the pants off his wife. Preferably literally.

8888

"Auntie Sango, waddle faster!!!!" A little's girl's voice pleaded as she clutched her godmother's hand tightly, pulling her along the hall.

"I'm WALKING, not WADDLING, Yuri sweetie, and remind me to hit your parents for telling you that!" Sango griped good-naturedly, hurrying as fast as she could on feet she couldn't see.

With her loose "Big Momma" t-shirt and a miniskirt and flipflops on, Sango absolutely glowed at five months pregnant.

"I don't know, Auntie Sango, Mommy said she did it when I was in her tummy too, so I guess you do too!" Yuri chirped innocently, shooting an adorable smile up at Sango.

"Oh the intelligent logic of a four-year-old," Sango sighed theatrically.

Suddenly, Yuri stopped abruptly pink ribbon tied bunches bouncing.

"Don't you think I'm smart, Auntie Sango?" Yuri asked, her large golden eyes filling up swiftly.

"Sweetie, of course I do, I was just-" Sango began, feeling the tears coming on.

"Cause like, yest-…yestra…the day before I went to sleep last night, Mommy was mad at Daddy, for not…for not… I think she said fixing the Marani contr…contr…piece of paper and she called him stupid, and a whole bunch of other stuff I'm not s'posed to say, and she said that she hoped I didn't get his smarts, cause I wouldn't get much!!!! Does that mean I'm stupid Auntie Sango???" Yuri asked, working herself into a frenzy, silver ears flattening on her head.

"Oh noooo, sugar pie, you're not stupid!" Sango cooed, stopping and hugging Yuri's sturdy frame to her. "Mommy was just mad at Daddy, is all. And besides, you can ask him if he's smart yourself, remember?" Sango chirped, hoping this would turn off the waterworks. "We were going to talk to him on the big screen again, weren't we?"

"Oh YEAH!!!" Yuri squealed, grabbing onto Sango's hand once more.

"What the hell did I just do???" Sango asked despairingly.

"Ah! No bad words, Auntie Sango, Mommy tells that to Daddy all the time!" Yuri reprimanded.

8888

Inuyasha scooped Shippou up into his arms as he dialed and his friends leaked into the room, taking their places on the bed.

"Uncle Yash, are you calling Aunt Kagome?" Shippou questioned, wiggling in Inuyasha's firm grip.

"Yeah, runt, hang on a sec." Inuyasha said, waiting for the ringing to start.

8888

"Ayame!!! The wires are hurting my head!" Kagome whined, calling her electric savvy friend to help her with wiring the screen.

"Have no fear, sweetie, Ayame's here!" she quipped, grinning as she sauntered in in a lime green bikini top and denim short-shorts.

"Oh, my hero…" Kagome droned sarcastically, in a red and silver striped bikini top and a fluttery black miniskirt on. Just because she was a mom didn't mean she couldn't still be hot, you know…

"You're welcome!" Rin squeaked, jogging into the bedroom in a yellow cutaway swimsuit and jeans slung low on her round hips.

"You got her to do it?" Kagome asked, eyes lighting up hopefully.

"But of course!" Rin confirmed in a bad French accent.

"YES! We can actually do a bachelorette type activity!!!" Kagome shrieked, glomping Sango as her daughter hauled her into the room.

"Oh really? I'm pregnant, you do remember…" Sango smiled, not really wanting to bring her friend all the way down.

"Oh it's not so hard! You can just baby sit the drunk, and I volunteer to stay sober to help!" Kagome said gallantly.

"No, you liar, you volunteer to stay sober to check in on Yuri five times an hour!" Ayame corrected, muffled from underneath the screen's circuitry.

"I love her." Kagome said simply, blushing deeply.

"Kikyou loves her to smithereens too, you know." Rin commented truthfully.

"And we love Kikyou, but I just want to know my baby is okay!" Kagome replied, pouting defensively.

"It still amazes me how we're all still such good friends after these few years, and how we're friends with Kikyou!" Sango said, yawning as she eased on to the plush bed.

"The past is the past, you know?" Kagome said simply, the small sentence speaking a thousand words. "And frankly, when you all live in the backyard, it's too hard not to be this huge, twisted family." Kagome smiled.

"Twisted? Where?" Kikyou asked, a megawatt grin on her face as she quietly walked in, her understated black bikini top and black Capri pants showing her off to her best.

"I don't see what's twisted about it!" Rin defended.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome challenged. "Inuyasha and Kouga used to hate each other but now don't, we're all paired off and starting the whole baby thing, we're all going to be each other's children's godparents, a few of us are related, we have a huge amount of demonic and miko power between us, we're the most mismatched motley bunch of people EVER, and-"

"We love each other." Sango finished serenely, getting up to hug Kagome.

"Mommy, I want a hug too!" Yuri peeped, tugging on Kagome's skirt.

"Sure, baby!" Kagome agreed, picking Yuri up and holding her close.

She jumped when the phone rang and the screen lit up, pulling a fuzzy picture into focus.

"It's Daddy, sweetie!" Kagome said mock cheerfully. "He has some explaining to do…"

Suddenly, a crystal clear picture of all the guys in their hotel room showed up on the big white screen, with hysterical waves showing they could see them too.

"Hey, babe!" Inuyasha said happily, putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Aw, Inuyasha, what a cute pet name for me!" Rin grinned, batting her eyelashes at the scowling hanyou.

"Screw – " Inuyasha began, trying hard and failing not to catch Kagome's evil eye.

"I mean, I am sorry, Rin. Please refrain from implying such a thing. I am not allowed to curse in front of my child. God knows why…" Inuyasha said without an ounce of feeling or sincerity.

"Thank you, Daddy, for not…not corrupt…crupt…turning me into you, Daddy!" Yuri thanked from her position in Kagome's arms.

"Sorry, baby, but Kagome, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HER?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Nothing but the truth, koi!" Kagome replied coquettishly.

"Well, then, I won't tell you what I've done about the Armani contract!" Inuyasha huffed, turning away.

"That was what I meaned, Auntie Sango." Yuri whispered.

"Thanks, sweetie pie." Sango whispered back.

"Sango, Inuyasha beat on me with a water balloon!" Miroku whined, digging for pity from his frightening, and currently unpredictable fiancée.

"Well, just good for you! Serves you right for refusing to get out of bed to bring me my chocolate salsa tacos!" Sango retorted, grinning wolfishly.

"I was tired!" Miroku defended.

"And I'm pregnant, does that mean _nothing _to you???" Sango replied. Amazing, how being pregnant was an excuse for everything these days.

"Of course it does, just-" Miroku started.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled, putting her hands into the universal time-out sign. "We didn't have them call just so you could yell at him some more _two days before you get married_!"

"Oh yeah…" Sango commented sheepishly, allowing herself to sit back down.

"Now, I believe Inuyasha has some explaining to do, RIGHT?" Kagome threatened, brown eyes narrowing at the screen.

"Me? I don't know, do I?" Inuyasha asked, playing dumb just a little bit longer.

"Would it help if I caged Jeremy for a month?" Kagome asked sweetly. Too sweetly. "Cause I don't have a problem with that!"

All the blood drained from Inuyasha's face.

"You wouldn't dare…" he whispered.

"Mommy, I'm older now, do I get to know who Jeremy is yet?" Yuri piped up, silver ears pricking up and brows wrinkling in confusion.

"Not yet, baby, come your next birthday, ask Daddy." Kagome grinned.

"Okay, look, here's what I've done about it." Inuyasha began, relenting under the gaze of his beautiful mate.

"Well come on, show us, I'm getting impatient!" Kikyou griped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Just finding the fucking disk…"Inuyasha muttered darkly.

"LANGUAGE!" The whole room, on both sides of the country, chorused.

"Alright already…" Inuyasha cringed under the glares of everyone. He didn't realize people valued Yuri's innocence this much.

"Inuyasha, explain first, how have you managed to get pictures of Kagome good enough to use for Armani without her even posing for you?" Rin asked, sweeping her hair back from her face.

"I'll tell all once you see them." Inuyasha winked mysteriously. "Turn the lights off, and prepare for the show!"

"OOOOH, Auntie Kikyou, is this a show like the time we all went to see The Lion King at the big theater place and everyone thought me and Daddy were from the show cause of our ears but we weren't and Daddy said a lot of those bad words and we're not allowed to go back there anymore???" Yuri asked excitedly.

"Not quite, sweetcheeks, but you never know, it could be just as funny!" Kikyou giggled, allowing Yuri to climb down from Kagome onto her lap.

"Goody." Yuri replied, snuggling in.

Suddenly, as the lights switched off, a slideshow of amazing pictures filled the entire screen. Both rooms' jaws dropped. This was…magical. Pictures of Kagome walking, laughing, drinking, dancing. Digital remastery had input candid, amazing pictures of Kagome into background scenes, the ones Armani had wanted. A picture of Kagome swanning down the stairs in her black corset gown. She realized then that it probably wasn't a Vera Wang, as she had thought.

A picture of Kagome wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace as they came into the foyer the night after they mated. A picture of a pregnant Kagome glowing as she sat with her friends. A picture of Kagome the night they found out about Yuri, body and soul lost to the music. Simple ones, pictures from Milan, pictures of her in the chiffon dress from the People's Choice Awards.

Scene after scene, memory after memory, glided past Kagome as she watched herself on the screen. And despite her impressive portfolio to date, including the highly successful Milan Swarovski campaign, even she had to say, she had never looked more stunning. Everyone else in the room seemed to disappear.

"But…but how?" she whispered, awestruck at the sheer beauty of Inuyasha's art.

Inuyasha's face and the rest of their dumbstruck room swum back into focus as the incredible slideshow ended.

"Guys, do you mind giving us a minute?" Inuyasha said quietly, loving the expression on his mate's face.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru replied. "Just call us back to say bye."

"Okay." Inuyasha replied, strangely somberly.

Kagome's friends excused themselves too, amidst claims of needing to go find sunscreen, or figure out which pajamas to wear to Auntie Kikyou's sleepover tonight etc. etc.

Soon, it was just the two of them, alone in their darkened rooms.

"How did you do this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Remember when I told you, all those years ago, that you were beyond beautiful, and that you should never let anyone tell you otherwise? Or something along those lines, but whatever." Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…" Kagome replied, the tears threatening to fall.

"Well, I had a few CCTV cameras installed in places they didn't already have them and I took some pictures myself. I picked the best candid ones I could find, put them through the computer editing, and here, is the best campaign I think you or I have ever made." Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly.

"But, aren't I supposed to be wearing Armani?" Kagome asked.

"You are." Inuyasha said, shrugging.

"How?" Kagome asked again, feeling like a parrot.

"Everything Sango has ever given you to wear was straight from the new Armani collection. She just refrained from telling you, is all." Inuyasha winked mischievously.

"SANGO!" Kagome screeched. "You were in on this the whole TIME?!?!?!?"

"Don't hurt me, he's very convincing when he wants to be, and I'm pregnant!" Sango's laughing voice floated back from a few doors down the line.

"You don't like it?" Inuyasha pouted, looking crestfallen.

Kagome took a deep breath before she answered. Before she just yelled at him for his dishonesty, she thought about what she had seen. It was stunning. Beyond that, really. There was no other word for it, but a _masterpiece_. And how could she yell at him for putting her in it?

"It's fucking amazing, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, the tears coming back in full force, pouring down her cheeks.

"Why the tears, babe?" Inuyasha asked, his grin fading.

"I…I'm just…it's really, really pretty, Inuyasha!" Kagome chuckled wetly.

"Thank you," Inuyasha quipped dryly, highly unimpressed with being called _pretty _again.

"Hey, do you remember the bargain we were supposed to be working by after we met?" Kagome asked suddenly, recalling the terms.

"Yeah…whatever happened to that?" Inuyasha mocked.

"I don't know, let me see, we hooked up, you ran out on your own proposal, I had to go track your sorry ass down, we ended up in your little cave, I got knocked up, we got married, saved the world and adopted our former nemesis as part of our highly confusing family unit. Is that all?" Kagome asked, pouting sexily.

"Naw, I don't think so," Inuyasha pondered. "You got yourself into an accident, then passed out at a big awards do, I had to save your life, we got chased across Milan by angry trannies, you spent six months making me get up at three in the morning to get you onion flavored donuts, I had to deliver our first born (not a _word _out of you) AFTER saving the world and THEN we adopted our former nemesis as part of our highly confusing family unit." Inuyasha embellished.

"One day, we should write all that down, when we're famous enough to have an autobiography." Kagome commented.

"Yeah, whenever you think I'm writing a fucking book, you will never see Jeremy again!" Inuyasha threatened. He didn't really think it would work the other way, but it was worth a shot, right?

"Fine by me!" Kagome replied nonchalantly, despite her inner panic at the thought. Shoot, Inuyasha thought.

"All jokes aside Kagome, we've done good, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know what, we have. We've raised a hilarious little girl, who is more like her father than I would like, but then I can't help that. Sango and Miroku are getting married in a couple of days, everyone I love the best lives a stone's throw away and we are gonna be even richer once you show Armani that campaign." Kagome listed.

"And to think, we only ever hooked up because we pretty much got – " Inuyasha started.

"Caught in the flash." They said together.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Just a hunch." Kagome smirked.

"Anyways, koi, I gotta run, I mean, I do have a bachelor party to set up. Alcohol to put out, music to order, strippers to choose from…" he smirked, knowing it would rile her up.

"STRIPPERS! What strippers!??!?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome shrieked, fury flashing in her brown eyes.

Her rage dimmed once she saw Inuyasha rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach in mirth.

"ASSHOLE!" Kagome growled. "I'm taking Kikyou's son back from you when you get back here! I will not have another child I love corrupted by you!"

"I am NOT corrupting Yuri! Honest!" Inuyasha protested. "I'm just…teaching her the ways of the world, that's all!"

"Well, I'm sure Kikyou will still kick your ass for ruining her angelic adopted son!" Kagome replied.

"You know what, I am too mature for these childish arguments, babe." Inuyasha said, sitting on the chair abruptly, preparing to hang up.

Suddenly, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whoopee cushion exploded as he sat down.

"Mature, huh?" Kagome admonished, eyes sparkling.

"Wasn't me!" Inuyasha lied blatantly. "It was Shippou, honest. He learned it from his scheming mother!"

"I heard that!" Kikyou called from a distance.

"Now you see why I call this family twisted???" Kagome said, picking up her own phone.

"I suppose you gotta go have girlish fun without me then," Inuyasha said with mock disappointment.

"Well, I don't know, if you don't do strippers, I won't…you never know what'll be waiting for you when you get back." Kagome flirted, licking her lips.

"Teasing wench." Inuyasha growled.

"I love you too." Kagome waved.

"Pfft. If that's love, I don't know what hatred is…" Inuyasha grizzled as he smiled and hung up.

As she watched her mate's face disappear from the screen, Kagome smiled serenely. In so many ways, she was so incredibly lucky. And she valued every second of her life here.

As she shut the door behind her in search of her friends for the bachelorette party of a lifetime to start (you know, after Yuri had been put somewhere safe, warm and heavily guarded) Kagome thought of a sudden title for that autobiography.

It was: _Caught in the Flash. _Had a nice ring to it, right?

**AN: THAT'S IT. IT'S OVER!!!! OMG you guys, this has been awesome. I want to thank each and every single one of you from the bottom of my heart but I want to thank these guys in particular (in no order) for helping me through my first ever fic!**

**Inu Youkai Wanna Be (for her truthful and helpful support throughout!)**

**Jezebelsmua (for the perkiest reviews ever!)**

**Wolfgirl21 (for unending support that pretty much knocked my socks off!)**

**Decedi (just for being cool)**

**All4Inuyasha(ditto)**

**Laetitia Messi(ditto)**

**littleduck (funny reviews!)**

**modelwalk(ditto)**

**ScariMoi (made me laugh every time)**

**Angel Food 101 (loved the song ideas)**

**Archerelf (really cool)**

**DymondB (ditto)**

**Ryoko of the Ink (for such an eloquent review, I loved it!)**

**Pure Rain (just cool)**

**Inuyasha Lover 813 (cool song idea!)**

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE FIRST AN AT THE TOP, READ IT!**

**I'm gonna stop there unless I'm gonna bore the pants off you all, but thank you so much for sticking with this so long, and even if your name wasn't up there, know that I read each and every one of your reviews and they each made me laugh and smile, and pretty much cheered me up. This story would be nothing without your input and thoughts, and I love you all for it!**

**I hope I see you again for Blood Heritage in a few days' time, and for the last time for _Caught in the Flash:_**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
